The Curse for Love
by ecyoj06
Summary: Another case had landed to the SPR but what made this new case different was that, a beautiful lady brought it to them that happened to be someone who knew Naru very well. How will Mai cope with another seemed to be competitor? NaRuxMaI fic. Updated!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, ummmm... I got kinda side track with my other fan fic (STRANGE CONNECTION), the ideas got kinda entangled with one another so I'm on the process of sorthing things out...**

**And that's how this story kinda pop out of no where, but I felt I need to write it, so here it is...**

**DISCLAIMER: **i don't own ghost hunt and Ouran high school host club and besides, I don't really use them as their character like on OHSHC, I just used their name.

-------------------------------------

**The Curse**

**Prologue**

"How is he?" A guy on a business suit asked her. "I just heard."

"He's in bad shape." She admitted while suppressing a tear. "Aside from the bruises all over his body , the doctor's couldn't understand how this came around. All his lab tests showed a healthy body, a perfectly healthy body.."

"How about his brain?" The guy then sat beside her. "Did they try to examine his brain?"

"Yeah…" She couldn't control herself after this sudden change of events. "They said it is normal, perfectly normal. They even commented that my brother must be really intelligent."

"They didn't see anything?" She nodded and didn't notice that she's crumpling her dress with her hands. "Not even a small tumor, or a concussion or a clot?" She just shook her head as an answer. She doesn't trust her own voice to speak.

"This would surely be okay." She looked up to the guy beside her when he hold her hands and squeezed it to give her assurance. "I'll do my best."

"B-but Onii-sama told me you're not going to practice and concentrate on the administration instead." She looked worried and a slight crack on her voice is already noticeable. "I don't want to impose on you."

"Don't worry." The guy looked at her. "I would do both until Tamaki regained him self."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kyouya onii-chan." She was about to stand up to give him a proper bow but he stopped her and just smiled at her kindly and that's when she gave up and cried.

"Hai, Hai…" Kyouya hugged her and gently rub her back. "You're brother wouldn't be pleased with us if we let you cry." Upon hearing his brother's best friend gentle voice, her whimpers got deeper. She thought she will not be able to stop until one of their bodyguards approached them.

"Ojou-sama…"He's addressing her but when she doesn't move, Kyouya looked at their bodyguard's concern. She felt his arm move away from her. She is waiting for him to say something but he didn't. Being totally curious or her own patience vanishing, she looked up to see Kyouya who at the moment is staring at something.

"This is…" She move away from him and took the paper he is holding. "That is…" She gave him one last look before she decided to read the paper. A rushed of shock appeared on her face before she suddenly feeling sick and then everything else went dark.

Chapter One- THE CASE

I'm Taniyama Mai, 17 years old, a second year from a local High School. Not like any other high-school students, I work as a part time to a Psychic Research Center under our boss named Shibuya Kazuya, a narcissist.

Although I have a little ability in me, I prefer to consider it latent, if not so dormant. I started working when I accidentally caused an injury to Lin-san, Naru's assistant, and that was a year ago. At first we all thought that Naru doesn't have any psychic ability but due to recent events, we found out that he does, only it is too dangerous for him to use it because it gives his body too much stress.

The first time we saw him use it is against an Ebisu, a god for that matter, although he destroyed the Ebisu, he found himself grumpy from waking up in a hospital. After that, we understood why he can't use it since he stayed at the hospital for about two weeks and after that the SPR went back to normal, if there is anything can be considered normal, that is.

"Mai! Usoi!" Mai heard Naru the moment she entered the office. She arrived about a half of an hour late. "Tea!"

"Hai!!!" she went to the small kitchen and started to boil water. It is basically the same around. She will fixed Naru's tea then do the filing and then she will hear him again ordering him for another tea, sometimes she just loose track of how many cups of tea he drinks everyday.

While waiting for the water to boil, she took out the snacks she bought. She is just so sure that her egoistical boss didn't get a proper food this morning and he's grumpy again for he is late in drinking his tea. 'Honestly, he could make a tea for himself_.'_ Mai thought to herself, that's what she thought.

"I heard that!" Mai instantly looked at the one speaking which happens to be his boss scanning his collection of books that is just right after the kitchen. "I'm paying you for your stupidity so the least you could actually do is make me cups of tea." He said before grabbing a book and turning his back to her.

Mai glared at him. He is just too much for her. 'BastardNarcissist!' She growled before Lin caught her strangling her bag behind Naru. "Mai, if you plan on tearing your bag, do it after you serve my tea. I'll be at the office in case your stupidity sets up and forget to do this right." Naru walked towards his office and slams his door shut.

'Bastard! I can't believe how bastard you can truly get!' Mai thought as she still glares at the closed door of her boss' office. She turned to Lin when she heard the water boiling. "Lin-san, would you like some tea?" Lin looked at her then nodded. "Alright, I'll bring it to your office after I brought Naru's just to be sure it's him that I had poisoned, not you."

Mai prepared the tea that is more than enough for them. She usually do this, she's just to used to having more people around, anyway Lin and Naru wouldn't mind drinking it through. She then grab a couple of sandwiches, Naru's favorite and put it on a plate after she put a teaspoon of sugar to Naru's tea. She was about to open Naru's office when she heard the front door opened.

"Mai-chan…" Bou-san entered the office first followed by Ayako and Osamu. "Could you please give me a cup of coffee? It is freezing outside."

"Hai, hai!" Mai cheerfully agreed. "I'll be giving this to Naru then I'll prepare something for you guys."

Mai opened Naru's office without knocking. She didn't bother since he didn't really answer when she does. "Mai.."

"Hai?" she looked at him quizzical.

"Tell them this is not a coffee shop. They could leave." Naru told her before taking a sip of his tea.

"You don't have to tell us Mai-chan…" They heard Bou-san said from the receiving area outside. "We heard Naru-bou, but we just don't care." She couldn't help but chuckle when he heard Bou-san but to her mistakes, Naru's death glares was directed to her.

"I'm leaving." Mai left Naru's office and prepare Lin's snacks along with the others when John and Masako arrived. They were basically busy chattering over a cup of tea (and coffee) that they didn't notice how loud they get when Naru went out of his office.

"This is not a pre-school play ground or a cafeteria, so if you don't have anything better to do, you may go and leave my office alone." Naru was about to go inside his office again when the door suddenly opens and two well built men entered.

Naru refrained from entering his room and stared at the door when Lin got out of his own office. They were all looking at the men. 'Wow, they reminded me of men in black.' Mai thought.

"Ano…" Mai started to asked them when a girl in a white winter coat entered. The girl is maybe around her age. She's extremely gorgeous but her gorgeousness is not the only thing that struck her.

There is something about her aura that she felt so warm inside, she particularly doesn't understand but her heart seems sad and happy at the same time. All she knows is that her heart is on turmoil.

Mai looked around and saw that all of them are staring at the new guest who is currently standing at their doorway. Mai then looked at Naru and Lin and she suddenly imagined a hint of recognition on Naru's eyes but she then dismissed it since when she looked at him again his expression is unreadable.

"Oliver…" The girl speaks up and if she's not mistaken she's directing it to Naru. 'Nani? Oliver? I must heard it wrong' Mai thought but then the girl spoke up again. "Oliver… Oliver Davis…"

"Nande?" The SPR group suddenly questioned unanimously then darted quizzical looks toward the girl and Naru. They just can't help it, among them, it is only Masako who didn't voiced out such question. She stared at the floor and seems to be anxiously playing with her kimono.

"Ano…eto.. Shibuaya.. ehh…" 'This girl… Naru…' Mai doesn't know where to start so she looked at Naru who for an instant seemed to be sending signals, something that she then again dismissed, because he seems to be staring at guest like he usually does.

The girl moved a little forward before speaking again. "Oliver… Oliver Davis, recommended you to me, Mr. Shibuya-san." 'Nani?'

"I told Mr. Davis about the situation and he told me to go here and look for Shibuya Kazuya of SPR. You see as I was told Mr. Oliver Davis couldn't escort me as he is now."

She could sense the mixed emotions of her friends upon hearing what the girl said. 'Whooah… suspending things like that… I actually thought she mistaken Naru as Oliver Davis, he just recommended Naru to her. Wait, Oliver Davis recommended Naru…'

"Nani?!" Mai didn't seem to notice that she just blurted that out when she noticed that everyone is actually staring at her. She then faced Naru and saw his death glare before she a force laugh. "eh..haha..haha."

"Mai, ocha." Naru ordered her. She was about to turn when she heard Naru speak again. "I'll be receiving you to my office, Lin." He then looked at Lin who understood what he wants.

"Hai!" Lin went to his office and when he went out and entered Naru's office he's carrying his laptop.

"You wait for me in the car." The potential client told her bodyguard whom for a moment were hesitant to follow her. "I'll be alright."

--------------------------

A/N: **Well...**

There it goes, I hope it atleast sparked some interest on you...

And I hope you find some time to write a review... i don't really mind any critisms, that just how life goes, (I guess)

**SO PLEASE REVIEWS...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: well... I've got nothing to say, really...so... just read it and review. **

**Chapter Two**

**A HUG**

When Mai went back to the receiving area the two men in black are gone and the door is now shut. She could sense that his friends are talking about Naru being recommended by Oliver Davis.

"I actually thought that she mistaken Naru for Oliver Davis." Ayako told them while she is inspectioning her nails. "But still this is a shock. I wonder what is this case going to be about.

"I couldn't believe it." Bou-san is still looking in starry land. "I'll be working on case that is recommended by Oliver Davis."

"You might drool, old man." Ayako snapped. Bou-san was about to say something when they noticed her. For a split second she felt her body shivered.

"Bou-san, Ayako…" She stared at the people trying to fry inside the office. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just open the door and deliver those." Ayako told her while referring to the tea. "We just want to see what's going on inside."

"B-but Naru will…" she was about to protest when Masako took her the tray. "Masako…"

"That girl look elegant." Masako told her while adjusting the tray on her hands. "An elegant girl would be most likely be nice to serve her a tea."

'Oh no, you just want to act as if you're Naru's wife' Mai thought while glaring at her. But before she could say something Masako had already opened the door.

Bang…Cling… (sounds of the tray and cups breaking)

-----

"Noll…" The girl started.

"Anika." Naru sat on the couch and motioned on her to sit. "For the time being call me Naru or Shibuya-san. Nobody knows here who I really am."

"I already figured that out a while ago." The girl sat beside him after taking her coat off revealing a beautiful pink dress. "It's good that Conrad had told me about a certain Shibuya Kazuya who helped the ex-Prime Minister. Lu must have forgotten to tell me about it. I really thought you already went back to England."

"So you called my parents?" Naru asked while studying her face. "What did they tell you?"

"They told me your address and told me to meet with you after I told your father about the situation. I tried to keep him informed as much as possible but there's nothing they could do since it will take them a long time before they arrive." She told her.

"So that's why they decided to make you meet me instead." It's mere of a statement rather than a question.

He could sense that she is trying to control her composure. 'She's trying to relax to get through this. If that idiot was here.' He thought while hearing her out.

"They didn't tell me about your alias anyway." She suddenly said.

"So…" He just couldn't help but think that this will be the hard part. He bet he could see her loose her control. "What brings you here? Why are you looking for me?"

"Ano…" He was right. He could see how she struggles to keep her self compose. "I-it's onii-sama."

"Tamaki-san?" Naru found her clenching her hands before giving up and started to cry. "Anika, I couldn't help you if you will struggle to tell me everything. I have to hear it all but if you will try to keep things…"

"Gomen…" Anika breathed before continuing. "Onii-sama is in the hospital right now."

"Why?"

"He passed out yesterday while we're on the balcony of his room." Anika once again clenched her hands. _This is really hard for her_. Naru thought. "He's been sick for a while and then as we thought of it as a minor fever and colds, he just fainted and so we brought him to the hospital."

"What did they say?" Naru asked her feeling more concern than usual.

"That he is healthy." Naru could hear Lin's typing. He just had this instinct that there is definitely wrong that she is just about to say in a minute or two. "They tested everything but every single test resulted to normal. B-but he's not even waking up. He's considered to be under coma."

"Anika…" Naru could see her in so much pain and it affects him.

"I just don't know what to do then." Anika continued. "I was starting to space out when Kyouya-onii-san, one of my brother's bestfriend arrived and comforted me, he was trying to calm me and then after I did calm, one of the family's bodyguards approached us and showed us something."

"What did he show you?" Naru knew that this is really important, he could see how hard it is for her to say it. "Anika…"

"Naru…" He heard Lin. "Give her some time."

"I'm fine Lin-san, Arigatou." Through out the whole discussion, this is the first time Anika looked at her with her violet eyes. 'Those captivating eyes that can't keep emotions away from us.' Naru thought keeping his ground again before he even started reminiscing.

"It's a paper. I thought it was just ordinary because Kyouya onii-san read it first but then I felt him tensed up so I tried to get it from him and I read it." Naru waited for her to continue. This will reveal why she thought she needed him.

"It says, she will kill my brother and the whole family and what makes it odd from a common death threat is that… it contains ancient characters and we couldn't find its meanings."

"Do you have the note with you?" Lin asked her. "I have to see it."

"Yes, Haruhi onee-chan thought you will need it so I brought it with me." Anika took a small envelop inside her purse and give it to Lin. "It's just something I don't understand."

Lin examined the paper that looks like a page of an old book. Naru could sense something is not right by the way Lin look and read the paper. "Anika-san?"

"hai?"

"Do you read this aloud, like you're chanting or just reading this out loud?" Lin asked.

"Umm.. yeah." Naru could see how Lin's jaw clenched. "We were trying to figure those characters that we don't understand and so when we got it in English alphabet… Hikaru-nii thought how to do it when he got a clue from one of his favorite books. He said it is like deciphering codes after that, we tried to read it, I guess I managed to read it out loud."

"When you say we, who else did so?" Lin looked at her with sudden urgency and he knows that it scares her.

"It's okay Anika, answer him." Naru encouraged her.

"My brother's best friends and the shinou and me…. I guess one of the resident doctors, a family friend did so too. He said it's an ancient Chinese and he is Chinese so he tried to help, although he couldn't understand the meaning as well, they figured that some are also Sanskrit, so it's hopeless." Anika exchange looks between Naru and Lin.

"We made a copy of it and send to five scholars around the world just to figure it out but they said they couldn't help for some particular reason. They just don't want to do anything with it. It's too depressing."

"Lin…" Naru looked at Lin before asking. "Dosta?"

"This shouldn't reach you're brother." Lin said with finality. "If one of this get near him… the sender could kill him in an instant."

"What?" Anika's face tensed up.

"The question is how did the sender started the curse?" Lin look at Anika who couldn't give him an answer. "So just to be sure, I want you to search for something like this, he might have one. If so… the sender intend to kill everyone who tries to help your family."

"How?" Anika's voice could hardly be heard.

"They will experience the same thing like your brother's condition." Naru saw how Anika's face drained from blood.

"You're kidding right?" Anika looked at Lin and when he confirmed him that that is the truth Anika took the paper form Lin. "I am going to take the case back, Noll.."

"What?!" Naru was surprised with that but he could see the confusion going away and determination setting in. "Anika…"

"No." Anika stood up. "If what Lin just told me is what I think it is, then I couldn't let you help me."

"B-but Anika." He could sense her spasms. "Calm down."

"I can't, not after I learned that I would put you in danger." Anika took her coat and prepares to leave. "I can't do it. I can't let you be in danger after Him missing."

Naru and Lin suddenly got caught by what she just said. Naru could sense that what she just said sunk in her and Naru took the chance of her sudden spacing out.

Naru hold her around his arms and comforted her. "Noll… what will happen if you also gone missing. Do you have any idea how will Martin and Lu will feel. I can't do this."

"No!" Naru's decision is firm while stroking Anika's back. "Do you have any idea what will he do to me if I just let you walked out of this room thinking that you will die."

"B-but Noll…." Anika protested trying to break away but Naru won't let her.

"Lin is there a way?" Naru asked Lin.

"Hai." Lin looked exasperated. 'How can this girl really do this to him. He's more human when they are around her.' Lin thinks before answering.

"Anika, I know a spell that will protect us so that the curse will not be affecting us. While I am reading this, I am being protected by a barrier so I will be alright. The problem will arise if you read this or stared at this unprotected. I won't lie to you so I would admit that this is a powerful curse. But we can break it." He managed to tell her with a reassuring disposition.

"Heard that?" Naru asked Anika while stroking her hair. "Calm down, I won't let him have the chance to strangle me because I didn't help you."

"Hai…" Anika answered and hugged him back. Just when Anika calmed down, Naru heard some noises right outside his door, it seems like a small argument and before he could let go of Anika the door swing open, showing his three investigator and his assistant standing and after just a second or two, a loud sound of tray that is dropped on the floor and a couple or so of cups shattered followed.

"You guys better be sure to clean that up." Naru said with his death glare. "And Mai make sure to bring us tea right at this moment."

**END OF THIS CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: reviews...**

**Chapter Three**

**DAY 1**

"I still couldn't believe that I saw Naru cuddling a girl." Ayako told her while walking to a parking lot. "That is the last thing I expected to see."

"He is not cuddling, Ayako… he was just helping her to calm down." Mai protested.

"Yeah right, he was helping the client to calm down while hugging her." Ayako told her while rolling her eyes. "Pretty convenient, really convenient…."

"You didn't see how Masako's face drained when she saw Naru hugging the client." Bou-san told John and Yasuhara. "He's really hugging her tight and he seems to be stroking her hair."

"This happened in front of Lin?" Yasuhara asked. "That's odd."

"Yeah, odd." John said quizzical.

"It might be but still he hugged that ultra hot girl." Bou-san commented. "if that is the type of girls he like, then, no wonder he's not even looking at Masako and Mai."

'Ouch, that really hurts Bou-san_.'_ Mai thought while shifting her gazed on the ground.

BANG!!!

"Ouch!" Bou-san cried out loud. "Why did you that, Ayako?"

"That is because you're an insensitive jerk." Ayako growled before looking at her. "Mai, I'm sure that's not the case." Ayako told her that she returned with a smile.

"Mai-chan, I promise that I will be there for you, always." Bou-san told her while resting his hands on her head. "I was too tactless that time. Gomena…."

"Bou-san…" Mai looked at them with a fake cheerful face. "That's nothing to be worried about."

"B-but Mai…" Ayako tried to call her when she speed up her pace. "Baka!" Ayako addressed the monk before running after her.

Bou-san looked at John and Yasuhara who just shook his head and the latter smiled at him before leaving him alone. "Why did I have to be insensitive today, Buhdah-sama." Bou-san asked him.

------

It's already 9 o'clock in the morning when they gathered at a huge parking lot of a well-known hospital. They are all waiting for Naru and Lin to arrive and so they just decided to stay near the SPR Van.

"Why do we have to be here?" Ayako asked while trying to disguise herself. "if my parents found out that I went here, I'll be dead."

"How so?" Mai asked Ayako who is still trying desperately to hide herself.

"This is on the Ootori's hospital." Ayako started explaining. "Meaning they are my family's rival in business…"

"Ohhh…" Mai stared at her bemused.

"Ohayou…" Everyone was shocked to hear Hara Masako greeted and bowed. "Aren't we leaving yet?"

"Masako?" Mai approached her. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright." Masako scowled. "I still don't understand why Naru get you to be his assistant when you are so dumb!"

"Hmmm…" Ayako looked at Masako then made a squeal of triumph upon seeing those dark circles around her eyes. "She didn't get to sleep after seeing that small incident yesterday."

**FLASHBACK…..**

BANG… CHINK…CLING (tray dropped and cups shattering)

"You guys better be sure to clean that up!" Naru said with his death glare. "And Mai make sure to bring us tea right at this moment."

Lin approached the door and closed it. After a few seconds they heard Lin lock the door. They are all surprised with what they saw but what surprised them more is seeing Masako's body crumpled like a ghost shrinking. "Hoy Masako… get hold of your self." Bou-san called out but Masako didn't even budge. "Masako!!!"

**EnD OF FLASHBACK**……

As if reading her mind Masako just gave him another "hmmp!!!" 'I didn't do anything. I'm not even the one he's hugging. I'm also jealous here.' Mai self loathed before they heard Ayako grunting.

"Why do I have to see him here." Ayako said while looking at a guy wearing a white coat. "I told you this is a bad meeting place." Mai stared at Ayako who is trying to hide at Bou-san's back who's currently not complaining.

"We are leaving." Everybody turned to where the voice is coming from and saw Lin and Naru standing. "John you are going to go with Lin, the rest will take Bou-san's ride." Naru was about to go when Masako interrupted.

"Ummm… Naru.." Naru stopped and looked at Masako who is currently staring at her sandals. "It will be uncomfortable for Lin if John will be accompanying you guys maybe a petite girl would make it an easier ride."

Mai could see Naru's stare at Masako. It is really unreadable but she could sense some amusement with it. A few seconds passed before he spoke again. "Okay, John, you will be with Bou-san."

Mai could see a triumphant smile forming on Masako's lips before she started to follow Lin. Just when she's about to ride the SPR van, a black Mercedes Benz stop in front of Naru.

"Naru, I'm ready to leave." The girl from yesterday suddenly showed up. 'Oh right, she's the client so she's supposed to accompany us. Great!' Mai thought sarcastically, still feeling jealous because of that incident.

Naru approached Lin and gave him something and then he approached Bou-san and handed him a map. "It is a sketch of where we are supposed to go, if you suddenly hadn't been able to follow Lin you could refer to that."

"Wakata!" Bou-san said before starting the van.

"Let's go." Naru told them.

"Ne, Naru aren't we going?" Masako asked him. Naru looked at Masako before answering her. "We are going Hara-san, didn't I just say so." With that Naru opened the door of the BMW and seated beside the client. "Anika is my base ready?" They heard Naru asked before entering the car not letting them miss the familiarity he is directing her.

"I already fixed it up." The girl who happens to be Anika and their client answered. "Let's go." And the BMW is already gone.

"Hara-san…" Lin called Masako's attention. "I won't mind sitting with Brown-san." Lin told Masako before hopping in his van.

"Let's switch places Hara-san." John told her before loading Masako's luggage on Takigawa's van. Masako sit beside Ayako who is giggling while looking at Masako who looks like a ghost. _This can't be happening._ Masako exclaimed to her self.

After a not so long ride, they stopped in front of a western style mansion that stood on top a hill. 'This looks just like a palace on a hill. God, she's truly a princess if she gets to live here.'Mai thought.

"Irashai…" an old woman with two more girls who seemed to be on their mid twenties greeted them. "Anika Oujo-sama told us that you will be arriving soon." The old woman told them. "I'm shinou and this two girls will be attending to whatever you will be needing, just tell them what it will be and they will get it for you."

The old lady turned his back from them and the two lady's bowed to them. "This way please." The girl on left told them.

"We are supposed to take our things to our base…" Mai started when the old woman, shinou, looked back.

"I understand." She said. "But the other helpers will be doing that for you. I was told by Shibuya-sama that a certain Takigawa and Lin will be supervising our helpers the rest will be following me."

"But how about our luggage?" Ayako asked. "Are we supposed to bring them?"

"As I have told you, these ladies will be doing those for you." Shinou referred to the two maids. "So if you will please follow me." Then she proceeded to enter the mansion.

They just entered the main entrance when a not so old but not so young man approached them. They presumed that he is the butler from the way he is dressed. "Shinou-sama, Anika Oujou-sama told me to tell you that Shibuya-sama will be waiting for our guests at the first receiving room after they got their lunch."

"Wakarimasta." Shinou acknowledge. "Travis-san, is ojou-sama eating?"

"Hai!" The butler looked pleased when he answered. "Shibuya-sama said that they will take their lunch at the patio outside the music room." Mai could clearly hear Masako's gasped. 'This is too much for her.' She thought.

"Thank goodness." Shinou silently prayed. "I will be bringing their food along with the cooks. You take care of our guests."

"Hai!" Then shinou left them to the butler. "So if you please follow me."

"Ano…" Mai was surprised to hear Masako. "Where is Shibuya-san? Isn't he dining with us?"

"Um, no." The butler told them. "He will be joining Anika ojou-sama. I am personally greatful for his presence, atleast we are assured that he will make sure that the little princess will take her meals."

'Damn, Masako is more tortured than me with this much of information.' Mai contemplated while eyeing Masako at the corner of her eye. 'What could be the relationship Anika-san and Naru really have? They are too close.'

They walked and passed several doors and rooms when they reached a huge room that they presumed the dining area. Several table wares are already set on the table. The butler gestured for them to take their seats and so they did. 'Gosh, this is like eating on a hotel or a five star restaurant.' Mai thought.

"I was told that the two of you who is supervising our helpers will dine after they finished setting up, so…" The butler took a small bell and shook it. Just after that a group of maids entered the dining area and serve them. Each one of them are assigned with a maid who serves particularly them.

"Taniyama-sama, are you requesting for more?" the maid asked her.

"No, I'm fine." Mai told her. The maid then took her plate and replace it with another. This time, the maid serve her a small bowl of assorted fruits and a plate of a sponge cake with a slice of kiwi on the top. "Are we supposed to eat this way all the time?"

"Ahh… I'm not sure on the arrangement of Shibuya-sama." The maid told her. "We were told of what to do today by Anika ojou-sama but she also said that the arrangement for preparations for all of you will be base on what Shibuya-sama will decide on."

"I see." Mai said. "Where are we supposed to go after these?"

"We were told that the Travis-sama will accompany you." The maid told her politely, she's not even looking on her eyes directly. "We are just concerned on the kitchen here. Other things are to be related to the other servants, Taniyama-sama."

'A bunch of maids just to serve food and regulate the kitchen and the dining area. How many servants are in here?' Mai thought while taking a bite of her cake. _Wow, this is delicious._ "Who baked this?"

"Ummm… We have a professional baker, Taniyama-sama. But that cake was bake by the Obou-chan." She could sense that the maid sobbed a little while telling it to her. "I'm sorry Taniyama-sama. If you'll excuse me." The maid bowed to her before running away.

"Mai?" Ayako called her. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything…" Mai said while staring at the door where the maid run to. "I just asked her who baked this cake."

"Sumimasen, Taniyama-sama." The Butler named Travis bowed to her for a sign of apologies. "I'm sorry for my underlings behavior." Mai didn't understand what he meant but when he looked around she saw that almost every servant on the area are quietly sobbing.

"W-why?" Mai's question was suspended when she saw the butler also got a little teary eyed. "Travis-san?"

"Suminai…" The butler composed himself. "It is just a difficult time on the household these days."

"What do you mean?" John asked after handing the maid assigned to him his own handkerchief.

"The current head of this mansion is at the hospital." The butler started. "Tamaki obou-sama is a very dear lord to us. He is too gentle and kind hearted that is why every single servant on this mansion is willing to give their whole life to him and his only sister, Anika ojou-sama." Mai stood up and offered the butler a seat. At his old age she doubted he could handle such a strong feeling.

"Arigatou." The butler told her after taking a seat.

"What happen to Tamaki-sama?" Mai asked.

"He suddenly got sick but the doctors couldn't find out why…" The butler continued. "He pretended to be okay in front of us especially in front of his sister, but Anika ojou-sama would not believe him so to make his pretentious act that he is fine, he will then cook or bake for her."

"Little by little Anika ojou-sama got a little better and started to believe that he just got a terrible cold and will soon get better until one afternoon, while they are taking an afternoon break at the master's balcony outside his room, he passed out and sent to the hospital. And now the master is currently considered to be under coma."

**END OF THIS CHAPTER**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four-**

**A SUDDEN DREAM**

**DAY 1**

_Mai found herself walking alone on a hallway. She noticed how elegant the whole place is. She then stood in front of a portrait of a handsome man, his hair is blonde, his eyes are violet, his lips are quite red and his features is quite delicate._

'_He could pass as a girl if he wants to. He's too delicate looking for a guy.' Mai thought. _

'_But there is something about the guy on the portrait that gives away a sense of security and authority, a certain warm and passion.' Mai is a little drawn to the portrait when she noticed a presence and when she looked at it, she saw Naru standing near her and staring at another portrait._

_"Naru…" Mai called him. Naru looked at her for a moment before staring at the portrait again. "Naru, who are you looking at?"_

_Mai moves closer to him until she was just right beside him. Mai could see that the Naru on her dream is quite different that usual. His face is quite dim and his eyes might be soft but his smile is gone and his warmth was turned to sadness. _

"_Naru? What's wrong?" Naru didn't answer her and just continued to stare at the portrait. Curious, Mai looked at the portrait. Her eyes grew big due to recognition. "I know her." She told Naru. "She's the client for this case, Naru."_

_"Mai…" Naru called her. When she looked at him, Naru is already looking at her. "Looked carefully." Mai stared at the portrait again. The girl from outside her dream looks the same, her face, her hair, her elegance. Mai could still sense the warmth and solemnity of the girl on the portrait but she couldn't understand what Naru meant by looked closely._

_"N-naru, I don't know…." Mai's eyes grew big when she noticed a blood creeping out of the bottom side of the picture. "Naru the blood, it's ruining the portrait."_

_Mai looked at Naru but he didn't say a word. "Neh, Naru the blood is climbing on the portrait. Naru…wait.." Mai looked again and realize that there is no way that the blood could go up instead of down. "N-naru, dosta…neh Naru!!!"_

_-----_

"Mai?!" Mai could hear a distant voice. "Mai…"

"Neh Naru…" Mai kept on calling him while seeing Naru's sad face drifting away from her dream. "Naru…."

"Mai!" Mai opened her eyes and saw a pair of eyes. "Are you alright?" Mai looked at where she is. The place looks big, the ceiling is high and the place doesn't look familiar. The only familiar on this room is the person in front of her. "Are you alright?"

"John?" Mai asked. "Why? Where am I?"

"You passed out while Travis-san is telling us the story of this case." John told her while giving her a glass of water. "Then we decided to bring you here on your room. You will be sharing this with Ayako and Masako. Shibuya-san thinks it's better that way."

"Where are they?" Mai asked after taking a sip of the water.

"Naru, just got out of the room. He asked me to watch you." John said while giving her a tablet. "Anika-san said this will make you feel better, I think it's for dizziness, anyway Bou-san told me he'll drop by after Lin and him get done with their lunch. The others are all working."

"Arigatou, John." Mai passed him the glass. "but I'm fine now."

"Mai…" John looked at her. "When you are sleeping, you called Naru a couple of times. Did you dream of him?"

"Nani?!" Mai got so tensed up that John heard her and so she got up suddenly. "I deel zick…" Mai said before going back to bed.

"Don't worry I won't tell them." John told her amused.

"Arigatou, John." Mai looked at the priest before smiling.

"If you don't mind…" John looked at her. "You seemed to be so bothered of Naru on your dreams while you are calling his name, do you mind telling me about it? It might make you feel better."

"It's really nothing, John." 'I just thought that I would see Naru smiling on my dreams at least, after seeing him hugging another girl but even in my dreams he's still looking at her.' She thought."(sigh)"

"I won't force you if you don't want to." John said while arranging her pillow. "Go back to sleep Mai, it will make you feel better."

"H-hai…" Mai then closed her eyes again.

----

_"Koko..dokou?" Mai suddenly see herself on a place she doesn't recognized. "Am I dreaming again?" Mai turned around to see Naru behind her. "Naru."_

_"Mai." Mai could still feel the loneliness in him. He's eyes are still different. "Don't channel my emotions to you, Mai." Naru told her. "It will be too stressful to your body. You won't last."_

_"How do I do that?" Mai asked. 'I can't do that, Naru…' Mai thought._

_"Just concentrate on blocking my emotions." Naru told her. "I need you to do this, if you can't do this, I couldn't risk seein' you on your dreams again."_

_"B-but Naru." Mai protested._

_"Mai, if you can't redirect my emotions." Naru walk towards her. Mai could sense his emotions are getting stronger and it starts to kill her with headache. "N-Naru…" Mai called out but couldn't express what she wants to say._

_"Do you understand now?" Naru asked. Mai's headache gradually stops until a tiny migraine remained. When Mai looked at Naru again, he's far from her. "If you can't block my emotions, Mai, I couldn't see you again or else you wouldn't be able to wake up and I can't risk that."_

_"Naru, what do you want me to do?" Mai asked._

_"Just concentrate on blocking my emotions." Naru looked at her encouragingly._

_Mai closed her eyes and think of Naru. Block his emotions… Mai mumbled while walking a little closer to him. A slash of pain hit her and she backed away. "You can do this Mai." She heard Naru's pleading. Mai closed her eyes again. After breathing hard, Mai tried to step a little closer to Naru again._

_"Please block his feelings." Mai mumbled on and on. She continued walking until she felt another jolt of pain. She almost lost her concentration but she remembered Naru's voice and continued to walk. _

_The pain got bigger and bigger but she continued on walking until little by little, she finally can't feel anything and the weight she seemed to have disappear. Mai too delighted for she can see Naru on her dream again, opened her eyes to see Naru right in front of her._

_"You did well Mai!" Naru told her. "This will do."_

_"Wait Naru!" Mai called out when Naru is about to turn around. "Could you at least tell me about the portrait?"_

_"That is a curse." Naru told her. "It is a sign that the curse is creeping on her now. Her very existence is starting to be envelope by the curse."_

_"Naru if she got enveloped by the curse…" Mai's voice trailed of when she saw Naru's eyes. "Naru?"_

_"if she got envelop by it, she will die." Naru told her._

_"B-but Naru…" Naru pointed to something and when she looked to it, she saw a man on a hospital bed covered by a light red plasma. "N-Naru? Who?"_

_"If that plasma turned to its final stage, he will die." Naru told her._

_"Naru… final stage?" Mai couldn't understand what he meant, all she understands is, it's a curse._

_"Mai, by blocking my emotions you got stress out. You have to wake up or you will burden your mind and body. Go back!" Naru told her._

_"Hai!" Mai turned around from him when she remembered something. "Naru? I'll see you again, right?"_

_Naru smiled for the first time and nodded. "Go back now!"_

_------_

"Oh.. you're awake." Bou-san told her.

"Bou-san?" Mai asked. She blinked to adjust her eyes with the lights. "What time is it?"

"It's already past six in the evening." Mai suddenly realized that the voice doesn't fit any of her friends. Mai suddenly opened her eyes and sit up only to see a retreating figure on white coat with raven locks.

"I deel zick." Mai feeling dizzy get back on lying to the bed.

"Taka, that is because you suddenly get up." She heard Bou-san complained while helping her lie back down. "Naru-bou told me to look after you."

"Naru?" Mai looked at Bou-san who just smiled at her.

"He's at the base right now. He went back there after the doctor, the one who just got out check on you. " Bou-san supplied her with information. "I'm sure you want to see him, but I suggest you wait later."

"Nande?"

"Masako is putting up an act on him…" She could see how he tried to suppress an upcoming laughter. "You wouldn't like to see how Naru-bou is duping her by acting cold and nonchalant, it's hilarious."

"Why is she…" Mai's words trailed off when Ayako opened her room.

"Mataka!!!" Ayako simply looked pissed. "I can't believe she's too desperate!"

"What did she try to do this time?" Bou-san asked amused by how upset the self-proclaimed Miko is. "Did she try to throw herself outside the window?"

"I suggest she better did that instead!" Ayako blurted out before taking a sit beside her. "She actually tried to faint landing on his lap…"

"Neh…" Bou-san snorted. "Did she succeed? What did Naru-bou say?"

"He said nothing…" Ayako looked at the ceiling while an obvious smirk is currently playing on her lips. "He just continued to read his files while she is so uncomfortable on his lap, then later Anika-san entered the base carrying some cookies and tea."

"She brought him tea?" Mai asked.

"Oh, no you don't think that she's taking your job." Ayako snapped at her before she could give them an upset look. "She actually recognized that you're the one that should be bringing him tea. Although I don't know if that is so nice of her or what, but nonetheless I'm sure she's not intending to take your job."

**FLASHBACK (Ayako POV)**

_"…Naru, I hope your assistant Mai get better soon…"Anika said. "I could see that you are looking for something that is not on what the helpers just made for you."_

_"This will do, Anika." The Narcissist said coldly. "I really couldn't do much if she just loves to sleep. I don't know why I'm paying her."_

_"Nehh… Naru-chan, I think she didn't mean to…" Anika snapped while handing him a cup of tea. "She looked tired and I bet you are the one who caused it on the first place, slave-driver."_

_Naru didn't say a word before getting the cup to his lips. It is evident that he liked the tea this time. "You made this." He said more of a statement than a question._

_"What do you think?" The girl said beaming at him, looking really pleased that he recognized. "it's been a while… anyway, I think you should attend to the girl on your lap before she got her nape ache by the way she is now."_

_"What girl?" Naru asked innocently with not even glancing at Masako who is desperately keeping still on his lap. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"He said that?" Bou-san looking more amused than before. "He actually ignored Masako like that?"

"Yeah, and then Anika-san moved towards Naru to help Masako but then it seems that she won't move…. So Anika-san looked at me and smile." The self-proclaimed miko looked at them with a wide grin.

"We were about to move her when she suddenly stood up as if nothing happened and take a sit on the couch. Anika-san and I just looked at each other and I could say she looked amused more than ever."

"Hahahaha… that was hilarious." Bou-san said. "I just could see how Masako look when she was duped by him like that!"

"She almost cried actually…" The three of them looked at the open door. "I thought she could loose it there but I think she's more attached to her pride like your boss is…" The beautiful girl is now at the foot of the bed followed by two servants carrying a glass on a tray. "We passed by her at the main hall way, I think she's too upset to stop and greet us."

"I think Naru-bou got a little too far." Bou-san commented while staring at the girl in front of them.

"No…" The girl said while walking towards Mai. "I think she went a little too far. It was kind of hilarious putting up a scheme like that." Anika stared at Mai a little before handing her the glass and two tablets.

"Kyouya-onii-san told me to give you these, it's for the built in stress of your body and also a multi-vitamins. The maid will take care of your medication, so I hope you won't mind them following you around." Anika gave her a kind smile that seems to sip in her heart. 'This girl is extremely nice_.'_ Mai thought.

"I could take care of it." She said shyly before handing Ayako the empty glass. "

"Don't worry it won't be bothersome for them." Anika took the glass and handed it to the maid. "It will please them. Aside from the fact that it will help me lessen the prying eyes who's spying on wherever I go, Naru ordered them to do so." The maids nodded in response when Mai looked at them.

"Shibuya-sama asked us to look after you." The girl on the right said. "He's kinda worried when she carried you back here to your room, Taniyama-sama."

"N-naru…" Mai head started to spin a little after hearing what the maid just said. Mai looked at the monk beside him who avoided her eyes. She then turned to her miko friend who did the same, when she turned to look at the beautiful girl in front of her, the girl just smiled.

"It will really help him, Taniyama-san, if you feel better as soon as possible." Anika told her before turning around to leave her room. "He's grouchy for about the whole afternoon. I think he's missing your tea." She looked back at her before adding up something. "I guess Hara-san was trying to find out if Naru will do the same thing to her like he did for you, but I guess the poor girl forgotten a very important thing."

Mai watched as she leave her room. Her words just keep on mumbling on her head. "_She forgot that Naru is not that stupid to fall for such scheme. He's dense but not stupid."_

"Ayako?"

"Hmm…?"

"What does she meant when she said that Naru is dense but not stupid?" She asked.

"Hmmm…"Ayako didn't bother answering her. She just stood up and winked at her. "Get better soon." Then she left.

**END OF THIS CHAPTER**

**REVIEWS...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: please review...arigatou!**

****

**Chapter Five - **

**A sudden sleep**

**Day 2**

"Bou-san…" Naru turned to the long-haired monk who is currently messing up Mai's hair. "Hara-san pointed out some suspicious spirits lurking around. Go with her and exorcise them as soon as possible."

"Hai, hai!!!" Bou-san followed Masako who can't even looked a Naru. _'_I feel for her. This must be really uncomfortable_.' _Mai thought.

"Matsuzaki-san…" Naru turned to the self-proclaimed Miko. "I want you to make some charms for all of the helpers and us. Give one to Anika and her friends. After that I want you to go with Yasuhara-san to the hospital and put a spirit warding spell on Suou Tamaki's room. Wait for Bou-san to come back so you could do it with him."

"Hai!" Ayako was about to get out when Naru called her again. "I want you to put a ward on Anika's and Mai's room as well."

"Okay." The priestess said before leaving Mai alone with Lin and Naru along with a maid assigned to her. "Later, Mai.

"Hai!" Mai said before looking to Naru.

"Tea." Naru told her before taking his seat. _'_Yaru… this bastard will never learn how to use manners.' Mai thought furiously. "While you're at it, take your medicines."

"Hmmm…" Mai looked at Naru before she turned to her guide, if she remembered it correctly is named, Yagami Inoue. "Inoue-san?"

"Hai, Taniyama-sama." Inoue acknowledge her attentively. "It's almost time for your medication. It seems Shibuya-sama calculated it quite accurately. If we go now we will reach the kitchen in time for you medication."

"Sou ka." Mai stared at Naru before walking towards the base's door. "Lin-san would you like some?"

"Arigatou, Taniyama-san." Lin said before turning to his computer again.

Mai walked out of the door nonchalantly. She's staring at the interior of the hall way when she noticed a huge frame at the path leading to the hall way to their left. Mai turned to her left before stopping in front of a huge golden frame.

Mai's eyes widen when she realized that it is the same frame she saw on her dream. The man's face is kind and distinct. His violet eyes are penetrating yet warm, his prominence is visible yet an inviting feeling could be detected. Mai is once again drawn to the portrait when Inoue caught up with her. "Taniyama-sama, we don't have time for detours. It is almost time for you medication."

"Inoue-san…" Mai asked the servant with her while continuously staring at the portrait of a certain bishonen. "Anata?"

"Hmmm…" Inoue-san looked at the portrait with kind eyes before answering. "He's Tamaki-dono. He's Anika ojou-sama's aniki."

"I see." Mai could feel sudden yearning on her heart. It seems that she's staring at the portrait so much it makes her eyes blurry and the portrait seems to be covered by a light red like shield. "Where is he now? I didn't see him around…" Mai turned to look at Inoue who's eyes are clouded with waters. "Masaka… is he the one Travis-kyo was talking about?"

"Hai!" Inoue managed to say. "Tamaki-dono and Anika ojou-sama are the only siblings of the the main family of the Suou's." Inoue informed her while staring at the portrait. "Although highly prominent to the society, Tamaki-dono and Anika ojou-sama never cease to show us kindness. Most of the servants in here don't know where to go before they met Tamaki-sama."

"Tamaki-dono wanted to help us so he then requested to build a Mansion on this hill which is part of the family's fortune. Once it was built, he then transferred here with Shinou and his driver, Travis-sama." Inoue is now looking gloomy and dreamy. "He's only 10 years old then so the main family tried to object but Tamaki-dono is highly respected and intelligent and so they didn't manage to stop him. When he got the permission to transfer, he then looked for us again and brought us all here. We don't know much then, we literally know how to write and read but then Tamaki-dono took time to teach us something else, like English and French and then he hired a teacher to teach us… we learned every single thing that we needed and got our interest through the in-house teachers he hired."

"Later on, when Anika ojou-sama turned 12, she then transferred here as well. At first we were kind of hesitant on how to approach her but when she first arrived, all she did is give away one of her kindest smile and bow to us as a sign of respect while thanking us for taking care of her brother. At that instant we decided that even how much we learned we will serve the two siblings. Never in our life, even we are not servants, had someone bowed to us with such uttermost respect. Anika oujou-sama was the first one who made us feel and treated us with respect."

Mai looked at the portrait again, admiring the man on it. 'It's a shame we haven't met him…yet… we will surely solve this case and then meet him.' Mai thought smiling to the portrait. _'_Hold on Tamaki-san, we will surely solve this case for you and your sister.'

"Taniyama-sama, we have to leave now or Shibuya-sama will wonder what took us too long." Inoue told her after composing herself. "You have to take your medicine in a matter of 3 minutes."

"Hai!" Mai was about to follow Inoue when she felt a cold blood yearning air passed by her. "_Tamaki is mine… go away!!!"_ Mai couldn't feel her feet on the ground. She could hear the despicable voice of a woman. "_Don't go promising things, kuso! Leave us alone!!!"_ Mai felt numb in an instant, she felt someone with innermost grudge nearing her. It feels like it's tearing her apart from her body.

"Mai!" Mai saw a figure before she felt her knees weaken. Mai can't feel her feet on the ground, her heart is racing and her head aches, she could feel her breathing is getting faster by every second, it seems like somebody is crushing her. "Mai!!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Yay! This is another chappy for this fic. Anyway, I'm so glad that you liked this new concoction and I am still writing the fanfiction as well, but this particular one is lingering in my head often so... here it goes.

**BTW**: thank you for all who reviewed so far. **luvnstuff04, MimoriFanForever,Aiel-chan,Lewnuhhkau and Ayiah.**

**Disclaimer: **i don't own ghost hunt nor any characters from ouran... there!

* * *

**Chapter Six - **

**Almost Outburst**

Naru waited until Mai got out of the room. He has this nagging feeling that someone is watching them. "Lin I want you to follow Mai on the screens." Naru ordered the Chinese omyouji who stared at him for awhile before following his order.

Naru and Lin saw Mai and the assigned maid to her, walking along the main hall. She ordered his high school assistant to get him some tea, it is quite convenient for her to take her medication as well.

He could see that the two are talking when Mai suddenly run off and took a left turn. 'Baka! I know she will do something like this.' Naru thought with hard jaw. Lin could sense his boss getting annoyed. "Lin, can we catch what they are talking about?"

"Yes." Lin then turned on the speakers. "That hall is going to Tamaki-san's room so we decided to put a mike there."

Naru nodded and listened to patiently the conversation of the two girls until Lin noticed something on the other screen. "Naru, the hall way's temperature from Tamaki's room suddenly dropped. It seems that the spirit is moving."

"Moving?" Naru's brows arched. He turned to the temperature reader and saw that the temperature dropped to below freezing point and the other monitors show's signs of rapid decreased on temperature. "Naru it is moving towards Mai's location!"

"Lin!" Naru called over his assistant who in an instant jumped out of his seat following is young oyabun who's already at the door. 'Baka, baka-shi! She just kept on inviting things like these…' Naru scowled to himself while running taking turns to the hall way. When they reached Mai and Inoue, the servant is already on her knees gasping for air while Mai is standing bracing herself.

One look and Naru knew that his assistant is already concentrating something different. It seems to him that the spirit is really after Mai and it's enormous presence, which he himself could clearly feel, is just too much for the emotional servant. "Lin, take care of her." Naru didn't wait for his assistant to answer, he took three long strides in an instant to reach Mai.

Naru got to Mai in time before the young high school girl fell on the floor. Mai's eyes are drifting away from reality and Naru could feel his assistant palpitating. "Mai!" Naru called out. "Mai!!!" Naru is already shaking her to knock her out of the spirits manipulation. "Mai! Focus to me, Mai!"

Mai is already gasping for air, it seems that the spirit is not leaving her yet. "Lin!" Naru called after his Chinese assistant who instantly created a sound. Two substance less creature suddenly swirled around Mai and him and then he felt Mai's body loosened up.

------

"Ahhh………" After the sudden in-take of air, Mai felt the weight on her body lifted in instant. The extreme hateful presence around her suddenly vanished. She felt her heart starting to get stable and her breathing got loosen up. It seems like an eternity for her until she felt her lungs work again. 'I thought I'll die_.'_ Mai thought until she felt a warm thing touched her head.

She's contemplating on drifting to an inviting sleep when she heard a faint voice. "Mai!!! Open your eyes, focus on me." _Anata wa?_ Mai couldn't comprehend the voice. It seems to be drifting further until she felt a small blow of air going through her lungs. 'That feels good. It seems like I was being filled with energy.'Mai didn't know how long it takes until she felt a warm substance moving a part of her body which she couldn't grasped.

Mai knew that she couldn't identify her body as of the moment. She feels like she doesn't have an entity until she then felt another blow, then another. 'The air feels like refueling meWhat's this?' Mai felt her body's beginning to gain substance again. She could identify her body from the weight of it again realizing that the warm substance is massaging her hands and temples.

_"Mai, open your eyes… he's starting to get too worried of you. He'll do something irrational if you don't get up. Just open your eyes then you could come back here."_ Mai recognized the kind voice of Naru from her dreams. 'Naru?' Mai searched for his presence but she cannot quite find it.

_"Mai, wake up for now. He's starting to loose patience… he'll do something stupid… wake up for now. I'll see you later."_ The voice said to her like it's pleading although she feels more likely to sleep she agreed to the pleading voice of Naru. 'Wakata_…' _Mai imagined herself closing her eyes and then after a soft blow of air went through her, she suddenly felt alive again.

----

"Mai open your eyes." Ayako is getting concerned already. Her young narcissist boss ordered her to rub Mai's both hands while he does the same to her temples.

Ayako did as what she was told but what suddenly caught her amazement is her boss is giving Mai a lip lock every now and then, much to everyone's amusement and Masako's despair.

She could hear the sudden intake of air coming from the medium when they witnessed what Naru did. She wanted to say it was CPR, but she knew it wasn't logical, as Mai was actually breathing and probably didn't need to be revived.

"Mai!" She heard Naru call out exasperatedly. "Come on, Mai!" Naru then blew air into Mai's mouth once again. He knew it looked like something other than what he was actually doing, but he didn't have time to explain what he was doing with his task at hand.

------

He waited a little when she didn't budge, Naru gave another blow and this time he added some notch to his dose of kikkou. 'Don't do this to me Mai… I couldn't do this now… Not you too.' Naru is starting to get impatient. He has too much to carry with this case and having his assistant on a comma won't help him get out of it easily. 'That damn spirit will surely pay if you don't wake up!'

_------_

Lin is watching while Naru is giving a Kikkou CPR to Mai, he could feel the tension building on the young man's body and he knows that it is not due to the kikkou he is releasing to revive Mai out of coma but due to the exasperation and impatience.

"_Ashhsi..lashiiaa…ehhlshiasaa…"_ Lin heard one of his shiki gave him a warning. His shiki just told him that his young boss is starting to build up his kikkou too much and he knows that it is not for Mai's revival but for an upcoming outrage if the young high school girl doesn't come out of her sudden sleep. Little by little he could feel sudden tremors coming from the ground and he knows that it is coming from Naru. "Naru, calm down!"

Lin didn't mind the sudden turn of heads of the SPR members to him. The shock they had when they witnessed Naru kissed Mai, (that is exactly what they thought it is about) suddenly was turned to confusion when they heard him shout in outmost tension.

"Don't you dare Naru… it won't do any good." Lin felt his footing got more tremors than the first one. "Calm down!" Lin was about to call his shiki to bind Naru, he knows that binding him wont take much of the young man's time but at least it is enough for him to grab Naru if necessary when he saw Naru's shoulders loosened up from the pending kikkou he is trying to build.

Lin's eyes turned to girl on Naru's arm. He felt his stomach relieve from the knot building within him earlier when he saw Mai's eyes started to move and then those big brown eyes, slowly opened.

* * *

**A/N: this is a revised version... I did a little revision to this chapter... minor, don't worry, nothing on this chapter's plot changed, just the construction of few paragraphs... so...**

**I would like to say thank you to lewnuhhkau for guiding me through this to make this fanfiction a better one. (This is a sincere thank you. I mean it.)**

* * *

**A/N: Please do REVIEW... it helps me keep going... NO extreme FLAMES, spelling of character names and expression and some japanese words are welcome for correction, SUGGESTIONS are highly welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews and the support... I had been updating this story quite fast... Anyways... I hope I'll be able to update as fast as I am doing now...

And as a consolation for my hard works, (puppy eyes) **PLEASE DO REVIEW!**

* * *

**A/N: I've been thinking... should I spare Masako with all this things, I mean am I being too mean to Masako? Should I give her time with Naru (but not that kind of type of time) or should I just torment her more and rub more salt to her wounds? (evil glint), What do you think? You guys have to tell me...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**UNEASINESS **

Mai felt another shot of air went straight to her lungs but for some reason unknown to her it feels like the entire feeling of it travels to her entire body. She tried to open her eyes but all she could do is move her eyeballs a little under her still close eyelids.

Mai was about to try again when she felt another jolt of warm air travels to her entire body supplying more energy to her. She tried to move her eyes and she's glad she managed to see a little light. She's trying to gain more energy to open her eyes but she just couldn't pin point where to pull it until she felt another jolt of energy more intense than the first one passed through once again.

Mai felt her body materializing under her senses until she felt the hands on her hands and a faint massage on her temples more effectively. "_Mai, you can open your eyes now. Don't make him wait anymore. His patience is nearing its limit."_ Mai heard Naru's kind voice far distant than earlier. She imagined nodding on Naru on her dreams and she then pulled every energy she could gather to open her eyes.

--------

"Hmmm…" Naru heard a faint release of air coming from his assistant. He was about to give her another shot of his kikkou when he turned to her and noticed her eyes moving. He felt a sudden lightness to his heart before he decided to give her a final shot.

Naru mastered a right amount of his kikkou and mixed it with the air in his body. He looked at Mai again before pressing his lips to hers. He gradually opened his lips to move her lips apart. The sense of urgency was starting to fade away and Naru felt Mai's warm lips on his.

Naru collected the mixture of his kikkou and the air he mastered earlier and he slowly transfers it to the inviting mouth of his nearly comatose assistant.

'Mai common, don't give up on me_.'_ Naru pleaded. He never imagined himself pleading this much. He could feel the weight of uneasiness within him. He just couldn't pin point where in his body does he feel more troubled. He tried to release the panic to concentrate on reviving Mai but a certain pressure on his chest is building in every second that passed with his assistant not opening her eyes.

Naru felt a certain perforate on his heart but he couldn't name it. Looking at his assistants face, he could see a sleeping girl but he knows that after the attack, the dumb spirit managed to take almost all of Mai's soul energy. Lin's shiki managed to prevent the utmost extinction of her soul energy but if he let her be that way, he could only find Mai on a hospital with all the life support. She's as good as dead.

Realizing the implication of what happened, Naru gathered his sleeping assistant in his arm and did what he most unlikely will do. He mixed his kikkou to his breath and transferred it to Mai directly. A futile move but he can't just leave her be, can he?

He continued doing this, adding a little more of his kikkou in every attempt of revival even after the whole SPR members had arrived. He knows what it will imply to his members especially with Mai breathing but he just doesn't care. For an alien feeling building to him, he didn't even bother to stop thinking and continued pressing his lips to hers, transferring energy to her lifeless soul.

Naru continued to feel a knot on his stomach while he's transferring his kikkou to her. It feels like he's gonna be sick. It feels like his stomach is doing little summersault and his heart is beating three times its normal.

He knows he sent a small tremor on the ground earlier when he is not thinking straight but now he is just not sure if he is killing himself by putting his heart on triple time.

He kept his lip lock with Mai until he felt the last of the mixture is transferred. He slowly (well it feels slow for him) allowed Mai's lower lips meet her upper lips until he gradually departed his assistants warm lips. He felt a strange feeling. He seems to be lacking something when his lips are completely separated from her.

He looked at his assistants face and waited for the sign of life. He waited for an eternity to him until he saw a flicker coming from her eyes. He felt his inner self sigh in relief. 'Just a little more_.' _

He started gathering his kikkou on his mouth and mixed it with his breath. When he already managed to muddle up the right amount of his kikkou, Naru took Mai's lips again and then he gently parted her lips making it open for him.

A slight jolt of electricity run through his body which he technically couldn't comprehend where it came from. He suddenly felt more aware of how warm and soft Mai's lips are and he suddenly felt unsettled. For who knows how many times he managed to do this to her, this is the first time he felt the strong temptation of feeling more.

Naru concentrated on transferring his kikkou to her. He managed to make an open path connecting his mouth and hers. Naru blew his kikkou through her and he felt her shudder a bit. He felt more relieve when he felt her body shuddered which is a good sign.

He slowly left Mai's inviting lips and concentrated on her face looking for a sign which will let him know if she needs another shot. Silently he felt his heart and his body pleading that she will need more but he shut it. 'It just does feel right, doesn't it?' He thought he heard , earning a slight frown from his gorgeous face.

This is not the time to joke like that but then he suddenly realized that it is his body who is playing him and not an irritating remark from his brother.

Naru started to notice the strange sensation he is feeling while staring at Mai's lips. He forced himself to look at her eyes and he waited for the sign. Again Mai's eyes flickered but this time her eyes parted a bit. Seeing the sign Naru knew that the next kikkou will be the last one she will be needing.

The amount of kikkou he'll transfer will only be a stabilizing factor for her to recover fast. He felt a slight disappointment building in his chest. He knows that it is not because of Mai's already revived but because this is the last time he will be meeting her lips.

Shocked by sudden nagging feeling of admission of his own needs, he immediately dismissed his insolence and started gathering the right amount of kikkou. He must gather enough of his kikkou for her to be able to walk in a matter of two days.

Naru stared at her again before deciding to give her the last shot. His last opportunity to meet her inviting warm lips. He looked at her serene face while searching for her hand. Naru had managed to find it and with a faint squeeze, he lowered his face to her and met her graciously soft lips.

He parted her lips and started transferring his kikkou to her. He cautiously transferred every bits of his kikkou, he must be sure not to over do it or he will harm her body instead but then another nagging feeling sent shivers to his body. A nagging feeling that is shouting at him to do something he is currently debating with his inner most self.

He couldn't handle the electrifying sensation that is giving his nerves tiny shocks which is enough to make his hair stunned when he felt Mai's hand give his hand a tiny squeeze. Naru felt the sensation deepens and so he decided to give up to his own instincts and loosen up a little of his control.

------

Lin watched as his young boss, attempts to revive his assistant. By the way Mai's eyes moved, he could say that the kikkou Naru's gathering will be the last shot. It will be the last stabilizing factor. He watched as Naru watched Mai's sleeping figure, he knows he's being extra careful.

If Naru's kikkou exceeded the necessary required amount, he will damage Mai's body. The direct transfer of kikkou is extremely risky for if wrongly done the exact opposite of the intention will arise. If the kikkou exceeded the needed dosage, the person will suffer from internal hemorrhage and possibly die instead of being revived.

He let Naru do it, not just because he is confident that he knows what he is doing but also because he didn't have time to stop him on the first place.

The young ghost hunter just went on and followed his instincts. Normally, Naru would call upon him to do a simple and quick ritual using his shiki to stabilize the soul energy but then Naru just jump on and transferred his own kikkou to her, as if not minding the consequences.

Lin managed to acknowledge that Naru had already gathered the required amount of kikkou but what altered Lin's concentration is that, Naru picked up Mai's hand and if he's correct, he also managed to see that his young boss gave Mai's hand a tiny squeezed. 'Is he nervous on doing the last step, he could have asked me to let the shiki do it, what could be wrong?' Lin argued on himself.

He watched Naru when he lowered his face and gently gathered Mai's lips. If he will see it, the exact thing that Naru's doing is quantifiable enough to be said within procedure, but there is something in him that kept on telling him to watch carefully or else he will not catch something important.

He watched Naru carefully afraid of missing something. He knows that the transfer is within half of the last procedure when he noticed Naru stiffened a bit. He then focus on Naru, so intently that he felt like he is not breathing already just to make sure he catches every single thing his young boss will do.

He is almost at his focus limit when he suddenly saw it. He felt himself stiffened because of the shock when he saw Naru lingered on Mai's lips a little longer than the kikkou transfer needed him to do so. Normally he will panic and rush towards Naru to reverse the excess kikkou he transferred but Lin just stood there facing the back of the entire SPR with a smirk on his face.

Why does he has to panic, he just witnessed something interesting. He witnessed Naru gave his assistant a real kiss.

He saw him closed his eyes while slightly nipping on his assistant lips. It is only a fraction of a moment that nobody who is not as keen as Lin could see what happened but Lin knew that it took a lot of meaning for his young boss to do so.

'Man, this boy will be so grouchy for God knows how long when the realization of the weight of his current actions set in.' He told himself while making his leisurely walk a little bit faster than usual. He is just feeling a little excited to see what will happen next.

'Madoka will surely fume because she missed this.' He told himself but then when his eyes moved away of Naru exactly as when his young boss' lips moved away from his assistant, Lin's eyes caught the high-speed surveillance camera they installed.

'Maybe Madoka won't miss it after all.' He started to head back to the base faster to make sure he made a copy of it before Naru erased the last evidence he conveniently gathered without any effort at all.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**I got this one revised already (don't worry the plot is still the same, nothing major), thank you again for continues reading. You know who you are. (snile) **

* * *

**A/N: Please do REVIEW... it helps me keep going... NO extreme FLAMES, spelling of character names and expression and some japanese words are welcome for correction, SUGGESTIONS are highly welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is another chapter for all my generous readers. Thank you for your kind words and wonderful insights. I hope you like this chapter as well.**

**This is also a chapter that will build Naru's true feelings although, this chapter also showcase a clue as to what Anika is to Naru.**

**I would like to extend my gratitude to my proof reader...Lewnuhhkau... hehehe... thank you!**

**Thank you to all of you again and please don't forget to submit, REVIEWS.**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own it.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight - **

**AFTERMATH**

Naru picked Mai up when she finally regained consciousness. He is aware that the whole SPR members are around him and normally, after using his kikkou, Naru would ask Bou-san to bring Mai to his room but for some reason, Naru decided not to meet anybody's eyes and decided to carry Mai himself.

He adjusted Mai's weight on his arms before starting to walk, he was hoping to see Lin standing behind him but the Chinese omyouji is no where in sight. He slightly got annoyed. This is not best time for his Chinese assistant to be out of sight when he is trying to loose the entire SPR.

He knows that with just one look, Lin will know what he wanted but with no one to deliver his message, Naru stopped walking and look at the people behind him.

"Bou-san, take Inoue-san to her room and make sure she drinks a lot of water, I don't have to say that being exposed with a spirit for a long time had dehydrated her body." Naru watched as the monk looked at the servant whom Lin had tended to earlier. Bou-san nodded on him before giving the servant a hand to stand. He watched as the two passed by him.

"Matsuzaki-san, I want you to start making the spirit wards and charms that I've asked you earlier. Give one to Anika, she should be at the music room if not ask Shinou or Travis-san where she is, then look for Bou-san and build up a spirit ward on Mai's room, Anika's room, the base and each of our rooms." Naru was about to turn around when he saw Masako staring at the large portrait. "Hara-san?"

Masako looked at Naru with startled eyes. The long despicable feeling she felt was gone after eyeing the portrait not so far away from where Mai had been attacked. "Naru… the portrait." Masako was about to faint when John caught her.

----

"Yasuhara-san…" Yasuhara looked at Naru while helping John on tending on Masako. "Help Hara-san to the base and settle her on the couch. Don't leave her alone, I'll be there on a sec." Naru waited for Yasuhara to show a sign that he understood what he just said. Yasuhara nodded as a sign of agreement before Naru speak up again. "John, come to Mai's room after you managed to bring Hara-san to the base."

"Alright." John told him before Naru managed to walk away. He has to settle himself before he could focus on the case again.

After seeing Mai regained consciousness, a nagging voice on his head told him that Anika and her brother will be in so much danger after this incident.

_"That spirit will speed up her plans. Hurry up and save Anika, Noll."_ The voice seems to be real and his instincts and logic tell him that it is told him making him remember his older brother. Naru looked at the sleeping figure on his arms, a sudden jolt of fear escaped his gut and unconsciously, Naru tighten her grip on Mai's limp body.

------

Naru stayed inside Mai's room, waiting for the priest to arrive. His mind is still swirling around. 'What did I actually do earlier.' He could sense that there is something wrong and his own gut feeling is shouting it on him.

'What could be wrong?' He paced around the room trying to pin point what could he possibly missed.

"(Sigh)" One thing Naru hates is being left in the dark, and in this case, he knows that the only thing that could leave him in the dark is none other than himself.

'It is usually Eugene who's saving me from all this kind of trouble. Damn, why couldn't I see it by myself.' Naru was starting to take the whole room in just a few strides, he was starting to get agitated.

"Missing Gene, already?" a soft sweet voice caught his attention. He didn't notice that someone had already managed to go inside Mai's room and is particularly sitting in the couch. "Don't frown Oliver."

"Anika…" This girl could be a really good teaser if she wants to. "It's Shibuya Kazuya." He said before he absentmindedly paced again.

"Hai! Hai!" Anika watched as the youngest son of the Davis' paced around the room. It is amusing for her to see the cold and always in control Noll agitated. Her gazed fell on the sleeping figure at the bed. "Any moment from now, Kyouya onii-san might come."

"Why?"

"I asked him to take a good look on Mai." Anika softly informed him. Naru shifted his gaze on his sleeping assistant. His assistant's face glows with the serenity she must be feeling and unconsciously his face softened while forming a small smile. "Naru?"

"Hmmm…." Naru snapped out of what he was doing and looked at the beautiful girl who in a matter of time was supposedly going to be someone significant to him, if only the inevitable that she is still currently unaware of didn't happen. His mind raced and his heart contorted with the admission that he still hasn't tell her the truth after all this time.

Anika gazed on the frowning figure in front of her. She could still remember what Eugene told her about Noll. _"That idiot scientist never learns. He's always stupid in front of people. He's never a people person but what I don't understand is whenever you're around he seems to be a normal human." _

" _His organs start to function to give him a life and not just to support his existence like he always tells me. You're just the only person he is so carefree with, not even our parents could see him be drifted with emotions. He lets you see him out of control. That idiot scientist…thank God I'm sane or else I'll think he likes you." _Anika smiled to her self while staring at the confuse look on the handsome face before her.

"Noll…" Naru looked at Anika like he forgot she was there. "Eugene usually tells me you're such an idiot scientist. I couldn't figure out before what he meant. He told me that you're such a dummy that you didn't see things that is right under your nose. I told him that you're just dense but he kept on insisting that your case is not that shallow…" Naru anticipated on what she is about to say. He feels like hearing her talk brings Eugene back and that made him nostalgic. "But now I get it. You're indeed an idiot scientist."

Naru arched his eyebrow on her, although he knew that it is impossible for her to see it because they didn't bother to put some light on. He watched as she stood up and walked slowly to where he is. He saw a delightful smile playing around her lips and then she reached to him and kissed him on his right cheek.

Naru waited for her to settle on her the ground again but instead she put her hand on his shoulder to support her weight and then she whispered something on his ear.

"I'm sure if Eugene could see you right now, he will tease you to death on not realizing what your own heart is shouting at you right at this very room…" Naru gasped when she paused. "I'm taking my support regarding your density back, I'll say you're indeed an idiot scientist." Anika pulled away giving him a small tap on his forehead like Eugene always does.

"I'll be leaving now, it seems to me that you want to do something. I just hope your idiocy won't surfaced as of this moment. I'll say as of this moment you're just a little denser that you're usually are. Don't make me regret saying that." Anika gave him a wink before leaving the room.

'What is that supposed to mean?_'_ Naru asked himself before gazing back to where Anika left him, eyes fixed to him before closing the door shut.

His eyes fell on the sleeping figure lying on the bed. The small light passing through the curtained windows lit her soft peaceful face. Naru always wondered what keeps his young assistant smile even how hard she experienced by being with him.

He didn't manage to be aware that he's getting closer to her. Naru's feet seemed to have a life of their own as he walked toward Mai, not noticing how close he was getting to her. He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched as a small smile lit Mai's face.

Naru remembered how he felt when he realized what the stupid spirit had done to his assistant. He smiled to himself when he told himself that, 'that is quite an emotional turmoi.'. Tucking Mai's covers, Naru's smile disappeared while he surveyed the innocent face of his assistant.

There is no other girl aside from Anika had managed to tackle his stubborn personality. "_An idiot self-centered narcissist handsome Mr. I-know-every-single-damn-thing Naru."_ Naru chuckled when his own mind repeated Mai's grunting every time he acts as an idiot.

"_Don't scare me again. Don't do that, I still like to have your tea. Aside from Anika's tea, yours will be the only thing that will satisfy me…maybe even better." _Naru mumbled to himself.

Naru was about to stand up when Mai's hand encountered his. He was certain that the little girl is soundly sleeping so there was no way she placed it on top of his hand. But Naru didn't care how their hands managed to find each other. Him, without thinking, found himself following his body urges.

He lowered his lips to Mai's lips and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He was about to move away when his eyes caught sight of her lips. Naru remembered the warm and soft feeling that is seemingly inviting him to take a quick detour.

He lowered his lips to Mai's lips and carefully place a sweet kiss on her. Naru closed his eyes and enjoyed the assuring feeling of the kiss, He doesn't want to wake Mai up and he doesn't want to get caught taking advantage of her unconsciousness, so Naru tried to gather strength and move away but when he was almost decided to let go of her lips, Mai's lips moved and caught his .

* * *

**A/N: I know it's another kiss, but I want to clarify Naru's feelings since I had placed another character.**

**To those who will be asking, the case itself will start to evolve after another chapter. I want to build their relationship more before the case started to unfold.**

**I am still needing to know your thoughts about Masako, cause I'll be writing another chapter where in I am not sure if I'll make her bitchy or grounded, so... **

* * *

**A/N: Please do REVIEW... it helps me keep going... NO extreme FLAMES, spelling of character names and expression and some japanese words are welcome for correction, SUGGESTIONS are highly welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: this is something that i haven't re-read yet... so, if ever there are wrong spelling, sentences, grammars, etc. -pls. bear with it. I would eventually revise it in time. (there is only one particular person who could criticize me at this point and i'll be expecting your PM... ok/)**

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine – **

**AFTERMATH II**

_Mai felt at peace while sleeping. She could feel a very strength assuring presence near her. She knows that even she sleeps endlessly nothing will happen to her. She knows that nothing will bother her. Mai enjoys every moment she is feeling in this endless serenity when she felt a warm thing landed on her forehead. _

_She became aware of the warm feeling that is very close to her. Mai knows that this is the presence she could feel earlier. Inhaling a little for her usual supply of air, Mai seems to recognize his boss' perfume, Naru's perfume, the idiot Narcissist perfume and not the one on her dreams. Internalizing the wonderful feeling of Naru's presence very near her, Mai suddenly felt the warm feeling has been transferred to her lips. _

_Mai felt comfortable, very at ease, it seems to her that it is the most incredible and righteous thing to experience. The warm feeling gently linger on her lips until suddenly she sensed that it is moving away. Not wanting it to go, Mai gathered her strength to capture those warm feelings back and she met it._

_She moved her own lips, realizing that it is his boss's lips who's giving her that warm gentle assuring feeling. " I'll be kissing you in my dreams. The narcissist you, I'm kissing you in my dreams". Mai thought.. _

_A little longer, she felt the lips lock with hers started to move. It nips her lower lips giving her thousands of unreadable sensation. She felt a warm air pass through her lips and travel to her cheeks, she felt her body shivered. _

"_I never thought I would be kissing you." Mai mumbled but wanting to have more, her lips move and pressed it more to his boss's lips, the nipping then got transferred to the her upper lips. Another shot of sensations runs through her body until she felt the warm soft lips gently tugging her lips to part. A generous warm breath invited her to open up. Mai lips gently opened up giving access to one intruding substance that penetrated her mouth. _

_-------_

Naru gasped when he felt Mai kissing him back, nipping his lips responding to his kisses. He enjoyed every single protruding sensation the little kisses is giving him until he felt he wanted more. "I never thought I would be kissing you." Mai mumbled against his lips.

Naru chuckled. He didn't expect her to sleep talk. Naru gently tugged on Mai's lip to part ways, to his amazement, Mai opened up and sucked him in. He tries to satisfy his curiosity about the sweet mouth of his assistant. His assistant who is always trying to win verbal war against him at the same time the one who is always giving him a warm smile making him feel better every single day.

Naru felt Mai responded on his intrusion and she felt him feed on her own curiosity. 'Just a little more...' His gut told him which he responded on obediently. Naru knows that if this doesn't stop soon, the kiss will go even deeper.

-----

_Mai could feel that her kisser is starting to get hesitant. Anytime soon her kisser will end her sweet dream and she doesn't want that. Not wanting for their kiss to end, Mai responded to the intrusion that is giving her jolts of thousand sensations. She felt the kiss deepens and she felt relieve but then she felt him moving away little by little until she felt him leave his intrusion and tiny kisses was given to her hungry lips. _

_She wanted to catch his lips but it seems like he's telling her that he has the main control. "Just like the narcissist boss." Mai thought. Mai felt his lips placed little gentle kisses on her, little by little the pressure shortens until she felt his lips settles on hers. She savors the warm feeling of his lips until she felt him mumbled something against her lips. _

_"I'll be kissing you again when you wake up. Take care of your self more for me." Mai smiled on the message of the intruder's lip until she felt him gave his final kiss to her before leaving her on her own. "(sigh") _

_------_

Naru watched Mai as he left her lips alone. He heard her gave a contented sigh before a sweet smile register on her face. He couldn't believe what happened, this could be one of the most unexpected events that had happened to him in the entire time he is with his assistant.

He never thought he will kiss his assistant while she's half asleep. 'Really, this things never cease to amazed me.'Naru smiled to him self when he realized what Anika told him earlier.

"_I'll be leaving now, it seems to me that you want to do something. I just hope your idiocy wont surfaced as of this moment. I'll say as of this moment you're just a little denser that you're usually are_." Naru stared at the face of his innocent assistant before he heard the door open.

"Shibuya-san, gomen." John entered the room. He didn't look back to him instead he chose to open a lamp beside Mai's bed. "It took us time before we managed to settle Masako and then Anika-san caught me along the main hall and talk to me a little."

"She talked to you?" Naru arched his brows.

"Hai!" John said before settling himself on the chair beside Mai's bed. "She greeted me and passed by me and then suddenly she called out and asked me a couple of question."

" She just let go of me after fifteen minutes. I am not quite sure what she meant when she said, 'I think this is sufficient enough'." John looked at him and frowned when he saw Naru quite startled with what he just told him. "Shibuya-san?"

"Take care of Mai." Naru said standing up and deciding to head for the door. "Anika told me his brother's best friend who is a doctor will drop by later to check on her. I will ask Bou-san and Matsuzaki-san to put a spirit ward on the room, until then don't leave her on her own."

"Okay." John's eyes followed his boss back while heading out of the room. He's still wondering if he really saw Naru's face stiffened earlier.

-----

Naru was already outside Mai's room when he saw Anika heading his way. "I've waited for you." She told him with a playful smile.

"So it seems." Naru said coldly.

"I don't deserve that." Anika teased him while gawking on his face. "You should even be thanking me or at the very least treating me out." Naru snorted by the way the girl point her finger on his nose. He felt like a little kid.

"Hmmm…. Idiot scientist! I wished for an instant that Lin mistakenly put a surveillance camera on her room, but then I rejected the idea and just let my imagination wonder around. It will do. I guess a little privacy won't do any harm."

Anika gave Naru one of her sweetest smile before she left him alone. He watched the beautiful girl took her turn to the other hall way before he turned heading to the SPR base. A small grin played on his lips when he realized that she actually interrupted John for a while to give him more time with Mai.

'That little teaser! She is just like that stupid Aniki!' Naru thought while trying to suppress his grin. He continued to walk towards the base when suddenly something caught his attention.

_"I wished for an instant that Lin mistakenly put a surveillance camera on her room_." Naru's eyes widened when he realized that a high speed camera was installed in the hall way while he's doing that kikkou CPR on Mai and if he's not mistaken Lin would certainly had been keenly observing him.

'Impossible… Lin didn't just tell her, did he?' Naru run as fast as he could. 'Damn, I have to retrieve that tape before Madoka get to hold on one.'

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Please do REVIEW... it helps me keep going... NO extreme FLAMES, spelling of character names and expression and some japanese words are welcome for correction, SUGGESTIONS are highly welcome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: i certainly don't own ghost hunt cause if I do, there is still an anime on the run...**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**_Lies and clues_**

Naru almost knocked Yasuhara-san out cold if he didn't manage to stop himself from colliding on his back. He was quite running, intending to burn, or at least edit the footage taken by the high speed camera on the hallway before Lin gets some funny ideas of sending it to Madoka who will surely have a Tomato Festival in France.

'That is if she ever get one.' He thought angrily.

"Shibuya-san?" Yasuhara looked at him with an amused look. "Are you alright? Is there a marathon in here that I wasn't told?"

Naru didn't bother to answer the ex-student council president. He sent him one of his glares that say 'talk-about-this-to-anyone-and-you're-dead'. Knowing that the other man understood, a rapidly paling face confirms his theory, he pushed pass him and immediately walks towards their base.

"She's doing fine." Naru heard someone said upon opening the customized oak door. "She will be needing rest and she…."

The man, who he recognized to be the same one who check Mai up yesterday, didn't get to finish what he is about to say when every head of the SPR members turned their attention to him. Although it is indeed uncomfortable to be stared at, especially when his disposition is not too composed, Naru finds Ayako's expression more interesting.

"As I was saying…" The guy with raven hair, dark eyes with shades of red-grey-violet-black kinda of shade, slender frame and in a white coat with cool calculating aura, continued directing his attention to him, solely to him. (A/N: I can't figure out how to describe his eye color.)

"Ms. Hara Masako must take a lot of rest. I'm sure Anika is taking good care of all of you, so it is needless to mention the healthy diet part because I'm sure that while you're under this house, you will get one, and by the nature of your work, I'll say, talking about enough sleep will be utterly useless."

"So everything is normal?" Bou-san asked while looking suspiciously on Naru. (Maybe because of the little scene they had witnessed before, but Lin already explained them about it at this point.)

"Basically…yes." The man said before gathering his things. "Aside from stress, she's fine."

"Arigatou." Lin told him before gesturing him out of the base.

"It will be most appreciated if _Shibuya-san_ will guide me out, instead." The tension inside the room suddenly rise when the man in white hinted that he is telling Lin off. "I have business to discuss with him."

Naru gave him a calculating look before nodding leaving the room without even bothering to give the other man a civil glance. "So what is it that you want?" Naru asked after the door had been closed.

"We shouldn't bother walking away from here since that room is soundproof." He told him after pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "I am assuming that they are trying to listen to our conversation, but then, it will be useless since they wouldn't hear anything unless they open this door."

"Taken." He said telling him his point is already understood. "So what do you intend to tell me?"

"Aside from my interest on this case…" Naru watched him carefully as the other man's aura turned from cool and calculating to suppressive and domineering, as if he cares. "I would like to ask you, when are you planning to tell her the truth?"

As much as he is appalled and curious by what the guy meant, Naru decided to maintain his façade. "I…"

"You surely know what I'm talking about." He said cutting the rest of what Naru intends to say. "Tamaki and I have known about it for the past year so no need to tell me off with regards to that matter."

"Then tell me Mr. Ootori." Naru not really mad but insulted by the way he was cut off, leveled his gaze to the third son of the Ootori's sending the temperature colder than usual. "Why didn't you do it?"

"That…" Kyoya Ootori glared back. "Is your job. Tamaki doesn't want to intervene with whatever you are planning since he believes that you will never intend to hurt her sister, but I believe otherwise."

"As you have said… _that _is my job!" Naru not liking the way this conversation is leading to decided to end it as quick as possible. "So let me do it." He said before taking a step towards to the door. "And I believe you have your own job that you must immediately attend to."

Kyoya Ootori watched as the young man passed by him. He expected this much since he knows that he is as rumors said a very difficult man, but the word submission is never on his vocabulary and being told off is not his daily hobby.

"I believe I know that Mr. Shibuya. But as much as I want to admire your concentration on your jobs, I think lying is not a good trait to be admired." He could feel his trade mark smirk forming on his face when he felt the young Davis stop on his track. "And an honest woman like your assistant, surely will never like it if she was deceived." Kyoya pushed his glasses one final time before saying.

"Make sure that our little princess will be taken with the best of cares in time you decided to unfold your… schemes… if I have to put it that way or else that little assistant of yours that you're too fond of will bear every ounce of it." Kyoya clearly stated, putting a dark smile on his face before glancing on his back where Naru is. "Have a pleasant day, Shibuya-san." He said before taking his leave with a satisfied smirk on his face for having the last say. (A/N: Damn those male ego.)

----

_Mai found herself floating above a beautiful mansion with a huge flower garden at the side securing a huge tree at the middle of a small clearing at the heart of the flower garden._

_The house is white and pleasant, it gives an aura of welcoming home. It ensures safety and security and for her to see a beautiful thing is very heart warming. 'Well aside from that dream kiss.' She said giving a name to the kiss that she shared with his egoistic boss on one of her so-called dreams._

_Mai was caught on her on reverie until soft giggles caught her attention. Looking down, she found a girl sitting on a blanket on a clearing under the shade of the tree that she could not name. She had black hair, pink lips, rosy cheeks, and a pair of captivating innocent eyes that she most likely take a lot of interest on. 'She looks familiar.' She thought._

_"Neh…" The girl called out for the other figure's attention sitting quite relatively near the her. "I am going back anytime this month and I won't see you as often."_

_"Is this final already?" The boy asked the girl. Mai wondered if she had heard his voice somewhere before. "We will surely miss you, that idiot will turn cold again."_

_"It is. Father thinks it is better if I'm near them although it is beneficial for the family if I study here, they still think that I should be with them. I think they just miss having one of their children on that big mansion." Mai watched as the figure whom she assumes to be a young boy settles himself beside her before taking her lap as his pillow._

_"You are not staying with them, I bet."_

_"Yeah." The girl admitted. "A year or two after I got home, I'll be moving out."_

_"I see." The air blew passed them and the numerous amount of flowers in different kind of color that kind of danced along with the breeze before one of the figures she is watching talked again. _

"_We will miss you." He solemnly said. "I will miss you."_

"_I will too." The girl said before planting a chaste kiss on the guy's forehead. _

_Mai felt her heart twirled when the scene suddenly change. _

_She was now at a corner of an unfamiliar room looking at a blurred figure seating on the side of a bed. _

_The figure seems to be the same as the one under the tree with the girl but then this one seems to be giving her a different feeling that she can't be pin pointed no matter how hard she tries._

_Mai jumped a little when a couple of knock resounded on the four corners of the huge room. She watched as the figure on the bed hurriedly picked a book up and immediately settled himself on the bed like he was actually reading._

_As soon as the door was opened, Mai can't help but be amazed on how the guy perfectly held himself in complete composure. Even she have to admit that if she's the one who entered the room, she will also believe him actually reading and not just pretending to read._

_Mai watched as girl walked passed her and settled herself at the foot of the bed looking at the guy who is reading. 'She's the same girl from before.' She thought._

_She watched intently not really understanding what this dream is about, when suddenly she caught a knowing smile playing on the girl's lips. "I know you're not really reading."_

_Mai watched as the smile on the girl faltered a bit with patience adoring on her eyes when the guy didn't even budge when she talked. "This is childish." She said. "You're not really intending to go through this until I boarded the plane, or, are you?"_

_"I'm reading."_

_"Yes, of course you are." She said before standing up. "I just want you to know that I'll miss you and even if I'll be miles away from you, I will never forget you. Besides, it is not like I can't go on vacations to see you."_

_Mai looked at the sad face the girl took upon turning her back on the figure reading at the bed. Knowing that she had seen her somewhere, Mai took some step to her side, deliberately blocking her way and facing her right in her face when suddenly the figure spoke again stopping the girl on her tracks._

_"Wait." He calmly said._

_Mai watched as the guy slowly stood up and placed his book on the side table while the girl turned around, making her missed the chance to look at her face closer. _

_The guy took a step closer to them, with her closely behind the girl, Mai's forehead formed a frown when the initially blurred figure slowly became clearer with every step he took._

_Mai clutched her chest unknowingly. She felt shivers running up and down her spine. It makes her feel like she's gonna see something that will shock the wit out of her when suddenly, in just a blink of an eye, the man before them becomes clear._

_"Naru!" She exclaimed._

_--------------_

Traveling along the long hall ways and numerous turns and stops, she finally reached the place her heart is longing for. It is where she first admitted to herself that she is indeed had fallen inside a huge pit.

Most people would most likely be afraid of how deep the pit she had fallen into but for some uncertain and unfamiliar reason, she was not.

Who would dare be afraid if the person that made you fall is the most perfect person anyone could ever see, could ever meet. So caring, understanding, forgiving and too compassionate, that is how she will describe him. The perfect guy!

She braced herself before entering the familiar room, welcoming the scent of heaven she came to love for the past years she met him, for the past moments they both shared. Who can forget this scent that unlimitedly brought her shivers and anxiety.

Still with closed eyes, she stood still in one of the corners of the room. The room where she will always watched him from a far, watched his blonde hair played with dreadful wind. 'Oh how I hate those winds.' She thought with venom on her every being.

Setting her jealousy aside, she remembered how the light of sun will shine upon his handsome face, illuminating every part of it, making it more than perfect.

Walking a little forward, with skill and still closed eyes, she trailed her fingers on the sheets of his bed, making her remembered how he will look so adorable while her sinful fingers guided themselves to his shoulder, holding him firm while trying her best not to push herself to him, before shaking him up for it is already time for his morning to start.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she recalled the nights that she will stealthily sneaked on his bedroom while he is too absorbed on his slumber. She will sit beside him while she allowed her impertinent eyes satisfy themselves, roaming at every part of his sleeping face before going down to his irresistible neck connected to his prominent collar bone and his broad chest, making her feel more of a woman than she ever felt before.

She usually loves those nights, those times of sneaking, those times of observation while she fantasized with different what if's. But like any other form of contentment, of happiness, they just have to end.

Narrowing her eyes on her imagination, the venom that she felt before rapidly assaulted her like blood rushing through the veins. Anger immediately took over, never leaving her even after she took precautionary measures, it never left her. As pitiful it may sound, but anger and pain, as well as revenge, kept her company.

Taking another deep breath, memories of that night that crashed every piece of happiness she had, runs back as if taunting her to finish what she started. 'I will never stop until you become mine.' She heatedly thought. 'And I will make sure that precious little bitch will die the most painful way possible.'

As if on cue, while all evil just let loose, the door leading to her most beloved's fortress opened revealing someone that she thought she will have a hard time cornering, especially after those dreadful people arrived at this house.

'I just got to do, what I just got to do.' She silently said while grinning maniacally looking ahead where the very person she dreaded the most stands. "You are just destined to suffer, Anika-sama!'

**_A/N: Please do REVIEW... it helps me keep going... NO extreme FLAMES, spelling of character names and expression and some japanese words are welcome for correction, SUGGESTIONS are highly welcome!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: i certainly don't own ghost hunt cause if I do, there is still an anime on the run...

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Unfamiliar Ground**

'_Naru!' Mai couldn't believe her eyes. The blurry figure she saw earlier happened to be Naru? _

_Confused and definitely unsettled by what she saw under the tree, she is sure that there is something between those two figures and so if Naru was the guy figure that only means that Naru is in love with that girl. Mai found herself in deep thoughts regarding the identity of the girl. 'Who is she? She seems familiar.'_

_Mai kept trying to remember who the girl was but she just can't remember anything. Deep within her thoughts, Mai almost jumped when she felt someone grabbed her upper arm._

"_Mai." Mai looked at Naru, gone is the face that startled her earlier. That Naru that was coming closer to them was a lot younger than the one she usually see, that Naru was probably around 11 or 12 years of age. "Are you alright?"_

"_Naru…" She said not really knowing what she wanted to say, well aside from 'who is that girl'._

"_You look pale."_

'_Who wouldn't? I just saw you being all over a girl, a pretty girl.' She wanted to yell at him for no apparent reason._

"_I'm fine." She said instead, looking somewhere else aside from Naru. Time passed a little before she felt him taking his eyes away from her. She took a quick glance to see what he is looking at._

_There is a far away look in his eyes. He seemed to be thinking of something. 'Maybe he's thinking about that girl.' She thought bitterly. 'Why do I have to see that dream anyway?'_

_As if reading her thoughts, Naru suddenly supplied the most suitable answer. "You will know the reason for that little dream in time, Mai. But as much as I want to explain things to you, it is only proper for me to refrain to."_

_Mai stared at Naru trying to absorb his words. She wants to ask him more about it, press things out from him, but then again, a simple question always makes her stop. 'What right does give me the privilege to ask?'_

"_Mai…" Mai's bitter thoughts were then interrupted when Naru called her. Just like a déjà vu, Mai found this moment to be just like how it always is when they are at the SPR office during her spacing out moments, only Naru is kinder in her dream than in the real world. "I know you are being plague with questions, but I really need you to see something."_

_Mai waited for him to continue while giving him an impassive look. "You have to see this, alright?"_

_Mai gave him a nod that earns her a grateful smile, so endearing that made her forgot the bitterness she is currently feeling. "Thank you!" Naru told her before the place begun to change._

_Mai found herself in the middle of a forest. Looking around, she could say that nobody usually go in this place but knowing how her dreams usually are, she knew that something very important was hidden in this forest._

_Mai was standing still when suddenly she heard cries for help. Following the screams and pleas, she found herself overlooking a small clearing hidden by numerous trees._

"_Father, please…" The girl pleaded as if it was the last thing she could do. "Don't do this, please. I'm your daughter."_

_Mai stared while the man walked towards the young girl who is barely cloth. She almost run towards the girl to help her when she saw how the man grabbed her and throw her to a pile of dried leaves before tearing her remaining clothes off._

"_Mai." Mai looked at Naru with tears in her eyes. She wants to run and help the girl but Naru's hand is firmly secured on her shoulders preventing her to run. "You can't do anything about this."_

"_B-but…" Mai was about to say something when Naru pulled her close to him, hiding her face to his chest to refrain her from witnessing such a horrible sight._

_Mai's tears never ceased while hearing loud screams of agony, screams of pleas and mercy that was coming from the girl. She couldn't see what is actually happening but she had an idea, the girl was being raped by her own father. 'How dreadful could that be?' She thought._

_She knows that she was soaking Naru's t-shirt with her tears. She was about to pull away when Naru spoke. "This goes on and on for months. She never thought she could live another day everytime that man dragged her to this place. She just can't stop him from doing it, even her mother had gone deaf to her pleas for mercy, so when she got the chance to run away from him..."_

"_She got away?" Mai asked with hope in her voice. "Where did she go?"_

_Naru didn't answer her; instead he let her go and pointed to somewhere. Mai pulled away and that was when she realized she is not in the middle of the forest anymore. She's somewhere else. 'This place looks familiar.'_

_"He took her away." Naru told her while looking at someone. "He found her near the river when he was strolling and he brought her here."_

_"This is…" Mai's eyes widen when she recognized the mansion. "Suou's mansion."_

_Naru nodded in agreement as they follow the girl and a boy in the halls of the mansion. "But..."_

_"He's a good man, Mai" Naru told her. "He helped her escape the passed by sheltering her in his own mansion."_

_"So he knew?" Mai asked referring to the incident she first saw. "About her father?"_

_"Yes." Naru said while they watched as the guy, that she then recognized as Tamaki Suou, Anika's brother, cleaned the girl with a wash cloth with such tenderness in his eyes. 'Was it pity?' She asked herself._

_"That will be all for now, Mai." Naru told her. "You must wake up now."_

_"Naru…" Mai fidgeted. "About the dream about you and that girl, you see…I… I seemed to recognize her. Do I know her?"_

_Mai watched as Naru looked at her intently with hesitant eyes. For some reason, she knew that he is debating on something. "Mai, it is not my place to tell you about it. You will know all about that dream when the time finally comes. When he decided it's time, so for now be patient and go back to them. They are waiting for you to wake up."_

_Mai didn't got the chance to protest for when she was about to say something, she just found herself staring to a familiar ceiling above her. _"He forced me out of the dream." She thought.

-------

"Hara-san?" Naru called the attention of the medium upon entering the room. It's been a day since Mai passed out and Masako seconded. "I believe you have something to tell me."

Masako stared at her feet, not wanting to look into Naru's eyes. It is not like she's afraid of something, right? She's just uncomfortable to see him.

She, after all, still remembers the little incident in the hall way like it is still happening at this very moment. She just can't look at Naru and pretend that nothing happened. It is too big for her to carry, for her to make pretend and besides, just the memory of it is enough to kill her by the way her heart is turning and twisting out of pain, insecurity and agony.

Hara Masako is the only daughter of a business tycoon and a popular actress. She gets what she wants, what she craves for. Anything that interests her, the only thing that she needs to do is point at it and wa-la, it is presented to her in silver platter.

She lived in prestige and comfort, of being the priority, the one that deserves the best of every single damn thing. But then, upon acknowledging a psychic service for a principal on a small high school, she just landed in an unfamiliar territory.

The only thing that she wanted the most is the only thing that she can't get. She couldn't even persuade him to call her by her given name, damn it!

True to Mai's words, she could make the narcissist gave in her requests whether it is a paranormally related or a simple dinner, lunch, a concert or a movie, but hell, she black mailed him to take her to those events and she is still black mailing him.

She knows that it pissed him off, but she just wanted to be with him, to know him, to let him know her and hopefully let him fall in love with her like she is with him. But did it ever pay off, yes, he became distant to her. He is treating her like a colleague and nothing more.

But then again, on the same roundabout way, a simple girl came, not too pretty just average, not too witty, he even often calls her an idiot, and God, how she found it sick to feel jealous at someone for being called an idiot. Sick isn't it?

And again even though she's just normal, average and an orphan with no money at all, unless she worked her ass off, he looks at her, teases her, befriends her and even though, she hated to admit it, loves her.

She never felt so downcast and crest fallen before. She's always on the pedestal, a pedestal that she is sure that a certain Taniyama Mai never set foot on before. But even how high she is from any of them, he never looked at her. He never teased her. He never befriended her like he befriended Mai and most certainly, he never came to love her.

Normally, she would just let it passed and find something new that is much more valuable, that is of course, 'normally', but this isn't normal at all because from the first time she set her eyes on him, he never became normal to her.

Kazuya Shibuya or Naru or Oliver Davis, 'the' Oliver Davis, never and will never ever be just someone normal for her. He will always be her object of affection, someone that will always interests her and someone that she first falls in love with. Her first love.

But what a shame, with all the money she has in her vaults, not to mention her inheritance, with all the prestige she's acquainted with and all the beauty she's always proclaimed with, Oliver Davis will never look at her like how he looked at Mai.

Sad, but true. And truth to be told, she would rather have Suou Anika as her rival. Funny, but if he would choose her against her, which certainly he would, even she lost her heart, at least she could say that a certain Suou Anika, with prestige enveloping her, with a certainly huge inheritance waiting for her along the road and with extreme magnifiable beauty, defeated her on a quest for Oliver Davis' heart.

But she's not, although the entire SPR team thought Naru and Anika have something, she knows they are not in that kind of relationship. They are, indeed, in a close relationship but not in the way the gang thinks of it.

If someone would ask her how did she know or how sure she is, she's imagining herself lifting her kimono sleeves in a graceful manner before smirking and looking at them with knowing, teasing eyes, for she is so certain that she could bet her entire life to it.

Upon seeing the hug they witnessed when they first met Anika, as their client, she asked her staff to do a research with regards to Naru and Anika, and what she found shocked her and at the same time made her feel relieved.

In other circumstances, she should be clinging on Naru's arm and looking like a helpless girl upon remembrance of the dreadful sight she saw on that hall way but the situation is different. It is nothing but different.

And even though, she feels like she's in hell right now, she couldn't push herself into packing her things and moving out of this mansion, leaving the entire SPR for good. She's too in love with him that even how hurt she gets, she just found herself wanting to be near him. She found herself choosing of staying with him even the consequence is one hell of a heart break.

"Hara-san?" Naru asked firmer. "What is it about?"

"Naru…" Masako started. "Can I talk to you?"

Masako doesn't have to look at Naru to know that he is staring at her like she's a freak on a freak show for she knows him too well that he knows he would do just that.

"Alone." She then added, still not making any eye contact with everyone hoping beyond hope that he will say 'yes' to her little request.

* * *

**A/N: Please do REVIEW... it helps me keep going... NO extreme FLAMES, spelling of character names and expression and some japanese words are welcome for correction, SUGGESTIONS are highly welcome!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here is another chapter... I don't have many time these days so please bear with me if there are some typographical errors or grammar mistakes... **

** i would also like to thank all those people who did reviews for me... i really do appreaciate them and for those who doesn't, please find time to give me some feedbacks...as I told you guys before... It hepls me keep on going...**

**DISCLAIMER: I simply don't own it...**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Desperation**

"Naru…" Masako started. "Can I talk to you?"

Masako doesn't have to look at Naru to know that he is staring at her like she's a freak on a freak show for she knows him too well that she knows he would do just that.

"Alone." She then added, still not making any eye contact with everyone hoping beyond hope that he will say 'yes' to his little request.

-----

Naru waited patiently for the medium to start speaking. It irritates him to sit on his swivel chair facing the medium with a huge animosity clouding the entire room

He didn't know why, but the medium asked for a private audience with him. Although he felt a little hostile about it, he decided that there is no harm on granting the medium's request.

He nodded in agreement and eyed the entire SPR team, minus a certain brunette who happens to be sleeping in her room with John. He managed to see the monk's calculating stare and the miko's curious glance but he dismissed it all.

Lin was the last person to leave the room. He was sure that the diviner just took a quick detour to his laptop which was across the room from where they were sitting and immediately brought it with him strengthening his speculations with regards to a certain video footage.

He also knew that the diviner placed a camera somewhere in the room, making this private meeting with the medium a not so private at all. As much as he loathed being watched, he doesn't have time to look for the said device. Looking for it will surely exterminate some of his precious time considering that Lin placed it himself.

Realizing the reason behind the surveillance, Naru mentally noted that he will surely search Lin's laptop to retrieve those videos he got before he managed to get hold of the original copies.

'Damn.' He cursed while trying to restrain his temper but the medium's silence doesn't really help him at all.

"Hara-san..." Naru started while taking a quick glance at his watch. "We don't have that much time."

"Do you love her?" Masako immediately asked softly, but audible enough for the ghost hunter to hear.

"Excuse me?" Naru asked, but really, didn't he perfectly hear it?

"Do you love her?" She repeated with firmness along her shaking voice. "Do you, Naru?"

"Hara-san, I believe casual talk about this kind of things is uncalled for as of the moment." Naru said, suppressing his irritation more.

He is not stupid not to know that the medium is in love with him. Her constant schemes like suddenly feeling dizzy or a need (or not) to lean on someone, and of course, her black mails to force him to accompany her on supposedly romantic events and places was more than enough to tell him how she feels for him.

He didn't have to use 10 percent of his brain capacity to realize that the medium is in love with him, but that doesn't mean she could ask such personal question especially on circumstances such as this. Aside from the fact that they are currently handling a very important case, he can't answer that question for he, himself couldn't figure that out. (Really, how dense. [rolled eyes)

"Naru." Masako looked at him. "It is answerable with a 'yes' and a 'no'."

"That is not for you to demand." He said dangerously. This woman, for him, has no right to demand anything. "I don't even know who are you talking about." He lied.

"Of course you do." Masako argued not minding the thin ice she is dangerously threading. "There is no one else, Naru. I do research on things that interest me and you very well know that."

Naru's eyes narrowed. Masako is pushing his limit to edge. "You don't have the **right** to demand for answers, Hara-san." He told her straight to her face, emphasizing a word on while keeping his cool intact.

His patience has its limits too and a black mail would not stop his ragging temper as of this point. "You are working with me and from the last time I checked, that question is an irrelevant information to this case."

"**It is relevant to me.**" Masako insisted not bothering to hide the hurt on her eyes. "It's **way too important** for me."

"Then I'll say I'm sorry to hear that, Hara-san." Masako looked at Naru as if not believing what she was hearing. Hearing that from him was like telling her, 'sorry but I don't love you and I love someone else'.

'Doesn't he care if his secrets were revealed?' She thought, trying to deny the thoughts that are running to her mind. 'Doesn't he care anything about... me?'

"Like I said, I find it irrelevant, aside from the fact that, that it is not your place to ask." Naru then said again not really knowing or let me say, minding how the medium feels. He is way irritated for him to be able to touch his compassionate side.

Masako doesn't know what exactly she is feeling. She feels like she's internally shattering into pieces. She couldn't believe that this is really happening.

Naru is treating her like he doesn't care for her at all and that is tearing her apart. She heard him sigh in exasperation and exhaustion when suddenly she found herself moving towards him being subjected to her own body impulse.

"Like I was saying, I need you…" Naru was about to say something when he was cut short by something he doesn't expect at all.

-----

"I can't believe she decided to have this kind of conversation with him." The miko exclaimed while fighting her place to see the monitor of Lin's laptop. "No wonder she wanted to be alone with him."

"But she's talking like she's sure that Naru-bou is in love with someone." The monk told them while looking at the two teenagers through the laptop screen, guarding his place behind Lin who is currently seated at the study table's matching chair from the room next door. "Who could she be talking about?"

"Well, there are two contenders left suited for that." The monk looked at the priestess before widening his eyes. "Right." She confirmed his thoughts.

"Mai and Anika-san." Bou-san said half excited and half worried for his sister like friend failed to notice the frown on the diviner's face.

Lin didn't really intend to share the live feed with anyone but the SPR team seems to be gossip detectors for they just followed him and settled themselves on places where they could see the entire thing on his screen.

The monk and the priestess kept on supplying ideas to narrow the contest between Naru's assistant and their client, which of course Lin gladly declined to partake with since he knows better. But that doesn't mean that he is not listening to their weird and bizarre, not to mention shallow, reasonings. It amused him after all.

They continued to share informations, very enchanted on their conversation while the diviner is very into the scene between his boss and the medium. The gang was so into their own businesses with regards to a certain narcissist and a medium, that they failed to notice that one of them is very quiet and not his usual self.

The gossiping members of SPR continued to watch and be surprised with every passing moment, when suddenly their eyes went wide. They never thought they would see such thing, but when they thought their eyes wouldn't get any bigger, a few seconds just passed when they were proven wrong, dead wrong.

The base's room suddenly opened, making their wide eyes wider, revealing one of supposedly Shibuya Kazuya's object of affection.

'O-oh…' is the only thing they have in their minds.

-----

Mai is still disturbed by the way Naru forced her to leave her dreams. She wanted to ask him about the dream regarding the boy and the girl, but then when she got the courage to voice out her question, she found her wide awake staring at her room ceiling.

She waited for a little while to adjust her body. Guiding her eyes around the room, Mai found herself together with one of the mansion's helper. The girl, who she then learned to be Naomi, told her that she's been sleeping for more than a day. She also learned that Naru speculated that she was supposed to be awake after two days.

She didn't really know what happened aside from the suppression she felt after looking at the portrait of the mansion's master. She couldn't recall anything after that and the only thing on her mind right now, aside from her dream with Naru, is to know the details about her sudden sleep.

Mai took a quick clean up time before changing on cargo shorts and slightly loose shirt. It is nearing six in the evening and she has this idea that when she reached the base, she will be bombarded with questions about that incident at the hall way with the bonus of Naru's accusing glares.

'Oh, well, at least I got to kiss him on my sleep." Mai cheered herself up while thinking about her 'dream kiss' with her boss. 'If only that could be true…' she absentmindedly thought. 'Will it be as pleasant or better?'

With a slight spring on her feet, Mai navigated around the mansion towards the SPR base.

-----

"John-san." John glanced back at the main hall way's entrance only to find a beautiful girl carrying some lilies along with other two maids and the butler. "How's Mai-san?"

"She's doing alright." John answered her with a smile. He really find the girl very accommodating and genuinely kind. "Your friend, Dr. Ootori, checked her up earlier this day and he said that her vitals are fine and then Naomi-san offered to stay with her while I take a break."

"Wouldn't it be…ummm… dangerous if she was left alone with only Naomi around?" Anika asked the priest.

"No need to worry Anika-san, Matsuzaki-san and Bou-san placed a ward on her room just like what they placed at yours." John assured her with an even warmer smile. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be visiting Naru." Anika cheerfully told the priest before passing the lilies to one of the maids who then left them alone. "Are you going at your base?'

"No." Anika gave him a quizzical look before he decided to elaborate. "I am assigned to Mai-san, so, Shibuya-san would be expecting me there."

"But you left her." Anika accusingly but playfully told him, making the priest laugh a little. "Naru would grill you."

"A little break would not harm her and besides I really needed it." John said while taking a walk, side by side with her. "Besides, I'm sure you won't sell me, would you?" He said playing along.

"Of course not, John-kun." Anika said in a childlike manner before taking the other hall way leading to their current base, leaving a smile on the priest's face. "See you later, John-san."

John waited for her to take another turn before he continued walking towards Mai' room. 'What a kind girl. I could only imagine how lucky a guy could be if she becomes their significant other. Too bad, her eyes seems incomplete.'

------

Mai was almost at the base when she was stopped on her track by someone who called her name. Turning to have a look, Mai found herself staring at a young girl, that looks somewhat familiar,who is hurriedly striding towards her.

Shocked by what she saw, Mai closed her eyes before opening them again, finding herself face to face with their beautiful client. "Anika-san." She greeted her back hiding the confusion she is currently harboring.

'Why would Anika looked like a kid for a moment, a familiar kid for that matter.' She asked herself before dismissing the subject matter.

"I thought you're at your room, sleeping." Anika told her after settling herself infront of her. "Where's Naomi?"

"I just woke up." She said while starting to take a step towards their current base with Anika trailing behind her. "I asked Naomi-san to wait for John. I told her to let John know that I went here."

"I see." She heard her say. "But I think Naru wouldn't appreciate the idea of you walking around the hall ways alone after that incident."

"(sigh) I know." She said. "But I can't keep still at my room. I have to be busy, even if it meant watching the video feeds the entire night."

"Naru let you watch those videos for the entire night?" Anika asked incredulously, not believing that Naru could let Mai do that.

"No. You see…" Mai started telling Anika things about their other cases that a moment or two made the heiress laugh softly. "He's such a narcissist, a Mr. I-know-every-damn-thing jerk."

Mai heard Anika laugh out loud before she realized what she just told her. "Oops, I did it again." Mai groaned before slapping her head.

"No, Mai. That was really funny." Anika said trying to suppress her laughs. "It is refreshing to hear those comments about Naru, more so coming from a girl. I swear I won't say anything about it, especially to Mr. I-know-every-damn-thing jerk, Naru."

"Thank you." Mai said shyly. They continued walking until they reached the hall way that contains several door rooms, equally apart from each other. She wondered before why are there so many rooms in this house. 'It is not a mansion for nothing.'

"Mai, you go ahead." She heard Anika called out when she was about to reach for the door. She found her standing at a barely open door while peeking inside. "I just have to see what they are doing there."

"Anika-san…" She called out. "Let them be. They might be just watching some recorded videos and because they were making too much noise, Naru decided to throw them out of the base."

Anika looked at her as if contemplating on what to do when she saw her took a step towards her. Knowing that she would be beside her soon, Mai opened the door.

"Like I was saying, I need you…" Mai heard before she fully managed to open the oak door. Upon opening the door and being welcomed by the cold air coming from the air conditioner, Mai found her heart stop beating upon seeing the figures before her.

Mai being so dumbfounded and hurt walked back from where she was earlier. She just couldn't believe this is really happening right in front of her very eyes.

'Why? Naru?...Why?' She thought bitterlywhile tears are starting to fill her eyes.

Tears spilled down her eyes, with her twisting heart giving her immense pain. And in a moment, she found herself running away from the said room while hearing Anika's voice calling out for her to stop and wait, but no, she needs to run away from there, she needs to stay from them, from him.

She just can't bear the thought of Naru and Masako kissing.

* * *

**A/N: Please submit your reviews and extend your generousity by doing so...**

**Just like the old times...**

**No Explicit FLAMES, spelling and character names and japanese expressions are welcome to be corrected, SUGGESTIONS are HIGHLY welcome...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary**: **Another case had landed to the SPR but what makes this new case different is that, a beautiful lady brought it to them that happens to be someone who knows Naru very well. How will Mai cope with another seems to be competitor? And what's with Masako? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****ghost hunt!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The girl **

**And **

**The Portrait**

****

_Taking a quick look around her, Mai found herself in a middle of a room that looks like a storage room or something like that. But then again, what is she doing in there._

_"Where the hell am I?" she asked herself while walking a little bit to get a closer look. _

_"Mai." Mai froze on the spot when a familiar voice caught her wanderings. It is not like she hate him or something because, really, she doesn't have the right to hate him for doing such, but then again she just can't help herself to feel bad about it._

_'Mai get a hold of yourself.' She chanted on her mind. 'It is not like he owes you an explanation. You don't have a say about whoever he likes to kiss, too bad, it happened to be... not you.'_

_"Mai?" The familiar voice of the her narcissist boss, only much calmer and gentler, caught her own musings, making her turn her attention to him. "Are you alright?"_

_"H-hai." 'Oh great, you just have to answer stupidly.' She cursed herself before trying to look at Naru's eyes but failing miserably._

_'What's wrong with her?' The Dream Naru asked himself while looking at the young girl before him intently. 'That idiot screwed up again, didn't he? He just had to be stupidly stubborn!'_

_"Mai, is there something bothering you?" He asked. "Is there something you want to say?"_

_"S-say?" She stammered again. "W-what makes you think that way?"_

_"You seem dull and uneasy for a reason." Dream Naru told her before moving forward to her direction. "I don't know what happened to you, but Mai, you have to remember that... things might be different to what it seemed to look like. There is always something more than what meets the eye."_

_"Naru…" Mai uttered softly before pondering to his boss' words._

_'Some meaning is different to what meets the eye…' Mai kept her eyes trained on the floor while thinking of the way Masako and Naru looked like. 'They were kissing, weren't they? But wasn't he supposed to be in love with... Anika-san?'_

_"So… there's really something that's bothering you." Naru told her, cutting her train of thoughts. _

_"Yes." She admitted. "But that is something I can't do anything with. I don't have the right to, besides, it is my fault if I'm feeling this way. It is my fault because i wish to reach for the stars."_

_"Mai…" Dream Naru quietly uttered while looking at the girl with concern._

_"I'm such a stupid girl to even wish for the star's light." Mai told Naru with a bitter smile clearly visible on her face. "I shouldn't even tried to reach for something so unreachable."_

_"You deserve more than the stars." Mai snapped her head back to Naru's direction before widening her eyes. She can't believe Naru just told her that. "You shouldn't think otherwise. You deserve more than what you think you deserve. You deserve more than you expected."_

_"Naru…" Mai said, not noticing two drops of tears freely flow from her eyes. _

_Naru lifted his hand and gently wiped her tears. "Stop crying, you deserve more than that."_

_"Why can't you be like this for real?" Naru gently pulled the young brunette for a little hug. "Why can't you see me like this when I'm awake. Why? Naru…"_

_'Because I'm not him, Mai.' Naru thought bitterly. _

_"Sshh… You'll understand in time, Mai." He said calming his brother's assistant._

'_And when you do, I just hope you don't hate me for not telling you.' Dream Naru added to himself._

--------

"What is so special about this portrait, Naru-bou?" Takigawa Houshou asked the teenager who is keenly staring at the wall infront of them. 'If looks could drill holes, the walls are surely in pile of dust by now. Tsk, kids these days…'

"Masako told Naru about something and he thought it will be just right to see it." Ayako informed the monk while polishing her nails. "Honestly, if Masako saw something horrible about this portrait, why can't any of us feel odd about it."

"Maybe because you're a fake miko so you don't have powers to feel a thing." The monk said while smirking at the automatically pissed off miko.

"Why you…" Ayako glared at the monk before attempting to throw a think book at him.

"Now, now, children…" Yasuhara stopped them. "If only both of you will settle down and wait for your mother's to wipe those milk on your face everything will be perfect and you can start acting your age. This is not a playground."

"Hmp." Is the only thing the miko exclaimed before taking her previous seat.

"Bou-san…" Takigawa averted his gaze towards the priest. "Where is Mai-san?"

"Mai?" Takigawa took a quick look at the ghost hunter who visibly flinched upon hearing the brunette's name. "She's at her room, resting."

"Thank God you found her." Ayako insensitively stated. "I'm sure she's too tired from all that running and crying."

Ayako was about to add something when a loud 'thud' echoed throughout the entire base. Glancing at everyone, the miko noticed that all of them stopped what they were previously doing and were staring at the young ghost hunter who violently placed his file holder on the table.

"I'm going out." The SPR team watched as Naru made his way towards the door without even paying attention to any of them. Hearing about Mai must really irritated the ghost hunter since he didn't even bother to give them an order of what to do. He just left the scene so fast that all they could grasped was the loud slam of the door signaling that the narcissist was out of the radar.

"You just have to open your big fat mouth." Bou-san angrily told the miko. "You are so self-absorbed that you don't know when to shut up!"

"Look who's talking." The miko retorted, not liking the thought of being blamed. "I am only saying the truth."

"That doesn't justify anything." Takigawa argued. "You just have to be whiney."

"Why am I being blamed about this mess?" Ayako angrily said. "I'm not the one who pulled a stupid stunt and kissed him! Why…"

Ayako was once again cut off by a loud noise, which then turned out to be a chair the fell to the perfectly polished wooden floor of the room.

"S-sorry…." Masako said while hiding her face with her hair. "I-I just… I'll just go to my room." And off she went.

"Serves her right for ruining everything. She must have thought…" Before Ayako could further her insults, a certain someone cut her off by slamming a hand to the nearest coffee table.

"All that she did is LOVE." The former student council president angrily exclaimed. "She didn't do anything wrong! If loving is a mistake, then by all means, she's at fault! But you very well know that it is NOT! Loving someone is not a mistake!"

"Ya-su-hara-kun." John uttered with shock. It is not everyday that you'll see the very cool and composed Yasuhara snapped out and shout at them. And it is not usual as well to see him loose it for a certain medium.

Inhaling a little to calm his nerves, Yasuhara started walking towards the open door which a certain medium left opened after dashing out of the room. "Mai is not the only one hurting. As much as I sympathize with her, I also want to remind everyone of you that this is also hard for Masako. She's loving someone who doesn't love her."

"Yasuhara…" Ayako, quite guilty was about to say something when Yasuhara stop his way out while holding at brass door knob. "All I'm asking is a little consideration. You, people, should start thinking about her as well."

"I want to remind you that even how snobby she might be, she's still human. And Matsuzaki-san..." Ayako flinched when she heard the spectacled boy addressed her by her surname with venom on his tone.

"She's a woman who is badly beaten by someone she loves and you should know how hard it is for a girl like you to be rejected in the manner Naru did. It is better if he just pushed her down the stairs. At least that will heal faster, but too bad, he just had to rub salt against her wounds." With that all said, he left the room which is currently bathing in silence and guilt.

-----

"It will be a lot easier for you if you just let her know the truth." He was lying on his back on the grassy earth while staring at the vast sky filled with stars when a familiar soothing voice cut his own reveries.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said nonchalantly but he could only picture the teasing smile on the girl's face.

"You haven't change, Noll." He moved a little when he felt the girl sat beside him, giving her a room to lay back herself. "You're always stubborn. Would it be that bad if you just be honest to yourself?"

"I don't need to ponder at that question." he stated firmly while taking a quick long breath of the calming air. 'I don't even know what you're talking about."

"I didn't ask you to." She countered before a long silence welcomed them.

**FLASHBACK**

"Naru…." Naru stared at the beautiful girl in front of him who is currently stopping him from running outside.

"Bou-san, please look for her and keep her company, if you may?" She asked or let say ordered the monk who readily and without any hesitation run passed them towards the direction his assistant took earlier.

Naru kept his dangerous glare to the girl whose eyes never wavered even a bit. He could feel the eyes of the other members of the SPR looking at him filled with curiosity, (or was it accusing?) but he couldn't care less.

All he craves to do is get out of this room and look for her and he should had done that the instance he realized who opened the door if only he wasn't stop by a freaking hold.

"Anika…" Naru was about to say something when the Suou Mistress cut him off.

"She needs to stay away from you until she calms down, Naru." Anika told him with an accusing glare. "I don't have to tell you why. I believe your idiocy don't expand to that level yet and how I hope it wouldn't!"

After a minute or two of calculated glares, Naru heaved a breath before averting his eyes signaling his defeat. "I think you should clear your mind a little. Talk to her when you have calmed yourself down. Talk to her when you are ready."

Naru closed his eyes, calming his nerves. 'She's right. I can't act on impulse, it will be futile.' One thing that he hates about in this world is when people around him makes him realized that they are right and for a brief instance, he was wrong.

"Hara-san…" Naru called the medium's attention with his schooled voice and knitted façade. If he couldn't change the fact that he acted dumbly, he could at least regained his composure in the fastest way possible. And what else could it be than drown himself with work. "I believe you have something I have to know."

"H-hai…" Masako answered with head down, desperately avoiding a certain girl's stare that she very well know is boring holes in her after she's certain that the Ghost hunter got her message.

"What is it?" Came Naru's cold voice, colder than usual if it is ever allowed and how it pierced her heart to hear it directed to her.

'Oh God, how I want to be dropped dead at this very moment.' She thought.

"The…the p-portrait Naru…" Masako told him, uncertain if she wants to continue or just sulk at this moment. She doesn't know what came to her to do such thing herself. It was impulse and it was something she couldn't stop herself from doing.

Although at that very moment, all she wants to do is run out and sulk, Masako knew better so she decided to bear his glaring eyes and accusing tone. "It's covered in blood like…a…a barrier."

"Blood?" Naru asked skeptically, totally curious about the said portrait. "What portrait?"

"Tamaki Suou's self-portrait." The medium supplied before gasping as if the mere memory of it is enough to keep her out of breath. "The one at the hallway where the attack occurred." She said slightly wincing when she remembered the event.

"The portrait of the Head Master and Heir of the Suou's is covered in a light hue plasma. At first glance, you may not think much of it as if it is just a liquid substance in dark peach color, but that thing seems to be alive and stinks like iron, rusted iron and a clear comparison to it is blood."

Masako's eyes watered upon remembrance of it. The foul smell of blood is not enough to make her sick, the oppressive aura around it may keep her unbalanced but that is not what put her out.

It is the decaying odor, the decaying flesh that is very much visible when she took a look at that portrait. The man on the self portrait is decaying with every minute that passed.

'Naru...' She wanted to add more but her stomach is twisting and her throat is constricting that she can't utter another word about it.

"That's impossible." Anika shouted at her. "I just passed that hallway and there is no blood on it."

"But there is." Masako said, meeting the eyes of the Suou princess for the first time after the small stunt she pulled. "Even if you ask Mai…" Masako averted her eyes again before mentioning the clairvoyant's name. "I'm sure she will say the same."

"But she didn't say..."

"Anika." Naru cut her before she could finish her objections. "Hara-san is a top class medium and if no one else saw the blood on the portrait, that means it is paranormally visible."

"You mean like a ghost? It is invisible to a normal eye?" Naru nodded to her question, not really minding to correct her choice of model for comparison.

"Besides, Mai didn't say anything about the portrait because she doesn't get the chance to do so." Anika's eyes softened when she detected the gruesome tone on his voice.

'Stubborn.' She thought referring to the ghost hunter.

"John-san and Yasuhara-san…" Naru looked up to the members attending to this case with a resolve to solve the case as soon as possible not just to keep an important person safe but also to keep his sanity enclosed. "Accompany Hara-san to her room and don't leave her until otherwise told."

"Lin…" Naru didn't wait for the three to give their affirmation when he quickly turned to his assistant whom he caught exchanging glances to Anika.

He doesn't have to be a genius to read the look they are exchanging. Anika's look that he caught signified something like, 'Are-you-sure' while the Omyouji just nodded. What they are discussing doesn't interest him though.

"I want that portrait." He said flatly before gathering his notebook to his hand and shutting the entire world away.

**END OF FLASHBACk**

"What brings you here?" Naru asked the girl who is lying beside him under the stars. He felt something tickling the side of his face and to his deduction, it could be the girl's hair.

Normally, he would be his snobbish self and reprimand the girl about her hair, much about lying down beside him, but it is Anika he's talking about. A simple hair dancing along with the cold breeze of the night while they uncaringly slacking off in the middle of Suou mansion's garden is not something intolerable, it is actually soothing his nerves, calming him.

"Looking for you." She said softly while inhaling the mixed scent of different flowers.

"How did you find me?" Naru doesn't have to ask that, but he just idiotically asked anyway. He already knew how.

Being friends with the Ootoris, not to mention the Morinozuka and Haninozuka Heirs, surely have certain benefits with regards to security. He could only imagine how many surveillance camera is currently strategically hidden in the most secretive places in the entire mansion. 'Quite a lot, if it had been my type of cameras i wouldn't have to bring any.'

"That's easy and you don't have to ask me that, you already knew." She said with a firm smile on her face. "I know you too much to know where you would likely stay. I don't have to look at the security cameras to track you down, besides, I love this part of the whole property as well, it's a haven."

"Hn." He agreed before closing his eyes, feeling the aromatic scent of the entire place. 'It is indeed complex. How did this plant connive and arrive at this kind of therapeutic scent.'

Anika closed her eyes for a minute before giving out and audible sigh. "You just have to be stubborn." Anika said dejectedly. "You know if you just tell her how you feel, you wouldn't have to be this mess up."

"And what makes you think that way." Naru asked. "We are not in that kind of business. She's my idiotic assistant and I'm his boss paying her payroll."

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes. "Sure."

**FLASHBACK**

"Lin…" She happily clung to the Chinese arm. "You're in a hurry."

"Hn." Lin grunted before taking a step quite faster than before.

"You know…" Anika tried to catch the omyouji's attention before skipping just to catch up with him. "You looked like you're dragging me. If any of my bodyguards saw you, who knows what will happen."

"Sumimasen." Anika smiled due to the Chinese's politeness.

"What's with the hurry?" she asked again while trying to calm her lungs which are violently rising up and down.

"A very trivial evidence." The Omyouji told her before taking a turn towards the base. "A rare evidence."

"Rare?" Anika asked when they are already in front of the SPR base room. "Evidence about what?"

Lin gave her a smile before striding towards the controller of the SPR's camera. Anika stayed a little when she noticed that Lin is skimming through some footages on his laptop.

"Isn't that our hallway towards my Aniki's room?" Anika asked curiously which was answered with a small nod. "And there's a rare evidence in our hall way?"

"Hai." Anika was about to ask another question when she caught Naru lip locking with Mai on their very hall way.

"Oh my God." Anika said when she caught Naru nipping Mai's lips. With a quick glance to the Omyouji, Anika caught the knowing smirk on his face. It dawned to her that the silent man is having a time of his life when she figured that the omyouji is copying the said footage straight to his password protected files.

"I'll see what I can do to buy you time, but I have to get a copy of that." She told him before taking a turn waiting for his reply.

"Deal." Lin said before giving her a 'I-know-you'll-say-that' look.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"You don't have to deny it to me." 'I have an evidence, a rare evidence.' Anika told him which earned her a growled. "Besides, you can't deny something you're not even sure of."

"Which means you can't assume something as well." Naru supplied her his logic with firmness. "You said it yourself, I don't know anything."

"I don't need your pathetic admittance that way, idiot scientist." Anika said before playfully poking Naru's cheeks with her finger. "You are such an idiot that every single person who knows you, will know something that you are desperately wanting to know before you even know it."

"Stop playing words with me." Naru snapped, not really appreciating the way the girl is toying with him. He heaved a sigh when he mistakenly take a look on the girl beside him to see a playful knowing smile playing on her lips. 'Damn, just like the stupid Aniki.'

"I know." He heard her said, making him slumped on the grass dejectedly as a sign of resignation before he heard her laugh whole heartedly due to his stubborn way of showing defeat not to mention a certain rare evidence that was just given to her earlier that day. 'Hm... I wonder what would Madoka and Auntie Lue would offer me just to have one of those...'

------

_"Oh God, where is this place now__?" Mai asked herself when she found herself standing in an unfamiliar room. Looking around, she found out that she's in a girl's bedroom since the feminity of the room indicates such train of thoughts._

_Mai walked around the vast area when her attention was caught by a picture frame on the night stand beside the bed. She navigated her way towards it, trying to see what is so special about the said frame when suddenly, even before she managed to be halfway to the nightstand, the room door opened revealing a beautiful girl that she recently know._

_'Anika Suou.' Mai said to herself quite flabbergasted when she passed her walking towards the said picture frame._

_She watched her clutched it with both hands before bringing it to a close hug. She watched as tears flooded her beautiful innocent face as pain and worry reflected on her slightly open and soaked eyes._

_"Where are you?" She heard her uttered, still clutching the said frame. "Where are you?"_

_Mai blinked when her vision started to swirl making her dizzy on the process. She shut her eyes close for a minute before opening them again only to find herself in a different area, but still familiar._

_"Tamaki!" Mai turned to her right to see who called the Suou Master's name, only to find a beautiful raven haired girl in a sun dress running towards the open door._

_Mai followed the girl still trying to think where she had seen her. She's so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize she just passed the open door until the bright ray of the sun welcomed her, indicating that she's outside._

_Mai adjusted her vision only to find herself staring in awe as a very enticing green earth welcomed her, while a soft breeze of summer teased her hair lightly. She surveyed the area only to find a dazzling view of the garden not far from where she is. Just by looking at it, she could tell that this place is like heaven for a person who loves nature, just like her._

_Snatching her attention away from the heavenly view of the garden, Mai saw the same girl running towards a huge tree near the lake at the edge of the forest. _

_She followed the trail that the said raven head took only to find the very Suou sitting at the base of the tree with a huge canvass and some art materials scattered beside him._

_"Ta-pant-ma-pant-ki…" The girl beamed at the Suou heir while panting. "You're here."_

_"I'm here alright." Tamaki said while laughing lightly. "You shouldn't have run."_

_"But I can't find you anywhere." The girl said before puffing her cheeks that made the boy chuckled. "What are you dong here?"_

_"Nothing." Mai watched as the conversation between the two continues until she saw him directing her towards the clearing near the lake side under the tree shade, making the soft ray of sun touching only parts of her giving her a more enticing look. _

_She watched in wonder what is the heir intending to do when suddenly, he saw him took the canvass on the ground and a charcoal pencil on the other hand._

_"A portrait?" The girl asked the heir while giggling. "Why would you need a portrait of me, when I am very much alive in front of you?"_

_"To capture those smiles." He said dreamily that made the girl's eyes softened._

_"Why do you have to capture my smiles, when I can give it to you anytime you want?"_

_"Because I want to show the entire world that you smiled at me at this very moment." He said while starting to draw._

_"Why would you want to show them I smiled, if I only want you to see my smile?" The girl insisted._

_"Because I want them to know that you smile at me that way and let them dream with an imitation alone." Another stroke of his hand tainted the canvass skillfully._

_"Why do you have to make them dream of my smile with that imitation, if I only want you to dream of me?" She asked while the breeze played with her long black hair._

_"Because I want them to feel the way I feel even if it is just for a moment."_

_"But why would you want to let them feel that way, if I only want you to feel it?"_

_"Because I want rich bastards like me to be happy even if it just through a simple portrait." He said with a small playful smile, taking a quick glance towards the beautiful raven head before tainting the canvass once more._

_"Are you sharing me with them?" Mai waited for the heir's answer as she saw hurt clouded the girl's face._

_"No." The blonde said before placing the canvass down and finding his way towards the hurt stricken girl. "I never intended to share you, for you are mine and mine alone, but I also want them to feel the way you make my heart light even if it just through a simple portrait."_

_Mai could still see the confusion on the girl's face when suddenly the heir captured her lips, placing a passionate kiss. "I never intended to be greedy, but if I have to share then I only want that smile in a piece of canvass to be their piece and entire live package will be solely mine and mine alone." He affirmed her before placing another kiss on her inviting lips._

_Mai felt her heart clenched when she saw the kiss. For a certain reason she felt like she will die when a brief memory passed her mind clouding her emotions and eliciting another emotion from her._

_'Is this jealousy?' Mai asked herself, but before she could answer herself, a strong pulling force pulled her towards the house once more._

_As unsettled as she is, she didn't dare to call Naru for she doesn't want to see him when suddenly she saw herself staring outside the window, overlooking the two young lovers near the lake when a voice seething with anger caught her attention._

_"Preposterous!" A sophisticated old woman sneered with venom on her voice. "A rug will never be a silk even how much you wash it."_

_Mai watched as the woman turned her back away from the window leaving her with an aura, a dreadful killing aura. She doesn't know what she should do. The feeling she's having right now is too oppressive that it is making it hard for her to breathe. She was about to cry for help when suddenly her world twirled again bringing her somewhere else.

* * *

_

**A/N: I am looking forward for your REVIEWS... NO serious FLAMES, although I accept spelling corrections, as well as Japanese expressions, (if ever there is any). SUGGESTIONS are HIGHLY welcome!**


	14. Chapter 14

Summary: **Another case had landed to the SPR but what makes this new case different is that, a beautiful lady brought it to them that happens to be someone who knows Naru very well. How will Mai cope with another seems to be competitor? And what's with Masako? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****ghost hunt!**

Chapter Fourteen

Let me …

_"It's okay, Mai." An assuring voice called out to her before she felt a pair of hands holding her steady. "Just breathe."_

_Mai did as she was told. After some minute of struggle in breathing, she then finally managed to keep her lungs and breathing back to normal._

_"What the hell was that?" Mai asked Naru who worriedly stared at her, checking every single detail of her to be sure she's not in any danger. "Why can't I breathe earlier?"_

_"Because you're not yet used to traveling alone on your dreams and so when that oppressive aura lingered near you, it drains your spirit energy." Naru explained to her. _

_"Then why didn't you accompany me?" Mai asked him curiously. 'Was it possible that he felt awkward about us too?'_

_Mai observed as the naturally calm face of Naru turned quite uneasy while inspecting her. 'Nah, Naru just acts this way because I am a friend, nothing more, nothing less.'_

_"Next time Mai, even how angry or uncomfortable you are with me…." Mai almost jumped when the firm reprimanding voice of Naru reached her own reveries. "Don't ever push me out of your dream barrier. You don't have enough powers to keep emotions and aura from killing you. Is that clear?"_

_"H-hai…" She said stammering due to sudden shock. She never heard her Dream Naru ordered her as fierce as this. He's usually gentle and calm but the Naru talking to her was furious and reprimanding._

_"You could have died, you know." He told her before holding her closer to him. "Dying in this kind of place is something I would never allow you to do as long as I can prevent it."_

_'And letting you die is like stabbing my dear idiot brother to death just to make him stop moving.' He thought wryly. 'He just have to be stupid.'_

_"Naru..." Mai uttered softly before closing her eyes, hugging her Dream Naru closer, when suddenly flashes of images crowded her mind._

_**A shocked blurred man with black hair stared at the approaching car that is too fast for him to dodge. Bracing himself to welcome the impact, Mai watched as the red car hit the man. She stood, still in shocked, when the blurred man slumped back down on the road with blood rushing out of its unmoving body.**_

_"What the..." Mai instantly let go of Naru, looking at her feet with puzzled look. She doesn't know what that image was about or who that man is. But then, she has this feeling that she knows him. 'Who the hell...'_

_"Mai!" A voice snapped her back to her senses and when she looked up, a worried face of Naru greeted her. "Are you alright?"_

_"H-hai." She lied._

_"Are you sure?" Naru intently looked at her, digesting every single emotion her eyes would emit. Mai is never a good liar but he knows that even if he saw her lying there is absolutely nothing he can do about it._

_"I think you should rest now." Naru informed her after she gave him a nod of affirmation. "I'll be leaving and I want you to go back to your sleep."_

_"How will I do that?" Mai quizzically asked him. Ever since she met Naru on her dreams, she would directly wake up after he left but never did he ask her to go back to sleep, so how would she do that?_

_"Just think of it." Naru told her with a kind smile. "Tell yourself that you desire to go back to sleep."_

_She stared at him for a while before she nodded in agreement, telling herself to go back to sleep._

------

It is atypical day for the entire SPR and he knows that it is also one of the hardest to deal with. Base on his observation, aside from they are not going anywhere close to whatever is causing all this to the Suou Heir, the constant attack and lapses of Mai disturbed them.

'Could it be really possible to have a sign that says 'attack me' in someone else's back?' He asked himself. 'She's really quite prone to those things.'

Turning to his left, he then analyzed the way his ghost hunter boss treats the Heiress, and honestly, he, himself, would think that the ghost hunter is indeed in love with her. But there is this nagging feeling that is telling him that Anika-san and Shibuya Kazuya have known each other for the longest time which made it reasonable for them to act comfortable with each other.

'Being childhood friends eased the worries with regards the stupid romance thingy.' He started his musings once more. 'But it complicates the professional line of things.'

Indeed, if Anika and Naru are both childhood friends, that only made the case on hand more difficult for them since it only held Naru on tight end. Who would like to see your childhood friend die when you are on her tail, trying to assure her family's safety?

"That would be painful even for a cold hearted man like him.' " He said outloud before stopping infront of the door where the maids told him a certain someone run to.

He opened the door without even knocking. At this point, being polite or honoring privacy is not on his list. There are times for a gentleman to act by the book and there are times for a man to stand up as a shield and this time calls for man to be a strong hold.

He stared at the girl crying on the corner facing the enormous view of the Eastern side of the mansion. It explicitly showed the most beautiful view of Tokyo and other close sites to the said busy city of Japan. It is enchanting, the way the lights flickered and played with your eyes. It is one hell of a view, a view which is in every girl's vocabulary spells romantic in bold capital letters.

Taking a quick glance towards the crying medium, he can't help himself not to sigh especially when he realized that she still hasn't sense his presence.

'Too bad. You're busy crying your heart out for a person who doesn't see you.' He thought before he navigated his way towards the elegant grand piano situated in the middle of room. 'It's a pity you can't see the beauty in front of you.'

Yasuhara closed his eyes, simultaneously dropping his façade, after he settled himself on the comfortable bench that matched the grand piano, making him feel that it is just waiting for him to notice it.

Letting his emotions flow freely on his every nerve, he let out an audible sigh before his fingers expertly led him towards a different world. 'If I can't help in easing the pain, at least I can tell you that you are not alone through this.'

**(A/N: from this point on, the bold italics will serve as the music being played by the piano. Remember that this song is not being sung with lyrics, it is entirely musical, so please use your imagination and picture this as something being played with piano alone.)**

**(Beginning keys or should I say, Intro)**

The notes that intervened with the serenity of the night, making it more harmonious and melodious, flirts with everyone who is within the hearing range, which should be minimal since the room is another sound proof room like most of the rooms at the mansion.

_**Put away the pictures.  
Put away the memories.  
I put over and over   
Through my tears **_

The first lines of the love song he perfected by heart, slice his thoughts into many pieces, sorting them out.

_**  
I've held them till I'm blind  
They kept my hope alive  
As if somehow that I'd keep you here  
Once you believed in a love forever more?  
How do you leave it in a drawer? **_

'Even if I can't help you lessen the pain…" Yasuhara thought while playing the notes of the said masterpiece. 'I wished to let you know that you don't have to keep it to yourself. Let me in, Onegai!' (Onegai means Please)

_****_

Now here it comes, the hardest part of all  
Unchain my heart that's holding on  
How do I start to live my life alone?  
Guess I'm just learning,  
Learning the art of letting go. 

'It's once my question…' He said to her through his mind that he desperately wish she could here. 'How do I unchain my heart that's holding on…'_**  
**_

_**  
Try to say it's over  
Say the word goodbye.  
But each time it catches in my throat  
You're still here in me  
And I can't set you free **_

'I tried.' As the music played with the winds that he didn't seem to notice entering the room, his own musings field himself up, not letting anyone interrupt him. 'I tried to tell my heart it's not meant to be but I can't seem to let go…'

_**  
So I hold on to what I wanted most  
Maybe someday we'll be friend's forever more  
Wish I could open up that door **_

'I do wish that.' He uttered softly. 'To be able to tell myself that we'll be friends, just your friend.'

_****_

Now here it comes, the hardest part of all  
Unchain my heart that's holding on  
How do I start to live my life alone?  
Guess I'm just learning,  
Learning the art of letting go  


'There are times that I want to loose my hold…' Moments played on his mind, making him remember the times that he cursed the playful destiny that is playing them, playing with their heart. 'But I can't seem to let you go everytime I see your eyes that showed hurt. Everytime you see how little you are to him but even though that you know that he doesn't love you. But despite of all those things, you still stayed right where you are, and the irony of it is, so did I.'

_**  
Watching us fade  
What can I do?  
But try to make it through  
the pain of one more day  
Without you  
**_

As the music keeps on lingering, a figure in the room moved away from the sliding door separating the room from the world. Letting the night breeze enter their little closed world, Masako wiped her tears out of her porcelain like face and stared at the boy which eyes are closed and secluded to his own world while trying to help her, trying to make her feel better.

_**  
Where do I start, to live my life alone? **_

As the piece is nearing to its end and as the moon teasingly hide from the clouds giving them more privacy in the darkness, she moved, from where she is standing, observing the lone figure playing the piano, towards him. Keeping herself on a steady hold, provided to her by the bespectacled man, she settled herself beside him

_**  
I guess I'm learning, only learning, **_

Not really knowing what is happening around him, he started to slowly build his walls up, encasing him, trapping his soul and all the unwanted emotion he is desperately trying to hide. He's almost done with the song and so his walls, when suddenly a warm soft figure leans towards his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

Stiffening a little, Yasuhara lower his guards once more, hoping beyond hope that even through this little gestures and through this short moments, she would feel how he feels, asking her to share the load with him until he took it all from her..

_**  
Learning the art of letting go.**_

Letting some of her tears spilled, soaking the college man's shirt, Masako let herself be carried by a man who unexpectedly seek her, who extended an arm for her to reach, a man who offered a comforting corner for her to cry. She never thought that after all these, there will be someone who will be willing to support her and run after her. 'Maybe, there is nothing to envious about Mai after all.' She thought while tears keep on spilling. 'I have someone with me, just like her.'

"Yasuhara-kun…" The medium timidly spoke. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

**(Ending keys or should I say, ending parts of the song in instrumental)**

"Hara, Masako…' Yasuhara closed his eyes once more, feeling the urge of uttering the words that is desperately wanting to escape its encasement, wanting to free itself from his cage.

God knows how much he wanted to say it. God knows how badly he is holding himself up for he also knows that this is not the right time to say it, this is not the right time to spill it, and this is not the right time to admit it, to let her know about it and so, as much as he wanted to utter those words, he contented himself with what he currently have and savor the last few keys he stroke, desperately wanting to convey what he wants to say through the sweet melodies, praying desperately that somehow it managed to reached it's destination. 'Aishteru.' (A/N: I believe that meant 'I love you.', right?)

_**PEOPLE, PLEASE REVIEW...**_

_**I'M NOT UPDATING IF DON'T RECEIVED AT LEAST**_

_**TEN REVIEWS FOR  
THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS...**_

**A/N: I am looking forward for your REVIEWS... NO serious FLAMES, although I accept spelling corrections, as well as Japanese expressions, (if ever there is any). SUGGESTIONS are HIGHLY welcome!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary**: **Another case had landed to the SPR but what makes this new case different is that, a beautiful lady brought it to them, who happened to be someone who knows Naru very well. How will Mai cope with another seems to be competitor? And what's with Masako? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****ghost hunt!

* * *

**

**A/N: **_**guys if you see a font like this, this means that dream Naru and Mai are talking at the same time, in other words, Mai is voicing out dream Naru's voice which is simultaneously playing on her mind. Ja!

* * *

**_

**Chapter Fifteen**

**_Bitter Realization_**

"Mai!" A cold stern voice called out to her. "Tea."

Not waiting for another word to anger her further, she hurried to reach the recently assembled mini kitchen, courtesy of the beautiful heiress who used her magical puppy-dog-eyes to make her ego-centric boss to agree about assembling the said elegant kitchenette. But really, who would have thought that that kind of gesture could really soften Naru up? She had tried  
doing the same several times before, but none of them worked. She wondered if she  
wasn't cute enough for him.  
(A/N: Mai, trust me...if you only knew.)

But if she was to be honest and if only she had known she would feel the way she does as of the moment, she would have found a way to decline the offer of the heiress on making her stop doing those long trips towards the gigantic and stylish kitchen of the manor.

If she was still allowed to go out to get tea for her tea addicted boss, she would treat it as if it was a special treat. She would trade anything just to get out of his presence, even if it was just for the briefest and trivial moments and ways.

'Pathetic.' Mai thought to herself while filling the tea maker with water.

Like any other case they had, Naru had given the entire SPR team their duties. Ayako and Bou-san must go and check the entire east wing of the manor while Masako and John is currently assigned to check the west side and of course Lin must do the research about the portraits that were already listed for their own use and purpose, leaving her with him, his narcissist boss, to do trivial things such as stare at the highly and exquisitely painted ceiling or the walls that are expensively decorated with art works while being covered by custom maid wall paper.

'Really, what does he think of me?' Mai asked herself. Mai placed a couple of scoops of fresh tea leaves into the container before starting the tea-maker. 'If I could just go and check the temperature like I usually do, I could just dash out of this room. But no, the jerk had to keep me locked in here with him.'

Thinking about things, Mai found the whole situation more peculiar when Masako asked Yasuhara if he wanted to look around the west wing of the manor. Quite an invite, isn't it? But the invite didn't set her on her own reveries alone, it is the gesture the medium had done that set her a little off.

Masako lifted her kimono up before glancing sidewards to the college boy. 'I have seen that look before...but I couldn't remember here.' She thought. It was nothing outside of the ordinary if the kimono lifting was the only thing concerned aside from what she said - that it was to help Lin on his research which the ex-student council president readily agreed on.

After taking his electronic notebook with him while confirming their connection on the web with Lin, he took off together with the two other SPR members. But that is not the oddest thing, it was not the fact that the two, Masako and Yasuhara, seemed closer than they usually are as well. It was the fact that Masako actually blushed when Yasuhara gave her a smile. 'Really, a blushed for a smile?'

'What happened to those two?' Mai asked herself again. She couldn't get the hang of it since she' was sure that Masako should be closer to Naru now after that little incident which she ignorantly walked on but it looked to her that the medium and the ghost hunter got all walled up whenever they are in the same 20 ft radius together. 'Odd... for kissing mates? They are odd.'

Sighing a little, Mai didn't exert any effort at all in taking her thoughts away from the two kissing couples when she took a quick glance of the portrait across the room. Sitting elegantly across the room from her was the very same portrait that she admired the other day; the very one where Tamaki Suou looked so regal and inspiring.

'If I am not so stupid right now, I might have fallen for you instead.' She bitterly thought after glancing at her boss' back. 'But no, I just have to be so stupid and fall for a narcissist.'

"_You deserve more than the stars." _Mai's eyes softened when a ringing voice of Naru on her dreams vibrated on her ears, making her remember it.

'I do deserve better.' She told herself while smiling bitterly to herself. 'But my stupid self chose 'you' than the better that you said I deserve.'

The quick 'click' coming from the tea maker cut her musings. She expertly placed two cups of tea on the tray, added two teaspoons of sugar to Naru's tea, and absently placed biscuits to accompany the tea onto the tray.

After placing the tea and the biscuits on his table, without looking at him even once, she then settled herself on her previous place which was the chair of the coffee table, bringing her own cup of tea.

"I said tea not biscuits." Naru told her without taking his eyes off thefiles that he is currently reading."You're not very good at listening, are you?"

Mai blinked twice after hearing his comments but then she just shrugged it off, still refusing to talk to him. Wanting to shun the enormous feeling of his boss' presence, Mai reverted back to her musings, finding herself wondering again why did Naru on her dreams seemed be so different yet too familiar.

'Is my head really that good with creating imaginations?' She wondered before taking a sip of the expensive tea. Staring at nothing another comment from her dream Naru made her deep in her thoughts.

"_Sshh… You'll understand in time, Mai." _

'That is the second time he told me that.' She told herself. 'What should I understand in time?'

Still on her musings, Mai then absentmindedly stared at the portrait that is resting directly in front of her across the room. 'What is so special about you that I can't shake off the feeling that I had forgotten something important? What could it be?'

Placing a finger on her chin, random visions of her dreams played on her mind.

'_He could passed as a girl if he wants to. He's too delicate looking for a guy.' Mai thought. _

_'But there is something about the guy on the portrait that gives away a sense of security and authority, a certain warmth and passion.' Mai was a little drawn to the portrait when she noticed a presence neared her. And when she looked at it, she saw Naru standing near her and staring at another portrait._

'No that's not it…' Mai said while narrowing her eyes. 'They already knew about the odd thing on Tamaki-san's portrait.'

_"Mai." Mai could still feel the loneliness in him. His eyes still looked different. "Don't channel my emotions to you, Mai." Naru told her. "It will be too stressful to your body. You won't last."_

_"How do I do that?" Mai asked. 'I can't do that, Naru…' Mai thought._

_"Just concentrate on blocking my emotions." Naru told her. "I need you to do this, if you can't do this, I couldn't risk seein' you on your dreams again."_

'Definitely not!' Mai shrieked on her mind. 'There is no way I'm gonna tell them about 'him', no way!'

'What is her problem?' Naru thought after he mistakenly, or let say uncontrollably, looked at his assistant's direction.

'What's with the face? Why are there so many expressions on her face? What is actually running through that mind?' He wondered some more until he realized what he was doing. "Heck, why the hell do I care about it. She's my assistant. She's just my assistant, isn't she?'

Naru was about to analyze her and his own odd actions towards the young brunette more when the door of the base suddenly opened, revealing the other SPR members filling the base one after the other. 'She's hiding something from me.' He thought before looking the other way. 'I'll just have to find it out later, even if she doesn't want me to.'

Not even noticing the other members inside the room, Mai continued on recalling her dreams, trying to satisfy the wondering feeling on her guts.

Mai was still deep in her thoughts when suddenly group of images clouded her mind bringing her to realization of what she had forgotten.

_"B-but Naru…" Naru pointed to something and when she looked to it, she saw a man on a hospital bed covered by a light red plasma. "N-Naru? Who?"_

_"If that plasma turned to its final stage, he will die." Naru told her._

_"Naru… final stage?" Mai couldn't understand what he meant, all she understood was, it's a curse._

"No way…" Mai uttered under her breath.

_"Naru? What's wrong?" Naru didn't answer her and just continued to stare at the portrait. Curious, Mai looked at the portrait. Her eyes grew big due to recognition. "I know her." She told Naru. "She's the client for this case, Naru."_

_"Mai…" Naru called her. When she looked at him, Naru is already looking at her. "Looked carefully." Mai stared at the portrait again. The girl from outside her dream looks the same, her face, her hair, her elegance. Mai could still sense the warmth and solemnity of the girl on the portrait but she couldn't understand what Naru meant by looked closely._

_"N-naru, I don't know…." Mai's eyes grew big when she noticed a blood creeping out of the bottom side of the picture. "Naru the blood, it's ruining the portrait."_

_Mai looked at Naru but he didn't say a word. "Neh, Naru the blood is climbing on the portrait. Naru…wait.." Mai looked again and realized that there was no way that the blood could go up instead of down of the beautifully painted canvass. "N-naru, doushite? Neh.. Naru!!!"_

"Impossible…" Mai once again said a little louder, making Ayako who is sitting across her heard her.

"Mai?" The priestess called out to her. The other SPR members stopped talking and looked at the two girls sitting at the coffee table.

"What is impossible?" Ayako asked, but Mai is still deep within her own thoughts that she didn't recognize anything at all.

_"Wait Naru!" Mai called out when Naru was about to turn around. "Could you at least tell me about the portrait?"_

_"That is a curse." Naru told her. "It is a sign that the curse is creeping on her now. Her very existence is starting to be enveloped by the curse."_

_"Naru if she got enveloped by the curse…" Mai's voice trailed of when she saw Naru's eyes that is full of remorse. "Naru?"_

_"If she got enveloped by it, she will die." Naru told her._

Mai's eyes widened once more when the last of her dreams passed through her. Fresh tears flooded her eyes when the portrait of Anika with blood creeping on it flashed through her once more.

'Anika…' Mai placed her hands on her mouth while her whole body started to shiver. 'Anika-san…'

"Mai!" Naru stood up from where he was sitting. Taking long strides, he instantly reached the brunette's place. "Mai, what's wrong?"

Still in her own world, Mai didn't realize that two strong arms wrapped around her, giving her comfort. Flashes of images of the Suou Princess kept on flooding her until a familiar soothing voice flowed on her ears, giving her encouragements.

"It's alright, you can come back to us now." Naru whispered to her while holding her like there is no more tomorrow. "Come back now. Come back... to me... now."

"N-naru…" Mai uttered while sobbing. "N-naru…"

"It's okay." He said while shushing her. "Tell me. What happened?"

"N-naru…" Mai uttered again. "A-anika…she…she…the portrait…her portrait…"

Quite puzzled with what his assistant is saying, Naru looked at her eyes which is still tear stricken. "Her portrait, Naru… her portrait…"

"What about her portrait?" He asked, starting to feel restless when Anika's name escaped her lips. Anika and the word portrait, don't fit each other with regards to his own opinion.

"Blood…" Naru's eyes widened. The word blood only made his feelings worse. "Naru… Anika…"

"What about her, Mai?" Naru looked at her firmly, desperately wanting to hear more about it, praying that she was talking about something else.

But too bad for him, faith is not generous to him. After a few long minutes, Mai uttered something he was desperately wishing isn't the case, before his assistant passed out.

_**"That is a curse." **_

"_**It is a sign that the curse is creeping on her now. Her very existence is starting to be enveloped by the curse."**_

_**"... if she got enveloped by the curse…"**_

_**"If she got enveloped by **_it..." Naru feels like he is waiting for his lifeline to stop when Mai's shaking voice briefly stop.

" _**she will…**_" Praying against hope, the narcissist stared at his assistant with firm angry eyes, desperately hoping that he will hear something good than the word he is hoping not to hear until his own hope vanished by his assistant's last words who immediately fell limped on his arms.

"... _**die." **_

**End of Chapter 15

* * *

**

**A/N: **_**JUST LIKE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I RECEIVE AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS...SO... ADIEU!

* * *

**_

**A/N: For all those generous people who reviewed and had read this humble fanfic up to this point of the story...**

**I would like to give my deepest sincere appreciation...**

**It made my heart light every time I hear from you guys...**

**And for those, who helped me ( and still willing to help) revised the mistakes and inconveniences of this fanfiction... I would like to thank you so much...**

**Hope you wouldn't get impatient of me, especially now that I'm expecting more mistakes to come, since I don't have time to proof read my own work...**

**And also, if ever it will take me a while to update...**

**PLEASE, bear with me... I'm on a tight edge with regards to my everyday schedule, and people, that includes weekends... Why don't I just kill myself to make it easier for my poor soul... (hehehe...)**

**Til here...**

**JA!

* * *

****A/N: I am looking forward for your REVIEWS... NO serious FLAMES, although I accept spelling corrections, as well as Japanese expressions, (if ever there is any). SUGGESTIONS are HIGHLY welcome!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary: Another case had landed to the SPR but what makes this new case different is that, a beautiful lady brought it to them, who happened to be someone who knows Naru very well. How will Mai cope with another seems to be competitor? And what's with Masako? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****ghost hunt

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Violin**

As the cool breeze of December blew, tiny droplets of ice meets the once green earth, coloring it white along the way, the evidence of the nearing season can't be ignored anymore especially now as the whole manor's are being roamed by scrambling servants and tripping maids.

Feeling the coldness of the season, it was odd to see the lively aura around the Suou Manor. The contentment and solemnity could be seen quite clearly on the faces of the residents like this day was one of the warmest day of the summer.

Lin motioned for the young servant to place the tea set with plates of sweets and cakes at the nearby coffee table. They are currently at the east side of the mansion, at the exclusive music room to be exact. After that incident that occurred at their base earlier that day, Naru instructed them on what to do, making him the care taker of the Suou Princess along with Bou-san who's currently dozing off.

**FLASHBACK**…

Lin was about to get Mai from his young charge when Anika Suou suddenly interrupted him.

"I think Naru could handle Mai, don't you agree Lin-san?" She asked him while giving away some signals. "And I'm pretty sure that if I needed anyone to watch over me aside from the whole mansion, you could do it."

Lin took his glance away from the heiress and stared at the ghost hunter who was throwing daggers towards the smirking girl. He waited quite a while before the glaring contest ended, shocking the hell out of the SPR team when Naru voiced out his decision.

"Lin watched over Anika." Naru firmly announced before gathering his assistant into his arms. "Bou-san will accompany you. John-san and Matsuzaki-san will go check the wards while Yasuhara-san and Hara-san will monitor everything here inside the base."

Lin watched as Naru walked passed them before he caught Anika winked towards the young ghost hunter, much to Naru's annoyance. "I want to go at my music room."

Lin's reveries where stopped by the Suou Princess' announcement but what troubled Lin was the face the young Suou holds before leaving the room. 'She's hiding something.'

**END OF FLASHBACk…**

Lin was still caught up with his thoughts. He was still analyzing the possibilities that Anika is hiding something material to them when a familiar piece sliced the silent air inside the room.

_**(VIOLIN PLAYING)**_

_**How many times**_

_**Did I prayed you'll find me**_

_**How many wishes on the stars**_

_**Gazing up into the stars**_

_**Dreaming I'd see your face**_

_**Safe at home unafraid**_

_**Captured in your embrace**_

Lin's eyes grew soft upon recognition of the sweet melody. He felt like the time went back a few years. The clattering of champagne glasses and clinking of table wares seemed to be alive on his thoughts as he listened to her. 'It's the same song they played that night.'

_**So many times**_

_**When my heart was broken**_

_**Visions of you**_

_**Would keep me strong**_

_**You were with me all along**_

_**Guiding my every step**_

_**You were all that I am**_

_**And I'll never forget**_

The memory of that night was still so surreal to him that he couldn't help not to feel nostalgic at the same time burdened. 'Anika…gomen nasai!'

-------

On another part of the mansion, as the sweet melody of the violin passed through every hallways and rooms of the manor, a certain raven-haired narcissist stood behind the glass doors of his assistant's room. He was just contemplating on some matters when the familiar melody reached the said room.

_**It was you who first believed**_

_**In all that I was made to be**_

_**It was you looking in my eyes**_

_**You held my hand**_

_**And showed me life**_

_**And I've never been the same**_

_**Since you first believed**_

As every note of the said piece sliced through his thoughts, Naru couldn't help but feel the pain he's harboring. The memory of a happy evening, with people greeting each other about the Yuletide season, got hold of his thoughts and even how much he wanted to push it out of his train of thoughts, the smile and the laughter seemed to be haunting him.

_**There were times**_

_**When I thought I'd lost you**_

_**Fearing forever was a dream**_

_**But it wasn't what it seemed**_

_**Placing your hand in mine**_

_**You could see in the dark**_

_**You were guiding my heart**_

It hurts him so much. It hurts to remember that special night, that last night, that last Christmas they shared. The last Christmas when chaste bits of snow drops from the sky, when cold breeze seemed to be overthrown by the warmth being emitted by the people gathered in their mansion.

A Christmas, a certain Christmas that sealed and finalized the future of a certain Davis and a Suou, the night when the young Davis formally asked the Suou princess for her hand, that same night when she agreed that when she turned 16 they will announced the said engagement, her engagement to a certain Davis.

It felt like it was just yesterday and the memory didn't fail to grace his face with a small sincere smile but taking his eyes away from the clearing that is almost covered with snow, Naru can't helped not to feel more burdened when a solemn face of his assistant greeted him.

'Should I tell her the truth?' He asked himself unsure of the answer. Walking towards the couch near Mai's bed, he then studied the rhythmic movement of his assistant's chest, signaling a steady breathing. Seeing her so serene on her sleep, Naru couldn't help but winced when the realization of the implication of being truthful reached his logic.

Should I tell Mai the truth?' Still unsure of himself, Naru found himself weakening until he unconsciously dozed off leaving the world of reality with the same thoughts cramming inside his mind. "Anika…"

-----

Mai's face gone cold when the very portrait of the kind hearted girl entered her line of sight. It's painful to see how a beautiful piece of art was being violated with every second that passed.

At normal circumstances, Mai would be angry with how the portrait was being ruined with blood and dark blotches but for some certain reason, she feels frightened. A shiver running up and down her spine is enough proof for her to confirm her emotion. She knows that whatever or whoever is doing the said insolence towards the Suou Princess portrait is just showing her what it intends to do. She knows that the said violation is not a simple intrusion, it is nothing but a merciless warning, a preview of what is to come.

Closing her eyes quite fiercely, Mai felt herself being pulled out of where she was. She had felt this way more than a couple of times during this case that is why she knows that when she opened her eyes she would be seeing another dream and hopefully it will be something that doesn't include a portrait, Anika Suou's portrait to be exact.

-------

Feeling the cold breeze touch her skin, she felt herself shiver and her heart constricted with pain as memories run through her mind. If there is anything in this world that surprised her this day, that would be her will to play her violin after a year of non-interest towards music.

If there is any talent in her body that she wouldn't mind bragging, that would be her fine and above perfection string playing. There are numbers of strings with regards to music that you could find in this world and it never ceased to amaze her when she found a new instrument that is rare to her eyes.

She could play cello, harp, viola, guitar, piano but with all these instruments around her, her heart belongs to the violin just like how her heart belongs to the one who bought her the violin that is clasped in between her chin and shoulder.

_"Why did you choose to buy me a violin?" the little girl asked. "I can play anything in here, but why…"_

_The raven-haired boy looked at her before he started his way towards the grand piano. Settling himself comfortably, he graced his fingers with precision on the piano leaving a melodious sound in the air._

_The little girl stood still while watching the one playing. She had been with them for quite long already but she never thought that he could play the grand piano this way. He's like a professional and it will cause a ruckus if the world of musicians found out that a seven year old boy could play mozart's piece with such precision and weight._

_The little girl closed her eyes as the piece changed to chopin's then to bach. It impressed her, he's bringing her to different worlds. Even the piece that was solely for a specific instrument had made it's way towards the boy's magnifiable talent making it sound like it composed perfectly for a piano._

_She was so mesmerized until a different piece traveled from her ears to her brain, registering the familiarity of it. 'I know this song.' She told herself and without her knowing, her hands clasped the bow and the violin was placed on her shoulder._

_'I know this song.' She told herself again before her body expertly accompanied the young boy with her unconscious of it all._

_**It was you who first believed**_

_**In all that I was made to hear**_

_**It was you looking in my eyes**_

_**You held my hand**_

_**And showed me life**_

_**And I've never been the same**_

_**Since you first believed.**_

_The girl continued to play with all her heart not seeing the solemn look on the one playing the piano. She's not even aware that she's actually playing the violin with him until the final part of the piece neared. 'This feels nice.'_

_**How many times**_

_**Did I pray**_

_**You'd find me**_

_**How many wishes on a sta**__r…._

_The song ended but the aired they created remained and as she opened her eyes a pair of dark deep blue eyes greeted her. "That is why I want you to play the violin. It perfectly suites you, and it perfectly suited mine."_

'You never failed to amaze me.' She told 'him' on her mind. 'Like you never failed me…"

Cold breeze danced with her hair as the final part of the score made its way out of her violin. Her heart is racing like it wanted to go out of her chest. Her blood is mixing with every bit of anxiety she's feeling and the cold breeze only made it worst for it made her remember the night they played together for the last time as well as the last time she felt complete and whole.

'You ask me to wait…' She said to herself once more. 'That's why I'll wait, 'til you come back to me to make me whole again.'

The last note vibrated out of the instrument in complete synch with the honest tears that wet her fine skin cheeks. 'I'll wait for you…'til there's no more time left for me to wait…'

'Til my heart screamed out of pain…'

'Til I forget how to play…'

'Til I forget how to breathe…'

'Til I forget how to love…'

'Til I forget about myself…'

'Til there is nothing left to forget…'

'I'll wait for you…' Her heart screamed in her thoughts as she crouched down hugging the very instrument he gave her. 'I'll wait for you until you come back to make me remember…I'll wait for you. Dakara…onegai…come back to me…' **(1)**

'I'll wait…' She once again said as her tears soak her face, as if her tears never intended to stop from falling. 'I'll wait…'

'I'll wait for you…'

'…Gene…'

As she utter those words, as she played her heart out, as tears started to fall from her eyes, unbeknownst to her, a pair of eyes keeps on staring at her with a hurt look at one corner of the room.

It pained him to see her this way but then he couldn't do anything about it. He could only see her and nothing else and it hurts more when he remembers that until now, she doesn't know that even him can't really say if he could still fulfill the promise he made to her. The promise that up to his death he is still carrying.

'Gomen nasai…' The raven-haired man said dejectedly as he bitterly looked at the glistening object on his palm. 'Anika…gomen.'

**END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**

**1. translation: That's why, please, come back to me.

* * *

**

**A/N: to those readers who wondered why I didn't post the passed few weeks… **

**I would like to say that I'm truly sorry about the delay. My computer retaliated on me. It won't turn on, and so I had to send it somewhere to be fixed but due to my crammed schedule, I only managed to do just that, yesterday…**

**I AM TRULY SORRY. (bows head for apology)

* * *

**

**A/N: **_**JUST LIKE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I RECEIVE AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS...SO... ADIEU!

* * *

**_

**A/N: I am looking forward for your REVIEWS... NO serious FLAMES, although I accept spelling corrections, as well as Japanese expressions, (if ever there is any). SUGGESTIONS are HIGHLY welcome!**


	17. Chapter 17

Summary: **Another case had landed to the SPR but what makes this new case different is that, a beautiful lady brought it to them, who happened to be someone who knows Naru very well. How will Mai cope with another seems to be competitor? And what's with Masako? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****ghost hunt

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Misunderstanding**

_Mai wondered around the exaggerated hall ways. The place was too unfamiliar to her but then knowing the fact that most of the time she really had no idea where she was, she dismissed that one piece of dilema._

_Mai let her eyes feed on the exotic art pieces that are hanged on the wallpapered walls. She had seen some of those on texts that they were using during her junior high. She's sure that one of those could provide her her entire school life without worrying for her week allowances. 'These paintings probably cost millions each.'_

_As Mai turned to enter another hallway, she felt her feet rooted on its place momentarily as a familiar raven haired boy passed by her._

_'Could that be Naru?' She asked herself. 'A younger version of Naru….'_

_A middle aged woman followed her narcissist boss, carrying a tray with some table wares with it. 'Where could he be going?'_

_As curiosity got the better of her, she then followed the two who's about an arms length or two ahead of her. She could see how solemn and dignified Naru walks. As his back turned on her, she could remember how high the boy held himself up when he went pass her._

_'Even when he's just this small, he's already too proud for his own good.' She commented as she followed them._

_Still trying to observe more, Mai noticed how calculating the boy is. As he stepped, she could see how mannered and well judged his movements where making his cool exterior chilling and dominant. The trembling movements of the maid were enough proof for her to believe just that._

_'This bastard.' Mai mused to herself as she remembered how he usually treats her. She couldn't believe her eyes, the very boss of the SPR is a natural born bastard. 'Definitely a bastard.'_

_Mai was still on her own personal judgment when Naru stopped in front of a door. Mai automatically followed when the two started moving inside the room._

_The first thing that she noticed about the room was the welcoming aroma of lavender and cinnamon that welcomes her as soon as the door opened._

_The aroma was too relaxing that she was sure that she also sensed the scent of jasmine and fresh green tea. 'Very relaxing.'_

_Naru went further inside the room. Following the maid, Mai's eyes traveled a little on the spacious room. It was painted in neutral color, beige and brown. A coffee table is strategically placed in between of two big book shelves filled with books. The floor is carpeted with navy blue hue and there's a couch in front of a plasma tv and some other electronics that is residing at one corner of the room._

_'Damn, that place could fit my entire room.' She said to herself before taking the table with three monitors, a laptop, a printer and a lamp into account, aside from a personal fridge and a coffee/tea maker. 'I will not get out of this room if I own this.'_

_"Get up." Mai whipped her head towards the young Naru upon hearing his strained voice. "Stop acting idiotic and start eating."_

_"I'm not hungry." A muffled voice erupted from the bedside. "I'm fine."_

_Naru motioned for the maid to place the tray at the table at the side of the bed. The maid then settled herself at the chair beside the bed as she prepared the utensils to be used._

_Mai looked at the young Naru as he leaned on the edge of one of the tables inside the room. If she's not mistaken, he might be around 10 and if that is so, she couldn't help herself not to admire how gorgeous he looked. _

_'At that young age…' Mai gawked in awe. 'You still have this effect on me. Man I feel like a pedophile. Darn it!'_

_"Miss, please get up." She heard the maid uttered with an unbelievable tone of respect. "You have to get your dinner before you drink your medication."_

_'Dinner?' Mai bewilderedly asked. She took a quick glimpse outside, only to be greeted by a very stunning ray of the sun. One glance at the clock in the middle compartment of the bookshelf, she then confirmed that it is indeed still afternoon. 'Doesn't she knows that it is still noon?'_

_She then threw another glance at the narcissist only to find him calmly staring at the figure before him. Mai felt like she's missing something. It was odd to hear such, but then, it reached her like it was somewhat ordinary on it's own right._

_"What could I be possibly missing?" She softly asked herself._

_A series of events flashed through her thoughts. As if her own mind was skimming the clips running on her mind, Mai then settled to a memory when Naru was talking to Lin._

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_"Lin, I'll be going out." Naru called out to his Chinese assistant while grabbing his coat. Lin stared at his boss for a moment before Naru added something, as if supplying an answer to the unspoken question of the omyouji. "Out for dinner."_

_Mai almost detached her head from her neck due to the hard way she turned her head to his boss who was already out of the office. "Did I hear him say dinner when it is still noon?"_

_**END FLASHBACK…**_

_'Right, that happened on my first official week at work.' She mused to herself before another clip started to unravel._

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_"Class, remember that even how similar human might look, people still have their own individuality just like how races differ." Mai heard her sociology teacher muttered. "Different countries have different culture, different art, different patriotism, different values and morals and of course, different language."_

_Mai played with her pen from the moment the teacher started discussing but then from all the things her sensei had spoken about, her next sentence caught her attention. _

_"An example of which are…" Her teacher continued. "If Americans called it elevator, English calls it 'lift'. If Americans called it street, English called it 'block' and another good example is, if Americans called it 'dinner', English calls it 'suffer' just like 'lunch' for Americans while dinner for 'English'…"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

_'Does this mean Naru is English?' Mai asked in awe. 'And here I thought he's Japanese.'_

_Mai's musings stopped when Naru straightened himself before gesturing to the middle aged woman to stand up. The maid gave way to him before excusing herself upon Naru's 'eye' orders._

_With an almost inaudible sigh, Naru took the seat where the maid was previously was before saying his laments to the figure covered with a thick beige blanket with small petals for a design. _

_"If you think that starving yourself to death would make them go home this very instant…" Naru icily uttered. "Then you're mistaken. There is no way I will let them know this little tantrums you're pulling while they are having they humanitarian what so ever in Africa."_

_"I'm not acting like a toddler." Answered by the figure underneath the sheets. _

_"Sure you're not." He sarcastically commented. "You're acting like your usual self, a brat."_

_"I'm neither that." _

_"Do you realize how hard you are right now?" Naru argued. "If you're not a brat, you could start considering the other human beings around you that have their own life and responsibilities. So, for us to be able to act normal, could you just eat and drink your medication."_

_"If I'm being a burden then you could just go and do whatever it is you wish to do." Mai almost shivered when a dark cloud started to loom around Naru. "You could also drag all those stupid helpers with you, so I could just find peace and stay still."_

_"And you seriously consider yourself neither a brat nor a toddler?" Naru told the figure. "Will you quit being such a hard brat and start acting like you should be acting."_

_"I…I…" Mai almost strained her ears just to hear what the figure is trying to say when she saw Naru sighed exasperatedly before transferring to the bed._

_"Sit up." He ordered with a slight tag on the sheets. "The idiot will kill me if he found you burning with fever and voice completely gruffed due to cough and colds."_

_As the figure slowly tried to sit up, Mai watched as Naru picked the tray with a bowl of soup, an orange juice and a peeled citrus. She still couldn't believe her eyes to witness how caring Naru could be if he wanted to._

_"How are you feeling?" Naru asked before shifting on a comfortable position. "Don't try to lie, you're bad at it."_

_"Not fine." Answered by the figure that as moments passed revealed herself to Mai. The girl has a raven hair just like Naru only it was longer, she couldn't see the back part of it so she can't be so sure how long but it would only be a moment before she could see a full of view of her. _

_Mai's jaw almost dropped when the girl's features were revealed. Aside from her raven hair, she has a pale skin, dominant cheeks that look quite flustered, a tiny pinkish lips and violet eyes._

_"Anika Suou." And there right in front of Mai, the younger version of the Suou princess sits while being fed by the Narcissist. Mai's heart as troubled as it was almost gave in when she heard the further conversation between the two._

_"Why did you cry when you go home from the Academy?" Naru asked as she handed him the glass of orange. _

_'Could she just place it by herself?' Mai huffed. 'Good grief, I am sounding like Ayako and Masako.'_

_"I just got upset." She said. Mai knew that Anika wanted to settle it with that but the narrowed eyes of Naru told her not to try him and hide things. _

_"A guy from the upper class approached me but when I turned his invitation down he said mean things to me." Anika said before covering her eyes with her bangs._

_"What mean things?" Naru asked as he put the tray away._

_"He said that it is only proper for me to neglect those people who are trying to woo me aside since I was only born to be traded to the highest bidder." Mai's eyes widened upon hearing the Suou Princess._

_"He said that my grand mother will decide who I'll marry and rather than exert some effort on wooing me, men should just concentrate on having the highest value before shouting to my grandmother that he's interested in me." Anika choked because she's trying to suppress her sobs. "Noll, will I ever be allowed…to… to at least fall in love? Will I ever be able to marry for love?"_

_Mai, upon hearing the Suou Princess, instantly felt sympathetic. She could never imagine how it will be like if she's going to be forced to a life like Anika would be having._

_"Love…" Mai intently looked at the young version of his boss as she realized that the crying princess had already fallen into slumber. "An abstract, an intangible emotion…a useless illusion created by hormones and brain stimuli and fluids…"_

_Naru lifted himself off the bed after tucking Anika to sleep. It was hard for him to see her so helpless and sick. It angered him to find out that her illness was caused by a stupid jerk and even how much he opposed such emotions for he thinks of it as stupid excuse to do stupid things, Naru couldn't help himself not to feel for her. Anika Suou is too precious for him after all._

_Mai saw Naru was almost at the door when he stopped and turned to the sleeping figure in the middle of the king sized bed. She could see how solemn his handsome face was as he looked at the sleeping princess. Mai was almost lost on her own world of fantasies when she felt herself drowned in agony as she heard his next words._

_"If marrying is the problem, there are thousands who would be most willing to take you as their wife without considering your lineage, idiot." He said before turning to open the order but not before he added in his softest voice but loud enough for Mai to hear. "I, myself won't hesitate to do so, but the question Anika is, would you find it a marriage for love... cause… I will sure do."_

_'You're too precious to me anyway.' He added on his mind, making it impossible for Mai to hear. 'I'll give up anything for you, even my whole life if that would make someone that is like my sister happy.'_

_"Naru…loves…" Mai didn't notice her tears that were soaking her face. All her attention was on the back of the young Narcissist who was walking further away from her. "He loves Anika, not me."_

--------

_As she was still lost on her own concerns, specifically her concerns about a certain Narcissist, she didn't even notice as her surroundings faded into nothing but a complete oblivion._

_Mai was still dazed, when she felt a chilling air run passed her. Drying her eyes with her hand before opening them, Mai's eyes almost left its sockets when she noticed how dark the place is. The only thing that seems to be given the benefit of light is the place where she stood._

_Already in a resolved to called out for help, Mai's words where then stuck to her voice box when someone unknown and unseen started to speak._

_"Go back and start figuring everything out." A female that sounded familiar called out from nowhere. "The time is running short, it is almost too late for her."_

_"Her?" Mai asked after she found her own voice. "Who are you talking about?'_

_"She will die." The voice once again said with a certain degree of firmness. "You'll loose her if you didn't make it on time."_

_"What are you talking about?" Mai once again asked._

_"You are looking at the wrong places." The voice ignored her questions and continued with her warnings. "You should look at the place where your dream pointed you. A place that in the real world doesn't seem logical, a place that is special for him, look there and you'll find the root of all these."_

_"Root of all these?" She muttered. "You mean the case, we are handling?"_

_"You have to find it and end it before she does or it will be too late for her." Once again the voice ignored her questions. Mai was about to ask something else when the dream once again change to reveal a familiar hallway._

_"What does this dream means, really?" Mai asked exasperatedly as she made her way towards the end of the hall where she found an open door. Mai entered the room not bothering to be cautious at all, when a disturbing scene greeted her._

_There, at the edge of the bed which leans against the far end wall, sat a very familiar figure while clutching something on his hand. Mai walked towards the figure which resembles much more to the current Shibuya Kazuya._

_Being quite close to him, Mai noticed that he is clutching a light blue shirt while covering his face with his other hand._

_"Naru…doushite?" Mai wanted to ask when Naru removed his hand on his face only to reveal his tear soaked face. "Naru!"_

_Although quite in panic, Mai didn't fail to notice a frame on the ghost hunters lap. Taking a closer look, Mai's eyes widened before softening, carrying a hurt and hopeless aura with it. _

_There, on his boss' right hand, is a picture of a very grown up, seventeen year old Naru, as well as a very beautiful Anika Suou, with his arms around her and hers around his neck while beaming happily to each other._

_"Anika…" Naru uttered softly as he fingered the frame with uttermost delicacy. "What will I do now?"_

_Mai was about to be lost once again on her inner turmoil when a thought struck her. 'Could it be…'_

_"Could this be a premonition." Mai once again stared at the her boss who's currently drowning himself with depression and pain. "Could it be… is it possible that the voice was referring to Anika?"_

_"Then, this dream…" Mai once again spared a glance on her boss. "This dream showed me how Naru would be if she died."_

_Finding a new resolve upon seeing how broken Naru would be if Anika dies, Mai decided that she will do everything to make sure that Anika lives, even if that meant that she had to give her own life._

_But unbeknownst to Mai, Naru's thoughts what somewhat like this. 'Gene, you idiot. What will I do now? How could you leave me like this?' Then a flash of Anika's smiling face traveled through her mind. 'How will I tell Anika that I just saw you die? That you were just killed moments ago.' _

_"Anika…" Naru uttered softly. 'Gene, what about Anika? How could you leave her like this? What will happen to her? How is she going to be after this?' "What will I do now?"_

-------

The doors opened as someone went in. As he got the door closed, he then turned to see the young girl sitting in front of the fireplace inside the elaborated library of manor.

"A pleasant evening, Ojou-sama." The man said before bowing.

"Did you find him?" She asked, not bothering to look at the faithful servant standing behind her chair. "Did you confirm it was him?"

"Hai." The man said before adding. "I already arranged the meeting tomorrow, Ojou-sama."

"Arigatou." She said before gesturing for the man to leave and lock the door.

Heaving a struggle breath, Anika looked outside her window to find the manors grounds covered with white snow. "Just like that day."

Gazing back to the fire playing infront of her, keeping her warm, Anika's eyes softened. "I hope to see you soon, Gene."

Taking her eyes away from the fireplace and dropping it to her arm that she devoid of cloth as she pulled the sweat shirts sleeves that she's wearing that night, Anika's eyes reflected bitterness before going solemn again.

"I might have just a little more time to wait for you." She said as she stared at the fire again before covering her arm once more.

"You have to come back now…" She uttered as a single tear escaped her eyes while remembering the black pigments covering her body almost as every minute of her life passed.

Anika heaved another struggle breath when she remembered how she tried to hide it from Lin earlier that night. She almost cursed herself when she broke down while playing her violin regardless of the omyouji's presence but what she couldn't help is the guilt of hiding the truth from Naru. The truth that she's already experiencing the same symptoms that her Onii-san had.

Preventing her coughs to escape her, Anika closed her eyes before clenching her jaws. 'Or we might not have the chance to see each other again, Gene. I just hope that you would come back to us before my time to leave comes. Noll will need you.'

**CHAPTER ENDED...

* * *

**

**A/N:** _JUST LIKE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, **I WILL NOT UPDATE** **UNTIL I RECEIVE AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS...**SO... ADIEU!**

* * *

** _

**A/N: I am looking forward for your REVIEWS... NO serious FLAMES, although I accept spelling corrections, as well as Japanese expressions, (if ever there is any). SUGGESTIONS are HIGHLY welcome!**

**

* * *

****PS:**

**IF EVER I GAVE AN INCORRECT INFORMATION BETWEEN AMERICANS AND ENGLISH PEOPLE...**

**PLEASE FEEL FREE TO CORRECT ME...

* * *

**

**AND ALSO**

**THIS IS TO COMPENSATE THE TIME THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE DUE TO COMPUTER RETALIATION...**


	18. Chapter 18

Summary: **Another case had landed to the SPR but what makes this new case different is that, a beautiful lady brought it to them, who happened to be someone who knows Naru very well. How will Mai cope with another seems to be competitor? And what's with Masako?

* * *

****Disclaimer: I don't own ****ghost hunt

* * *

****Chapter Eighteen**

**Envy**

With tears on her eyes, Mai found herself staring at the ceiling. Her heart was bursting with all the emotions she's harboring. The pain was too much for her, too much that it seemed to be killing her.

She knew she had been keeping feelings for his narcissist boss but never did she imagine that she had fallen this deep already. She never thought that she could be in pain as much as she's now and never did it occur to her that she's more than willing to sacrifice so much just to protect him, at least not to the extent of giving her own life up.

'That's what I thought.' Mai told herself as another bitter emotion spilled on the corner of her eyes. 'But I'm sure it's worth it. I hope it's worth it.'

Smiling bitterly in no one in particular, Mai wiped her own tears. If ever the feeling she has was wrong, the equilibrium factor of which was the fact that Naru will have Anika by his side and that was enough consolation for the clairvoyant.

'Maybe, just maybe…' Mai was about to be engulf by the darkness of the room again when her eyes caught a figure that was solemnly sleeping while being lighted by the moon.

"Naru…" She softly uttered.

Trailing the figure's features while peacefully sleeping on the couch near her bed, Mai couldn't help herself not to notice how child like the SPR boss really is.

"You looked like a lost child." Mai said before gesturing to stand up. At first she felt her knees a little wobbly but after a little adjustment, she had managed to do so.

The night in the Suou Manor is too peaceful. The soft noise of the night creatures could be heard along with the soft breeze and dancing leaves of the trees but aside from those only her footsteps could be acknowledge making her think that everyone's already sleeping, everyone except her.

Stopping in front of the couch, Mai got a closer look on her boss's sleeping form. Never did she manage to see him sleeping, he's always on guard, aloof and aware of his surroundings and she couldn't help to tell herself that maybe he's just so conscious of his surroundings that like her, he must found trusting could become so hard more than she expected it to be.

'A person could never sleep soundly until he felt he's guarded and secured.' Mai remembered one of the passage she read once and by just looking at Naru, Mai couldn't help herself not to agree with the said author once more.

Isn't it so, that when someone managed to sleep the way Naru was sleeping on the very couch, the action screams one thing among so many others, and that is the fact that he's comfortable and he's trusting whoever owns the said house.

"You really love her, don't you?" Mai said to the sleeping man while a bitter smile crept on her face. "You never sleep around us. How could you trust her so much that it hurts me to realize that you never did the same towards me?"

As if answering her, a memory of her recent dream clouded her thoughts. "_Love…" Mai intently looked at the young version of his boss as she realized that the crying princess had already fallen into slumber. "An abstract, an intangible emotion…a useless illusion created by hormones and brain stimuli and fluids…"_

"True…" Mai said. "Intangible if may seem, but Naru, why is it when you looked at her the abstract seems to be so real and vibrant?"

Mai could still remember the first time she saw her. Never in her life did she think that she will see him hugging someone without his poker face. "Do you know that, that day was the first time I saw you so human?"

Mai smiled some more when a soft groan erupted form the sleeping teen. It sounded like he's telling her that she's an idiot for saying unnecessary things.

"But Naru, it's true." She once again said before kneeling in front of him, resting her hands on her lap. "You looked so worried and relieved at the same time."

"When you hugged her, your face was devoid with all the walls that you kept on showing us." Mai looked at the sleeping narcissist before her eyes flinched with the emotion that her heart felt the most with regards to the memory. "And I never felt so envious in my entire life when I realized that she's the only person that could make you so human."

"Did you know that my mother always told me before that envy is one of the emotions that I should avoid because it would ruin you, not only your point of living but most of all…your heart and soul."

"Before I never realized what it meant, what she meant when she said that it would ruin you." Mai said before looking at the sleeping figure once more. "I told myself that it is only natural for human to feel jealous at times and because of that I never understand what my mom warned me about."

"But Naru… when I looked at her and I remember you, I couldn't helped myself not to feel something in my heart. At first I tried ignoring it but everytime I remember how she made you feel and how you react towards her…"

"Naru, it is true." Mai once more felt her tears rolled down her cheeks. "Envy will eat you until there is nothing more left of you."

Standing on her feet once more, Mai leaned towards his face, analyzing and memorizing every detail of it. "Good thing, I love you so much that it didn't destroy me, it made me want to protect the things that made you happy instead."

Mai leaned some more, her nose almost touching his. She stared at his handsome face contemplating on what she was about to do. Her eyes took its time tracing every bits of him when it landed on his slightly parted lips.

'I want to kiss you like you did on my dream.' Blushing madly with the admission of her own desires, Mai found herself leaning more, unable to control her heart until her lips touches his.

While still in daze with the fact that she actually kissed him, Mai felt him moved, pressing his lips firmly unto hers while enveloping her into a possessive hug.

-----

He doesn't know how long had he been asleep but when he felt something moved, Naru found his senses fully alert and awake.

Opening his eyes a little, he saw her staring at the high ceiling of the Suou guest room. With the help of the light the moon is sharing, he managed to vividly see the glistening substance at the side of her eyes.

'Why is she crying?' He asked himself. Feeling the urge to protect the fragile looking girl lying on his bed, Naru almost jumped off of the couch to go towards his assistant only to find himself faking a sleep when he sensed her moving her head towards him. 'What the hell am I doing? I should be asking her what's wrong, why am I pretending to be asleep?'

Naru waited patiently on what his assistant will be doing next until he felt her moved away from the bed.

'Where she going?' He was about to open her eyes when he felt her hovering near him. 'Is she staring at me?'

"You looked like a lost child." He heard her say. 'What? I do? What is she saying?'

Still faking his sleep. Naru heard some footsteps moving closer to him. 'What is she thinking?'

Waiting for his assistant's next move, Naru felt her stop near him, specifically in front of him

"You really love her, don't you?" Naru found her pause before continuing. "You never sleep around us. How could you trust her so much that it hurts me to realize that you never did the same towards me?"

'What?' Naru found himself confuse upon hearing her words. 'I hurt you? Because I am sleeping?' He asked himself completely ignoring the part about love.

"True…" Mai said. "Intangible it may seem, but Naru, why is it when you looked at her the abstract seems to be so real and vibrant?"

'What the hell is she talking about?' Naru once again asked himself, quite annoyed that he couldn't understand her, as if she's talking in riddles. 'Abstract? Vibrant?'

. "Do you know that, that day was the first time I saw you so human?" He heard him continued.

'What the hell?' Naru almost choked when he heard himself groaned out of frustration. 'Damn, I almost blew my cover. Cover? Why do I have to fake my sleep again?'

"But Naru, it's true." He felt her moved again. "You looked so worried and relieved at the same time."

Naru was about to let his frustrations out once more when he managed to hold himself up to listen to her laments more peacefully. 'I'm sure I would understand if I listen more, you would surely make me understand.'

"When you hugged her, your face was devoid with all the walls that you kept on showing us." Naru almost opened his eyes with the slight realization her words brought him. 'Is she talking about Anika?'

"And I never felt so envious in my entire life when I realized that she's the only person that could make you be so human."

'Envious? Of Anika.' Naru felt himself restless all of the sudden. It is like he wanted to hold her and… 'And what? What the hell is going on with me, she's my assistant for Christ sake.'

"Did you know that my mother always told me before that envy is one of the emotions that I should avoid because it would ruin you, not only your point of living but most of all…your heart and soul."

'True.' He found himself agreeing. 'It would, eventually.'

"Before, I never realized what it meant, what she meant when she said that it would ruin you." She said before he felt her stared at him. "I told myself that it is only natural for human to feel jealous at times and because of that I never understand what my mom warned me about."

'Jealousy,huh?' Naru told himself when a memory of his brother and a certain Suou flooded his thoughts. ' Once, I felt that way.'

"But Naru… when I looked at her and I remember you, I couldn't help myself not to feel something in my heart. At first I tried ignoring it but everytime I remember how she made you feel and how you react towards her…"

Naru stopped his musings when he heard her quivered a little. 'Are you saying you're jealous of Anika.' He wanted to ask her and for some certain reason, he felt himself wanting to let out a smile.

"Naru, it is true. Envy will eat you until there is nothing more left of you." Naru felt her moved again. He was about to let her know he's awake when he felt her leaned towards him.

'What now?' He felt himself growing out of patience. He doesn't like the idea of her going away from him. He was about to say something when he felt himself stunned by her next words.

"Good thing, I love you so much that it didn't destroy me, it made me want to protect the things that made you happy instead."

Naru found himself speechless. The revelation was too much for him to digest. His heart is beating loudly against his chest while his mind was deserted by logic. The only thing that is left to him is the question…'What was that again?'

Naru's temporary paralysis stopped when he felt Mai leaned some more, her nose almost touching his. He suddenly felt so conscious when she stared at his face, as if contemplating on what she was about to do.

Naru waited for her next actions, he felt like he's slowly disintegrating, like he's evaporating. He's is so confused that he feels like running out of the room.

The fact that Mai told him she loves him was enough for him to loose himself, but he doesn't understand why he is feeling this way. There's a part of him that is chiding, telling him how idiot he is. But there is also a part of him that is telling him to get a grip and remember that she is his assistant and he is her boss.

He's so into his inner turmoil. He doesn't know which one he should accommodate first. Was is the fact that his heart is beating so hard and he's body is craving for her or should it be the part that is telling him that he is smart enough to remember the ethics that he should be following. He should remember that he is the boss and she's the assistant and that they should never cross that line.

Naru was about to sacked himself and throw himself towards an imaginary black hole while desperately wanting to hide from all this commotion his inner self is creating. He doesn't like the fact that he is currently out of control, out of routine and out of words to fill himself in to avoid the growing sensation and feeling of confusion.

Naru was so into it. He was about to shut himself off when a certain soft warm thing touched his lips, bringing him back to reality. Naru was about to throw a pit because of it when he realized a soft warm body leaning towards him.

'Mai…' Naru's mind shouted to him, making him realized the fact that is on hand. 'She's kissing me.'

Unable to comprehend the fact that his assistant is actually kissing him, Naru decided, that once again, with the time that he is spending with her, it is not bad to let go of control once in awhile.

And with that thought, naru found himself wrapping his arms around her, enveloping her in a possessive hug while responding and deepening the once chaste kiss.

'Baka…' Naru murmured to himself, totally surrendering to his hearts desires. 'There is nothing to be envious about.'

-----

**CHAPTER ENDED...

* * *

**

**A/N: I would like to thank those people who reviewed and those who greeted me. I'm sorry if updated quite behind of my schedule. Even though it is currently a holiday season…**

**I found my self buried under a lot of work and I have to finish my reading before classes resumes…**

**But because of some people who took the time to PM me to remind me that there are readers who are waiting for me to update…**

**I made a point to finally work on this fic…**

**It was rushed so…**

**Any typo errors, grammar errors, and any other errors**

**Feel free to correct them and send it to me by PM**

**And when I managed to receive it, I promise**

**I will revise it immediately…**

**Same goes with the confusions this chap made…**

**If there is anyone of you who find some point of my fic**

**Quite confusing, feel free to PM me and ask…**

**I will answer your questions in a manner that will**

**Avoid divulging unnecessary info that will spoil**

**My plot….**

**Thank you to a couple of my dear friends who PM me…

* * *

**

**And MIMORI…**

**I missed you!!!**

**And same goes with ****raijutei-no-babylon****…**

**I hope to read your fic, "In both realms…."**

**And I love the most recent chap of "PROJECT HEARTS"

* * *

**

**A/N: **_**JUST LIKE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I RECEIVE AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS...SO... ADIEU!

* * *

**_

**A/N: I am looking forward for your REVIEWS... NO serious FLAMES, although I accept spelling corrections, as well as Japanese expressions, (if ever there is any). SUGGESTIONS are HIGHLY welcome!**


	19. Chapter 19

Summary: **Another case had landed to the SPR but what makes this new case different is that, a beautiful lady brought it to them, who happened to be someone who knows Naru very well. How will Mai cope with another seems to be competitor? And what's with Masako? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****ghost hunt

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Animosity**

**part ONE**

_**Anika's POV**_

"Just give us what you got and everything will be settled…" I heard a familiar voice said. Walking through this part of this run down building, I couldn't help not to feel apprehensive for some reason.

I was told that I am going to meet the one who will clarify a lot of things for me but ever since I was able to stand on my own, I never really relied on this kind of way to get my way on things.

Sure there were times when I asked for some helped and pulled some strings, but still I never resulted to this. I never resulted to using my families influence and so, to make my musings relatively short, I never asked the families personal armed man to get some information that I definitely am trying to know for ages.

'It seems dying could really put you to edge.' I smiled bitterly while holding my wrist covered with an expensive piece of clothing hiding the bitter reality that I am about to die. 'Too bad, I have to see something they were trying to keep me away from. Gomene Onii-chan.'

"Ahhhh..." My personal time with my over functioning mind was cut short when I heard a piercing scream. I could only imagine what are those professionals were doing to the poor victim just to get the piece of information that I want.

"I have nothing to give you!" I heard him say which was followed by another piercing scream.

'Kami-sama, how brutal is this world?' I asked before closing my eyes while reaching for the knob. 'Atleast I could be composed when I faced this side of the family's wealth.'

---

Sitting in one of the chair inside the base, Lin's eyes kept wandering on a particular girl who's been fidgeting everytime his charge's name was being mentioned, let alone if Naru came close to her within an arm's length. 'Interesting…'

"Lin, did Anika tell you where is she going exactly?" Naru asked his assistant. Impatience and irritation could be detected in his voice.

"No." The Chinese omyouji answered. "I left her with Takigawa since I was told by Madoka that they would be calling to tell me what they had figured out."

"Bou-san…" Naru shifted his attention to the monk. "How did she get passed you exactly?"

"I have no idea, Naru-bou." The monk stated. "We were eating breakfast at the 'Lanai' when I suddenly felt odd. The next thing I knew, I was at my room with this headache."

Lin saw how his irritated boss closed his eyes before calming himself. 'If didn't know better, I would say you have something for Anika… 'His gaze shifted away from the young ghost hunter when his line of sight caught the distraught brunette. 'Too bad she doesn't know better, idiot Naru.'

Lin was about to continue his research when he caught Naru's action through the laptop's monitored. 'Quick glances… I wonder what happened…'

Lin took a quick glance towards the brunette who seemed to be lowered on the chair after those quick escapades of Naru's steel eyes. 'Kids…stubborn, stupid kids.'

_**MAI'S POV**_

Sinking lower to the chair, I couldn't help myself not to avoid those glances he was giving me. As much as I want to honestly scream to the entire world how delighted I am when I woke up beside him with his arms around me, protecting me from everything, I also couldn't help not to question myself if those kisses and possessive affectionate embraces really meant a thing or was it hormones speaking.

'Dumb me.' I cursed myself. 'If only you managed to hold back and refrained from molesting your boss, you wouldn't be in this situation.'

I took another quick glance towards my boss only to find him staring straight to my eyes. 'Oh, crap!'

Those eyes that kept me drowning into oblivion were staring back at me as if telling or was it reaching out on its own unexplainable way. I don't know what am I feeling but I'm being drawn into it. It's making me want to stand up from where I am and get him to give me another session of that alluring night.

Averting my eyes from him, I focused myself to the tea cup that I've been toying with for God knows how long. Seeing Naru makes me feel something. It makes me recall the night I spent with him.

**FLASHBACK…**

_Totally submissive, Mai found herself lacking for air. The once chaste kiss she planted to her boss' luscious lips turned out to one hell of a make out session._

_'Damn anatomy.' She cursed when she felt her lungs tightening, begging her for a supply of oxygen. _

_As if feeling her discomfort, Naru let her lips go. When she thought that the said dream would end, she felt him trailed heated kisses on the side of her lips, to her cheeks going to her left ear._

_"Baka…" Naru softly murmured on her ear before nibbling on it making her gasped and eventually took some fresh and new supply of air. _

_"Breathe." He ordered her. "I don't want to be accused of killing my assistant because she forgot how to breathe, not that it's impossible for her to do so with the help of the little brain she got."_

_Mai was about to retort on his insults when he took the opportunity to claim her mouth again making her disagreements be swallowed and forgotten._

_With pumping hearts and heated blood, Mai found herself making noises she never imagined possible with regards to mere kisses. Damn, why does she have to learn the hard way (but enjoyable for that matter) that his boss is one hell of an extremely hot and good kisser._

_Naru trailed his kisses from her now swollen lips down to her neck. Once he met her soft neck, he brushed it with gentle warm breath before nipping on it after giving it a little bite._

_Mai's reaction was automatic. Her hands flew to his hair and entangled themselves to it. Her back arched and her head was thrown sideways to give him better access to her neck while his hand shifted from her upper extremities to the hollow on her back, making their body closer to each other._

_Busy on feeling him more, she didn't notice that she was being lifted from her position. Her boss managed to take her lips again giving her another shot of nips and bites not really knowing that they were not seated anymore._

_She only managed to acknowledge the change when she felt her back hit the soft cold blankets of the bed. 'When did he carry me?' Mai asked herself before she felt his weight add on the pressure on the bed making it sunk lower._

_Naru kissed her hungrily once more, giving more attention to her neck and collarbone. She didn't even recognize that two of her buttons were already opened giving him a better access to her shoulders and upper chest._

_Feeling the hit washed over her until it's burning her, Mai felt him drop feather kisses to her shoulders going to her collar bone, to her neck tracing the path to her ears. Naru nibbled on her ears once more before going back, outlining the track towards her face giving paper weight kisses all over her face until it settled on her lips again._

_Naru captured her lips once more, nipping on her lower lips giving her a thousand of unreadable sensation until it shifted to her upper lips before she felt him tugged it, asking for permission that she readily permitted._

_Kissing each other again, Mai felt the difference of the kiss they just had a moment ago to the one he is giving her. The kiss before was heated, urgent, hungry and forceful but still great and addictive while this kiss they are sharing as of the moment is heated, less urgent, careful, slow, deep, and passionate._

_She doesn't know what it is she's feeling right now. IF the kiss before could make her body ached and mind lustful, craving for him to give attention to every part of her being, this kiss, even though it is still accompanied with the said feelings, this kiss is seeking for something._

_Although it seems familiar, this kiss in every way is honorable. It is careful as if he's afraid to break her, like she's a fragile piece of glass. It's overwhelming but what made it so different is that, even though it catches the attention of her whole being, this kiss that Naru is giving her reaches out the most to one part of her body. It is reaching out, trying to get hold and fill one part of her being. It is reaching and crawling from her lips, to her mouth, to her throat down to the very end and deepest part of her heart._

_'Naru…' Her heart wanted to scream and cry not out of idle feelings but out of overwhelming desire to express itself._

_But like any other, things must come to an end._

_Mai could feel that her kisser is starting to get hesitant. Anytime soon her kisser will end her sweet dream and she doesn't want that. Not wanting for their kiss to end, Mai responded to the intrusion that is giving her jolts of thousand sensations. She felt the kiss deepens and she felt relieve but then she felt him moving away little by little until she felt him leave his intrusion and tiny kisses was given to her hungry lips. _

_She wanted to catch his lips but it seems like he's telling her that he has the main control. Mai felt his lips placed little gentle kisses on her swollen lips until little by little the pressure shortens until she felt his lips settles on hers. She savors the warm feeling of his lips until she felt him mumbled something against her lips._

"_Sleep." He said. "At least I kissed you when you are awake."_

_As Naru shifted his weight to her side before draping his arms to her waist, Mai's eyes widen upon realization of his words. There were just two implications of his words; first, because she kissed him when he's asleep or so she thought he's asleep and second…_

_The familiarity of the most recent kiss struck her but as much as her heart wanted to agree with her, her mind kept on shouting that.._

'_It can't be true…' She told herself. 'My dream kiss with Naru isn't true, is it?' _

**END OF FLASHBACK and POV**

Still fighting with her inner confusions, Mai unknowingly turned to the direction of his Narcissist boss. With still flushed face, Mai's eyes widen even more when she caught his glinting with mischief before he turned his back to her saying something about meeting up with someone who just arrived.

But that is not what caught her unguarded and more confuse, what threw her back was the smirk he gave her before turning his back, walking out of the base.

'What the hell is that suppose to mean?' She asked herself as if she's going in havoc. 'Damn it!'

**CHAPTER ENDED...

* * *

A/N: Just like before, please overlook or at least PM if there is any typo errors, wrong spelling, odd comments and confusions with regards to this chapter...**

I'll try to clarify confusions in the most discreet way...

I'll try to revised mistakes ASAP...

* * *

**A/N: **_**JUST LIKE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I RECEIVE AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS...SO... ADIEU!

* * *

**_

**A/N: I am looking forward for your REVIEWS... NO serious FLAMES, although I accept spelling corrections, as well as Japanese expressions, (if ever there is any). SUGGESTIONS are HIGHLY welcome!**


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

Summary: **Another case had landed to the SPR but what makes this new case different is that, a beautiful lady brought it to them, who happened to be someone who knows Naru very well. How will Mai cope with another seems to be competitor? And what's with Masako?

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****ghost hunt

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Animosity II**

The trip back to the manor was relatively silent. Silent to the point that it feels like there was a sharpened knife dangling over their heads while being held by a very thin thread, in other words, it was awkward and terribly unsettling.

Looking out of the window, not really watching the scenery that passed by, Anika held on the hem of her winter coat tightly. Her mind was still prickled and stained. She couldn't make the visions of what went on earlier that day away. She couldn't help not to feel cheated and left out.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

"_I have nothing to give you!" I heard him screamed which was followed by another piercing sound of agony._

'_What the hell is going on in there?' Bracing myself, I opened the door. _

_Once the door made an eerie sound, the occupants of the room suddenly halted on what they were doing and turned to look at me.  
With still composed disposition, I further opened the wooden door until the sight of a man tightly held up by a rope welcomed me._

"_What the…" I didn't get to finish saying since my hand flew to my mouth. I am disgusted, no, horrified. I never thought that this is the way that my family was using for ages. My family tortured people to get what they want._

"_Gomen, ojou-sama…" I tore my gaze away from the pained man and shifted it to the man before me. With his head low on a bow, the man addressed me. I could detect the extreme displease and regret on his voice. Maybe that was due to the fact that I saw this man this way and worse, it's all because of me. _

_It was I who ordered the family's armed team to search for him and get the information I want. "It is not befitting for you to see this. Ootori-sama will surely behead us if he finds out."_

"_Put him down." I asked him not really wanting to be engaged on an argument with him. _

"_B-but ojou-sama, the information…" as startled as he was, the man suddenly jolted straight up on his usual posture and stared at me. "We haven't…"_

"_I don't care…" He didn't manage to finish since I cut him off. "Now! Put him down now!"_

_After a moment of hesitation, Higurashi-san, the leader of the secret ops of the Suou family, decided to follow my order and did as I please._

_It took them several minutes before they hastily, but still with justified care, put the unknown man down. They placed him on one of the bed at the corner of the room. I figured it was for the ops agent who's staying up with this man before I managed to arrive._

_Pity and guilt traveled through my veins until I decided to face him. As I seated myself on the chair in front of him, the man squinted his eyes to be able to adjust his sight with the sudden change on the lighting. He carefully closed and reopened them until I managed to see that he just regained his vision._

_An ops agent passed him a cup of water before standing behind me. As soon as he had finished drinking it, he then adjusted his line of sight towards me, that's when I saw his brown eyes widen, a signal of recognition, before he uttered my name in complete daze and unbelieving statute. "Suou A-anika-sama…"_

_----_

As soon as the door closed, Mai's feat of anger started to subside. Although her face is still flushed and her body is still a little bit hot due to the remembrance of the said heated night, Mai felt herself sighed due to exasperation and slight contentment that for a moment her boss decided to leave her alone, not quite alone, but still without his presence that could pass as 'alone' parse.

"Mai…" She heard Lin called out to her. "As much as I want to ask you if something happen, I would prefer to keep the respect with regards to your privacy intact, but please tell me your business with me while he's out."

'How did he know that I want to talk to him in private?' Mai's thought run as the omyouji finished his first lament.

"It's obvious." He just said before turning to face her. "You keep on glancing at me before looking at the clock, then this afternoon, you tried to corner me at the kitchen but Naru came and you gave a very stupid and lame excuse just to escape, not to mention your efforts to keep him out of the base, which was futile if you ask me, and also those pleading looks your giving him when he turned his back on you…"

"It's obvious that you want to talk to me privately…" Lin said before taking his gaze back to his laptop. "So what is it?"

"Lin-san…" Mai started before standing to stay close at the Chinese diviner. "If you knew that I'm trying so hard to keep you alone with me so that I could talk to you…"

"Why didn't you cooperate with me and just ask?" Mai finished just when she managed to take Naru's seat which is beside Lin.

"It's amusing to see you try." He plainly answered her. "So what is this all about?"

'If this is about your steamy night with him, I have nothing to say to that. It didn't help that its winter and a shower didn't help much either.' Lin added annoyingly through his mind.

"Well, you see Lin-san…" Mai started, oblivious of the distracted appearance of the Omyouji and the fact that he knew what he shouldn't know. "I had dreamt."

"And?" he asked.

"It's about a figure holding a paper while chanting." That got Lin's pull attention. "But the problem is, the figure was a complete shadow, thus making it hard for me to recognize it, more so if it's a male or not."

"And you're implying?" Mai turned to look straight at the man beside her.

"It doesn't feel right." Mai told him. "I was disturbed by it. There is something off with it. Sure we know it is curse, that this case does involve a curse. The fact that I was attacked by a female ghost claiming Tamaki-san as hers summed up a lot but when I added this dream with the other occurrence with regards to the ghost…"

"You feel disturbed and off." Lin finished for her.

"Yes." She nodded in complete agreement. "I decided to set it aside for a while and focus on the paper that the shadow was bowing and chanting with since I clearly saw it."

"And you're wondering if I knew it?" Lin asked. "Isn't it the curse paper that Anika showed me?"

"That's the other point Lin-san…" Mai fidgeted for unknown reason. "It's different. It's not the one on my dream."

"May I see it then?" Lin asked her before taking note of her distressed expression. "Mai?"

"No." Lin looked at her unbelieving. How on Earth was he supposed to know this thing she's talking about if she's not going to let him see it? "I don't have it and it's too intricate for me to reproduce it. He told me that every detail of it matters and I should ask you if I want to know about it."

"He?" Lin asked Mai.

Mai nodded undecided if he would elaborate about it or not. "Lin-san, 'He' is someone who's been helping me ever since I met Naru."

"He's always there when I'm on those dreams." She continued, deciding that it won't hurt if he just kept the information that 'He' is her dream Naru. "He's explaining and guiding me through my dreams, that's how I knew what to look for and what to say to you guys when I woke up. He's helping me go through with this all."

"Are you sure 'He' is harmless?" Lin asked her seriously. A malicious being entering her subconscious is not healthy for his taste and that would surely give a feat to his charge.

"Yes." Her answer to him without a bit of hesitation put Lin slightly at ease.

"So what did he told you?" Lin asked her before facing his laptop. "How can I help you recognize this curse?"

Lin waited for a while, nonchalant about everything, turning to take a look at the front door of the manor through the manor's own surveillance video which he conveniently hacked. He watched as Naru walked towards the Suou princess with hard face and cold demeanor. 'This kid is surely pissed.'

As he mentioned for Mai to continue with the slight nod of his head, Lin almost fell from his seat to the floor when he heard her say the solution her dream guide, as he call 'he', told her.

There is only one person aside from Naru and Madoka who knew about that, and that person is someone that Mai shouldn't know and supposedly will never know and with that, one name only crossed his troubled mind. 'Gene.'

----

As soon as Naru closed the door of the base behind him, a mischievous grin showed up to his handsome face. The look of complete embarrassment and the clear recognition of her thoughts were priceless and extremely entertaining.

It is not like he doesn't feel anything about the occurrence the night before. It is just that he completely convinced himself that he's way above that. He's not some teenager who would be flushed after making out with someone, even that someone is his assistant.

Isn't it one of the most thrilling and fantasized sexual urges of man? Aside from doing the deed at a lift (an elevator), the affair with an assistant is on the same category. Not like he's actually admitting that it's an affair. Heck, it was just some kisses, touch and…whatever…It's is not an affair and that's final.

Naru schooled his features one more time before deciding to open the door, but a schooled face was hard to achieve when flashbacks of smooth soft and milky skin kept on flashing to your teenage mind. Hell, keeping his blood circulation at his normal rate, especially trying hard not to let it specifically travel mostly on his lower extremities was really taking a huge toll on him making his face too hard and cold for his preference when it concerns facing a certain violet-eyed female.

"You looked pissed." That's her greeting to him the moment she saw him making it harder not to let his cheeks stained. "I just went out for a while you know."

"Without asking permission…" Right, take it all out on her. "…let alone say a word."

"Sorry Dad…" She sarcastically answered back. "But you see, I saw you with mom this morning. You're sleeping and quite cozy, so I thought that it was such a shame to wake you up. You looked quite pleased while holding her so closed that your lips were almost touching hers."

That did it. Naru's jaw almost dropped when the princess literally described his implied position this morning when he woke up. Not succeeding on his inner battle with his own body, Naru's face started to emit some heat that he knew very well was incorporated with shades of red.

"Nice try, idiot scientist." Anika told him before walking passed by him but not before adding a little advice. "Next time, try locking the door, Dad. Children might see you with mom and God knows what they would see next time. We don't want to corrupt such young minds, do we?"

---

A series of images keep on flashing the screen of his laptop, showing different images of cursed paper. These are the type of curses that requires paper to be able to complete it. There is some cursed paper that requires be burning to take its effect, or burying or folding then keeping hidden.

Aside from the usual way of disposing it, there are also those incantations and gestures. Being a diviner or a sorcerer, Lin had kept a database of all those curses that he could get his hands on.

He started placing it on a secured database when he was still an apprentice back in Hong Kong. He recalled he's still ten years old back then and aside from being engrossed with magic, spells, incantations, and a like, he's also into technology making him decide that carrying a luggage full of books and reference was troublesome unlike a simple laptop and pairs of batteries for emergency.

"No, not that but close." He heard Mai said. They were currently enforcing the solution 'He' told her to be able to make him see the cursed paper on her dream. They where doing it for God knows how long but clearly on haste since she clearly told him that she doesn't want Naru into this just yet.

When he asked her why, all she told him was…

_"There are things about my dream that I don't want him to ask me about just yet." She told him while averting her eyes. "And I can't lie to him since he'll know that I just lied and he'll pin me down until I answer him and tell him the truth."_

_"What difference does it made?" Lin asked while typing a series of letters and numbers on his password. "I could do the same."_

_"But you wouldn't try to force me." She said. "You'll wait until I am ready to tell it to you." And how much could he agree to that._

Lin stared at the compilation of curses which were being played by slideshow on his laptop. His eyes widened before it went back to its normal when he recognized the curses. It's on the restricted and high leveled cursed section of his database.

At this point, he is currently wishing that the cursed Mai saw on her dream was a cursed that he hasn't seen in more than a decade of him being a sorcerer.

The idea of looking for it and having a goose chase was more appealing to him rather than finding out that the cursed they are looking for was a cursed intended to capture a God damn soul.

'If that happens…' Lin, quite horrified, mused. 'A Suou will definitely depart from this world whether we like it or not.'

**CHAPTER ENDED...

* * *

**

**A/N: **_**JUST LIKE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I RECEIVE AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS...SO... ADIEU!

* * *

**_

A/N: A LITTLE help on understanding some parts...

one of the reader asked me this so i decided to post it here instead of the next chapter:

It's about Lin thinking Gene...

so here's the explanation...

mai told Lin the solution  
to the predicament that was  
regarding to how Lin will  
see the curse paper on her  
dreams if she couldn't reproduce  
it...  
then she told him a little  
about dream Naru without  
telling Lin that her dream  
guide looks like Naru...

and then the solution she  
told him was  
to look at the collection  
of curses he had on his laptop...  
which is a secret compilation,  
even to the Davis'  
in exception of...  
Madoka, Naru and GENE...

so when Mai told him  
a solution which is not supposed  
to be known to her or to anyone...  
and the possibility  
of Naru and Madoka telling her was  
highly unlikely...  
the only person that Lin  
could think of who could possibly  
told her about it was GENE...  
and he was shocked and horrified  
with the idea  
since Mai shouldn't and would  
never met GENE  
since, unknown to Mai,  
GENE's dead...

but I was hinting  
that LIn could have a hunch  
that Mai could had met GENE  
as her dream GUIDE  
but since he's still  
focus on ANIKA's case...  
I think the clarification  
or would I say  
confrontation about  
it between Mai and LIn  
would come a lot Later...  
maybe when the case is a little  
wrapped up..

And...

maybe you could tell me your thoughts

about it...

sora, JA!

* * *

**A/N: I am looking forward for your REVIEWS... NO serious FLAMES, although I accept spelling corrections, as well as Japanese expressions, (if ever there is any). SUGGESTIONS are HIGHLY welcome!**


	21. Chapter 21

Summary: **Another case had landed to the SPR but what makes this new case different is that, a beautiful lady brought it to them, who happened to be someone who knows Naru very well. How will Mai cope with another seems to be competitor? And what's with Masako?

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****ghost hunt

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Animosity III**

"Higurashi-san…" A soft voice but definitely stiffer than normal called out to the person driving the black Benz with the Suou seal.

"Hai, ojou-sama?" A cold baritone voice answered the Suou princess who never waiver from looking outside the car.

"You know something about it, right?" Anika questioned him without further a do.

"I'd had been informed about the usage of the facilities by Master Tamaki." He stiffly explained. Seeing the young princess through the rear view mirror, he could easily and guiltily say that it was indeed a bad idea to bring the little princess out of her own chastised world. Too bad, he found out this way when he couldn't prevent it anymore. "I also knew about the request for the top investigators he asked which was notified to be highly confidential."

"So, you're actually saying that even if you're the chief commander of the entire force…" Higurashi then noted that the princess is currently looking directly to him using the same mirror that reflects her vicious eyes. "…the records and findings of whatever my brother requested to be done, never came to your desk for filing?"

"Yes." His curt replied. "After that ma'am, Master Tamaki requested those who worked on the matters be transferred directly under him."

"Are you saying that those personal bodyguards of my brother and those who keeps on following me are the ones who my brother asked to do that job?" She asked.

"Yes and No, Ojou-sama." Higurashi's eyes drifted slightly to the rear view mirror to check out his charge and it didn't fail him to see that she's indeed glaring at his back, thinking something that she only knew of. "Only one of the staffs of the manor knew about the said matters."

"Who?" She asked him with a tone that could send the whole Tokyo in a blizzard. "Who are you referring to?"

"The most reliable person there is at the manor." Higurashi watched as her eyes narrowed for a while. He knew she was thinking about the possibilities to pinpoint the person he's referring to.

It didn't take her more than a minute before her eyes dilated while her head snapped to his direction, questioning him in silent. "Ojou-sama, he's the same person who was my superior before I become the CC of the force."

"I don't believe this." He heard her say in the most inaudible way possible. "They all did that to me?"

And another look at his passenger who is now currently seated at the back of the car while silently crying, Higurashi, the stone man of the Suou force, felt incredibly sorry for the said princess.

'Truth hurts.' He told himself before speeding the car to their destination. 'But seeing the light after being in the dark for so long is definitely blinding.'

----

Still contemplating on the new information she gathered, Anika couldn't do anything but sit at the edge of her bed while clutching a book that has a curved Sakura petals surrounding the Suou seal.

She stared at it, tear soaked, and confused, she read the embedded name that was written in black, making it more vibrant and noticeable than the other intricate details of Sakura petals and golden ring that has a hawk with cross sword at the middle, and it says, Tamaki. Her brother's diary.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_An ops agent passed him a cup of water before standing behind me. As soon as he had finished drinking it, he then adjusted his line of sight towards me, that's when I saw his brown eyes widen, a signal of recognition, before he uttered my name in complete daze and unbelieving statute. "Suou A-anika-sama…"_

_"H-how did…" I didn't get to finish whatever I'm going to ask him because before I managed to let the last word out of my mouth, the said man put up a knowing smile._

_"Of course I know you." He said to me. "I will never forget those innocent eyes and kind smile."_

_"I was always watching you even before you went back here in Japan." He told me. "I can still remember how your laughter could bring everyone smile by just hearing it, and how you could lighten up the gloomiest day with a simple smile..."_

_Maybe he saw my confusion that I'm sure was already written on my face because his next words both put me off and cleared my thoughts._

_"I'm the one who was assigned to guard you while you're still under the wing of the Davis'." He told me before smiling when he saw my jaw kinda dropped. "You're mother, Mistress Allana, asked me to go after you and look out for you."_

_"Mother did?" I asked him with an encouraging look._

_"Yes." He told me. "Even before you were born, I was already assigned to look after your welfare which means that I was always with your mother."_

_"I was also there when you were born." He told me with a longing look. "I'm sure you don't remember anymore but you cried to me when they told you you'll be going out of the country and live away from your brother."_

_"You cried yourself to sleep that Master Tamaki and I couldn't do anything but to watch you heaved your breath and calm yourself." Hearing this revelations from him, I couldn't help not to feel more guilty when I recalled his pitiful state a while ago, not that he's perfectly well now but still at least he's on a better predicament._

_"Why are you here?" I asked him that garnered me a confuse look. "I asked them to look for the one who my brother asked for some keepsake, why are you here then?"_

_"Because, our little princess…" He started before giving me a pitiful look, which gave me a surprise. How could you feel pity for me when I'm perfectly healthy and unharmed? "… I'm your brother's keepsake."_

_"You…" As I feel my eyes widened, I could feel his eyes staring at me with unreadable expression._

_"I know something happened to Master Tamaki." He told me. "And now, I finally understand why I am here being tortured by the force when I was listed as top priority guessed at the Suou files."_

_"You were listed by my brother?" I asked him which he answered with a curt nod. "But why?"_

_"Because he asked me to perform a very important part..." He told me before fishing something at his wrist watch which suddenly showed a small compartment when he pushed a small button. "He asked me to give you this when he died."_

_"What?" 'A key? Before he died? Are you telling me he knew this will happen to him?' Are my incoherent thoughts when he told about Onii-chan dying?_

_"But seeing you here when he's still alive and breathing…" He continued directly looking at my eyes. "… and after I was tortured for this, Anika-sama you're also in trouble, aren't you?"_

_"Gomen…" I don't know why I am apologizing but that was the only thing that got out of my lips. _

_"Please, whatever you do, please be strong and brave." He told me before taking my hands into his and wiping a stray tear that dropped my eyes._

"_You'll find out all the things that you shouldn't find out, all the things that your brother and some accomplices hid from you and as much as I want to protect such innocence, I believe that this is the right thing to do." I saw all the guilt, frustration and resolve swimming at the pool of his eyes._

_I stared at his eyes confused and unsettled. I don't know why but when he told me something about things hidden or such, I felt my heart throb and screamed wanting to be unleashed and the scary unsettling feeling I have on my heart intensified when he uttered his words._

_"I'm sorry for hurting you, Princess."_

_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

"Of all the people…" I mused out loud. "Why you? Why does it have to be you? Naru…"

---

Seeing his boss enter the base with a scowl, Mai knew that the talk or whatever you're supposed to call it went bad. She knows he cares for her and all, or even it taste bitter on her mouth the word 'love' is much suitable at this case, but after all the interrogations Lin, along with Takigawa who got to base with Ayako at that precise moment when she had managed to show Lin the cursed paper on her dreams, had witnessed on the manor surveillance system, it seemed to her, in particular, that even angels and goddesses had a bad hair day. What an irony?

She saw Naru took his place beside Lin. He took his case file folder before opening it but before Naru read the developments Ayako and Takigawa reported about the Suou Heir's condition at the hospital, Mai saw how roughly Naru rubbed the bridge of his nose.

'He's confused.' She muttered to her thoughts. 'Anika really played it rough on him.'

Although Mai knew that people are difficult being, she still couldn't understand the reason why the very Anika Suou, the only girl whom Naru act human to and the sweetest and kindest aristocrat, not that she knew a lot, she knew acted so indifferent, cold, and sarcastic in front of her boss.

It's too obvious that it's the most impossible thing that could occur for Lin's point of view. It's the oddest and most abnormal action she'll pull in front of Naru. She could still remember the shock expression on the stoic Chinese man when she blatantly shut her room door in front of her boss, after giving some spicy and stingy sarcasm in front of his face. And with all those occurrences, it seemed to her that such impossibility was not impossible at all.

"Naru…" She could out to him before she saw him stop rubbing his already slightly tainted nose bridge. "…tea?"

With a curt nod and slight thankful look, or was it her imagination, Mai proceeded to the small kitchenette inside the base to prepare his tea. 'Jasmine and Lavender would do for him, it will help him relax.'

Waiting for the water to boil, Mai's thoughts then drifted to something. She recalled her little talk with Lin about her dreams and the solution she suggested to him.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_"Mai…" Mai was shocked to see the stoic omyouji almost dropped to the floor when she voiced out her thoughts. "Could you repeat that again?"_

_"I said that 'he' told me to ask you if I can look at your database of curses which is on your laptop." She said while noting the discomfort of the omyouji. "But if you're not comfortable with the idea, I guess we don't have a way for you…"_

_"It's not that!" He cut her off. "How did you know about that?"_

_"'He' told me about it." She informed him again, with a confused voice. "I told you that 'he' told me about it."_

_"Who told you?" Mai could feel the restraints and silent danger on his voice. "Who really told you about it, Taniyama?"_

_Mai cringed when Lin called her by her surname. It's been a while since he last called her that, almost 3 months ago, if she's not mistaken._

_"Well?" Lin snapped at her, successfully getting her undivided attention. "Who told you?"_

_"I already told you Lin-san…" If he will call her by her family name, then might as well call him with suffix, a sign of distant proximity. "My dream, the guy on my dream, told me. If you don't want to believe me, Lin-__**san**__, then fine with me. Let's spend our already limited time discussing this."_

_She watched as Lin studied her with awe. Her sudden outburst really caught him unguarded. 'Did he really forget that I could bicker with a certain Narcissist whole day and still got the strength to go home by foot?'_

_Lin gave an audible sigh before taking his chair once more. "Madoka didn't tell you about this?"_

_"She didn't." 'Where was this conversation coming from? Was it really important? And what does Madoka got anything to do with it?' "I haven't talk to her for a little while now, you're the one who's coordinating with her with regards to this case, in case you had forgotten, so there's no way we could talked"_

_"Right." Lin said before typing something on his laptop. "Gomen, Mai."_

_"It's alright, Lin." So they're back with Lin and Mai thingy. 'Gracious God, what's with him?'_

_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

Letting an audible sigh escaped her, Mai picked the tray with Naru's cup of tea before striding towards his already grouchy boss. Mai was about a step or two away from his boss when a certain portrait, the very portrait of Tamaki Suou caught her attention, successfully halting her to where she is currently in.

As Mai's eyes got more transfixed with the violet orbs of the Suou heir, her eyes widened when a pair of onyx eyes and long black haired woman became visible beside it, looking straight to her eyes, telling her something she inaudible.

She was about to question the woman in front of her when suddenly she gave her another pleading look before she instantly vanished.

Mai was about to tell Naru what she saw just now when her eyes dilated. She turned her head towards the place where Naru was supposed to be sitting when all her eyes caught was a certain tree near a lake.

Mai turned her eyes on different direction, still dazed due to the sudden change of scenery when she caught the balcony at the third floor of the mansion.

She then remembered that she's at the southern part of the Suou estate, the part of the house that caters a lot of trees, a lake and an orchard.

Mai was about to look somewhere else when suddenly a white silhouette emerge from the balcony, floating in the air. Shorter than a minute after the silhouette's emersion, another figure showed up but this time it's not floating or anything.

It seems to be walking towards the balcony's baluster. Not really noticing the illogicality of her capability to see such figure as if it was in close proximity, Mai's eyes showed shock and fear when she realized that it was Anika Suou.

With heart racing and incapable legs, Mai couldn't do anything but watched as the tear stained princess reached for the balcony's baluster, climbing it before staggeringly standing at it and without a second thought, unhesitatingly jumped towards the welcoming Earth underneath her.

**CHAPTER ENDED...

* * *

**

**A/N: Hehehe... a cliffy... **

**anyway, my dear readers, as you can perceived at this point, my story was kinda wrapping itself up... it focuses on the case as of the moment, and as the case evolves or solve itself, the matters between Anika and Naru and Gene will be unfolded and Naru's and Mai's thingy will then follow suit...**

**Mai will found out about Gene and i'm still contemplating the manner of which but certainly that would be interesting, at least i hoped it would be...**

**Sora, Ja!!!

* * *

****A/N: **_**JUST LIKE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I RECEIVE AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS...SO... ADIEU!

* * *

**_

**A/N: I am looking forward for your REVIEWS... NO serious FLAMES, although I accept spelling corrections, as well as Japanese expressions, (if ever there is any). SUGGESTIONS are HIGHLY welcome!**


	22. Chapter 22

Summary:**Another case had landed to the SPR but what makes this new case different is that, a beautiful lady brought it to them, who happened to be someone who knows Naru very well. How will Mai cope with another seems to be competitor? And what's with Masako?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****ghost hunt**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Animosity-finale**

_**MASAKO's POV**_

As I enter the base with Osamu-kun, the first thing I noticed was the bickering of the immature duo, namely the monk and the miko. Really how immature can they get?

Ayako was about to whack the poor blonde with a hard bound book when the priest, John, intervened with them, trying his hardest to end another senseless argument.

I heard the door close behind me before I saw Osamu-kun took his place beside Lin. They were discussing something and by the look the Chinese omyouji was giving Osamu-kun, it seemed like they found out something new while we're away, not like we didn't find something useful, in fact we found out something really intriguing and I'm sure Naru would fume big time when he heard about this.

Speaking of Naru, when I strained my eyes towards the young ghost hunter, I almost took a step back when I noticed the lost look on his eyes, although he's trying his hardest to keep it to himself. It seemed that he's reading his file cases as per usual but when you know what to look at, you will never miss the difference. He's lost and he's not himself.

Whoa, seeing this man, the ever compose Davis disheveled and devoid of wall like this was really a big shock. It was unnerving at the same comforting to see that a man as cold as he is could still be vulnerable and not less than a human could be.

I was about to take a step towards him when I caught Osamu-kun by the side of my eyes still busying himself with his ongoing discussion with the diviner. I didn't exactly know what happened, but then something stopped me from walking towards Naru to offer myself for comfort. To think that a few days ago, I actually threw myself to him which he openly resented.

Stopping at this particular side of the room, I instantly looked for the certain brunette. At this particular moment, aka Naru's moment, she's the only person who could or who must go to him to comfort and provide stability to him.

I'm still unsure how it happened or when did it occur to me but I am sure now that Mai and only Taniyama Mai was the only person Oliver Davis needed to his 'oh so boring and uptight life'. I finally accepted that this commoner high school girl was the only one Naru would accept to be by his side.

As I was about to look at the kitchenette, I then noticed the very person I'm looking for carrying a tray with a single cup of steaming tea and by the smell of it, it seemed to be jasmine and lavender tea, too soothing to the nerves if I may add.

A small smile graced my lips, a small smile but not bitter, when I realized that a forlorn glare was not needed at this moment to let this girl know the things she needed to do.

As odd and infuriating it may be, it seemed to me that she's already somewhat aware of the things she had to do for him, although at this point she seemed to consider it as her job as his assistant and not for her true feelings for him. Too bad, Naru's stubborn and Mai's too soft for them to be able to see that they certainly meant for one another.

Letting an inaudible sigh, I decided that taking a sit beside John was not inappropriate as of the moment. I was about to take my step towards the said priest when suddenly I saw Mai's eyes dilated before an empty eyes took place of her warm and glittering orbs.

'Oh my God the baka's in trance.' I screamed in my head and before I could do anything or say anything about it, the very own trouble magnet of the SPR, let go of the tray that holding a very expensive piece of ginori tea cup before dashing out of the room with the 'lost' ghost hunter and stoic omyouji trailing behind her.

_**END OF POV**_

**-----**

_**"**__Do you really believe that someone cares for you?" An old woman said with her penetrating eyes and evil smirk towards the little raven haired girl in front of her. "There would never be a day that a person as good as you think would come."_

_"Not true." Brimming with evident tears, the girl looked back at the woman with hurt on her eyes. "Shinou-san and Onii-chan cares for me."_

_"Oh?" The woman challenged her. "How did you know?"_

_"They told me so." Anika barely six years of age confidently told her. "Onii-san told me they cared for me."_

_"Then they're __**lying**__." The Suou family's head mistress tauntingly told her only granddaughter. _

_"Not true!" The girl exclaimed. "You're the one who's lying."_

_Little Anika was busy crying herself to exhaustion to notice her surrounding changed and turned black. The only light that could be seen was the one directly hitting her._

_Anika kept on repeating to herself that there's no way his brother would lie to her until she heard a very familiar footsteps going towards her._

_Lifting her head up, Anika saw her grandmother looking at her with a mocking smile. Knowing that hiding her tears were useless, Anika looked confidently towards her._

_"How many times do I have to tell you that there's no one would care for you?" The wrinkled skin at the side of the Suou mistress expanded into a smirk when she didn't respond. "You're not going to tell me I'm wrong?"_

_Averting her eyes towards the floor, Anika felt a hand on her shoulders. Trying to keep herself composed, she felt herself being pulled into a hug and before she could retaliate in objection, her grandmother had managed to whisper into her ears._

_"Everyone you trusted lied to you." She said firmly making her mind skimmed the images of his brother, their caretakers, The Davis', her brother's friends, Madoka, Lin and finally, Naru. _

_Still trying to block all the implicated images and hurtful words of her grandmother, Anika's eyes grew wide before it went lifeless when she heard her whispered something to her._

_"Trusting a hundred percent was a deed fitted for a fool." Suou mistress whispered to her while stroking her hair. "And useless fools like you made of by yourself deserve nothing but death."_

_"Sa… why don't you just…"_

_"__**Kill yourself**__…"_

_"my__**dear**__granddaughter?"_

_------_

Looking at the squirming girl who's crying helplessly on the very bed, she turned her head towards the widely opened balcony. The very same balcony that witnessed the day her beloved turned into a lifeless body that he is currently in now.

'Tamaki-sama we would be together soon.' She thought happily before turning her head towards to the only person who's blocking her path towards the Suou heir.

"Now…" she started while lowering herself towards the princess, readying herself for the final blow. Inducing the said girl into a premeditated dream was a great idea. All the emotions the said girl was emitting and being shown through her face was a complete entertainment for her since all there was, was pain and dread.

'Just like what I told you earlier my dear princess, Suou Anika you're destined to suffer.' She thought grimly before completely lowering herself to reach her left ear.

With the soft blowing midnight breeze, she then took another look towards the balcony before uttering her final words to her.

"What are you waiting for my dear?" She said to her still asleep figure. "Get up, walked to the balcony and throw all those anxieties within you away."

"Throw them out to the welcoming Earth…" Her smile grew wider when the very Suou Princess woke up and staggeringly walked towards the said open space. "Throw it all out…"

"Throw it all out…" She tauntingly told her, keeping up with her little walk towards the baluster. "Throw them out…"

Watching the said girl with now lifeless eyes with amusement, she then ordered her to climb the baluster by furthering her taunts while thinking the face of her beloved who's currently lying helpless at the hospital.

"Sa…" She once again said before floating passed her towards the open air, diverting her eyes towards the white ground that would soon be tainted by a Suou blood.

Turning her eyes towards the standing, terribly unconscious girl in front of her, her smile grew wicked before saying…

"Jump!"

------

Mai kept running through the familiar halls towards the Suou heir's room. Keeping her turns sharp and as much as possible shortened, she couldn't help not to pray hard to keep Anika safe until she managed to got there especially when she started hearing a distant wicked voice taunting and fuelling the girl's emotion towards suicide.

'Please, let me get there in time.' She cried to herself before taking the last turn towards the room with immense feat.

Stopping momentarily infront of the room while simultaneously grabbing the door knob, Mai didn't notice the two SPR head running towards her.

Taking a sharp intake of much needed oxygen, Mai forcefully opened the door only to see the scene that she's fervently trying to avoid.

"Anika, stop!" She screamed before running towards the said girl.

----

**Lin's POV**

Taking another turn towards a certain place which I'm not sure of yet, I began to analyze what's happening.

I was talking to Yasuhara-san about the things that they gathered on God knew how, when I saw Mai stopped her way towards Naru.

Still not thinking too much about it, I almost dropped the chair to the floor when one of my shiki whispered to me that Mai was on trance and when I was about to forcefully pull her back, all I remembered was hearing a clatter of breaking cups and banging tray before seeing my charge running out of the room.

Without actually thinking about why, I then found myself running behind those two teenagers with one of them seemingly looked like she's about to loose her life and the other looking like he's after he's long lost girlfriend.

'Naru? Running after his girlfriend? Now, that is a sight to see.' I mused while holding a chuckle in when suddenly I noticed I was running towards Tamaki-san's room.

Taking our last turn towards the said room, Naru and I saw Mai instantly stopped in front of the heir's room when suddenly she fervently opened the door not even bothering to give us even the smallest glimpsed a person could give.

Still running behind my charge, I heard Naru growled due to his assistant's actions when we heard Mai screamed Anika's name and 'stop', and before I knew it what I saw before me almost put me to a temporary trance.

There, at one side of the balcony lie a very pale Suou while a dark astral projection loomed over her. Almost instantly, I saw my shiki left me towards the said Princess that I ordered them to protect, and with my familiars reputation, that would be a completed task in no time.

But then again, that's not what put me to stagnation. What stunned me was the image of an overthrown teenage girl off her feet towards the edge of the balcony while Naru run his earnest towards the immediately falling girl.

"Mai!" I cried out, finally regaining myself, while trying to beat time to save the troublesome female.

'Don't let her die!' I screamed in my mind as I imagine the Hell breaking loose due to a certain someone's wrath and a very lifeless charge afterwards.

**CHAPTER ENDED...**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update.**

* * *

**A/N:**_**JUST LIKE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I RECEIVE AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS...SO... ADIEU!**_

* * *

**A/N: I am looking forward for your REVIEWS... NO serious FLAMES, although I accept spelling corrections, as well as Japanese expressions, (if ever there is any). SUGGESTIONS are HIGHLY welcome!**


	23. Chapter 23

Summary:**Another case had landed to the SPR but what makes this new case different is that, a beautiful lady brought it to them, who happened to be someone who knows Naru very well. How will Mai cope with another seems to be competitor? And what's with Masako?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****ghost hunt **

**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three-**

**Behind the Family Name**

"How is she doing?" A deep collected voice resonated around the room.

"She's sleeping." The younger between the two answered without even taking his eyes off the sleeping girl.

Calculating the boy's mood, Lin decided by himself about what's better. "I'll watch after her, Naru." He said before taking a step forward towards the bed when he was stopped by his charge's next words.

"No need." He answered. "I'll stay here."

"I think it's better for you to stay at the base." Lin said. "Mai would stay at the cot there and you better be there when she wakes up to tell you what happened."

"No." He stubbornly said. "You attend to her. I don't really care."

"Naru…" Lin started but stopped when he managed to take a glimpse of the boy's lost eyes. 'He's afraid to leave her. He doesn't want to miss her like Gene.'

Taking a deep breath, Lin turned towards the couch. Taking the girl to his arms, Lin took another look at the boy. "I'm sure Anika would be alright."

"Would she?" He heard him said under his breath, uncertainty and something like regret was oozing out of it like a sick aura. "Would I be able to keep her safe?"

"Yes." Lin said. "I'm sure we would find a way to save her."

"Hn." Naru said before taking his sit beside the sleeping figure. "Go ahead, Lin."

"Aren't you going to ask how Mai is?" Lin asked, unsure why he did so himself.

"Why should I even bother to worry about someone who's foolish enough to dive towards the balcony's baluster?" He answered, dropping the temperature of his natural coldness two notch below freezing point.

"She just did what she thought is for best." Lin said.

"What, is it for the best?" Naru sarcastically asked not noticing his hand clenched tightly. "She's an idiot and I'm tired of trying to make her understand how stupid she is."

"The last thing I need is an assistant who would bring so much trouble because her grey matter lacks sufficient human sensibility." Naru said before glaring at nothing in particular. "There are more important things for me to attend to rather than waste my time minding an irresponsible stupid girl."

"Naru…" Lin was about to chastise the young ghost hunter when he felt something wet his inner shirt. Taking a quick glance towards the girl in his arms, Lin then decided to leave, thinking that it is best for the little clairvoyant not to hear more of what an upset, disappointed and harsh Oliver Davis has in stored for her. "We'll be at the base."

"Advise Takigawa to create personal wards for Anika." Naru said. "Tell him to bring it to me when he's finish."

Lin heard him said before taking his leave towards the SPR's base with a weeping assistant cradled on his arms. 'Stupid kids.'

---

Naru took a deep breath, trying to ease the heavy burden he's feeling in his chest. The scene earlier that night writ every fear out of him.

The vision of a dark killing aura roaming and towering above a helpless and cornered Anika was enough to snap every single nerve in him into pieces but a slow motion of Mai gliding off the baluster after being pushed by the same shadow disturbed him to death.

'Stupid." Naru chastised in his head before hitting his hand with his clenched fist.

"If you are so worried about her might as well tell her." A calm soothing voice snatched his attention back to reality.

"How are you?" He asked ignoring her statement.

"I'm great." She said while eyeing him closely. "Thanks to Mai, I'm still alive."

"Hn." He grudgingly said.

"Honestly Naru…" Anika started before trying to sit up. "If she didn't grab me in time, I would be there, exactly three floors below to where we are now, deep within the cold snow."

"If I didn't grab her on time, she'll be down there dead." Naru said.

"But if she didn't do what she did, I am the one who's going to be there dead." Anika told him in a matter-of-factly tone.

"No." He said. "I would have saved you without her being her stupid self."

"No, you couldn't." Anika argued. "I'm on the baluster, ready to jump while you were still running, trying to catch up with Mai."

"Naru… I know it's disturbing to see her almost missing your grasped but that doesn't give you the right to say harsh things to her just because she worried you."

"I'm not worried." Naru stubbornly argued back.

"Right." Anika said. "Aren't you tired of lying, Oliver Davis?"

"What are you…?" Naru's next words were caught up on his throat when he noticed how she looked at him.

"It's not right to lie to other people, Davis. But it is more detestable to lie even to yourself." Anika told him. "How many times would you lie until you found out yourself that you don't even know what's true and what's not anymore?"

"Anika… I…" Naru's eyes diverted somewhere else, trying to avoid her inquisitive eyes.

"What? Are you going to tell me that I'm wrong? That you're not lying in front of me right now?" Anika's face hardened a little before focusing towards the close door of her own balcony when suddenly her next words drained Naru's blood on his face.

"Or are you still going to tell me that Gene's still missing and not dead?" She said while pinning the guilty looking lad before her.

----

"Are you saying that based on this extensive research you did with Masako, you managed to find out that we're lacking another helper on this family's history." Bou-san asked incredulously.

"Not quite." Yasuhara said after taking a quick glance towards the brown haired teenager lying on a cot. "If we talked about this family's missing helpers, then we'll just find a lot of irrelevant cases of missing people, but when we narrow it down to this mansion…"

"Are you saying that missing people were common on this family?" John asked Yasuhara.

"Seems that way according to all those data that I managed to dig." Yasuhara said, quite sympathetic on the way the priest was feeling about the news of missing people being normal.

"And what's with the narrowing it down?" Ayako asked after checking the brunette's temperature.

"Narrowing it down means that if we tried to check all the missing helpers of the Suou Family…" Yasuhara started before opening the laptop designated to him. "That list could go on up to 300 or so… I didn't manage to finish the list due to… ummm… certain interruptions."

"But if we single out the helpers that revolve or worked closely with Tamaki-san and Anika-san…" Yasuhara began typing a series of keys before looking towards them. "The list would go down to 3, with two of them being found and a single one still missing."

"What's that got to do with this case?" Ayako ignorantly asked. "Why should we care about those missing people's case?"

"Because Ayako-san that concluded that these people who were giving us information to help us with this case were lying and covering up stuff to us making our investigation in compromise." John tried to explain to the oblivious miko.

"I see." Ayako said before nodding which earned a snicker from the monk and a snide comment of 'what an idiot?'

"What did you just call me?" Ayako asked but before the monk managed to retort Yasuhara successfully cut them off.

"Exactly, John-kun." Yasuhara said before flashing glinting glasses towards them. "That is what's relevant aside from the fact that one of those missing people happened to be Tamaki-san's secret legal wife."

"Nani?" They all exclaimed minus the stoic omyouji whose digging information about some certain stuff.

----

"What are you saying?" Naru managed to ask. "Anika…"

"Are you still going to deny it?" Anika looked at him with disbelief. "I almost lose myself when I learned that you lied to me all this time; don't make my sanity snapped by trying to cover it up straight to my face!"

Silence reigned. Anika's tears started to flood her face while watching Naru's hardened face. "I asked you countless of times, but all I got was your sick way of dismissing me."

"Do you really think that I'll just let it rest? Your brother's missing, do you really think that I can just sit around and ignore that irking feeling that I just lost him?" Anika asked while clenching her hands tightly, trying her best not to lose her control. "He's your brother… He's my fiancée… we spent more or less six years together how could you think that with a little shove I'll just back down and let this rest?"

"Anika…"

"I know!" Anika told him before glaring at him. "I'm so stupid."

"No you're not." Naru told her, deciding to meet her eyes.

"I am so stupid to believe that you will never lie to me, that I could trust you." Anika said before dropping her head down to her palm. "That spirit managed to make me want to jump by repeating over and over that stupid people, foolish people who trust others like I did deserve nothing than a lowlife treatment that is no better than death."

"That's not true." He said.

"When you kept on telling me that you're still looking for him and that I shouldn't worry, I asked my brother and Kyoya-nii to conduct our own search and intelligence gathering with regards to the matter…"

"I waited for months, watching my brother turned more agitated as days passed…" Naru stared at the girl whose looking passed him. "And then one day, he just told me that things happen for a reason and that I should believe that whatever it was, I should just believe that it happened for a good cause."

"I decided to let it slide and wait for all of you to give me what I'm asking for while holding on to the promise Gene gave me."

"A promise?" Naru asked.

"Hai…" She said before looking at him. "A promise that no matter what happen he'll come to see me to make our engagement official."

"But you see…" Anika's voice wavered. "Now, I know, Gene wouldn't be able to keep his promise because no matter what we do, he's not coming back."

"Anika…"

"But Noll… you know its okay…"

"What do you mean?"

"I kept things from you." She said before lifting the sleeve of her shirt, revealing huge stains on her once spotless skin. "I think we'll see each other again."

'NO!' Naru almost screamed out loud.

"You see..." She said with a sweet smile plastered on her tear soaked face. "I'm dying."

----

"Yes." Yasuhara said, satisfied with the reaction he got from his co-workers.

"No way…there's just no way!" Ayako said in complete aghast. "The Suou family would never accept a helper as their heir's other half."

"Apparently…" Yasuhara started before fixing his glass with a grim face replacing his always smiling one. "Tamaki-san decided to make this union a secret until he got his position official. There's only one person who knew about the said arrangement."

"Who?" John asked disbelief still present on his innocent face.

"The best friend." Masako said, catching the attention to herself with a pouting Yasuhara in tow. "Ootori, Ootori Kyoya."

"Exactly." The glass eyed boy confirmed when they gave him an inquiring look. "The only witness present while the said marriage was taking place was Ootori-san, aside from the priest and a some nuns that is."

"Ow…" John nodded in understanding. The confidentiality must be asked by the said heirs from the said church people and of course, actions such as that were sacred on its own way.

"Yeah." Yasuhara said before adding some more things. "The registry was manipulated by them as well, making sure that no word about it would go out to the public and seeing that nobody knows about this, it looks like their secrecy succeeded at some degree until the wife vanished and reported kidnapped."

"If she's reported kidnapped wouldn't it be announced publicly especially with her background?" Ayako asked, curious on the said marriage.

"Exactly." Yasuhara beamed to her, as if telling her that she just made a progress by making her grey matter worked. "But you see, it's not reported at the police but to a certain… ummm… security related agency."

"I see." Bou-san said while nodding before a thought occurred to him. "Umm… kid, where did you get all this information?"

"Yeah…" Another unfamiliar voice cut him before he could answer. "Where did you get that 'very confidential' information?"

----

"Oh, nice to see you here Ootori-sama." Yasuhara said while smirking. "It's nice for you to drop by."

"I was just seeing how you guys are fairing." He said before adjusting his glasses while giving a very creepy host like smile.

"We're doing just well." Yasuhara said beaming at the said powerful man. "But it's even better now that you graced us with your presence."

"That's very flowered way of speaking, Yasuhara Osamu-kun." Kyoya said. "I believe you're still in your second year at Tokyo University, under Professor Ukihara…"

Kyoya smirked even more when Yasuhara's glasses flashed dangerously. "He's a very good man; I think I'll be discussing some things with him in a couple of days from now."

"Good for him then." Yasuhara said before adjusting his own glasses. "I believe he needs to lighten up a bit."

"Oh yes, I agree with that." Kyoya said. "Oh, how are your mother Sachiko and your sister Ann? I believe your sister's fairing well at Okiwa Incorporated, right?"

"Yes, she said she's lined up for promotion." Yasuhara said.

"That's good for her then." The Ootori heir said. "Too bad some bug might detour her well earned promotion, neh?"

"If that happens, that is too bad indeed." Yasuhara said before taking his seat infront of his laptop. Typing a few times, Yasuhara then stared back at the smirking heir before adding. "Well, that's life Kyoya-sama. I'm sure she'll understand that."

"Of course." Kyoya agreed before turning. "I believe that bug that cause all this would also learn not to crawl in some other people's business."

"Hmmm… speaking of business…" Yasuhara started while tilting his head to the side making the ever calculating man stopped from moving out of the base. "I wonder how much the Tengu Family would give that bug if he tells them the brewing project called 'Hydro plant."

"Hydro plant?" Bou-san inquired.

"Tengu, as in Tengu that owns the Okinawa water plantation?" Masako asked quite awed.

"Hai." Yasuhara smirked upon noticing the tense figure near the door. "You see, there's this project that's brewing behind the Tengu Family between the Government and a certain influential family. If the Tengu family don't start working on their financial stability now, it will be just as easy as adding one plus one for that certain influential family to render the Tengu family immobilize."

"Immobilize, you mean bankrupt?" Ayako asked while assessing the college student if he's for real.

"Yes." He said.

"That's horrible." Masako said. "The Tengu family's wealth came from their lineage. It's theirs for years. It's like a heritage to them."

"Right." Yasuhara said while smirking at the now glaring Shadow king. "You see Masako-chan; the Tengu family did a very daring move a year ago that earned them the majority of a subsidiary plant that was under the certain influential family. From what I got, it seemed the Tengu family played dirty to get it; it's now added to the Water and Power plantation. The property they got was acting like an expense regulator for them making their profit to sky rocketed but at the same time, it also helped them to earn a dangerous foe."

"You do understand that a bug could be trapped behind bars because of being nosy. When a detestable bug stuck their nose on somebody else's hive, they tend to be exterminated." Kyoya said directly to Yasuhara, not even minding to hide the threat it encompasses.

"Yes." Yasuhara said. "But it also seems like a survival instinct by the bug to make sure that he managed to hurt the predator if he couldn't leave unscathed."

"I could put you behind bars for all your life or even throw you out of this country with just a flick of my finger." Kyoya informed him.

"Not without a trace of me meddling into your affairs, Sir." Yasuhara challenge him. "Besides forcing a citizen of Japan out of his country is against the law, and I believe that even if you are filthy rich, our judicial system don't see justice by yen."

With narrowing eyes, Kyoya felt his hand clenched before a voice snatched his attention away from the college boy. "Why don't you just tell them the truth Kyoya-senpai?"

"What are you talking about Haruhi?" Kyoya asked. "I have nothing to tell them."

"Of course you have." Haruhi said before looking at the stoic looking man facing one of the laptops inside the room, not even bothering to listen to the brewing verbal competition inside. "Lin-san?"

Hearing his name being acknowledge, Lin tore his attention away from his monitor to meet two brown orbs. "What is it, Ms. Fujioka?"

"Noll, he asked me to remind you about a ward, I think." She told him.

"Right." Lin said before turning his attention towards the still gaping monk. "Takigawa-san, I'll appreciate it if you give this ward to Naru." He said before handing him a piece of paper with ancient writings and a wireless earpiece underneath the paper.

"Tell him, he needs to know something that's quite relevant."

"Alright." Takigawa agreed before dashing out of the room.

"Now that we're all set for your added knowledge…" Yasuhara challenged the Ootori heir once more. "Would you care to set us straight?"

"There's nothing to say." Kyoya said before being interrupted by the woman beside him.

"Right." The woman eyed the college boy before giving an amused smile. "After this talk, would you mind teaching me how that little bug got into a big web to gather food?"

"I could speculate with you." Yasuhara said while giving the woman an equally amuse smile.

"Thank you." Haruhi said. "That would be helpful in the future. And you're right, Sakura was indeed Tamaki's wife and she's missing up to this point in time."

"Missing?" Lin asked. "Or killed?"

"Perhaps, in normal circumstances with regards to this case, the law wouldn't acknowledge the speculation of death of someone who's missing in just a matter of 3 to 4 years." Haruhi told Lin. "So, I would appreciate to say that she's still missing unless the body or any substantial evidence could prove that she's dead."

"But technically there's also no significant basis to say that she's still alive and kicking, is there?" Lin asked.

"No." Haruhi said.

"How about a video that would let you see an astral apparition of the said woman while attacking a certain Suou heir, would that prove that she's dead so that we could cut the chase?" Lin gallantly asked before pressing enter to his laptop.

Studying the look that two people aside form the SPR were emitting, Lin's conclusion solidified. The girl who tried to manipulate Anika to jump out of the balcony is indeed none other than Sakura Tachibana Suou, Tamaki Suou's missing or killed wife.

----

"My brother got married, Naru." Anika told him. "He hid it from all of us so that he could protect her until he got his righteous place as the family's legal heir, but according to his diary, the secret reached some people and the next thing he knew, she's missing."

"Missing?" Naru asked her while holding the diary she mentioned.

"Yeah, she's missing. That's when he asked for Kyoya-nii's help to look for her since he can't use our own or the search would be exposed." Anika reasoned out. "And so they launched the search only to find out that she's already dead. Disposed at a certain river, making it look like a random death."

"Did he manage to retrieve the body?" Naru asked.

"No." Anika told him. "My grandmother managed to get it first and before he could even butt an eyelash, the body's nowhere to be found."

"Onii-san even found himself locked inside the main house until the story of the raped woman died." Taking a deep breath, Anika looked outside the window. "Obaa-san made sure that Onii-san would never see his wife again."

----

"Who killed her?" John asked making all heads turned towards the Ootori heir.

"We don't know." He plainly said.

"You don't?" Yasuhara asked cursing the slow reception of the internet connection for not being able to access that part of the report about Sakura Tachibana's death.

"We don't." Kyoya once again said.

"Of course you do." Another voice concluded. "Tamaki and you found out the truth on how she ordered her to be abducted."

"What are you talking about?" Kyoya asked the brunette that is trying to sit up.

"Don't try to conceal it." Mai said. "If you're afraid that Anika might found out about this entire sickening thing about her family, don't bother hide it, she already knew."

"How could she?" Kyoya's threatening voice.

"She found Tamaki's diary and it was all written in there." Mai said before a pain look passed her eyes. "Everything that you tried to hide to her."

"You mean…" Haruhi's voice trailed off before glancing to the calculating Chinese man who's watching the teenager who just woke up.

"Yes." She said before giving Lin a look that's saying 'I have something to ask you.' "So, you don't have to hold back the truth about Megumi-sama, the Suou Family's current head, was the one who ordered the abduction."

"Mai…" Masako gasped upon seeing a tear stricken clairvoyant. "You dreamed of it."

"Yes." Mai nodded in affirmation before her body begun to shuddered. "I saw her got kidnapped. She's so afraid while those guys kept her away from the only man who promised him forever."

"I saw her got slapped and abused by Tamaki-san's grandmother." Mai's face her lap while clutching the blanket resting on it. "I saw Megumi-san watched her being raped countless of times while reminding her that she's a trash that must be disposed."

"That's cruel." Masako and Ayako both said while Kyoya took a hold on Haruhi's arm.

"She was not even satisfied when they see her coughed blood." Mai said. "She was begging them to stop but they didn't until one day one of the men who's constantly abusing her decided to slit her throat while doing it to her."

"Kyoya…" Kyoya heard Haruhi uttered while he's looking at the brunette before asking.

"Taniyama-san…" Kyoya's cold voice interrupted her. "Don't make up stories. That's libel."

"We both know it's not a lie." Mai glared at him. "You were there when Tamaki heard the report of Travis-san. You were there when he saw all those photos and every other evidence and you were there when that bastard who slit her throat confessed to him about how he dishonored his wife!"

"And you were there when Tamaki killed the man with bare hands..." Another cold voice interrupted them making everyone's face pale out of shock due to the new turn of events. "…before deciding to curse himself to death to be able to be with the woman his grandmother killed... aren't you, Ootori Kyoya?"

**END OF THE CHAPTER…**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if there were wrong grammar or spelling... just PM me and i'll try to revise it immediately.**

* * *

**A/N:**_**JUST LIKE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I RECEIVE AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS...SO... ADIEU!**_

* * *

**A/N: I am looking forward for your REVIEWS... NO serious FLAMES, although I accept spelling corrections, as well as Japanese expressions, (if ever there is any). SUGGESTIONS are HIGHLY welcome!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary:****Another case had landed to the SPR but what makes this new case different is that, a beautiful lady brought it to them, who happened to be someone who knows Naru very well. How will Mai cope with another seems to be competitor? And what's with Masako?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****ghost hunt**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty FOUR-**

**The Calm before the Storm, P1**

"You're wrong." A small stern voice said.

"Hn?" A cold calculating one asked, challenging the first one who dared contradicted him.

"I said you're wrong." The female lawyer repeated while directing her gaze towards the SPR head. "I would appreciate it if you would try to choose your words carefully, _Shibuya-san_. I wouldn't think twice on suing you for libel and deformation of character."

Naru eyed the older brunette carefully as he saw a glint of fury and a strong sense of threat in her eyes. As if intended to do so, the said threat reached him better than those of his colleagues, except Lin of course.

"I appreciate your thorough concern towards this case…" Haruhi continued with a more subtle tone of voice. "…but that doesn't give you the right to start ranting rubbish and foul accusations towards my friend."

"Tamaki would never kill anybody." She finished with narrowed eyes and lawyer kind of conviction.

"No wonder why you became such a top notch lawyer at such a very young and promising age." Naru complimented before settling himself down at his usual chair beside Lin who's currently occupied by his laptop.

"With your very commendable voice and dignified conviction…" Naru took a quick glance towards the said lawyer before taking a turn to look at the glaring Ootori heir. Naru crossed his legs before finally setting his own firm midnight blue eyes towards the promising woman, sending the message that he'll never let this day end without getting what he wants from them.

"…it is not very hard to admire you but that doesn't mean that I would back down on my statement earlier especially when I'm just relaying what Tamaki-san wrote on his own journal." He said before giving the said journal a side way glance.

Lin watched as the young ghost hunter tried to pin the two figures in front of them and even though he would never admit it openly, he was amused on how Naru worked on things he wanted to get no matter what it is.

It was a shock to him when the marriage of the Suou heir was brought up to him by the college researcher earlier. He was still researching the connection between the two curses that Mai and Anika had relayed on him when Yasuhara Osamu approached him and told him what he had found out.

But the shock that was brought upon the news of Tamaki's marriage was overwritten when he found out that the said college researcher got everything from the most secured and prestigious information center of the Ootori's. It was impressive to know that the said lad managed to enter such restricted area of the cyber world without being found, let alone having a trail to get him back.

When the two somewhat alike males started to confront each other with verbal and psychological warfare (on their case, threats), Lin could just wished that he had popcorn present that was of course before he found out the gloomier detail of the said information.

Now that he had seen the greater part of the web this said case was glued upon, Popcorn was the last thing on his mind and that was before Naru brought up the possibilities of Tamaki Suou's involvement. All he could do was wonder what other revelations could they stumble upon that would tick them off the edge of common humanity.

"What are you talking about?" Lin heard the young lawyer asked his charged while he continued firing keys before keys on his laptop. "Are you implying that Tamaki accused himself of murder?"

"I would prefer to use the word admitted than accused, Fujioka-san." Naru sternly said. "He wrote it himself on his journal and that was enough basis to say that he did admit that he killed someone in front of a certain K.O."

Naru shifted his gaze from the said lawyer towards the Ootori heir. "And base on your track record, it is safe to say that it was you whom he's talking about, Ootori Kyoya-san."

"If you're referring to Minamori Aoko…" Kyoya started before pushing his glasses back up to his nose bridge, effectively hiding his eyes from prying gazes. "…then, I beg to disagree."

"Are you saying that you're not the one with Tamaki-san when Minamori-san confessed his crimes towards his wife?" Naru asked, daring the Ootori third son to affirm his questions.

"Iie." Kyoya confidently stated. "I was there when that idiot admitted his inhumanity towards Sakura-san."

"Then, what are you denying?" Ayako asked which earned a raised eyebrow, a calculating gaze and finally a mocking smirk from the legitimate Ootori heir.

"Ah, Matsuzaki-hime, I didn't know you had such a huge amount of free time to log around while your parents where distressed regarding the issue of qualified heir to inherit your family business." Kyoya slyly commented which led the miko to her fuming feat. "Be aware that we, Ootori group, would be willing to salvage such a rapid degrading business in time you decided that you would rather log around."

"Bastard!" Ayako started but was immediately cut off by Naru.

"Ootori-san." Naru called out while glaring coldly at the immature miko which instantly shut her up. "As Matsuzaki-san was asking, what were you disagreeing about?"

"Oh… sumimasen." Kyoya apologized mockingly which earned him a colder gaze from the young SPR head. "I did admit that I was there when Minamori Aoko confessed his crimes, though the part of Tamaki killing him was beyond truth."

"Are you saying that Tamaki-san deliberately wrongfully took responsibility of Minamori-san when he got nothing to do with it?" Yasuhara incredulously asked.

"Yes and no." Haruhi answered him before Kyoya could manage to retort with his vile vocabulary.

"What do you mean by that?" The priest queried, confusion written all over his innocent face.

"Tamaki-san didn't kill him." Mai interjected. "Ootori-san and a man in black suit restrained him before he could do a serious and regrettable damage towards that man. He coughed a couple of times before passing out."

"So…" Masako voiced out. "For the record, Suou-san didn't kill anybody?"

"Hai!" Mai answered her with a single nod.

"But that didn't explain why he claimed responsible about his death." Yasuhara frustratingly concluded.

"Who said he's not responsible of his death?" Kyoya asked them which earned him an immediate attention from the whole SPR team, even Lin although no one could see it. "He was responsible for his death."

"But you said he didn't kill him." Masako countered with mild irritation. "You're confusing us."

"I said he didn't kill him." Kyoya stated with a-matter-of-fact tone. "And I also said he was responsible for his death. Those were two clearly stated statements."

Silence reigned inside the base as each SPR members drowned themselves in thoughts until Yasuhara started to voice his thoughts out loud making it a common deduction.

"If Tamaki-san didn't kill him but he's somewhat responsible for his death then that only means that his death was rooted from Tamaki-san's concerns." Kyoya eyed the college boy who dared meddle with his business, his information system to be exact. He was impressed by the clever boy but he'll be damned before he admitted that especially after he exchanged verbal tirades with him.

"And what would be Tamaki's concern with regards to Minamori-san who was a major character on his wife death…" Yasuhara left it hanging that effectively gained frustrated looks coming from the three SPR female members, namely, Mai, Ayako and Masako.

"Where and how was he killed?" Naru asked. He had long pinned point the logic behind it all.

"That is classified information." Haruhi intervened. "I'm sorry but we couldn't disclose such information that would jeopardize my client's current project."

"The SPR team was bound by secrecy clause." Lin informed her. "They wouldn't disclose anything that they would learn from this case."

"Very well…" Haruhi said before pulling stacks of paper from his briefcase. "I know you wouldn't mind, would you?"

AFTER A FEW MINUTEs…

"A contract?" Yasuhara queried.

"A three million dollar secrecy contract to be exact, you mean?" Ayako bewilderedly surmised.

"How did you manage to work on all of this when you just stand there and exchange words with us?" Masako asked.

"I prepared it before coming here." Haruhi answered them while checking Mai, Lin and Naru's signed contract. "I expected this situation would come eventually."

Yasuhara nodded before signing the said contract while the other two females of SPR just stared at it as if it was some kind of poisonous substance.

"Saa…" Haruhi said. "Onegai shimasu."

AFTER THE CONTRACTS were all SIGNED….

"Now that it was settled would you enlighten us?" Naru impatiently asked.

"Hmmm…" Haruhi mumbled before giving a curt nod to Kyoya as a sign to proceed.

"After the confession was done…" Kyoya Ootori recalled.

**FLASHBACK…**

"Monsters…cruel monsters…" Tamaki cringed while chanting.

"Tamaki." Kyoya called out after Tachibana, his personal and most reliable steward affirmed him that the man was still alive and just lost his consciousness. "Stop it."

"Cruel… monsters… demon…" Tamaki continued while slowly drowning in his own despair.

Kyoya watched as the life that usually peaks on his friend's eyes slowly drenched and vanished and as much as it pained him, he couldn't help but feel helpless and useless.

"Oni, bakamono, Oni"

Having nothing else better to do, Kyoya kneeled in front of his friend before reaching out onto his shoulder which earned him a lost and helpless gaze from the Suou heir. "Tamaki…"

"Kyoya, Sakura…she was raped." Tamaki told him as if he wasn't there to hear such atrocious deeds towards his wife. "They raped her. She ordered them to… violate her."

"Tamaki…" Kyoya tried again but stopped when nothing crossed his mind.

"Raped and killed." Tamaki dejectedly stated while fresh tears started to roll down his lifeless cheeks.

"Tamaki…" Kyoya once again tried but what he's friend said next stopped his mind in functioning.

"Why?" Tamaki asked him that made his jaw to lock. "Why her?"

"Why me?"

"Why us?"

"Tamaki…"

"Why?" Tamaki asked again before submitting himself to the floor completely while holding his chest.

"I…" Kyoya started before looking at his pitiful state. "I don't know."

"Sakura…" Tamaki uttered once more before sobbing. "Sakura."

Closing his eyes, Kyoya let himself slumped down on the same floor with his blonde friend. With nothing soothing to say or anything that will help, Kyoya reached out to his friend before he collected him to his arms while the wheel started to rotate on his head, securing the goal towards the equal compensation that he will seek for his first friend in this entire forsaken world.

FLASHBACK ENDED…

"Tachibana made sure to keep that bastard alive until they reached the hospital…" Kyoya continued. "Dakara, the part of Tamaki killing him at the same day of his confession was beyond possibility."

"He even stayed at the hospital for a month and a half." He added. "And I personally visited him to extend some logical price with regards to what he did and I assure you he was as healthy as a pampered bastard when I left."

Silence echoed inside the room before he continued with more solemn voice. "Anika was the only one who kept him at bay."

"He started to act like someone with a split personality just to assure that his sister wouldn't get a clue of what's happening." He stated. "He would act like his usual preppy self when she's around and instantly revert to its polar opposite when she was no where in sight."

Naru stared at the said Ootori heir, trying to decipher the truthfulness of his words as he went back to memory lane. It was hard to see the man's eyes since it was being hindered by the shadow created by his glasses that were being illuminated by the light inside the room but his guts was telling him that what ever the man was making them feel was genuine and true.

"That explains the killing part not true but what about his responsibility with his death?" Mai asked with even looking at her boss which bugged him.

Usually it wouldn't matter to him but now that she seemed to be giving him a cold shoulder, Naru couldn't help but feel odd, no, more like infuriated. He felt like he did something that he should apologize for but he could think of anything. He didn't do anything, or so he thought.

"During those days that Minamori-san was at the hospital…" Naru heard Haruhi started. "We were starting the procedures towards the prosecution of the people who were responsible of the said inhumanity while gathering more concrete evidences."

"You mean you're going to sue the Suou head?" Ayako asked them wide eyed. "Really?"

"Hai." Haruhi stated without wavering. "Murder, as a matter of fact."

"Seriously?" Ayako added. "That would have been a ruckus if you did that."

"It would be." Haruhi agreed. "But we didn't get to push through it."

"What happened?" The catholic priest asked.

"Our only witnessed died." Kyoya supplied with stern hard voice. "Killed to be exact, poisoned using cyanide."

-----------

"Damn!" Haruhi heard him say.

Taking a quick look outside the tinted, bullet proof window of the limousine, she then heaved a deep breath before facing her stressed fiancée.

"Kyoya…" Haruhi started. "He just did what he thought was for the best."

"Right." Kyoya countered before taking his glasses off, leaving an image of a disheveled boy next door. "I would have believed that if that idiot was given the privilege of having something in between his skull that happened to be named as brain not air."

"Kyoya…" Haruhi smiled. Although that sound harsh and unmerciful, Haruhi knew better than to take it literally. She knew them well enough to know that that was Ootori Kyoya's twisted way of showing compassion towards his long time best friend. "He only meant well."

"He only meant well?" Kyoya looked at her like she just grown tow additional heads. "Is that idiot so hopeless that one of the best lawyers in Japan could only say 'he only meant well' for his defense with regards to his selfish idiotic acts?"

"No." Haruhi said before looking outside the window. "He was just so simplistic that that was the only thing that would describe the justification of his acts. He's not a baka dono for nothing."

"Then I'll tell you that being simplistic was not a rational justification to save yourself from the prejudice after deciding to curse himself to death." Kyoya sternly told her.

"But Kyoya, if he did something complex it would only put Anika in between things, nasty things." Haruhi reminded him. "Unlike Fuyuumi-nee-san, Anika wasn't brought up with a clear sight of absolute power."

"She wasn't brought up the way you were brought up." Haruhi told him before taking his hand into hers. "Tamaki was just trying to save her sister from all this mess."

"Haruhi…" Kyoya started before massaging the bridge of his nose. "Speaking of Anika…"

"I know." She stated. "She shouldn't know anything about it."

Kyoya, after letting go of an audible sigh, placed a finger or two at his temple, rubbing it to ease the impending stress. "If the idiot lord decided not to write it on his diary…then that only meant he intended to keep it from her."

"I think it was wise to do so." Haruhi said. "She wouldn't survive another blow, especially about him."

'Especially if it's about what that wretched woman did.' She added in her mind.

"It's odd. The baka dono could really be perceptive when it comes to his imouto."

"He's always was." Haruhi agreed while smiling a little. "Maybe because he got tired of seeing her being abused and used. It wouldn't do well if she found out about that Kyoya, and for once I'll ask you to eradicate any remaining evidence that would lead her to that."

'That would lead them to that.' Kyoya silently corrected.

"She didn't need to know." Haruhi said before giving her a determined look.

'They didn't need to know about it.' Kyoya seconded in his mind before nodding in affirmation but before he could divert his thoughts towards other pressing matters, a certain black haired narcissist crossed his mind making him doubled his resolved.

'They will never know about that.' He said to himself. 'I'll make sure they wouldn't know who killed him.

-----

With little light providing him some light, the raven haired stared at the woman sleeping solemnly in the middle of the king sized bed, unaware of the world around her.

Her silky hair fanned the bed, curtaining her head while her smooth skin seems to glisten from the moonlight's grace as her usually rosy cheeks slightly puff which perfectly complimented her small nose and luscious lips that gave a perfect impression of a sleeping goddess. But as his eyes graced the stained part of her exposed skin, the lad couldn't help not to crease his forehead while being reminded that his running out of time, and so was she.

Heaving a labored breath to ease the burden on his chest, the said lad diverted his gaze towards the inviting scenery of pure white spatial haven that once was covered with greenish surroundings and floral scent.

All seemed to be frozen, seemed to be cold, just like him… but when he directed his midnight blue eyes back to the sleeping figure he felt himself melt and warmed like a torch being lighted by fire.

"Anika." He called out as he stared at the serene beauty in front of him, grateful for the calmness she's extending to him.

**Chapter ended...**

* * *

**A/N: _SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER... HOPE A LONGER CHAPTER THAT BEFORE COULD DO THE TRICK OF EASING SOME LOOSE FEELINGS TOWARDS MY TARDINESS..._**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if there were wrong grammar or spelling... just PM me and i'll try to revise it immediately.**

* * *

**A/N:**_**JUST LIKE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I RECEIVE AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS...SO... ADIEU!**_

* * *

**A/N: I am looking forward for your REVIEWS... NO serious FLAMES, although I accept spelling corrections, as well as Japanese expressions, (if ever there is any). SUGGESTIONS are HIGHLY welcome!**


	25. Chapter 25

Summary: Another case had landed to the SPR but what makes this new case different is that, a beautiful lady brought it to them, who happened to be someone who knows Naru very well

**Summary: Another case had landed to the SPR but what makes this new case different is that, a beautiful lady brought it to them, who happened to be someone who knows Naru very well. How will Mai cope with another seems to be competitor? And what's with Masako?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****ghost hunt**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five-**

**Glimpse of Truth and Death**

Silence.

Long uncomfortable and suppressing silence.

As the time passed by, the entire SPR base was loomed into complete silence, each of them wallowing in their own disturbed thoughts.

As obvious it may be, with the kind of work they were normally engaged at, abnormalities and complexities were basically part of their job description.

Who on God's name would say that they lived their normal career life when they face countless of non-substance creatures, blood maniac demon nor a murderous seeking mother? None, isn't it?

But then again, aside from knowing all these complexities and not so normal scenarios, who would have thought that something could make the normally noisy and disturbing bunch of people be as quiet as this, a dumb graveyard? The base seemed nothing, non-existent and totally unnoticed.

"That was totally sickening." A certain monk exclaimed, breaking the silence that had resigned on the said room. "Who would have thought that behind the flashy name came a dark inhumane truth."

"I feel sorry for them." Mai uttered after being speechless for who knew how long. "This probably came as a complete shock to her."

"Anika's fine." Takigawa informed them. "I placed a strong ward combined with the miko and Lin's inside her room. That spirit would need to be a hulk or something before she managed to break through more so disturbed her sleep."

"That's a relief then." Ayako said. "I don't want to think how we are going to function while baby-sitting her and thinking of the ways to extinguished this curse. I need to sleep and when I mean sleep, I meant at my room, in our house."

"Oh, so the old lady was having rheumatism?" Takigawa sneered making Ayako fumed.

"You jerk." Ayako seethed before lunging herself on the naughty monk. "I'll get you for that."

"Who? Why?" Yasuhara heard someone said making him focus his attention to someone else. "Where?"

"Naru-bou?" The bespectacled man called his attention. "What are you talking about?"

"Tamaki wouldn't curse his sister." Masako told them. "That is totally impossible."

"And someone must be really powerful to pull some thing like this." John agreed. "But who?"

"I don't understand." Mai suddenly uttered. "I definitely saw Tamaki chanting until a golden like flame engulfed him, burning his skin until all the blisters and burns vanished into nothing, making him completely unharmed."

"But did you saw him cursing Anika?" Naru asked her.

"No." Mai answered him. "I didn't. But what does it got to do with it?"

"Well…" Yasuhara cupped his chin. "I think Lin-san could enlighten us the most."

"Lin." Naru called him before the omyouji faced the crowd, totally abandoning his laptop.

"The curse Mai told me about earlier was a curse used for a single person." Lin started. "For Anika to be infected with the same curse, Tamaki must curse Anika as well which I doubt he would do or…"

"Have someone else curse her." Mai finished. "But who would do such thing to her."

"And why?" Ayako interjected.

"That's why while you all decided to be your usual idiotic self; I'm asking myself the questions of whom, why and where." Naru irritatingly told them.

"Where?" John asked. "What do you mean where?"

"Where did he do it?" Naru asked no one in particular. "Where did he do it and how did he do it?"

"How?" Ayako asked again.

"How did he manage to link the same curse to her?" Yasuhara answered her.

The gang was engulfed by another silence before one by one; their eyes went wide, finally finding something to start the case with.

"Right." Yasuhara informed them. "The only conclusion was, the one who cursed Anika knew what curse Tamaki used basically suggesting that he knew Tamaki and the things that he gone through."

"And for that to be possible…" He trailed off.

"It has to be someone close." Naru stated. "Someone close to them to be able for him to betray them."

--

"Crap! These things were too dusty for my taste!" Coughing due to impurities, the gang had determined the pivot point where they would all start they're investigations.

Lin had been assigned to determine if there where any chance of saving the heir leaving the entire team to research about the said other person who's messing with the Suou princess, everyone, except Naru and Mai that is.

"How long are we supposed to dig onto these piles of craps?" The monk asked. "This might be too old or was it just too uncared for?"

"You're getting whiney Monk-san." Yasuhara commented. The whole gang was at the archives of the mansion looking through records. "It's not a big deal at all."

"You're one to talk." The monk whined louder. "How can an arrogant brat like you who's feet propped up to the table while reading a freaking manga would know how it feels to dig through all these dusts? You even got the guts to drink some bloody juice."

"Oh?" The college boy uttered mockingly. "Then what are you suggesting monk-san? Are you actually telling me, a growing boy in his prime to gather tuberculosis or something?"

"Brat…" A dangerous aura suddenly loomed all over the whole place suppressing the entire living aura around them. "Are you saying that it's okay for us to be sick but it's not in your case?"

"Well…" Yasuhara placed his feet down before pushing his eyeglasses back. "What kind of brain would be left if I'm gone then?"

"Teme…"

"Now, now…" Masako mysteriously showed up while nursing her own tea cup beside John who's currently exchanging biscuits with Ayako. "Why don't you just sit down with us here and relax, Bou-san?"

"Oh, Masako…" Ayako said while eyeing the piece of well crafted pastry on her hand. "That pig doesn't have enough brain cells to know the delicacy of these cookies. Letting him eat it will only be a waste."

"On second thought," The medium smirked. "You may be right on that point."

"You…" Takigawa's eyes narrowed before slamming the heavy dusty book on the nearest reading table making a big dust bomb. "How could all of you sit there when we have a case on hand? Don't you remember that we have to search for something to help Anika-san? Naru, ordered us to do so."

"Is that what you're blabbing about there, Bou-san?" Yasuhara's glasses flashed dangerously while giving off a sneaking aura. "You should have told us so."

Almost instantly, a small electronic notebook suddenly appeared on the college boy's hand making the monk looked at him incredulously.

"Don't tell me…" Takigawa gasped. "I just wasted some healthy living with this hell bound books while you were actually planning on using that sleek piece of metal?"

"Hai." Yasuhara cheerily answered while typing series of keys away.

"And all of you here knew this but me?" He asked while the other SPR members present bobbed their heads up and down as a sign of confirmation.

"No…way!" The monk slumped down on the floor weakly making the grin on the college boy's face wider.

Yasuhara began to process the data on the electronic notebook after informing the monk that everything logged on archive's book had been transferred to the database of the manor that could only be accessible using the verified electronic notebook which he currently have.

Typing series of commands and digging a little deeper, the entire SPR waited for the confirmation of whatever they might be expecting. Vital information should be found first before they could proceed on solving this complicated case.

A couple of moments had passed until the silence was sliced by the bespectacled boy who's eyes where being shadowed by the flashed of lights on his glasses while wearing a tight lip. But before any of them could question what he found out, a series of books and other stuffs inside the room started to float, threatening to smash them while making sure they wouldn't leave the said archives unscathed.

"Looks like Merlin decided to grace us with his presence." Yasuhara said while pushing his glasses back to his face and taking his place behind the monk, the priest and the miko. "But at least not behind the red talons anymore…"

--

Thinking was his forte, his corner of expertise and his pride, but after being indulged on the case that's involving a long time acquaintance, thinking seemed to be proven hard for him.

Anika Suou, the one and only Anika Suou, the same Anika Suou that used to stay with them at the same house when they were still little, having her centered within this case proved him that she could just alter his brain and make it dysfunctional without efforts at all.

It felt just like way back then when they were still kids and an arrogant girl marched up to him to tell him that his an idiot and a complete jerk while his brother was having a laughing mirth behind her which left him immobile and dysfunctional.

Placing his ever present clip board down to the coffee table in front of him, Naru heaved a deep, labored breath before placing two of his fingers in between his eyes, massaging his nose bridge.

'I need my tea.' Naru uttered before taking a glimpse at the rows of monitors not too far away from him. A brunette girl taking a turn was reflected by monitor 3 until she vanished and proceeded to be seen at monitor 4.

He asked Mai to get him his tea when she suddenly announced that they just finished it earlier. Before he could say anything, Mai dashed out of the base leaving him alone.

Up to this point, he could still feel that irking notion that his own assistant was avoiding him for who knows why but since she just managed to get out of his grasps within minutes, interrogating her could wait till she came back.

"I need some bloody tea." Naru exclaimed tiredly before sighing. "And I need to sort things out before I lost myself."

_"Noll…"_ Naru closed his eyes when a memory passed his mind.

**FLASHBACK….**

_"Anika and I are dating." Eugene Davis told him. "Are you listening Noll?"_

_"Hn." Was Noll's only reply._

_"Is that all you could say?" Gene impatiently asked before settling himself in front of his brother. _

_"What do you want me to say, Gene?" Noll asked before flipping the page of his book. "I have to pass my case study before the month ends if I want to finish this degree in no time."_

_"You should lighten up a bit." Gene reprimanded him before placing a cup of hot chocolate between them. "You need to do things that weren't on books and study guides."_

_"I had heard that before." He coldly uttered before a hand snatched his material away from him, making him glare at the offensive person. "What is it?"_

_"A little chat with your brother would be a good therapy." Gene smiled before handling him his cup. "And that would be a lot easier if you would just cooperate."_

_Taking the cup away from his brother, Noll sighed before taking a sip. Feeling the hot creamy chocolate traveled down his throat, he could feel his tired knotted muscles loosened up making his frown ease in no time at all._

_"Feeling better I presume." Gene told him before taking his own cup to his lips. "Anika told the cook how to make your chocolate for you. I didn't know you like coffee in it."_

_"Hn." Noll uttered before sipping the chocolate again._

_"Noll…" Gene mused, effectively cutting the comfortable silence between them. "Do you… do you love Anika?"_

_Stunned by hearing his brother's questions, Noll felt his heart beat faster and his chest muscles constricted making it hard for him to breathe._

_"I don't see the point of that question." He managed to say sternly, giving nothing of his emotions away. "You're dating already and that's what you have to concentrate on, not some… unnecessary idiocy."_

_"Just answer the question." Gene pursued firmer. "I have to know."_

_"What for?"_

_"To be at ease." He heard his brother honestly uttered. "And to assure myself that I'm doing the right things."_

_"You love her." Noll said with a matter-of-fact-tone. "And that's all that matter. What I'm feeling is none of your concern."_

_"It is my concern." Gene told him before staring at the fire place in front of them. "I'll give her up just to be sure you're happy."_

_A second just passed and Gene found himself staring at a very angry pair of navy blue eyes, identical to his with a slightly swollen lower lip. _

_ "Don't be crude and stop being idiot for once." He heard his brother said before letting his collar go._

_Gene watched as his brother stood up, heading towards the door after collecting his material but before he opened the knob, Noll stopped and told him his answer. "I love her but I love you more."_

_"Thank you." Gene uttered with a smile gracing his lips not noticing the pained look on his brother's face._

_**END OF FLASHBACK….**_

"That's right." Noll uttered to himself. "I love her…"

Opening his eyes once more, Noll caught a fragile brunette walking towards the base once more. He knew he's a genius and he knew he's good looking but seeing Mai walking with the same solemn aura like now, Noll couldn't understand what he's feeling especially after hearing her confess to him some nights ago.

It was disturbing to know how much she adores him but it's more disturbing to know how it made him feel. The uncontrollable urges to hold her in his arms and kiss her and lavish her was too uncomforting for him that it made him think in such a haste and complicated ways.

"I love Anika…" Naru uttered again before a memory of the night he spent with Mai flashed through his mind.

_"Good thing, I love you so much that it didn't destroy me, it made me want to protect the things that made you happy instead."_

"Mai…" Noll whispered before a far away look replaced the cold eyes once more.

_Naru kissed her hungrily once more, giving more attention to her neck and collarbone. She didn't even recognize that two of her buttons were already opened giving him a better access to her shoulders and upper chest._

_Feeling the hit washed over her until it's burning her, Mai felt him drop feather kisses to her shoulders going to her collar bone, to her neck tracing the path to her ears. Naru nibbled on her ears once more before going back, outlining the track towards her face giving paper weight kisses all over her face until it settled on her lips again._

Remembering the memory once again, Naru felt his muscles clenched and his heart swelled.

"I love Anika." Noll told himself trying to push a thought away from his mind.

_Naru captured her lips once more, nipping on her lower lips giving her a thousand of unreadable sensation until it shifted to her upper lips before she felt him tugged it, asking for permission that she readily permitted._

_Kissing each other again, Mai felt the difference of the kiss they just had a moment ago to the one he is giving her. The kiss before was heated, urgent, hungry and forceful but still great and addictive while this kiss they are sharing as of the moment is heated, less urgent, careful, slow, deep, and passionate._

_She doesn't know what it is she's feeling right now. IF the kiss before could make her body ached and mind lustful, craving for him to give attention to every part of her being, this kiss, even though it is still accompanied with the said feelings, this kiss is seeking for something._

Groaning out of frustration, Naru wanted to break something when his stubborn head pushed the thought towards him once more, teaming up with the same swelling and overwhelming feeling his cardiac muscles were giving him earlier but nevertheless his stubborn self refused to acknowledge his logics reasoning.

_Although it seems familiar, this kiss in every way is honorable. It is careful as if he's afraid to break her, like she's a fragile piece of glass. It's overwhelming but what made it so different is that, even though it catches the attention of her whole being, this kiss that Naru is giving her reaches out the most to one part of her body. It is reaching out, trying to get hold and fill one part of her being. It is reaching and crawling from her lips, to her mouth, to her throat down to the very end and deepest part of her heart._

'_Naru…' Her heart wanted to scream and cry not out of idle feelings but out of overwhelming desire to express itself._

'Damn it!' Naru cursed before holding his chest with his palm. He felt like he's hyperventilating. The idea was too surreal for him, too impossible and definitely unwelcome as of this moment.

_Mai could feel that her kisser is starting to get hesitant. Anytime soon her kisser will end her sweet dream and she doesn't want that. Not wanting for their kiss to end, Mai responded to the intrusion that is giving her jolts of thousand sensations. She felt the kiss deepens and she felt relieve but then she felt him moving away little by little until she felt him leave his intrusion and tiny kisses was given to her hungry lips. _

'This is nothing but hormones.' Noll tried to counter but his mind was refusing to accept his excuses making the young ghost hunter more frustrated. "I can't be in love with my assistant, damn it!"

_She wanted to catch his lips but it seems like he's telling her that he has the main control. Mai felt his lips placed little gentle kisses on her swollen lips until little by little the pressure shortens until she felt his lips settles on hers. She savors the warm feeling of his lips until she felt him mumbled something against her lips._

'Impossible!' Naru groaned, not noticing the creaking sound of the base's door. 'Definitely impossible, Mai's just an assistant!'

"_Sleep." He said._

Totally into the battle with himself, Naru didn't notice the pair of foot coming closer to him.

"_At least I …"_

Another step closer, still oblivious.

"… _kissed you…"_

Heaving a labored breath, trying to block the glaring truth about his feelings, Naru suddenly slammed his fist to the nearest surface, effectively stopping his companion on her tracks.

"… _when you are awake."_

"I don't love her, Damn it!" Naru shouted, trying to outdone his mind.

"I love Anika!" He added to solidify his conviction but once he uttered those two sentences, Naru got startled when a couple of porcelain cups hit the wooden floors making him realized that he's not alone anymore.

Opening his eyes, Naru could only stand in haste when he managed to see the person who's in front of him and for once, in all his dumb life, this would be the only time that he prayed against odds that he's hallucinating and he's not really seeing his assistant standing in front of him with wide brown eyes.

"Mai…" Naru weakly uttered before Mai moved to take a dash away from him once more.

**Chapter ended...**

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to those who added my fic as their favorite or to their alerts... I really appreciate it...

special thanks to those who got out of their way and submitted their reviews, honto ni, arigatou

and a special message from a good friend...

raijutei-no-babylon...

the story In both realms are still in progress and is being modified...

works still too much so please bear with her and put up more patience...

arigatou!!

* * *

**A/N: **_**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER... HOPE A LONGER CHAPTER THAT BEFORE COULD DO THE TRICK OF EASING SOME LOOSE FEELINGS TOWARDS MY TARDINESS...**_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if there were wrong grammar or spelling... just PM me and I'll try to revise it immediately.**

* * *

**A/N:**_** JUST LIKE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I RECEIVE AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS...SO... ADIEU!**_

* * *

**A/N: I am looking forward for your REVIEWS... NO serious FLAMES, although I accept spelling corrections, as well as Japanese expressions, (if ever there is any). SUGGESTIONS are HIGHLY welcome!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary: Another case had landed to the SPR but what makes this new case different is that, a beautiful lady brought it to them, who happened to be someone who knows Naru very well. How will Mai cope with another seems to be competitor? And what's with Masako?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Too Late to Learn??**

Stunned by the sudden audience courtesy of his assistant, Naru could only picked himself up from complete lost when he perceptively anticipated his assistant's next move.

"Mai!" Although completely knowledgeable that he's not in the position to raise his voice, Naru could only do what he does best. Submerged in his narcissism and control. "Where do you think you're going?"

Looking more confused, Mai opted to look at her feet. Hearing Naru confessed his undying love towards the Suou princess only confirmed her own deductions with regards to her boss' impulses towards the heiress.

She thought she had resolved this issue by now but she never really thought that hearing it and just knowing it were completely different to one another.

Merely knowing gave you this hopeless feeling, a certain degree of rejection, but hearing it from him, directly from his mouth, meant a completely different dilemma.

Hearing Naru's words shattered her world. It crushed every tiny bits of light with her and it left her feeling dejected, miserable and totally in pain.

"I-I'll go get someone to clean up this mess." She immediately excused herself but even before she could take another step out of the base, a pair of hands encircled itself to her body, pulling her to strong like wall adobe.

"N-naru…" Mai shakily uttered softly. "Onegai, let go."

Unsure of his own actions, Naru could only tighten his possessive hold he got to his assistant. Hearing her beg for him to let go felt like he's going to loose something forever if he did just that, that's why his resolve told him not to let her go no matter what.

"Mai." He mumbled letting his own words out of him on its own. He could care less if he sounded desperate. He could even give a damn if the world shattered right at this moment.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" He heard her shrieked. "Let go of me!"

"Mai…" Naru uttered helplessly while trying to hold onto her.

Trying to get out of his firm hold on her, even if she's getting a little violent, Mai finally stood still. Feeling exhausted and terribly tired, she could only let her head hang low while feeling his lips pressed on her shoulders, a piece of cloth separating her skin and his lips.

"Naru, please let go of me." Mai said after a while full of silence. Sobs quietly forming at the back of her mind. "Stop torturing me."

Hearing her, Naru could only cringe. It was the worst thing he could hear from her. That was the worst thing he could do to her and yet he did it.

"Mai, I'm… I'm…" Naru started while searching for the right words to say but she cut him off before he could even finish.

"Stop!" Mai interfered fiercely. "I don't want to hear it anymore, Shibuya!"

Mai felt Naru gone rigid behind her back. Calling him by his last name seemed to strike a nerve but even though how much pain she could feel upon having him like this, Mai could only think of her own pains and exhaustions.

Xoxoxoxox

"What on Earth is happening?" Wielding a piece of artifact in front of him to dispersed some invisible string that's seems to be pulling the furniture to crash towards them, the monk could only ask what's going on.

"Masako-chan, is there anything here?" John asked the raven haired girl behind them, covering herself from the attacks, still throwing splashes of his holy water in the seemingly perfect air space. "Do you feel anything?"

Closing her eyes to further search for a connection, Masako tried to skim into every space inside the room but she could feel nothing until she finally decided to open her eyes that instantly made her dead still on her place.

"Masako-chan?" John called for her again.

"Sa-sakura." Masako softly uttered in shock. "Sa-sakura…"

With wide eyes, Masako watched as the wife of the sleeping heir started advancing towards her. With frightened eyes, Masako didn't realize that everything around her seemed to vanish the instant she saw Sakura in front of her.

"Onegai…" The raven haired dead woman softly pleaded. "Onegai…stop it."

"Stop it?" Masako, quite uncertain about what the woman wanted, asked.

"Stop it." Sakura once again said. "Lives… Lives shouldn't be sacrificed as if it meant nothing."

"Sacrificed?" The medium once again questioned.

"I don't have much time left." The dead woman uttered. "You've got to stop him. You've got to help her."

"Help them." She finally said before vanishing into thin air in complete synch with the furniture dropping to the floor like it was never been touched at all.

"Masako!" Yasuhara shouted before grabbing the stunned girl in the middle of the clatter. "You should take care of yourself more!"

"I'm sorry…" the medium uttered before letting herself slumped towards the college boy's arms.

"Now, now… calm down Sa-chan." Yasuhara affectionately said while wiping the unshed tears of the fragile medium.

"Ahem." The monk rudely cleared his throat, disrupting the uncharacteristic display of the two teenagers who's completely missing the stunned expression of the entire SPR team that's present.

"As much as I want to ask what I've been missing…" The monk started.

"You regret it but we have to continue discussing some more pressing matters." The bespectacled boy finished while assisting the medium to the nearest capable chair, living the others to choose between sitting at the slightly messed carpet or remain standing.

"Whatever!" Bou-san huffed. "So, Sa-chan… care to enlighten us?"

"Yeah, you basically called Sakura's name numerous time before you proceeded on ranting questions." Ayako said before critically eyeing the place but decided to remain standing at the end.

"Sakura-san, Tamaki's wife was here." Masako said before hiding her face behind her hands, slightly muffling her voice in the process. "She looked so pained and desperate. She pleaded for me to save someone. She mentioned something about not having anymore time and sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?" The monk asked, carefully absorbing what the medium's telling them.

"Yes." She slightly nodded. "But I never got to know what she meant by that. She just vanished while desperately telling me to help them."

Silence filled the air, each and everyone of them quietly internalizing the facts given to them until the college boy snapped the electronic notebook open and slice the silence, opting to let them know about the search's results.

"Well…" He started while typing a series of codes in the laptops keyboard. "Before we completely drive ourselves nuts due to excessive thinking… what do you say about knowing who the culprit behind these naughty happenings according to the electronic handy dandy notebook?"

"The search results?" John silently questioned before remembering the real purpose of this group being at this particular room. "Right."

"And so, the little electronic tabby's answer is…" Waiting for a second, Yasuhara's eyes darkened before going to normal before he then presented the picture of whom interfering with the Suou family's life.

'Impossible.' Was the word running on the shocked SPR members upon laying their eyes on the said monitor? Who would have thought that the person behind the said linking curse was the one they all come to trust.

Xoxoxox

"Konnichiwa." A calm cheerful guy exclaimed once she managed to return to this particular realm. "How's your stroll?"

"Gene-san." Sakura smiled slightly before letting her eyes fall to the unseen ground. "We have to do something. My time's nearly up."

"You mean, we're running out of time?" Gene asked once the beautiful girl said her piece. "Was it really almost time?"

Nodding while avoiding the said young man in front of her, Sakura affirmed what she feared the most.

"Gene-san…" Sakura quietly uttered while letting healthy tears to fall from her eyes down to her cheeks. "You have to make your move immediately. The next time I go out of this realm, I-I'm not going to be who I am. I'll be completely devoured."

"Sakura." Shaking her head side ways, Sakura cut him off.

"Gene, you have to understand." She started. "I'm still here for the harvest. Tamaki made it that way when he cast that spell to himself."

"And I understand that." She continued while tears continued to leak out of her pretty, captivating eyes. "I understand it all. I understand it to the extent that I would definitely follow his soul to the deepest part of hell because I know that he did just that because he wanted to be with me, to be finally be with me. I know he did that because like me, he just did that because he loves me."

"But Gene-san." Gene could only helplessly watch the grieving girl in front of him. "Harvesting Tamaki's soul is completely different with Anika's soul. That's a completely different story. "

"You know how the harvest works. You know that I would lose myself until I managed to gather the last soul on my list and that's after I managed to kill Tamaki."

"That also meant that even how much I wanted to protect his sister from myself, there's no way I could do just that. I would have killed her first before I could restrain myself and I could never forgive myself if that happens, if I woke up from this nightmare with Anika's death burdening my soul."

Hearing her sobbed, Gene lifted his hand to take the girl's tear soaked face. Gliding his fingers on her smooth face, he tried to stop the tears that keep on falling on her cheeks but even how desperate he tried to do so, it just won't stop.

"Gene…" Sakura said pleadingly while eyeing him straight towards his own navy blue orbs. "You've got to save her before the time comes."

Heaving a deep breath, Sakura looked at the former medium in front of her before adding. "Besides, someone's planning on adding another name on my grocery list. He seemed to be in some sort of delusion that if he done just that he could buy more time for your princess but we both know that's not the case. He would just add another soul to be reaped and another corpse to be buried."

"That's stupid!" Gene exasperatedly said before his eyes widened due to the look the Suou mistress was giving him.  
"This supposed to be another sacrifice… you couldn't mean…"

"Another sacrifice… indeed!" Sakura affirmed before avoiding his eyes. "Go, Gene. Do what you think is deemed necessary but please promise me that you'll stay by Anika's side. Stay with her no matter what happened until the time comes for me to visit her."

"Sakura…"

"Stay with her and please do everything you could to stop me."

Nodding in affirmation, Gene gave another sincere smile towards her before slowly disappearing into nothingness.

"And Gene, if ever we both failed, please do not hate me for taking the life of the woman your brother loves too much." She added once he was completely gone.

Xoxoxoxox

Taking his way towards the SPR base, Lin couldn't stop feeling livid after experiencing something he never ever thought possible. Sure, it was somewhat an ordinary occurrence especially with this line of profession but still, it was impossible in some ways. He never thought of it, not in any way, that is.

This case was stressful, too stressful actually. It just didn't involve someone whom he considered to be a family, a sister for that matter, but after tonight, he finally realized that it actually involved a little brother as well. And now, he was left with the question of; could this case get any more stressful?

Feeling the impending migraine on the way, Lin focused on toning the cruel headache down to it minimum. The information he found out from a new resource person after his solitary confinement with the intention of finding out how to rescue two Suou children were a Priority one in terms of importance and he needs to pass it to someone immediately before he gone insane and decided to walk in the snow, skipping while totally naked.

After taking another turn towards the base, Lin suddenly halted when a certain brunette burst out of the base with tear soaked face, completely mule and totally dejected.

Mai didn't even look at him, let alone acknowledge him when she run passed him. He's even willing to bet his precious laptop that the girl doesn't even know where she was that time.

Watching the said brunette stumbled before turning towards the hallway at the left, Lin contemplated if they made the right decision of letting Naru and Mai alone to settle their silent war that's vibrating loud tensed aura around them.

He could even remember Yasuhara commented once they were outside the base earlier that Naru would only make matters worse if left alone with his own devises. But Yasuhara's concerns were immediately crashed by the majority who agreed that it was about time for Naru to learn how to handle himself with regards to Mai and that left them leaving the two alone.

Pushing the door wider, Lin almost dropped his laptop and lost his balance when his eyes landed on a raven haired teenager who's unceremoniously kneeling on the floor like a totally lost kid that's dejected and miserable. On his quick analysis with the help of the young ghost hunter's forlorn face, he acknowledged that the said boy seemed to be unaware of his current state nor his present companion.

Sighing and slightly perked up with Naru's predicament, Lin bent slightly in front of his charge before extending his arm to help the said boy up while thinking; 'Seems like it was not yet time for Naru to learn or was it too late already?'

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

**A/N: **_**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER... HOPE A LONGER CHAPTER THAT BEFORE COULD DO THE TRICK OF EASING SOME LOOSE FEELINGS TOWARDS MY TARDINESS...**_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if there were wrong grammar or spelling... just PM me and I'll try to revise it immediately.**

* * *

**A/N:**_** JUST LIKE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I RECEIVE AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS...SO... ADIEU!**_

* * *

**A/N: I am looking forward for your REVIEWS... NO serious FLAMES, although I accept spelling corrections, as well as Japanese expressions, (if ever there is any). SUGGESTIONS are HIGHLY welcome!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary: Another case had landed to the SPR but what makes this new case different is that, a beautiful lady brought it to them, who happened to be someone who knows Naru very well. How will Mai cope with another seems to be competitor? And what's with Masako?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**The CULPRIT…**

Running as far as her feet could bring her, without any particular direction in mind, Mai found herself slowly withering due to exhaustion. After her little scene with a certain narcissist, she started feeling her body's painful ordeal. And man! How she regretted doing that marathon.

Tired of always trying to understand, tired of always trying to run away, tired of exchanging verbal abuses and most of all, tired of always loving without being loved in return, Mai had said something she never thought she would to her beloved boss…

**FLASHBACK…**

"Mai…"

"Enough Naru!" Mai softly but firmly told him. "You don't have to say anything; I wouldn't listen to them anyway. I just won't hear you at all."

"But Mai…" He tried to say, desperation slowly creeping out of his voice, a clear sign of his control slowing slipping from his grasp.

"No!" She cut him off once more. "Stop!"

"I can take your insults, your sarcasms, your criticisms, your nonchalant attitude towards me…" She proceeded after a long silence between them. "Heck, I can even take your sick way of treating me like a brainless dog. Pathetic, but I took them all."

"But Naru, you see..." She felt him gone more rigid after her mocked laugh. "I'm human. A human who got limits and like any other human like me… I think I just surpassed mine."

Naru's mind rushed, fearing every second that his bubbly, kind, patient, jolly assistant would just vanish before him. His mind began screaming curses towards him while ordering him to stop her from saying anything further.

But as pitiful as it may sound to him, Naru felt his body gone numb especially after hearing her next words, her painful words, and her hopeless words.

"That's why Naru… you don't have to say anything else because I'm damn tired of listening to your sarcasms and insults. I'm too tired of understanding why you're doing…saying those forsaken words to me and I'm damn exhausted of hearing you ordered me for your tea."

"I'm tired of coping up with you." She took a hold of his hands that were wrapped on her body.

"I'm tired of being with you." She then let his hands dropped to his side behind her.

"That's why Naru, after this case…" She started to moved away from him. "I-I decided to quit and never look back again."

She then started to walk towards the door. She started to take her first steps away from him with a certain decision that she hopes to keep.

"I decided to stop loving you." She finally said before dashing out of the room, not even bothering to look behind her which made her to completely miss the dejected man behind her.

**End Of FLASHBACK**….

Wiping her tears away from her face, Mai found herself doubting if she could stand by her decision of letting Naru go and start again while being away from the rest of SPR.

"How could I even start all over again if even in my dreams he's still there?" She dolefully uttered before bringing her knees close to her chest, burying her face in between them helplessly. "Why do I have to be an idiot?"

"Taniyama-san?" A voice called out which immediately startled the gloomy persona on the floor.

"Travis-san!" She exclaimed once relief washed over her. "You frightened me."

"Ah, Sumimasen." The man chuckled before taking a seat next to her. "I saw you frantically running that's why I decided to bring you something that would calm you."

"You did?" She asked with twinkling eyes.

"Hai!" Travis smiled before lifting the tray with two covered treats. "Saa, why don't you choose one, hime?"

Smiling gratefully, Mai eyed the tray before pointing her fingers to one of them. "I choose that one."

"Aright." He answered before opening the silver cover with his middle finger firmly pressed on the top while his thumb and pinky fingers guided the sides of the lid, showing his elegant expertise on serving as such. "Jasmine and chamomile tea, princess."

"Arigatou." She softly thanked the kind man before taking the cup of tea from the tray.

"That should calm you down." Travis noted before setting the tray on the floor beside him. "What's with the marathon?"

"A misunderstanding." She confessed unconsciously. "I just told my boss that I had enough and might be quitting."

"Might be quitting?" He questioned while eyeing her.

"Yeah." She affirmed, almost finished with her treat. "I'm planning to quit to stabilize myself but now that I had calmed down a little, I'm not sure if I could really stay away."

"You must be really fascinated with all this that you felt so inclined with your work." Mai could only give him a half-hearted smile and nod. "Or it could also be due to your extraordinary feelings towards a co-worker, perhaps Shibuya-san."

Startled by the accurate assumption of the middle-aged man, Mai could only gape at the chuckling butler.

'Am I easy to read?' She questioned herself.

"Yes. You're quite easy to read." The still grinning man affirmed with a couple of nods for emphasis.

'Did I just talk aloud again?' She asked into her mind while blushing like mad. 'I really should stop announcing my thoughts.'

"I agree, you really should. It's not quite useful." Travis almost laughed out loud when he watched the young girl beside her whipped her head so hard that he could swear he heard it snapped.

"You're really are fascinating, Taniyama-san." He told her while laughing softly. "I'm sure that if Tamaki-bochou-sama was here to meet you, he would be completely smitten by you and that he would shower you with his affection like a complete daughter or something along those lines."

"But too bad, he's not here." Mai could only soften her eyes upon hearing the sad tone on his voice. "But I'm sure the young princess would be most willing to be your best friend if only you aren't so jealous of her."

"Anika-san's best friend, huh…" She repeated sadly while envisioning the warm smile of the Suou princess. "Maybe…"

"Anika-sama's inlove with someone else, Taniyama-san. There's no need for you to see her as a competition." Travis informed her while eyeing the high ceiling above them. "And Shibuya-san knew that very well. They lived together in one house when they were young that they even treated each other as siblings."

"He might have felt something special for her before… but I can assure you that Shibuya-san value someone else that he decided that whatever it was that he felt was something very illogical and inconvenient." Travis shifted his gaze slightly towards the dejected girl beside him before averting his gaze back up to the grand ceiling.

"Anika-sama is special to him." Travis told her. "But I can assure you that there's no need for you to be jealous towards her because Shibuya-san seems to be smitten by something else than her. He's just not yet aware of it yet."

"But he loves her." Mai exclaimed, not wanting to have her hopes back. "I heard him clearly said he loves her!"

"Because he does love her." The man told her, cutting her little ranting. "But had you asked him how much? In what way? Or how about if he loves you?"

Mai's tears welled up before shaking her head in negative. She was too hurt to think of those not to mention dejected and rejected to even manage to think of asking those questions.

"I thought so." She heard him say. "Besides, even if you did ask him, I doubt if he could even give you a befitting answer. The man's too stubborn for his own good that I'm quite sure he couldn't understand what you meant."

"He needed this kind of slip ups before he could even identify his own feeling for Christ sake." Travis chuckled before taking his eyes towards the slightly dozing off girl. "You just need to be patient and wait for him to realize things, Taniyama-san."

"But I'm already tired." She tried to say but her eyes were starting to close. "I need to rest."

"Rest?" Travis echoed questioningly before smiling bitterly. "Go ahead and rest then. When you wake up, everything would be fine, hime-san."

Nodding ever so lightly, Mai found herself submerged into darkness.

--

"And so, things started to fly and crashed towards us…" He heard the monk narrated for his and Lin's accounts but he's too out of himself to even focus on what he's blabbering about.

Occupied by the previous occurrence earlier on the very base, Naru could still recall how foolish he felt once he managed to know that he's not alone on the base anymore and that Lin had found him looking so hopeless and weak.

He couldn't even remember how he finished one serving of tea, made by Lin, until he saw the tea on his hand once the entire SPR team entered the base.

Damn it! Until now he still couldn't understand why he felt like he just lost something important once Mai walked out of the door. He couldn't even comprehend how she managed to make him feel so lifeless when he heard her say that she's tired of him and that she decided to quit his office once they wrapped this case up.

And, he couldn't figure out why he felt like his chest was burdened by solid blocks once he heard her say that she decided to stop loving him.

Why does he felt like he lost his life at that moment? Why does e felt like moving heaven and earth when she left him standing there, completely lost?

"But to sum it all up…" He heard Bou-san continued once he managed to snap back at his musings. "We finally found out who pulled that strong curse into damn action."

"I never thought that all I needed to do to know how King Arthur felt having a wizard like Merlin beside him was to wait for Tamaki-san wake up from his hospital bed." Yasuhara cheerfully exclaimed. "Thank goodness, I don't need to ask Lin-san to call upon King Arthur's soul in a ritual."

Naru was about to bite the college boy's head when Lin startled then off by his sudden actions.

"Where's Mai?" Lin questioned out of the blue.

"Why?" The medium worriedly asked the omyouji. "Are you okay Lin-san? Why are you looking for Mai?"

But instead of answering the medium, Lin faced the ghost hunter to give him part of his report.

"I know it was impossible." Lin told him. "No, beyond impossible actually… but Naru… Gene showed up to me at the library."

Ignoring the questioning eyes of the SPR members and the widening of the mediums black orbs, Naru stared at his guardian before allowing his voice to come out of his mouth.

"Are… are you sure?" He asked him.

"Hai." Lin answered him. "He told me not to bother about Tamaki-san's condition… something about his time run out. He ordered me to check on Anika's case and directed me on things that I should tackle but before he vanished he then warned me about another sacrifice. He told me to watch the team carefully."

"Another sacrifice?" Naru heard the priest softly uttered before he followed it with a frightened deduction. "Mai-san!"

Naru was about to bark orders when the base's door opened to reveal a young maid carrying a tray with fresh tea on it. "I'm here to bring the tea and clean the broken cups."

"Have you seen Mai?" Naru immediately asked, startling the young maid in the process. "Have you seen her?"

"Taniyama-san?" The young maid uttered before answering. "Actually, yes! She's the one who told me to bring teas and go here to clean. I saw her with Travis-san before going in here."

Naru noticed how his staff gone stiff and uneasy upon hearing the maid's answer and as if it's not enough, Naru saw how the medium gasped and that's more than enough to let him know what they just found out earlier.

"Impossible." Naru gasped out before dashing out of the room, not bothering to look behind him to know if anybody followed him.

'Not Mai!' He shouted angrily in his head. 'Not the woman I need.'

--

_**(series of dreams and flashbacks)**_

_"I'll leave him to you, Yuzuru." The raven haired man told his best friend who's joyfully eyeing the blonde woman cradling a baby on her arms beside him. "I'll go now."_

_"You don't have to worry about him, Leon." The woman told him with soft voice. "We'll treat him as our own."_

_"Thank you!" He said before turning to leave._

_"And besides…" Yuzuru started. "Aside from having us as his parents, he'll have a guardian who's the world's one of top spies, neh Leon?"_

_Momentarily widening his eyes, Leon turned to look at his best friend cheerful eyes before letting his lips be graced with a smile._

_--_

_"There's no way that's possible." The old woman dressed elegantly shouted. "I wouldn't allow a scum like her to be my heir's wife! Find her and tell me where she is… there's no way I'll let her ruined my family's name."_

_Leon turned his back after bowing his head. Closing his eyes, he then let his conscience hide within the deepest part of his soul. He should take care of this, Tamaki couldn't marry her. He's not supposed to marry her at all._

_--_

_"Tamaki had been too much of a mule!" The Suou Head mistress exclaimed behind the door where he's currently eavesdropping. "I couldn't afford to have an heir who wouldn't do what I want."_

_"I'll just marry Anika to the diet's son!" He heard her wickedly uttered before one of the family assassins reminded her of the princess' fiancée. "No matter. I would just have Eugene Davis killed and vanish."_

_--_

_"Good work." He heard the wicked woman praised him. "You could lay back and watch my dear grand son to avoid interference from him. I'll take care of that whore! You don't have to worry about it anymore!"_

_Watching the evil woman laughed, he could only tell himself that it was needed to secure his son's life, his future._

_--_

Waking up from her slumber, Mai could only let her tears fell from her eyes. Who would have thought that the person Tamaki trusted was the one who had his wife killed?

Too absorb with her emotions and definitely upset with her recent dream, Mai didn't manage to acknowledge that someone had entered the room until the said man faced her.

"You!" She spite venomously. "How could you?"

"He trusted you." She uttered while tears continue to fall from her eyes. "How could you let them kill your son's wife?! How could you, Travis Leon-san?!"

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

**A/N: **_**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER... HOPE A LONGER CHAPTER THAT BEFORE COULD DO THE TRICK OF EASING SOME LOOSE FEELINGS TOWARDS MY TARDINESS...**_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if there were wrong grammar or spelling... just PM me and I'll try to revise it immediately.**

* * *

**A/N:**_** JUST LIKE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I RECEIVE AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS...SO... ADIEU!**_

* * *

**A/N: I am looking forward for your REVIEWS... NO serious FLAMES, although I accept spelling corrections, as well as Japanese expressions, (if ever there is any). SUGGESTIONS are HIGHLY welcome!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary: Another case had landed to the SPR but what makes this new case different is that, a beautiful lady brought it to them, who happened to be someone who knows Naru very well. How will Mai cope with another seems to be competitor? And what's with Masako?**

Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt!

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**I Trust You...**

With his hands on either sides of his head, with fingers clutching his hair in despair, he sat there silently letting his tears to freely fell. He had been nothing but an arrogant bastard who could do nothing but to push people away from him until he found himself left with no one else.

When he was a kid, in that dreaded orphanage with his twin brother, he thought that he didn't need anyone aside from his brother who could understand him without even trying.

With a brain bigger than anyone around him, including those dirty adults, he thought that he wouldn't need anyone in order to survive. He was sure that there were come a day when he would find a way to get out of that hell hole with his brother, but before he could even actually try one of his plots, an english couple adopted them.

At first, he was apprehensive. He thought that they would do the same those adults on that freaking orphanage did to them. He thought that all these people needed from him and his brother was to be their guinea pigs, an experimental specimen of some sorts.

He even voiced out to his brother his will to escape out of that huge mansion, but all his brother did is smile at him while telling him that it would all be okay. He convinced him with his idiotic smile that this house they're in would be their own from now on, and he was right.

The couple who had adopted them were indeed scientist but the two of them had proven to him that all they wanted was to keep them away from those stupid people from the orphanage who had treated them like a freak on a freak show, earning money while forcing them to perform.

Those two couples had proven to him that they were indeed worthy to be someone close to him. They were proven to be worthy of his affection but just when things were going well, the heavens who had let them suffer since the moment they had managed to understand things around them, decided to take another person dear to him.

His brother died while on an expedition on a country called Japan. His brother died while he couldn't do anything aside from watch as he was being killed by a car. He just watched while he was being rolled over once more before being tucked inside the cars compartment and alas, dumped on some water that until now he couldn't find out where.

He just let him die and he died in return. He pushed people away from him again, unintentionally hurting those people he deemed to called parents. He took forgranted those people who he knew cared for him. But that's what had happened, his world closed on its own again and he vowed not to let it open once more. He couldn't bear another pain.

But when he decided to go to Japan to look for his brother, to give him a proper burial, just after being in the said country for a month of two, a stupid looking brunette managed to touch his world.

At first, he let her be somewhat near him just for his convenience for she injured his assistant, not directly... but well... it was her fault. Her curiousity's fault.

But during those times that she had been near him he felt at ease, somewhat peaceful, solemn... but he denied it, that kind of emotion was not for him anymore. He's as cold as ice and as hard as the rock permented by age... so it was impossible that he felt that way.

So when he called her and asked to be his assistant, he decided that it was due to personal convenience. He needed another secretary who would do menial things for them and the fact that she's always there to calm the clamore on his heart was just the bonus that he would never admit until he found her almost dying on him, until he found her crying and weeping for him outside the hospital's er, until he found her working her way inside her world, until he found her important to him like how Gene was... or maybe, in a different way, more.

But now, here he was, sitting in this...God knows where, not knowing what to do for he knew he was about to lose her and yet couldn't find a way to help her. He was once again... helpless.. and how he hate it. How he loathe being helpless, unpowered!

"Mai." His lips uttered while he felt his heart clenched. His fear was haunting him again. He's going to lose her and he couldn't take another pain.

Feeling dejected and desperate, Naru instantly shot his eyes open and whipped his head towards his back. A fragrant aroma reached his eyes and he couldn't help not to check if his senses were right. That smell was too familiar to him and he wished he was right with his assumptions.

Not caring that he would be seen looking like a whipped dog with his eyes flooded with tears, Naru looked at the person standing before him, offering something that would certainly calm him.

"Thank you." He said after sipping a cup of tea. "Thank you for going back to me."

"Naru." The smiling brunette uttered. "Calm down."

"How can I calm down when i couldn't find you!" He grimly said. "I'm worthless! I couldn't protect the people important to me."

"You're not worthless." She pointedly told him with a warm, mature smile. "You'll find me, Naru."

Naru looked at her. He couldn't help but feel at ease. She just had that effect on him.

"Remember..." She started before turning her back on him. "I trust you..."

"Mai!" Naru tried to stop her but before he could reached her, he frozed when she turned to him looking someone else.

"We trust you." He told him. "Idiot scientist."

--

--

"Gene!"

"Noll..." A firm voice snapped him out of his trance. "You tranced out on me."

"Lin." Naru managed to say after finally recognizing the base on the Suou's mansion.

Lin looked at him intently before handing him a glass of water. They were running around the house while looking for Mai when suddenly his young charge stopped and suddenly passed out.

He had told the others to continue looking while he brought Noll with him. The young ghost hunter had managed to regain his consciousness once he had finished placing him on the sofa inside their base but as soon as he opened his eyes, Naru had gone into one of his trance.

"You had been letting some of your 'ki' out while we're looking around and your body had given out on you." Lin started to tell him before sitting in front of his laptop. "You should be more careful Noll.

"How could you expect me to do that?" Lin heard him softly uttered. He knew that if something bad happened to Mai, things would get pretty bad with regards to his charge but he didn't expect him to sulk like a child and throw tantrum like a brat.

"You know the rules, Noll." Lin said. "You have to keep your control of yourself or else..."

"But how am I supposed to do that?!" Naru shouted as the room started to vibrate with force. "How could i do that?!"

Heaving a sigh, Lin stood from where he was sitting before walking towards the said teenager. Once he had confirmed that he had gone out of his emotions again, Lin decided to took matters in hand. He slapped him, HARD!

"Get a hold of yourself!" Lin roared to the still stilled youngster. "You would never find her if you keep on throwing your temper around!"

"You are not the only one who's feeling guilty right now." He continued. "Everyone's seeing Mai as family, how do you think their feeling right now that she's missing, being targeted by some stupid, ignorant, good for nothing, troublesome, incompetent..."

"Lin your rumbling." He quietly said. Who knew Lin, the 'I hate Japanese' man, would be this worried and angry because of his missing assistant. "I'm sorry."

Snapping out of his own trance and burst of emotion, Lin looked at the said teenager before continuing his true point.

"Everyone's in chaotic mind right now, Noll." Lin said with a serious look. "The only thing that's keeping them sane was the belief that you would eventually be able to find Mai."

"They trust you, Noll." The chinese omyouji uttered softly. "We all trust you. ** Mai trust you**!"

Hearing Lin said those words, Naru's eyes opened widely as he recalled his recent dream. Mai told him she trusts him with a warm smile. He would be dumbed if he would let that smile be left on just a dream.

"Lin..." Naru called out as the omyouji began to move away from him and settle on his computer. "I want the whole property's blue print available in 5 minutes max."

--

--

Placing the little princess down at the foot of this living witness, he looked at the young girl sleeping, tied by a rope, on the snow bed. He knew she's cold that's why once he had managed to settle the princess on the warm grass around the oldest Sakura tree beside this lake, Travis lifted the said girl on his arm before placing her on the grass and putting his coat around her.

"Ironic." He said before letting a sad smile filled his face. "I'm worried that you would get cold while lying on the snow but i am here, readying everything to kill you."

Taking another look at the beautiful face of the SPR assistant, Travis then took a book out of a bag. Even though how much he loathe this, he knew that this was the only thing that would give time to his little princess.

"I'm sorry, Mai." Travis said before lighting a candle that stood still despite of the strong winter wind. "You could have lived peacefully if Oliver Davis didn't took this case lightly."

--

--

Opening her eyes, Mai looked around, trying to identify the place she's currently at. The place was hollow in feeling, it was neither negative nor positive. If there was a name to the force between yin and yang, this place was definitely it.

Taking a deep breath, Mai decided that taking a walk around would only tire her out and yet, it won't help her a bit. This place was one big spatial dimension. There's nothing but black and yet the place looks bright. There's no ending to what you could see and yet there's nothing you could see. There's nothing in there and it corelated to how she currently feel, nothing.

"_Mai_." A voice called out to her.

"Who are you?" She asked weakly.

"_Mai?_" The voice called out again.

"Where are you?" She asked while looking at every direction she could.

"_Go back, Mai_."

"Where?" She's confused, where does the voice wanted her to go?

"_Don't do it._"

"What shouldn't I do?"

"_Go back..._"

"Where?"

"_Go back to him, Mai._" The voice said. "_He's looking for you._"

"Who's looking for me?"

"Mai..." She heard it again. "Please, don't kill him with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"_He needs you..._"

"What..."

"_Naru... Mai... try to remember him._"

"N-naru?"

"_Yes... you love him._"

"I d-do?"

"**Yes, please remember him.**"

"N-naru..."

A flash of deep dark blue eyes went through her.

"W-who?"

Dark hair and pail white skin.

"W-what..."

A young man in black with cold lonely eyes.

"Who are you?"

A man in front of building... a school building, while warm breeze played with his hair stared at her before a warm, gentle smile showed on his face.

"Na... Na-ru." Tears started to fall from her eyes as the place around her started to swirl while black fought with the light.

_"Don't scare me again. Don't do that, I still like to have your tea. Aside from Anika's tea, yours will be the only thing that will satisfy me…maybe even better." Naru mumbled to himself._

Tears uncontrollably flooded her eyes. How could she managed to forget him. How did she manage to not remember him, the person who was dear to her, the person whom she loved with all his heart.

Placing her hands on her face, Mai suddenly lifted her face when a familiar pressence roamed near her. Taking a few steps towards somewhere, Mai could only cover her mouth in shock as she watched him at the corner of this place, sitted on a chair with his face showing nothing but despair as he calls her name.

"Naru..."

--

--

"Naru?" Lin called his young ghost hunter as he watched his eyes darkened but glinted with knowledge after reading the blue print of the Suou Surrounding property along with the Suou Heir's diary. "Is something wrong?"

"Lin." The SPR head told him with clenched fist. "Call out the others through our communicators... I know where Mai is."

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

**A/N: **SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER... HOPE A LONGER CHAPTER THAT BEFORE COULD DO THE TRICK OF EASING SOME LOOSE FEELINGS TOWARDS MY TARDINESS...

* * *

**A/N: **I am looking forward for your REVIEWS... NO serious FLAMES, although I accept spelling corrections, as well as Japanese expressions, (if ever there is any). SUGGESTIONS are HIGHLY welcome!


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary: **Another case had landed to the SPR but what makes this new case different is that, a beautiful lady brought it to them, who happened to be someone who knows Naru very well. How will Mai cope with another seems to be competitor? And what's with Masako?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own ghost hunt!

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Was it him...or..You?**

"Run..." The woman told him while hugging the unconscious boy in his arms. "You have to get out of here."

"Okaa-san..." The boy tried to argue. "Otoo-san... we have to help..."

"No." His mother told him with those clear blue eyes. Those eyes that showed nothing but fantasy, an eye that brought you to different worlds, but now, those eyes seemed to hold nothing but grief. "We have to move. You're father and I agreed to this."

"Okaa-san."

The beautiful woman stopped before placing the little boy in his arms on the ground before kneeling in front of the confuse young man. He instantly kneeled before grabbing his brother into his arms as he inspected him for any sign of injuries.

"Listen to me carefully, Daisuke." He heard his mom said. "Things had gone bad. You're father and I had known this for a while and we planned to escape and bring the two of you to somewhere safe but..."

Before his mother could say more, a loud explosion errupted before flames engulfed the once lively mansion. The scene infront of him seemed to be taken from a gruesome movie. The flaming background while his mother faced him was something he could never forget his entire life.

"Daisuke." His mother interrupted his trance. "Take Yuusuke. Take him away and keep him safe."

"Okaa-san?" He uttered. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"Gomen." He was shocked to see her smiling sadly at him. "I couldn't do that now."

"O-Okaa-san?"

"Daisuke, take care of Yuusuke." His mother told him firmly. "He couldn't take care of himself. You have to take care of him. Alright?"

But before he could answer her, he noticed how the wind started to gather around him and his brother. He looked at his mother startled. He couldn't believe his mother was doing this. Is she really planning to send them away? Alone?

"Go now, Daisuke." His mother told him. "Remember that i love you and that I..."

BANG!

A gunshot resonated, cutting his mother's last words and before he could even react, the wind carried them off. Away from the hellbound that had been his house once. As they were carried farther away, he couldn't take his eyes off his mother as she slowly fall down the ground, pierced by the bullet, blood running down from the corner of his mouth but eyes as wide as the moon letting him know that she's guiding them off as she dies.

Letting the tears fall from his eyes, he could only take his brother's body closer to him as he watched his own mother die in front of him but before the wind could bring them farther to the string of trees, a face of woman carrying the gun that killed his mother got visible from where he was currently at. A face of woman that he would never forget for his entire life, for sure.

And after that night, his world had changed. His once ideal life suddenly changed and his once lively, warm brother suddenly turned cold.

uusuke suddenly became cold. It was funny to know that the once cry baby, mommy's boy suddenly became too uncaring, too insensitive, too mature and a total opposite of his once self. His brother became someone he was not.

And as he never forgot that one fateful night when they became orphaned, he's brother never remembered anything about that night. And as they grew older and their powers became greater, it seemed like this once young fragile boy got a power that both gave him the ability to see through others' experiences but at the same time barring his own despair and hurtful memories, unabling him to remember what he could never forget.

Then one day, he suddenly realized that his brother was not strong nor cold at all, he was just protecting himself unconsciously. He's not allowing himself to get close to anybody to avoide hurt and failure without actually knowing why he's protecting himself but then again even when they managed to gain their own existence in this worl, away from the prying parasitic eyes of those from the institution, his brother never let himself opened to anybody, never let himself feel any feeling at all until one fateful day, until the day his powers betrayed him and let him witness his own brother perished. Until his brother watched him die.

And now, after a long time of shutting himself locked inside his own shell. After successfully making himself numbed and an insensitive idiot, who would have thought he would find himself in despair? Who would have thought he would see him vulnerable and near breaking?

How he thanked God when he had managed to regain his footing. How he thanked Heavens for helping him remember what's important at this crucial times. How he thanked their luck for giving LIn the courage to do and say all those things he couldn't say to him now that he's dead. And how he thanked destiny for letting Mai enter his brother's life when he needed it the most.

And speaking of mai, who would have thought that she's the one that could enter that astral barrier he's brother had placed around him during his despair? He couldn't thank her enough after all those things she had done. He have to thank her and let her know her importance to their existence. He have to...

"Na...ru..." A timid voice cut his musings.

Turning away from watching his brother and Lin at the SPR base, Gene saw Mai behind him looking at him... keenly.

"...Or should i start calling you...Eugene?"

----

"Kyoya!" Ootori Kyoya couldn't even feel shocked upon hearing the strangled words and frustration from his fiancee's... he somewhat expected it.

"What's the meaning of this?" Haruhi asked him as she roughly placed the folders down to his desk. "When did you found out about this?"

"I didn't find it." Kyoya calmly told her without taking his eyes away from distant. "Tamaki did."

"Tamaki?" Haruhi couldn't help but feel weakened and slumped on the soft carpet. "Tamaki did?"

"It seemed like he had learned this for a while." Kyoya said before going over to his fiancee's side. "Those folders were part of the files he asked me to burn before he gone sick."

"I don't know what came over me when I took an interest on those files." He told her. "I thought if i'm going to take over the things he deemed necessary and important... I have to know what he's keeping... hidden, even from me and the others."

"Mori-senpai and Huni-senpai expressed their concern about his secretive behavior those times that's why I dig it but who would have thought I would find these files?"

"B-but..."

"Indeed." Kyoya affirmed the absurdity of the situation. "It seemed that I had take him lightly. Who would have thought that a man could forget certain grievances for the name of Love. Pathetic but true. Maybe that's why Tamaki remained quiet about it. Tamaki respected him due to this. That's why it was easy for him to accept the news when they tell him about it. It was all because of this."

Still feeling the sickening truth about it, the couples remained quiet until Haruhi deemed it necessary to speak the thing she had read to see if it's real.

"Minamoto Daisuke and Minamoto Yuusuke was..." Haruhi turned to Kyoya and looked at his eyes, trying to decipher if he wasn't just pulling her legs but Kyoya didn't even budge at all. "Those two were... they were actually Eugene and Noll Davis..."

----

"Naru-bou?" Takigawa Houshou suddenly entered the base looking distrangled after all those running he did after hearing from Lin that Naru had found Mai. "Where's Mai?"

But before Naru could even answered him the other SPR members arrived as well.

"Take a seat all of you." Naru told them.

Hearing an order that was not to look for Mai at certain location, Bou-san was about to have a fit but Lin told him to follow the order instead.

"Where's Mai, Shibuya-san?" Yasuhara asked seriously, his usual smile gone without a trace. "Aren't we wasting time sitting here?"

"For us to be able to find her, you have to listen to me." Naru started. "I never thought that I had over looked some things and I am taking responsibility due to my carelessness."

'Right.' Bou-san and Yasuhara bought thought. 'Not just overlooking things but overdoing things too.'

"I had reviewed Suou-san's diary and I had found out some relevant information." Naru continued. "His diary also served as the secret list of his art works."

"Suou Tamaki was a good painter and almost all the paintings in this house was made by him." Naru told them while motioning for the far end wall of the base. "As you can see, all of those paintings were already here but that's what we all thought."

"Thought?" Bou-san asked. "Are you saying we missed something?"

"Right." Naru confirmed. "It seemed like that painting he made with a certain model was missing."

"Certain model..." Yasuhara voiced out until realization dawned on him. "His wife's portrait wasn't in here."

"Right." Naru told him. "We didn't see that portrait."

"Where could we see it?" Masako asked.

"I had already figured some parts of the mansion where we could it be placed by Tamaki for safe keeping." Naru said.

"Then where is it?" Bou-san impatiently asked.

"It could be in his room, at the secret room of his room, that is." Naru pointed out. "It could also be on those collection that he didn't put into viewing which was at the basement... or it could be anywhere in this mansion, like Travis-san's room,but..."

"Let's separate and look for it." Bou-san announce before jumping out of his seat. "I'm taking that damn butler's room."

"Bou-san." Naru called out even before he could make it out of the room. "There's no need for that."

"Huh?"

"I already figured out where it could be." The entire SPR looked at him. "But that is not the problem right now."

"The problem is how are we going to stop the culprit from using it since that portrait was already with him at the place where it was painted."

"In other words, Travis was already moving to start the ritual." Yasuhara said before standing to go to his laptop. "But we couldn't do anything until we found out why is he doing it. Is the purpose of the curse necessary to break it, Lin-san?"

"Hai." Lin quietly uttered. "I have to know the reason for it."

"Then SHibuya-san..." Yasuhara mentioned for him. "Go find her and delay Travis-san for a while."

Naru eyed the college boy before nodding.

"I'm sure that I'll managed to give Lin the reason why he's doing all this." He confidently said before starting his search.

----

"Mai..." Eugene uttered before moving toward the brunette but before he could even take a step, her words stopped him from moving.

"Stop calling my name so casually!" She shouted without wavering her stare towards him. "Stop acting like we actually know each other... like I acutally know you!"

Gene winced upon hearing her words. The fact that she already knew that he is not his brother was enough to startle him, what more about the way she's acting?

"I was always wondering before why could you smile at me, treat me like a princess during my sleep but not in person." He heard her muttered quietly. He had to strained his ears to hear her clearly.

"I thought it was only because you're a figment of my imagination... my desire..." He watched as her impassive face winced before fat drops of tear fell to her cheeks from her wide unbelieveing eyes.

"Now, I finally know the true reason." She continued while clutching her chest as if it was being pierced by thousand needles. "I finally understand why you are so different from the real one... and it wasn't because you were just an imagination but because you're not him at all... You are not NARU AT ALL!"

"Mai..." He stepped forward.

"I said stop calling me by my name!" She screamed at him. "How dare you act like we've known each other after you blatanly deceive me? After you lied to me!"

'Mai...' He called out to his mind.

"He was always mean to me." Mai said. "Always treating like i was a pest, a moron... but when I'm in my dreams, he's always smiling, caring for me..."

"It's true that he's always there when I'm in trouble but I always managed to make myself realized that it was because I was his assistant... his responsibility..."

"But then, he smiled at me." Mai said with wild eyes. "NOt once, but everytime I slept he's smiling... welcoming me..."

"I was lookign forward to it... even though it was dangerous when I see him in my dreams... I still looked forward to it... until I finally accepted that, that's how it was and that I couldn't do anything about it."

"... and now...and now..." He saw her trembling while keeping her hand in a fist. "I suddenly learned that I was being lied to... not just by my idiotic self but my own boss..."

Gene was taken a back when she suddenly looked at him. Her eyes was too clear, it unnerved him.

"Was it that fun to make fun of me?" Mai asked him. "Before I was looking at any similarities between Naru and my dream Naru..."

"Yeah...that's what i called you." Mai chuckled mockingly. "I couldn't seem to find one aside from how you two look... but now... I found one... you guys both 'love' to deceive others."

"That's not..." Gene was about to say but Mai beat him to it.

"That's not true?" She asked mockingly. "Do you really think that you still have the right to say those words after saying all those lies to me... after making me believe you like an absolute idiot? Ha.. Na...Oops... I almost slipped..."

"What should I call you again?" Mai asked him before tapping her index finger to her chin, as if thinking. "Should I call you Gene like your brother? But that would be propesterous of me... i don't even 'know you'...."

"How about... Eugene-san?" SHe asked him again. "But that's for someone you already know for a while."

"How about... Davis-kun? Iie, Davis-san..." She told him but she suddenly set her jaws and looked straight to him, devoid of all those childish emotions she showed just now. "How about I just call you 'Mister'? That would be befitting, right? After all I don't really know you at all."

"Mai." He called out to her firmly. He could see that he's suffering and starting to loose it. "Snapped out of it!"

"Snap out of it? Snap out of it, you say?" Mai asked him as tears started to freely fall from her face. "Do you know what you're saying?"

"Mai?"

"I told you to stop acting familiar with me!" Mai told him. "It's making me confused! It's making me confused you with your brother that it's killing me!"

'Mai...' Gene could see how this was taking it's toll on her and he couldn't help but feel for her. If given a choice, he wouldn't let her know about the truth this way at all... he would prefer for Noll to tell her about it all.

"I fall in love." Mai told him. "I fall deeply in love that it started to bury me so deep that I couldn't breathe without it. At first I thought it was a burden... loving someone who doesn't even see you as a person at all... but after staying with him, being close to him, seeing him smile and understanding him little by little... I gladly accepted it... I finally acknowledge it to the point that I'm willing to give my all for him, even though it meant my life vanishing..."

"I was willing to die for his happiness." Gene couldn't help but feel shocked with what she said and he had this irking feeling that what she was about to say was more than he could handle and how damn right he was...

"I was willing to do all those things for him... but now... but now..." Mai started trembling badly, sobbing pitifully before looking at him directly to his eyes.

"What should I do? I'm so confused." Mai told him. "I don't know anything anymore. I don't know what to do anymore... help me... I don't know what I'm feeling anymore."

Taking a step towards the sobbing girl, Gene momentarily stopped before deciding to do what he thought best after hearing her next words.

"Was it still him?" Mai asked. "Or am I inlove with you?"

"Who do I really love?" She continued to asked no one in particular. "Am in love with the Naru in my reality or the Naru in my dreams?"

"Help me..."

"I dont' know anymore...." Mai sobbed hysterically before a pair of warm arms enveloped her in a tight embrace.

"Don't worry..." Gene told her soothingly while holding her close to him, keeping her safe and at ease. "You don't have to be confused anymore... I'm here for you, always..."

"Besides, I.. also..." Gene continued to soothe her before closing his eyes making her feel his words. "Love you..."

**CHAPTER END

* * *

  
**

**A/N: **IF anyone of you get confused with the first part of this chapter... about the burning house and all... please be patient... those would be useful for the next chapter... for you to be able to understand how entangled the characters were to each other...

* * *

**A/N**: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER... HOPE A LONGER CHAPTER THAT BEFORE COULD DO THE TRICK OF EASING SOME LOOSE FEELINGS TOWARDS MY TARDINESS...

* * *

**A/N: **I am looking forward for your REVIEWS... NO serious FLAMES, although I accept spelling corrections, as well as Japanese expressions, (if ever there is any). SUGGESTIONS are HIGHLY welcome! BUt please let me know,,, if this was a chapter that seemed to be not totally planned... somehow it left me that kind of feeling...

**ARigatou!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary:** Another case had landed to the SPR but what makes this new case different is that, a beautiful lady brought it to them, who happened to be someone who knows Naru very well. How will Mai cope with another seems to be competitor? And what's with Masako?

**Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 30**

** The Once Pure Soul**

Crouching far away from the approaching darkness, all she could do was pull herself closer while praying that things would just go as they should without hurting innocent souls.

From the moment she met her beloved, she had known her soul, together with his, was already cursed. She knew what lies ahead for them and she accepted such fate just to be with him, to fulfill his wishes but whatever is happening outside this realm that was not in accordance to her initial contract were somethings that she could never push through.

But what could she do? The moment the gate to the human realm open again, her sanity would fade and the shinigami in her would awaken, eating every part of her.  
She knew that once the light path appeared, Suoh Sakura would be gone and the soul thirsty shinigami would be borned again.

"Gene..." Sakura called out. "You promised to protect Anika from me... where are you, Gene"

----

"Onii-chan!!!" A jolly voice erupted, filling the quiet spatial dimension. "Ball"

"Hai, hai!" Another voice patiently answered as a young boy, maybe around 8 or 9, tossed the ball to the air before kicking it as it landed on the ground.

"Onii-chan that's too hard." Complained by an impatient girl while running towards the said ball.

"Gomen, gomen." The young boy called out to her sister while watching her run towards the still rolling ball.

She watched the scene before her like she's walking in the park, anyway the scene before her was perfectly like the real thing in the real world. The place they were in was replaced by an earth carpeted by a healthy field of green grass that was being guarded by cherry blossoms at the far end making the area looked like a secret field that could only be accessed after wandering in the woods for hours.

She had been sitting on this very spot at the clearing that was slightly augmented from the flat surface around it. It was being shaded by an old oak tree where she could hear birds singing.

It was a paradise that could calm anybody's soul and could make a realist a dreamer. Fantasy, that's what best described this place but for her it was just a hiding place.  
Her reveries were disrupted when a white ball with traces of green saps bounded on her toes before rolling a little.

Only a moment had passed before a shadow shielded the ball and part of her legs from the glare of light. She watched as the figure of a fragile little body of a girl bended down to pick up the ball. She's wearing a yellow sun dress while barefooted, her silky dark hair followed her movements while slightly being toyed by the summer breeze.

Mai felt herself smile as she heard her soft exclaim of triump as she finally managed to hold the ball close to her body, trapping it with her arms. But just as quick as she smiled, it was replaced by an even expression. She watched her dusted herself before facing her with a undistiguished smile.

"Arigatou-ne nee-chan." The young girl told her before bounding off towards her brother. "Nii-chan, i got it"

"Mai." Her faced hardened. "Gomen... you have to understand, we're not in the real world"

"But couldn't they just have their bodies like it were in the real world?" She asked as she grief was freely roaming in her face. She could never forget how she watched that little girl's face slowly turned into rotten flesh. Her dress was slowly disintegrating into ashes as she dusted it. "It's too pitiful to see her liike that"

"That's how they are now and we couldn't do a thing about it." He told her before sitting beside her. "This world is an illusion for them not for us"

"An illusion..." She faintly repeated as the fantasy started to dim before turning into an old house's basement where she could clearly see several bones that could be identified as a couple of children's skeleton. Two set children's skeleton in a tight embrace.

"Yes"

"How did they die, Gene?" She asked him. "Why do i feel that essence of betrayal from both of them? Hate, betrayal, confusion, love and sadness. They are both in distress til now"

"Mai." She felt his hand on her shoulder giving it a subtle squeeze. "There's no need for you to know. We couldn't help them"

"I want to know"

Silence reigned before the scene changed into a cleaner basement. It was obvious that they were back to the history of this very place. They're to witness the past.

"Gene." Mai could out as she seeked for his hand.

"We could stop watching, Mai." Gene told her before holding her hand with his. "You don't have to see this"

But before she could answer, a figure was yanked to the floor while another was placed on the table.

The kid on the floor was bleeding, his eyes was barely open but she could see rage burning from his eyes. She could feel his desperation to escape from the ropes around his body that was restricting his movements but she knew it was futile. Slight movements from that tiny body tightened the rope on his neck, killing him on the process.

She was about to kneel down to help him when a cry erupted in the four corner of the basement. Her eyes turned to the little girl on the table. Her small body was now bound to the table. Her little legs were spread open and tied to the two legs of the table while her arms where tied to the other two.

The horrible scene wasn't registered properly to her when she witnessed the figure, a tall man with dark hair, plunged a knife to her body starting from her belly up to her collar bone.

She could never forgive such cruelty especially killings towards children but for once in her life, she felt like taking a wooden stake that she could pierced to that child's heart.  
She would rather kill her than let her feel the pain of that fatal wound. That man made sure that she would not die immediately from the knife wound he inflicted.

Mai was about to run towards that man when he pulled down his pants, ignoring the cry of protest of the young boy on the floor and agonizing cry out of pain by the said girl, before he pushed himself towards that child as he eased himself from his lust.  
Mai couldn't take anymore when Eugene hold her close to him.

She could hear everything but couldn't see a thing. She knew what's happening. She could identify the groans out of pleasure by that monster and continuous cry of that girl, even the hoarsed curses of that boy was too clear to her mind but what suprised her and gave her hope that that bastard would put to death was the clear pressence of another person.

Mai pulled out from Eugene's embraced to see how that man would be prosecuted to his death when what she witnessed made everything worse. The other person was a woman, a beautiful woman who looked exaclty like that little kid on the table. She was their mother but what she did next was not a deed fitting to a mother.

Mai could only cry when she watched her took out a couple of bottles from her bag. She opened it before pouring it's contents on that litttle girl's face. She watched it started to activate it's solution and Mai could only pray that what she's seeing was just a joke and never came true.

Who could smile like that while watching a little kid's face be eaten by acids while still alive. And before she could enter the neutral ground, she heard the little boy's cry out of despair.

"Okaa-san, yame te! (Okaa-san, stopped"

---

"Gene..." She cried while holding him close to her, seemingly unable to breathe. "That... that's horrible"

"Mai..." Gene called out while soothing her back. "Enough"

"They're their parents... right?" She stubbornly asked.

"She's their motherd." Eugene confirmed. "But that man, was their older cousin. Her mother's lover"

"Lover"

"Yes." Eugene affirmed. "She was left by her husband and that young man coarsed her to sin while telling her that those children was actually her rival's children"

"How...?" Mai protested.

"She had gone insane." Eugene told her. "She died after her marriage to that man and was buried on the same basement where they killed her children"

"She was killed by that man?" Mai asked.

"Yes." He nodded before looking at her closely. "He was a distant relative of her husband and before she agreed to that marriage, he plotted everything to go his way. He plotted his rival to succumb to adulterous acts and he plotted his death when he was sure she would marry him"

"All he wanted was the fortune they never had and those kids were on the way that's why he arranged for them to die." "In a cruel way?" Mai asked in disbelief.

"In a cruel way." Eugene told her. "But that's not what was the most important thing"

"What could be more important than that murderous act by a mother." Mai asked savagely. "She killed her children"

"Yes, she did." Eugene told her before stopping her further protests. "But you have to know that, that man was actually the father of the current head of the Suou family"

"What?" Mai started to asked but stopped.

"That man was Sakamoto Hishashi, Megumi Suou's father"

---

"Have you found anything?" He impatienly asked while threading on the path towards the place indicated on the blueprint that he marked. "We're almost there"

_"I'm almost done, Shibuya-san." He heard him say. "That man we are chasing was a trained assassin since he was nine years old. He was known to be digger when he turned 10 and by the time he was 14, he's a known mercenary on the field. He's life was too shaded to be dug immediately"  
_

"Are you saying that you couldn't do it?" Naru questioned with narrowed eyes. "Lin needs to know more to get a proper counter curse in order. I doubt if we could get there fast enough with this snow fall"

_"I'll do my best, I don't think i could let Mai die without knowing my true feelings. So re Ja"  
_

"Naru?" Naru heard Lin called before forcefully stuffing the mobile phone inside his black pants but even though he heard him his mind was on something else.

"What did he mean when he said about true feelings...." He thought before something in him clicked and making him murderous as hell. "That damn smelly kid. When this is all over, I'll place that moron on a box before tying a red ribbon for Ootori Kyoya to baked"

"Naru..." Lin interrupted his murderous intent. "Are you okay"

"Hn"

"I see." Lin told him before looking back to path they just passed. The other SPR were looking at them incredelously. Who wouldn't? Before they had to thred into that almost knee deep snow to walk but now, it seemed like the path was cleared with snow due to Naru's effective way of melting the heck of those ice.

"I think someone's burning." The monk commented while chuckling. "i wonder what Yasuhara told him to make him so hot"

"You're swaying both side, bou-san." Ayako slyly commented. "i never thought you're also a rival"

"Urusai." Takigawa snarled before smiling. "You should just continue on concentrating on your way, who knows, you might feel you're athritis coming due to this cold"

"Are you calling me old..." The doctor, slashed priestess, questionably stated before hitting the monk.

"Stop being rowdy like idiots." Naru coldly snarled at them, effectively halting the impending chaos. "We're here"

As he uttered those magical words, the whole SPR shifted their attention to their surrounding only to realize where exactly they are.

"Where the heck is this place?" Bou-san asked as he graced the whole place with his eyes. "It's green, where's the snow"

---

"Was it really wise to say those words to your boss?" A deep voice asked as soon as he ended the call. "I wouldn't be suprised if I hear you suddenly vanished"

"Daijobou. (it's okay)" Yasuhara said while chuckling. "Naru-bou's hard but he's humanitarian. He wouldn't murder me. That would be too easy for his liking. He would rather have me tied up and be delivered to Kyoya-sama than be killed as of this moment"

The new chief of Security and intelligence unit of the Suou Family stared at the college boy's smiling face while thinking if he knew what he's saying.

After the stunt he pulled with the Ootori Intelligence Unit, Ootori Kyoya would not be satisfied until he incurred so much pain to this young man. Ootori Kyoya doesn't like being violated in any way.

"Don't worry." He heard him say. "Naru wouldn't actually deliver me to Kyoya-sama. Mai wouldn't like that and he would rather have me around that upset her any further"

"Mai?" Higurashi asked. "Taniyama Mai"

"Hai." Yasuhara nodded while looking intently to the screen. "Mai would hate him for that"

Higurashi was just digesting this information when he heard the chair Yasuhara was suddenly toppled to the ground. He immediately stood up to approached him when he suddenly heard him cursed before pressing a button to his phone.

"Shibuya-san..." Yasuhara intenly uttered. "I think Tachibana is just the tip of ice berg. I dont' think he's the one who started all this. He coulnd't possibly wanted this to occur... He's Suou Tamaki's"

---

"How could that that be, Gene?" Mai asked him. "Isn't the Suou Family one of the most prestigious family in Japan? How could she managed to be married to such a family with that kind of background"

"Nobody knew about this truth, Mai." Eugene told her. "As far as everyone was concerned, Sakamoto Megumi was a suitable bride for a Suou heir. She's beautiful, smart and kind hearted, there's nothing to object with"

"Kind hearted?" Mai asked incredelously. "She ordered so many murders for nothing. She ordered Tamaki-san's wife's death. She never got contented in her whole life. She never wanted Sakura-san to be his wife just because she's not from a esteemed family. How could you say she's kind hearted when she's actually a beast"

"I didn't say that I think of her as kind hearted..." Eugene told her with hardened jaws and eyes covered with his hair. "All I'm saying was that was how people saw her that's why he became the Suou family mistress after the death of the first mistress"

"What?" Mai asked startled. "What do you mean by first mistress"

"Megume-san wasn't the first wife of the Suou Heir." Eugene told her. "She's not blood related to Tamaki-san and Anika's father. She was just the second wife after the first mistress died of an accident. She's the second mistress of the Suou family"

"Gene..." Mai asked suddenly. "What is it? Is there something you're not telling me"

"Mai..." Eugene faced her with contempt on his eyes. "Whatever happens, don't get close to that woman. What ever you see or learned, don't meddle with that woman"

"Eugene." "It's enough that I lost the chance to be with the woman I loved the most." Eugene uttered solemnly before rage started to erupt from his eyes. "It was enough that I lost everyone because of her, I don't want to see you here with me permanently also because of her. Don't let my soul be tainted, Mai. This is all I have left to be near to those who I care for. Don't give her the chance to take it away from me"

"Eugene." Mai said while her tears fell freely from her eyes. She couldn't bear to see this kind man be torn by rage, regret and love. She couldn't bear to see him suffer like this.

"Go back, Mai." Eugene suddenly uttered even before she could touch him. "Don't let him die with you. Don't let the man you love suffer further. You are all he had, don't take it away from him. My brother won't last. He had gone through a lot. So much that he had forgotten some of it to protect himself. Don't open him raw by dying here. He needs you"

"Demo..." Mai whispered before letting her had dropped to her side. "I don't"

"Mai..." She heard him called before he felt him enclosed her to his arms. "If I told you I love you like I did earlier could you honestly tell yourself you're happy and complete"

"If I asked you how you feel inside these arms, could you honestly tell me that I am who you needed"

"Gene." Mai desperately uttered while realization forcefully entered her reasonings. She liked it here. She felt more safe here. This is her comfort zone. She knew she would never be hurt with him, but.

"This is not reality, Mai." She doesn't want to go back to him. She doesn't want to go back to being invicible to him. "I'm not your reality.

"I want you to be my reality." Mai told him. "I want you to be the one I love and I want you to be the one who I could honestly feel that I needed"

"But, we both know that I am not"

"Hn." She said before crying into his arms once more. "You're not. You're not Naru... you're not the one I love"

"I know." Eugene said while tightening his arms around her. "We both know'

"Gomen."

"For what"

"For making you do this." She started. "For making you say those words that is rightfully for someone else. I saw how you looked when you told me you love me. You tried so hard to see me as her"

"Gomen, I coudn't see you like how I see her"

"That's fine." She smiled at him. "I have to make sure she lives"

"Yes." Eugene smiled at her too. "You both have to live"

"Hn"

_"Gene"_

"Sakura"

_"Gene, it's almost time"_

"Sakura"  
_"Go to her. Protect her from me"_

"Gene?" Mai could see his eyes widened. "What is it"  
_"I'm being devoured... Go back to her, Gene. I'll kill her"_

"Gene"

_"Go back to her, now"_

"Eugene Davis!" but before Mai could asked more she found herself being pulled somewhere else while Gene told her to take care of her brother for him.

"Eugene!" And darkness fell down to her. -

---

"Go back to him, Mai!" Eugene called out as he watched Mai being pulled back to her body. "Take care of Noll for me"

"Eugene"

Eugene watched as the portald closed ensuring Mai's soul's safe return to her body. He had to forcefully send her back. He doesn't have the time like he hope for.

If what Sakura had told him was true, the time for the end of all these things were nearing so fast that it kills him even in his life after death, then he really needed to find Anika before her soul got taken away from him, and having another lost would be the last straw to him as well. He doesn't want his soul to be an Onni, but if Anika died because of this, he would really turn into one and the first thing he would do was to kill that woman who started all this.

"Suou Megumi..." Eugene harshly uttered. "Pray that Anika lives and have the life Tamaki planned for her or else... i would drag your soul to hell"

And as he traveled through one of the portals of this ghostly realm, Eugene didn't notice that he's once dark deep blue eyes was now tainted with crimson as dark as that woman's soul.

**CHAPTER END**

**

* * *

A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER... HOPE A LONGER CHAPTER THAN BEFORE COULD DO THE TRICK OF EASING SOME LOOSE FEELINGS TOWARDS MY TARDINESS...**

**A/N:** I am looking forward for your REVIEWS... NO serious FLAMES, although I accept spelling corrections, as well as Japanese expressions, (if ever there is any). SUGGESTIONS are HIGHLY welcome!

**ARigatou!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary:** Another case had landed to the SPR but what makes this new case different is that, a beautiful lady brought it to them, who happened to be someone who knows Naru very well. How will Mai cope with another seems to be competitor? And what's with Masako?

**Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt!

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 31**

** The Awakening**

Pouring a shot of whiskey to the crystal glass, the moon light graced the elaborated high-ceilinged room, making the crystal gleamed like a rare diamond on a treasure chest.

Normally, she would indulged the expensive glare of those expensive chandelier assuring that every part of the room's enormous interior would be lighted enough to bring it's every essence, but now, all she would like to do was cower in this magnificent light of the moon together with the freezing midnight breeze of the winter, as she drink herself numb while waiting for news about her grandchildren.

She was just been informed some time earlier that day that her grand daughter, the remaining heiress of this fortune, had gone to deep sleep with traces of the same symptoms like that of her brother's.

The little princess wasn't sent to the hospital to minimize public chaos and assumptions with regards to the current stability of the Suou Empires Heir's health.

It's not like it would interfere with business, it's just that it would create a hindrance for those who were in the "Castle in the Hills". She was informed about the participation of SPR since the beginning and she never really understood how she felt about it.

She never really dwell how she felt about Oliver Davis being close to her grandchildren, specifically to her grand daughter. She had a lot of plans for her and the pressence of one Oliver Davis could jeopardize her plans.

Taking a sip of the expensive alchohol, she felt herself shivered due to the pleasure the strong mixture had graced her. It's a pleasure for her to have this kinds of moments.

Moments of anticipation, that's what she's having right now. Anticipation for things to occur, for things to settle and for things to go her way.

It would be a shame to lose her, a girl that is not just beautiful and perfect for a visual hunger, but also with regards to her personality and wit. A complete package.

She wouldn't find herself struggling to take a deal with anyone she likes if she has someone as perfect as one Anika Suou but then again, due to the development of things, some other lady from the family branches would do. All she had to do was find time to look around and groom one girl to replace Anika.

It would take time, but she didn't mind. After all, a little exhaustion of her precious time was worth it, if what she would have in return is Japan being played by her own hands.

Right, it would be worth all of it. This small fortune of the Suou Family, even though the familie's net worth was number one in Japan and top five in the world, was not enough for her. She had to have it all and she'll have it, even if it meant for her to kill someone like Eugene Davis over and over again.

----

"Where the heck is this place?" Bou-san asked as he graced the whole place with his eyes. "It's green, where's the snow?"

Sharing exact sentiment like that of the monk, the SPR gang take their time looking back from where they came from and back to where they are only to see a partition.

It looked like the snow had formed a small coliseum made of snow forming a field of green grass. The snows had piled up around the said field making them clearly see that the snow that had gathered outside was actually almost above the knee at the other side of them.

"How on Earth...?" John softly muttered. "Shibuya-san..."

"It seemed like the whole place had a vent underneath making an effective way to keep the ground warm enough for the grass and those trees." Naru explained.

"That is the end of the vent's effects." He continued while pointing at the snow's and the ground's ends. "Tamaki-san made sure that this part of the whole mansion ground would keep blossoming even if it's winter."

"Why?" Masako asked wondering who would actually think of putting a heater under the ground for grasses. "Is this some kind of a special place?"

"Yes." Was his only reply.

"It is?" Ayako seconded?

"This was where he found Sakura-san, isn't it?" John asked. "This was where he found her."

"Yes." Naru said before walking towards the lake that is now ice cold. "And that tree is where we are supposed to go."

And just as they were about to follow him, a sudden glow of flame ignited from the said tree.

"Naru." Lin called out only to see Naru running as fast as he could towards the said tree.

"LIn-san..." Masako gasped while staring widely at where Naru had run of to. "We are late... Sakura had come to collect."

------

Feeling heavy and uncomfortably cold, Mai tried to open her eyes only to feel pain shot through her head. She felt like she had been knocked out at the head.

'Damn.' She cursed. 'I'll pay anything just to be able to say damn out loud.'

"Ahh... you're awake." She heard someone said. "I was hoping that I had placed enough of that powder to stop you from witnessing things."

'Witnessing things?' She quietly asked herself. 'What did he mean by that?'

"I know that it's hard for you to open your eyes, let alone speak." That familiar voice said to her. "But be still and let your body adjust some more time... you'll feel better."

"You see, Ms. Mai... I had come from a very odd childhood." The man started. "I hated living such a hard life. I was an assassin for the government, a mercenary but then life had changed and God had been good to me."

"It's rare for me to have a peaceful life, let alone a happy memory, but you see, I found someone who had given me both even just for a moment." Mai's head was starting to clear making her understand the man better. "So, you see, even though I had to do things to make her gift's life's better, even though I wanted to be there for him, I gave him away and stayed as a guardian who would do everything for him."

"Tamaki's important to me." He continued. "That's why I couldn't let things happen just like that."

"And so I plotted." Mai started to open her eyes. "I thought of ways that would save him from himself. And then I realized, why not use him? Why not pull him towards Anika-sama. And so even though I hate to asked the devil for her help, I still did just that and here we are, with my little princess' body, slumped and unmoving."

"Travis-san..."

"Oh... you could talk now... good." Travis said. "As I was saying... I did a miscalculation. I troubled my princess with my desperation."

"I thought that if I do that to her,, we could get the best help possible but I am wrong, am I not?" Travis continued before smiling bitterly. "Who would have thought that bringing Oliver Davis to this web would be a waste of time? Who would have thought that Oliver Davis would take this matter lightly... I am wrong."

"No, you're not!" Mai protested hoarsely. "Naru had been agonizing so badly. He's desperately trying to find the way save Anika-san. He's hurting because he thought he's not doing anything to help her.... Travis-san, Naru would do anything for her... anything."

"Ohhh...." Travis asked her mockingly. "He is? That's funny thing to say Ms. Taniyama, 'cause you see, I never see it that way."

"What?"

"Hn." Leon told her before kneeling in front of her and holding her hand her wrist facing up. "'Cause all I could see was his desperate ways to keep you out of trouble. His desperate ways to get away from his devouring self and his desperate ways to keep you far away when you're too close."

"Leon-san..." Mai whispered pleadingly when he watched him pulled out something from his bag. "You don't have to do this."

"No Mai, I have to." Travis told her. "I have to, we both know I have to. But you see I'm generous enough to answer on of your many doubts."

"Leon-san..."

"Remember, when you asked yourself what you were to him..." Mai looked at to his eyes glinting with sorrow and regret. "You are the world to him right now and this very moment. You were the world to him before but you are the center of his life right now, that is why I have to bring his center to hell for him to understand what he had to do."

"I had to sacrifice you to push him to work." Travis told him before placing something cold to her wrist. "I'm sorry Mai. I regret meeting you in these circumstances, but if I couldn't save my son, at least I had to save his sister."

Mai watched as the cold steel dug into her flesh before slicing her thin, pale skin across, letting those crimson liquid flowed out directly to the Earth underneath them.

And just before anything register to her, a strong glaring fire suddenly appeared revealing a girl with silky raven hair dressed in white. Before she slowly slipped back to oblivion, Mai saw Suou Sakura glaring at her with tears in her eyes, a contrast of hurt and sorrow, a Suou Sakura, with murderous aura and intent.

'Gene, Sakura-san had awakened... what should I do? I couldn't do anything to protect Anika at all.' Was her last thought before her consciousness faded once again.

---  
"Evrything is starting... Is this what you wanted, Tamaki?" He asked his friend who's lying unconsciously on that hospital bed. "Is this your true wish?"

The beeping sound of the monitor continued to hum melodiously around the room as the elegant light of the moon celebrated the night with the stars that could clearly be seen through those glass walls as he continued to sit there with his bestfriend waiting for the time he would slip away from them forever.

"Is this really your will?" Kyoya continued to ask with an impassive and carefully masked face. "'Cause if it is, even though it would create too may trouble to those people around you... I would be here Tamaki, I'll accompany you until Sakura come to take you with her. I just hope you find what you're looking for after she did."

Giving a hard and deep sigh, Kyoya took off his eye glasses before looking straight pass the glasses. "I just hope that they recover easily after you left... I hope I recover fast enough to support them for you, Otou-san...."

**CHAPTER END**

**

* * *

A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER... HOPE A LONGER CHAPTER THAN BEFORE COULD DO THE TRICK OF EASING SOME LOOSE FEELINGS TOWARDS MY TARDINESS...**

**A/N: I am looking forward for your REVIEWS... NO serious FLAMES, although I accept spelling corrections, as well as Japanese expressions, (if ever there is any). SUGGESTIONS are HIGHLY welcome! BUt please let me know,,, if this was a chapter that seemed to be not totally planned... somehow it left me that kind of feeling.  
ARigatou!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Don't own ghost Hunt!**

**A/N: I know I'm way late updating... Sorry...

* * *

**

**Chapter 32**

"Haruhi?" the orange head started to say as he grew tired of watching the lawyer while she stared unsoundly at the scenery outside the stretched limousine. "Are you okay?"

"Hn." Was all her answer.

"Haru-chan…" Mitsukuni Haninozuka butt in with his voice laced with worry. "I'm sure Kyo-chan had his reasons why he hid all those things from us."

"Right." Another good looking orange head said. "He's after all the 'Shadow King'. It was to be expected from him Haruhi. You should know that better more than any one else."

"Haruhi." Morinozuka Takashi said while placing a big firm hand on top of hers to catch her attention. "Everybody's worried."

"Huh?" Haruhi answered, unsure what the martial artist meant. "I'm sorry… I didn't catch that, I'm too absorbed with how the wind passed us."

"The wind?" One of the Hitachiin twins blurted out.

"Passed us?" Ended by the other.

"Haru-chan…" Haninozuka uttered before giving her a kind understanding smile. "It's going to be fine. Don't worry."

"I'm not..." Haruhi said, but as she clutched the papers with her left hand, she couldn't help but feel that she just lied. "…worried."

'How could you keep these important things from us Kyoya.' She asked for the umpteenth time. 'How could you let us think that you don't know a thing when Tamaki had made sure to ask you to do those things for him while he planned his death? How could the two of you do that to me?'

And as her thoughts continued to wander around, she didn't notice how the four males on the same car as she was, just sighed out of desperation due to not being able to help her at all.

**_xxxxxxxxxxx_**

_"Sir…" The blonde looked at the fast approaching man as he signed all the forms for his leave of absence. He had to skip school for a while since his one and only sister was about to go back from England. "I-I need you to go with me."_

_"Why?" He asked as he continued to languidly sign everything he had. "I need to sign these things first… you know I'm planning to bring that little cutie to Aomori and… Oh… right, my little twinkle is not little anymore… she's a gorgeous lady… I'm sure everyone would turn their heads towards her direction… they would be smitten in an instant… as they managed to stare at her lovely dreamy eyes…"_

_"Sir!" The man on his uniform with one of the most prominent family snapped, effectively silencing the dreamy heir. "I'm sorry for my insolence… but what I'm trying to say is at most importance, thus I hope that you forgive my sudden outburst but sir…"_

_"Koyuki…" The heir started as he grabbed the man's arm. "Shut it. Tell me, what's the problem? Why are you shaking?"_

_"Master Tamaki," The poor man started while his tears started to fall from his slanted eyes. "Your parents… they…"_

_"What about my parents?" Tamaki asked, feeling nervous all of the sudden._

_"Sir… they were driving to go to the estate to stay there for a couple of weeks with you and the young lady when she arrived when… there was no mistake with regards to security but…"_

_"Koyuki Morishame!" Tamaki shouted catching some of the student's attention. "What happened to my parents? Tell it to me clearly!"_

_"They got killed." Koyuki said in a small but clear voice. "In a car accident."_

_Tamaki felt like slipping out of his body as he heard those words. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't understand it at all… he couldn't comprehend what happened. And as if anticipating his inner dilemma, the young member of their private ops continued on telling him what happened._

_"Their car was taking the road from the back of the estate…" Koyuki said as he watched his young master withered slowly and although he wanted to console the said man, he knew he needed to tell him everything… they all knew there were things that were needed to be done before they could all mourn. _

_"Everything's going fine, until they had to turn to the corner of the slope going to the hills when the driver seemed unable to stop the car for a curve." HE continued. "…when their car exploded before rolling off the curve down to the slope, they died on the spot."_

_'Their parents died.' That's all he could think of. _

_'How did it happen?' Was the first question in his mind?_

_'Whose fault was it?' Was the second._

_'What to do with my sister?' Was the third most important question on his mind and with that, he just felt like reviving from his dying state? He knew he needed to plan for her arrival. What would he do? What would he say to her and most importantly, how would he protect her?_

_"Koyuki." Tamaki suddenly said in a firm and authoritative voice. "Call the Davis'. Tell them to keep my sister with them for a couple of weeks. Tell them not to let her know anything about the situation back here and tell them that I'll just notify them about the next changes."_

_"Are you sure, sir?" Koyuki asked. He knew the young mistress wouldn't like the idea of being kept in the dark, but even though he understand why his young master was doing it, he knew he had to ask. "The young lady wouldn't like it."_

_"I could care less if she liked it or not…" Tamaki said in a firm voice as he started to walk out of the school while pulling out his mobile phone out his pocket. "I don't care if she got mad or go on berserk as long as I know she's safe."_

_"Yes, sir." He answered while taking out his own phone. He was about to dial the direct line of the Davis mansion when he heard his young master said…_

_"Kyoya…" Tamaki started. "The bitch started to move. Make sure that the queen is covered even if you have to sacrifice some pawns."_

"Is it fun to watch my memories…?" A blonde man spoke as he approached the woman watching the scenes from the sidelines. "… Anika?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Staring at the glaring woman in front of him, he couldn't help but feel a strange feeling of foreboding as the she continued to stare at them ferociously. He remembered the day he first saw this woman. It was during the time when they just got at the mansion after visiting Anika in England.

The woman was still fragile and vulnerable that time. Tamaki had seen her near the estate's borders during one of those times he went around the place and just gallivanted. It was nearing sunset when he decided to follow his master when he suddenly saw him together with a woman, so battered that it's hard to look at her without wincing.

Tamaki, being the man that he is, took care of the woman until almost all her wounds healed and she had managed to speak. He remembered how the woman would flinch every time somebody, especially men, would touch her. It was only his young master who would be able to approach her without unnecessary fuss.

Eventually she regained everything she needed to be well. She had managed to confide to Tamaki what happened to her but she refused to let them know who did it. Tamaki just smiled at her that time before asking her if she wanted to work for him and work she did.

Everything was going as he expected until Tamaki asked him to visit him at the library only for him to learn that his young master wanted the man's head on a silver platter. When he questioned what he meant and who he was talking about, it turned out Tamaki wanted the man who raped her and he wanted him in the most crucial way.

Even though he was curious on what brought out the worst on his young master, he decided to follow his orders, or else Tamaki would find a way to do it himself. After finally tracing the young girl's history, eventually meeting the man who brandished her 'dirty', Tamaki ordered for him to do as he was told and then take all of the man's family out of the city, giving them a new life.

At first he thought that it was something he did due to mere kindness, but as time went by… he finally understood. Tamaki had fallen in love with the girl and the reason for his order to kill the man who raped her was because his young master couldn't stand the thought that some other man had touched her and still living.

"Do you remember me?" He asked as the woman turned to him, shifting from the brunette he's cradling towards him. "Sakura, do you remember me?"

"A man as crude as you… of course." The fiery woman growled as her eyes fired. "How dare you ask me an obvious question?"

"Sakura." Travis eyes softened as his lips thinned into a smirk. "Are you here to get your harvest?"

"If I could get you instead…" Sakura growled, as if fighting herself. "I would rather decapitate you than take all of these people you kept adding on my list."

"I see." Travis smirked confidently. "You haven't awakened. You just deemed it necessary to show up. Are you trying to do something before you go berserk?"

"Bastard." The woman glared at him. "Quit hurting that little girl behind you. She got nothing to do with this shrewd family."

"Oh… I couldn't do that. This girl is essential to extend the princess time." Travis told her. "It would also push Davis to his best in able to break the curse to Anika-sama."

"Is that what you really think?" Sakura asked him with something in her eyes that he didn't understand. "It would only add to the growing list of the people you killed. You had been desperate. You couldn't stop Tamaki from falling because of the crime you did that's why you decided to make amends by dragging his younger sister to the hole."

"That's not true." Travis shouted at her but she seemed to be not listening to his protests.

"He did everything to protect her, Travis. He covered every single thing that would take his sister's kind and innocent heart." Sakura told him, not noticing the presence of some other people behind her. "Tamaki made sure that Anika wouldn't be pulled towards the way of the Suou's. But what did you do? What did you accomplish?"

"Stop…" Travis started as he clutched the knife harder. "I did what I should."

"Yes, you did what you should." Sakura continued. "You betrayed us, you betrayed Tamaki by selling me to Megumi Suou and in turn, you made your own son killed himself in the most agonizing way and what more? You lit the candle that would kill the girl that Tamaki protected even up to his own dying bed."

"I wonder how Tamaki would react when he met up with his sister in that good for nothing world because you cursed her." She smirked. "You're a murderer. You already sent two Suou's into their path of death, and now… you intended to send another innocent bystander thinking her death would serve your purpose. How selfish can you get, Travis?"

"Shut up!" He shouted just in time as the seal he had drawn lighted making the woman screamed as she started to be engulfed by blue blazing flames.

"Naru… it's time!" A voice shouted not far from where they are. "She'll take Mai!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How long are you planning to stand here?" A voice behind her questioned as she continued to watch two of the most important people in her life danced alongside the music of Christmas. It was romantic and she couldn't help but admire once again the love that was being emitted by the couple. "You had been replaying this for quite some time already."

"Don't you find it admirable?" She asked him before she felt his hand on her own. "They were the perfect example of a love struck couple."

"Hn."

"Did you know that I once imagined myself dancing with this particular tune together with the man I love?" She wistfully admitted to him. "I even asked a couple of boys that time to imitate them. One told me that I'm stupid and the other said I'm lovely."

"I would bet that Oliver Davis was the one who called you stupid." Tamaki chuckled. "It's his nature."

"Yeah... it is." Anika smiled as she felt his arms wrapped around her. "He was scowling as Auntie Lu and Uncle Martin cooed at us. Then Auntie Lu asked the photographers to get bunch of our photos which irritated him more… he left me at the dance floor because of it and Eugene caught me out of embarrassment."

"Then he told you that you're lovely?" Tamaki asked as he directed his gaze towards the two little kids dancing together. He couldn't help not to let the sorrow he's feeling for his sister surfaced even for just a moment.

"Nope." Anika chuckled because of the memory. "He smiled and just led me on. Then when I was about to cry because of embarrassment, he said I'm lovely."

"What a smooth talker." Tamaki complimented as he saw the little girl in pink princess dress blushed. "He should be with us at the Host Club. I'm sure Okaa-san would love the idea of it."

"Hn." She agreed. "I'm sure Kyoya-nii would love it. I could imagine the money he's going to enter the Host Club funds just with a smile."

"It would be fun." Tamaki said before his eyes softened. "I'm sure the girls would love him and the twins would coerced him into their little games while Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai would engaged him to tea parties and cake outing. Kyoya would just stay silent while thinking of new items to place for auction and I'm sure Haruhi would find him refreshing since he wouldn't impose on her too much."

"He would love all those." Anika wistfully injected. "Although he never got bored on teasing Noll, I'm sure being with the host club would be worth the little time he would spend apart from Noll."

"I'm sure Oliver-san wouldn't like the idea of his brother being with us though." He chuckled. "He would find it stupid.

"He would and Eugene would con him into staying with the entire club whenever Gene felt like it." Anika smiled while glowing that didn't last long. "I wished for those happy days, Onii-san. I'm sure it wouldn't feel bad. It would feel as solemn as I am feeling right now."

Silence.

"You shouldn't stay here, Anika." Tamaki suddenly said after a while. "You should go back to the reality you're trying to escape."

"Why?" Anika said as the images vanished and was replaced by never ending darkness, an abyss. "It was more peaceful in that little sanctuary that you forcefully made me leave than being in what you called reality. A reality that's full of deceit and lies, I won't need to face a woman who I just learned to be responsible to my parent's death. Just thinking that I would face a woman who delightfully killed her son in favor of power the more I felt like dying instead."

"You have no idea how much I would pay just to be able to either stay here or forget everything I just learned." She continued as he grimaced with the sudden thought. "I like it here… I don't feel hurt at all."

"You don't belong here." Tamaki insisted as he made her faced him. "You should go back while you can."

"And you belong here?" Anika asked with sarcasm. "It's not fair that you could choose where you should be and I couldn't."

"I'm already enlisted." Tamaki said. "You're just a sacrifice like her."

"A sacrifice…? Her?" Anika asked, quite confused. "Quite an elaborated game we're playing, isn't Onii-sama?"

"Another wrong judgment..." Tamaki said. "They thought of dangerous things… it's my fault since it was I they wanted to save. But endangering you as well as that little girl was wrong."

"Who are you talking about?" Anika asked, the unsettling feeling was growing within her, smothering her.

But before Tamaki could even utter a single world, the abyss turned and pulled her somewhere else, not giving her brother a chance to stop her.

When she had settled down, that's what it felt like… the least, she found herself in a road side, near a lake; where a red sports car was parked and if you were keen enough, you would also noticed a black Mercedes that was parked not far from it.

"Where am I?" Anika asked herself but before she could even take a single step, she saw a man in black suit opened the compartment and pulled out a black body bag.

"No… way." Was all she could say as she realized what she's actually witnessing. As tears run down to her cheeks from her wide eyes, Anika clearly recalled this particular moment. It was something she had read not long ago, something she wished she hadn't known, or perhaps wanted to deny.

Taking small steps at first, Anika found herself running towards the man as he started to lift up the said bag that contained someone she dearly loves but before she could even managed to get closer enough to see the man's face, she suddenly felt herself being grabbed and turned until two strong familiar arms wrapped around her, forcefully making her pressed her body to his, her face smartly trapped to his chest while he cradled her head with a hand while the other secured her firmly in her place.

"G-gene…" She finally whispered as her eyes widened due disbelief. "Eugene…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Her eyes were heavy. Her breaths were shallow. Her body's non-existent as far as her concern. Her brain's scattered and unfocused… but there's one thing she could identify. She's not feeling anymore pain.

She remembered when she's a child she usually tried to smother her worries by burying her face on her mother's shoulders as she sang her a lullaby. It would be an old folk song to the newest song on the radio. She would find herself engulfed on a warm firm hug as her mother sat on her favorite chair in front of the fire place while her father sipped his tea enjoying the moment.

Their family time would always be the night of that day. They might not have breakfast together, nor lunch, not even dinner… but there would be a certain time of the night when she would be awaken by a dream that was so hideous that she would find herself not remembering, then she would run towards the seating room where she would find her mother serving his father some tea before looking at her with wonderment that would be replaced by her gentle smile as she sat on her chair, patting her lap as she opened her generous arms for her comfort.

Those were the times that she would truly feel special. She would be lulled to sleep by her hum and like a magic spell she would be in her fantasy dream just after her father's sweet and gentle warm peck on top of her head.

And now, just like those times, even though her body's screaming that there's something wrong, or how her breaths seemed to be labored, not even when her brain's telling her she just forgot something relevantly important, she felt like she's just on the same time as before. She's… comforted.

Feeling her non-existent mass of body in the little way, she knew for a fact that she just lifted her arms forward, away from her body, as if reaching for something. She just knew she had to reach it… the source of the comforting hug like feeling.

She just needed to lean more and grasp that thing that would bring her to that moment of solemnity and security. She knew that moment with her parents would be just before that invisible talon covering that scene in that fantasy like stage. She just knew that if she wanted she could have it all back to her, her special moment.

She just needed to lean more…

She just needed to extend her arms more…

She just needed to do it…

And as she started moving forward as if falling towards the warm feeling… Her eyes grew wider when she realized what she's been doing but it went back to normal as if she just submitted herself and she didn't mind. After all, right in front of her were her parents, welcoming her with open arms… greeting her as she entered her new world… the world away from the living… the world of the dead…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

He was planning to move back to where Mai was. The tie he had with the young assistant of his brother had given him the feeling of elation, a certain sensation that he once felt before he found himself looking at the brunette whom he learned to be his idiot brother's assistant.

He felt like he was weightless and that his heart seemed to be overwhelming with unexplainable emotion. The memory of his childhood when his true parents were alive crossed him, making him nostalgic and at peace.

He felt greedy and wanted to be engulfed by that warm feeling of comfort and was about to lean forward to take an invisible hand that seemed to be inviting him to enter a place but then even before he could fully extend his arm towards that warm feeling he found himself looking at a girl with brown hair who's talking to someone he knew very well.

That's the first time he found Mai and that's the first time he learned that he couldn't get to his brother but he could contact Mai through her dreams. He had wanted to speak to them when suddenly something disturbed the mortal plane and he found himself staring at the girl on his dimension.

He was surprised at first but then what made him smile was the realization that he did not have to worry about the idiot scientist after all since the moment the said girl spoke he knew that she would take care of his brother and see him for who he truly was… a narcissist idiot scientist… after all she had called him Naru, mistaken him for his brother.

And so when he felt Mai's experiencing the same thing, he got so startled that he almost panicked until a corner of his ghostly mind saw the woman he cared for all his life standing beside the road he took right before he died, witnessing how he died and possibly who did it.

And fearing that she would learn more than what she had learned, he found himself instantly travelling through the astral plane until he reached her just on time before she could even take a glimpse of the woman who just got down from the expensive car looking surreal and pompous as she made sure that he was dead and taken cared of.

"G-gene…" He heard her started to say as she stopped struggling against his firm hold on her. "Let me go… they killed you… let me go…"

Closing his eyes as pain struck him, he let his arms wrapped tighter to the woman he never thought he would be able to see, let alone hold. The feeling of her soft body against him overwhelmed him in contrast to the overbearing suffering he's feeling as he tried not to remember that after this he will be letting her go and eventually lose her yet again.

"Gene…" She uttered again as he felt the front of his shirt starting to get soak of her tears. She had decided to bury her face on his chest as she cried. Her anguish continued to transfer into him as her body shuddered as she cried. "Let me go… I have to stop them… I have to save you…"

"I'm sorry." He murmured as he dipped his head down until his lips touched her hair. "This had happened already. You can't do anything anymore."

"No…" His heart clenched tighter as her desperation grew more apparent. "Don't say that! Don't tell me I couldn't save you anymore. Please… don't…"

"Anika…" He murmured before hugging her closer if possible. "I'm sorry…"

"No…" She cried harder as her hand clenched and fisted his clothes on his back. "No… please…"

Moments passed, Anika continued to cry as he held her letting her emotions be absorbed by him. He wanted to take as much as possible of her anguish but it seemed to have no ending. Her pain seemed to be rooted to the depths of her soul that taking it to his ghostly realm, wiping it away off her before sending her back to the living, seemed to be impossible.

"Eugene…" He heard him uttered. "I don't want to leave you… I would rather die."

Eugene pulled away as soon as the words left her lips. He almost forgot the reason he decided to bury her face on him, fortunately the world around them had changed and the mastermind of his murder was already out of sight.

"What are you saying?" Gene asked, his exasperation was evident on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"I want to stay with you." Anika told him as she looked directly into his eyes. "I would rather die than let you leave me again."

"Anika…" Eugene's voice hardened making the girl in front of her gasped. He looked straight to her eyes letting her see the depth his own eyes held, kindness were all gone. "The last thing I want is to have you with me."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When he was a kid he remembered how fascinating it was every time he found himself fixing a puzzle. At first it was a small picture of an animated Disney character, then as he grew tired of easy pieces, the numbers of the pieces of the puzzle he needed to arrange grew in number until he found himself placing the last piece of a three feet by three feet (3ft x3ft) white canvass puzzle, he was thirteen that time.

He entered high school after acing every year of his middle school. The reputation of the school when it comes to providing good competent students of Tokyo University and other famous Universities both local and abroad wasn't the reason he decided to enter it.

It was the strict and hard life of the students in it that challenged him. He just knew that it would ease his boredom and it had proven worthy when the unthinkable happened.

The school got cursed and the students were placed in danger. Even though the situation's not really pleasant, after all he just learned he could die, he felt pleased. Not because the idea of dying impressed him but because he knew he was right that the said school would prove to be a challenge. After all, how many schools would give a life and death situation as a test before you graduate?

And that's how he got himself into more enjoyable situation. He met the SPR. He met with the psychic who had helped them and managed to land a job as an impostor of the boss who just hates public eyes. And of course that little trip gave him a high… his first job for the SPR included a demon after all… and he managed to stay alive.

And so, from the puzzles to Machiavellian tendencies of a high schooler, he landed as a hacker and member of the hit list of one Ootori Kyoya. Oh joy… the euphoria, but he let it subside for a while as he found himself solving another puzzle by gathering clues in able to solve his latest brain teaser.

He had managed to gather a lot since he proved to be really intelligent, he even managed to hack 'again' the Ootori database without being caught nor traced, he could just imagine the heir's face when he managed to learn it.

He let his face lighted up with a smile before a full blown smile crept on to his face as he managed 'again' to open another tricky database. He had found and opened the secured files being kept by a former world class assassin and underground computer buff.

He took a little time scanning the contents of the database until he singled out a file that had the most encryption that proved to be a little challenging to him but the moment he managed to open the said file the feeling it brought him was beyond satisfaction.

He started reading its contents.

It seemed to be an electronic journal. The labeling of dates was tricky but manageable. He continued reading, randomly selecting entries until he found its common denominator, enabling him to understand the contents.

Reading the passages in more orderly manner, he found himself getting wearier and wearier by the second until he found himself knocking his chair down to the floor as he stood before grabbing the mobile phone to his right, not minding the startled appearance of the new chief of the Suou intelligence unit. He just needed to connect to the rest of the team and that's his priority.

He waited for a while before someone picked up on the other line. Without waiting for any pleasantries, Yasuhara Osamu, for the first time in his life didn't find pleasure on finishing another puzzle even though it was the most cryptic puzzle he had decrypted on his entire life.

"Lin-san…" Yasuhara almost shouted to get the full attention of the man on the other line. "Travis-san… He's not the real culprit… he was just used! He got tricked…"

Standing shakily, Yasuhara took another glanced on the monitor in front of him before ranting over the phone, telling the omyouji the last piece of the puzzle as if he was placing it to the canvass, knowing for sure that it would fit in perfectly.

Feeling the man behind him moved to be able to read what he found, Yasuhara left his position as he continued to relay what he found, giving the man complete access. He didn't need to read it out, he knew every line of it…

But still, even as he ranted on the line about the information he had found, Yasuhara still couldn't comprehend how a class A assassin that had not been found for who knows how long... had been duped by a simple old kind looking woman.

**End of the chapter…

* * *

**

**A/N: No need to say anything… I know… I slacked off and had been too delayed on updating… I'm sorry, I just get over a writer's block!!! I'm sorry…**


	33. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER**: DOESN'T own GHOST HUNT!!! (HOw I wish)

**Chapter 33**

Running with urgency behind the girl with a hair that she just suddenly noticed to be as black as night and a skin that's white as ivory, Mai felt like loosing her lungs as it tried to constrict and expand as she gasped for air.

She was on her little dream; a fantasy that would give her complete happiness when suddenly she felt someone pulled her and yanked her arm away from wherever she was, bringing her into her astral form and consciousness.

When she opened her eyes, squinting it a little as she regulated her vision in order to visualize whatever it was in front of her, she saw a girl that she perfectly recognized.

Right in front of her, standing close and with alertness was one Suou Anika with a face as classic as a master painter's masterpiece. And just by looking at her violet eyes, she knew she just lost the chance to be in that moment she just longed for.

"What are you doing, Mai?" The Suou Heiress asked, still holding onto her arms as she did before taking her away from that odd feeling. "How long are you going to loiter in this space between the dead and the living? Really, unless you want to die we must really move, now…!"

"Anika-san…?" The brown haired assistant started as her huge brown eyes stared at her with confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Really, Mai…" Anika started to say as she begun to drag the SPR assistant to some where else. "Of all the places you could decide to spend some time alone you just have to choose this place."

Thus her current predicament, it's been a while since that little chit chat and still, Anika's dragging her to God knows where when all she could see was nothing… as in, nothing at all.

"Anika-san…"

"I have no idea what happened to you nor the reason why you materialized in here but I do know that you shouldn't be here if I want to see my brother's mansion in one piece the moment I wake up from this deep sleep." The Suou heiress ranted not bothering to stop. "Who knows what that idiot would do if you happen to find sleeping more enjoyable."

"Where are we going?" The brunette asked as she took the area noticing that nothing seemed to change as she decided not to comment about the Heiress… different attitude. She seemed to be irked and she had no intention to be her wrath's receiving end. "It seemed to me like we are walking without moving."

"The same goes for me." Mai heard the woman answered but didn't stop. "It really is hard to move at this place."

"Where do you plan to take me anyway?"

"Where?" Anika stopped walking, halting right in front of the brunette. "Any where as long as I can be sure that you're far from the door of the dead."

"The door of the dead?" Mai asked with disbelief.

"Yes, the door of the dead. The door that a soul had to cross over to be able to pass on." Anika ranted as she decided to resume their futile wandering. "I was talking to Gene when suddenly we saw you reaching out to the hands coming from the door of the souls. It's not really a nice view to watch, Taniyama Mai."

"You're talking to Gene?" Mai asked. "How?"

"I don't really see the point in that question since we both know I couldn't answer that but… yes, I was talking to Gene."

"What did he tell you?" Mai asked, too late for modesty.

"Nothing." Anika told her. "He didn't really tell me anything… and since we found you nearly leaping over the other end of this astral plane, I didn't get the chance to pursue him for answers. He just told me we have to leave and go back immediately if I want to see Noll sane and breathing."

"Nor-r?"

"Yes, Noll." The raven haired heiress answered. "Noll, Mai… he's nickname is Noll, Naru's nickname. I remembered he told me that you could him Naru when you first got together in a case…the irony was, you hit the jackpot without knowing who he really is."

Mai's arm went limp on Anika's hold. It hurts to be reminded how little Naru thought of her. Small enough for him to decide that telling her the truth was irrelevant and unnecessary. But that fact was something she had learned when she finally realized that truth about Gene, her dream guide… but hearing it from Anika was heart breaking and totally degrading.

"I don't know what's running in your mind..." Mai heard her said. They halted once more and she seemed to be eyeing her. "It might be something ridiculous based on how you look right now… like a battered puppy… but if you have anything to say to that idiot of a scientist… aim to live Mai… don't let yourself die without explanations… you wouldn't be happy and you'll end up looking for the answers in your next life."

"Next life?"

"Yes." The heiress smiled at her. "I believe in reincarnations… I don't have a choice but to believe that Gene and I will meet again to fulfill our promises. That's the only thing that I could hold on to in order to will myself to leave the way he wanted me to."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene watched as the two women faded and be engulfed by the thickening darkness brought by the curse. It hurts him to let the woman he loves go but it was necessary in order to let his brother live a happy life.

Thinking of the things that Anika told him before made him think of the possibilities they could have in this after life but after a moment of temporary weakness against temptations, he finally gained back his resolves… he would protect Anika even if it meant loosing her yet again.

**FLASHBACk….**

"I want to stay with you." Anika told him as she looked directly into his eyes. "I would rather die than let you leave me again."

"Anika…" Eugene's voice hardened making the girl in front of her gasped. He looked straight to her eyes letting her see the depth his own eyes held, kindness were all gone. "The last thing I want is to have you with me."

"What are you saying, Eugene Davis?" Anika asked as she gazed at his eyes, hurt and pain were visible on her eyes and it pained him. "I thought you love me."

"…"

"Gene…" Her voice was getting desperate as he remained firm. "Eugene, don't do thins to me! You're hurting me!"

"I will never take it back, Anika." He told her. "I want you to understand this; the last thing I want is to have you with me! I don't want to be with you."

Exasperation was starting to etch her beautiful face. Her eyes were brimming with tears as she looked at him straight to his dark blue eyes. It was clear as the cloudless sky that he just hurt her.

"You told me you love me…"

"…"

"You told me you'll never leave me…" She continued when he didn't say anything. Her hand was fisted on his front shirt.

"You told me you'll always stay with me…" She pounded on his chest.

"You told me you care for me…" Another fist connected to his chest making him close his eyes as her emotions started to accompany each fist.

"You told me you want to marry me!" Another fist.

"You told me you want to spend a lifetime with me!" Another fist.

"You told me I'm your life…" She hit him once more…

"You told me you'll always be there for me…" Her exasperation was more than tangible.

"You told me you'll protect me…" She shouted at him before her energy failed her but not before he managed to gather her in his arms. "You told me you love me… Gene… you told me…"

"Yes." Gene murmured on her hair. "I told you I love you."

"You told me you love…"

"I also told you that I want to spend my life time with you."

"I don't understand…"

"I also told you that you're my life…" Gene closed his eyes as he tried to gain control of himself. "I also promised you that I'll always be there for you…"

"…" Anika couldn't do anything but cry.

"I had told you and promised you a lot of things… even marriage." Gene uttered softly as he tightened his hold on her. "But you must understand… I'm dead. I wouldn't be able to fulfill anything that I had promised you even though how much I wanted to because I'm dead and… you're not."

"Gene… I'm willing to…"

"No." He cut her off. "Don't say that because even though I would pay anything to have you here in my arms forever… I would never ever let you die as long as I could help it."

"Why…"

"Because, you see sweetheart…" Gene gently pushed her away. He wanted to let her understand. "Even though I couldn't fulfill my promise of marriage to you… even though I could never be there for you when you need me now… I could still protect you even though I'm already dead and away from you."

"Gene…"

"Anika… please let me be selfish." Gene pleaded. "Let me have at least one promise fulfilled… Let me protect you… let me be able to protect you and keep you alive."

"Eugene…" Anika cried as understanding dawned on her. Eugene Davis wanted her to be with him.

He wanted her to be always be there on his arms.

He wanted to have her for the whole time he could have.

And…

He wanted to love her for all eternity…

But she's still alive…

And he's dead…

The only thing that he could do for her was to save her and make sure she lives and it hurts him more than it hurt her because he knew that letting her die would be the only way to keep her and yet… he knew he couldn't do that just like he couldn't go back from the dead.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you more." He answered before he let his body moved and closed the gap between them before his ghostly lips touched her warm ones.

**End of Flashback…**

Remembering that short moment both lifted his spirit and crashed it. He's happy that he had managed to claim her as his even for the last time but he's devastated because he knew that being able to see her and touch her would be closest to impossible.

He wanted her to stay with him but he couldn't be selfish… because he knew that the only way to let his idiot brother live a normal and possibly and hopefully a happy life would be to make sure that both Mai and Anika live… especially Mai. He had to make sure Mai lives or else even though Anika made it through… he's brother would die of insanity the moment Mai dies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking together with the Suou Heiress, Mai noticed that the abyss was starting to clear little by little. She might not see it but she could feel the twirls and rolls of never ending walls and space.

She had this feeling that any moment she would finally see something comprehensible. And just when Anika finally seemingly turned to a corner, Mai saw a room at the corner of her eye. And when she turned her head to look at it closely, she found herself unable to speak when a woman suddenly opened a door at the corner of the room as the room's occupant faced her and pleasantly greeted her.

"Anika…" Mai tugged on her hand making the heiress stop. "It's your grandmother… together with…"

"Shinou." Anika stressed as her faced clouded making Mai gasped and horribly cringed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taking small steps around this house brought back memory to her. She could still imagine two kids, one older and one charmingly little, ran around the house. The blonde boy would always pat the little raven haired girl on her head as she toothily smile at him as his beaming proud eyes glowed with love.

It was a nice house but then she knew that deep down on her heart that all the things that she had found to be adoringly heartwarming would be destroyed by her. She would take everything that those two kids loved and it isn't something reconcilable.

And so, after finally managing to enter the residence of one of the most influential families in world, she found herself plotting against the family that fed her.

But then again, she was still human. Her heart could still be captured by innocent souls making her plan of destruction moved farther and farther from the original plan until the father of the kids, along with their mother, decided to take pity on the little girl giving birth to the decision of sending her away to a family friend's house.

She got peeved as well as contented with the idea that the sweet little girl would be away from her original reason of entering the house of this family. She's ready again. She's ready to get her revenge against the family that killed her original masters.

But just when she was about to proceed with her current plan, she found out that her late masters' sons were saved and currently alive, living in England where the little miss was sent… they went by the name Eugene and Oliver Davis, the adopted sons of the famous paranormal researchers.

She was happy. Her little charges were saved and currently being treated perfectly well by two generous people. She never thanked heavens like she did that day.

That's when she started researching about them, watching over them and learning while helping them.

How proud she was when she learned that Oliver Davis had been accepted for more than he was worth. He's respected and well admired by the people who were fortunate enough to know him while his brother Eugene had been acknowledged as a premium grade medium just like their father, her late master.

She was glad and content and her plans for revenge faded, especially when she got the message that his former charge, Eugene Davis, had managed to capture the adorable and kind heart of the little miss she had learned to love and protect against the torturous woman the little girl called Grandmother.

But then everything went haywire when the older brother, the heir of the family, married a servant. A young girl she found to be pleasant but misfortunate enough to be entangled with the greedy woman who happened to be the current head of the said family.

The said servant got kidnapped and killed… leaving the young master of the family devastated and unyielding with revenge.

She found it pitiful for the young master for she knew too well how hard it was to carry a grudge. She was almost thankful and over it when she had learned while listening to a conversation she really didn't want to overhear that her previous charge, Eugene was killed by the same scornful woman she hated.

And everything went to score one. Her remorseful and vengeful soul returned with a blast and she found herself wanting more than what she initially wanted. If before she took pity for the innocent heir and heiress of the family… now she didn't care if everybody around the family dies and burn to hell.

And so… finding the opportunity… she lured the young master to his death. She taught him the forbidden spell of binding. She taught him how to bind his soul to a reaper, giving him time to do what he needed to do while waiting for his death.

But then again, the woman learned her involvement and blackmailed her resulting to her cunning entrapment of the former assassin as he did her dirty work. The stupid assassin cursed the family princess… eventually killing her just like what the scornful woman wanted.

But she's not yet finish… what good would two deaths do if the woman who caused all the pain and hatred on her heart lives a happy life and so… just when they waited for the deaths to come… she also kept her cool as she pushed the door of the room she knew contained the greedy woman as she waited for her final deed… an encore… a fabulous and interesting encore for a contemptuous woman… it would be a very remarkable encore indeed.

Taking a breath, she took a step as she pushed the door of the room, her eyes training itself to the dark until it settled to the figure inside the room who turned and eyed her while a glass adorned her hand as she greeted her with a twinkling eyes showing her delight.

"It's good to see you're finally here." Megumi Suou announced as she smiled maliciously at her. "Let's wait for the deaths of my grandchildren with a fine drink. It wouldn't be long for sure… right… Shinou…?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pushing passed the people who continued to greet her meekly, she managed to reach the elevator before it closed, entering it, not minding if the others follow her pursuit.

Pushing the button of the floor that hold the most expensive suites on the building, Haruhi carelessly crossed her arms in front of her as the envelope that contains the papers she accidentally found partially crumpled by the firm hold of her hand.

Watching as the floor indicator lit on her floor, she waited almost patiently for the elevator doors to open but the moment the gap between the two doors was big enough to let her petite body through, Haruhi slipped out of the lift as she walked sternly towards the room at the far end of the hallway.

Just as she reached her destination, ready to demand answers from her fiancée, Haruhi's body went rigid as she looked at the man in front of her. Kyoya looked at her, eyes unfocused and… tears continued to leak out, before closing his eyes and moving away from the door letting her see inside and suddenly her mind ceased as she finally realized what her ears were trying to tell her the moment she was closed enough to the said door.

'Was I too late?' She asked before she found herself sitting on the floor with wet cheeks and uncharacteristic sobs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's almost time." Suou Megumi whispered to herself before a smirked played on her painted lips. "It's almost within my grasps. Just a little more time and everything would be mine."

And as she continued to watch the grand father's clock at the corner of the room, nearing it's most awaited time, Suou Megumi broke into victory laugh as the clock hit two in the morning and within a little over 15 minutes passed two in the morning, a phone call told her that her grand son, Tamaki Suou just died which meant she had just won and reaped the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow… and she couldn't feel any better than what she felt at the moment. She's the official head of the entire Suou fortune.

"At last…" She uttered as she drunk herself insane. "At long last… everything's finally mine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seeing the blinding light enraged in front of him… he found himself running faster until he was whisked away. He was hit by a sudden blow of sinister wind making him hit the ground with a loud thud.

He tried to reached them on time but as he lift his head after steadying himself, a loud cry of anguish filled the air as he watched her body slowly hit the ground.

Had he lost her?

Had he lost Mai?

"MAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thunderous laugh filled the room as the said woman twirl around, seemingly a kid who just won her favorite toy. She was too absorbed with her victory making her unable to notice a mass of dark cloud starting to build behind her.

And just when the grandfather's clock hit half past two in the morning, Suou Megumi, currently head of the Suou Family found herself wide eye and speechless as she faced a man whom she knew and thought to be dead.

Those dark hair, rigid stance, handsome face and powerful aura were still the same as before when he was alive. Normally, she would just sneer at him if he so glare at her before, but now, while standing two feet away from him, in the middle of this dark room, at two thirty in the morning, Suou Megumi found her owns knees weakened as the man she ordered to be killed and thrown at the lake near Tamaki's cottage looked at her with fury.

Ironic, but who would manage to stay strong if a man who spells power just by standing there made you tremble enough to visibly rocked your body started to walked towards you with a firm intent.

"Eu…"

"Don't you dare!" The man said as he continued to go near her.

"You're dead!"

"That… I am!" He hissed. "You should have been contented with that."

"You're…"

"Here?" the raven head man asked mockingly. "You made me visit you! You shouldn't have touched her!"

He continued to walked and just when she managed to regain her focus enabling her to decide to stand and run as far away as she could get, she felt a cold hand hold her neck. Its cold long fingers wrapping on her throat as her windpipe closed and crashed making her cry.

Her back pressed against the wall as the man forced her to look at him. But dear God, she doesn't want to. She will never wish to look at those eyes again. But then again, even with all her will, she opened her tear streaked eyes as she looked at those eyes.

Who would have thought that that gentle man would look like this? Who would have thought that he could be as fierce and gruesome? Who would have thought that an eyes that is as dark as the night and clear as the sky could be like this?

Those are the questions that filled her mind as her lungs continued to slowly shut down. "Who… eyes… your… blood?"

'_Who would have thought that your eyes could be as red as your blood?'_ was the last question that crossed her mind before she felt her heart stopping and her mind shutting.

"Almost mine…"

He heard her say before she slumped and stilled. And as if automatically, his fingers let go and her body slumped on the floor. And just as the moon got out of his hiding place, the face that was once so calm and generously charming reflected on the grand mirror at the far end of the room.

He faced it, stared at it and all he could see are his eyes.

"Demon…" He whispered as red eyes stared back at him. "Have I really become one? Have I really become a demon?"

As he continue to stare at his reflection, he didn't notice that he's taking the steps towards the mirror until he felt the cold glass beneath his palm and the pain of the truth of his situation.

Completely lost and terribly pained, for the first time in his life being dead, Eugene Davis cried out of despair as the realization finally dawned on him. He had become what he had feared of becoming, all because for the girl he tried to save but seemed to fail.

"ANIKA!!!!!" 

'_Who would have thought that your eyes could be as red as your blood?' Megumi Suou's last thoughts....  
_

**End of the chapter…..**

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I'm being held at the office for more that 15 hours a day and I can't keep up cause there were days that I'm going in school for Masters Degree. I'm really... **

**I know this chapter is somewhat disappointing for some and I'm sorry cause I haven't actually proof read this. If I did and it didn't go well with how I want my stories to be, this chapter will be in-store in my TP forever. **

**Please do give a review so that I could hear your thoughts and eventually get the gist of what I should be doing right now since my life as a writer is in a haywire... I'm desperately in need for help!!**

**To Raijun...MISS YOU!!!**


	34. Chapter 34

**It's been a while since I found myself sleeping the whole day just to have my sleeping time messed up. I'm working on this chapter at exactly 3:06 in the morning, two days after Christmas. **

**Let me take this opportunity to thank a very dear friend Raijutei… thanks for the messages, Nee san. I love you. I miss your fic as well and I hope that by being together we could uplift ourselves and get pass our writer's block.**

**Thanks to all those people who have placed this fic and me on alert. Thank You all those who had been encouraging me to write and eventually have an end for this chapter.**

**Thank You most especially to those who had been with me since day one. From the day I first published my one shots up to this point that I have put up with more than thirty chapters. You guys know who you are, but, let me put a special thanks to Ayjah. **

**Thanks guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except for a ranch and some newly purchase car. (grins)

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty Four**

I kept running as fast as I could. The moment that I heard that she was taken by that man, I know that deep within my heart I had failed. But I saw her, I saw her and my brother in my Dream… trance if we deemed to be specific. She told me that she trusted me. Gene said that she trusted me.

I have to find her. I have to see her and keep her safe. If by the great heavens will I found her unharmed, I'll make sure that I'll keep her under constant watch twenty four –seven. If I have to put a chain around her ankle and anchor it to my hips… I'll be damned not to do it if it meant her safety.

I swear to God that I'll keep her safe… and… relatively happy… if I must… once I saw her and had managed to tack her inside my arms… close to me… I swear I'll do anything just to make sure that I won't be needing to put another name on my death tolls. I swear…

In a far distance… as I saw the figures underneath the tree, my heart skipped as I witnessed the man I'm starting to despised with my entire being and for all I'm worth, lifted his hand as a gleam of something caught my eyes.

That's when my heart sped up.

That's when my untrained legs started to cope up.

That's when my mind ceased to function.

That's when I realized that, yet again, I'm going to lose someone in front of me.

And just with that thought in mind, I never noticed that my body took action and actually begun running the longest and most breath taking run in my entire life, barely hearing Masako's scream as a glare of ominous light started to spread, revealing a woman whom I come to know through Tamaki Suou's diary.

Almost missing a beat, my heart clenched tight as I saw her looked at Mai before glaring at the man ahead of me. I immediately started building my powers, slightly feeling the air around me changed as my breath started to get shallow and urgent.

"Naru, stop that!" I heard Lin shouted, not far from me. "That won't help at all."

Hearing him shouted that killed me. I already know that I can't do a thing for the people that seemed to keep me dying of worry, but hearing it from someone who had always been reliable since Gene and I were kids made me wanted to die of shame.

'I'm such a useless bastard.' I screamed at my mind as my body started to weaken due to the pain of the building pressure inside my body. 'I always let them get hurt.'

The power continued to shift and fill my whole body, occupying not only my chakra point but also my mind. The desire to explode started to build in the pit of my stomach and the need to make something explode occupied my being.

I was about to scream and get the world on its way to destruction when a voice entered my mind.

'It's not the time to be silly, Oliver.' A woman's voice, delicate and mocking. 'Focus.'

The world stopped revolving for all I care but my ability to function started to return little by little.

'Keep yourself composed. Keep your focus.' She said again. 'It's about to start. Kill me before I started to kill them…'

That's when my mind started working. As I gained my focus and managed to clear my mind, my heart started to pump double time as I watched Mai shoved Anika out of the way as my Power surged forward towards the woman who looked at me with pity in his eyes.

'Not Yet, Oliver.' I heard her say as I stupidly watch the woman I cared the most got in the way between me and the woman who had gone here to claim their lives. 'You let your power out too early. I'm sorry she's going to die with me.'

And that's when I totally got control of myself.

That's when I finally see what's happening.

That's when I realized that I'm about to lose her.

"MAI!!!" I heard someone shouted not realizing it was I who actually screamed.

----

"Mai…" Lin looked at his charge as he suddenly woke up from his deep sleep.

Right after the things got wrapped up in the Suou Mansion; the team got really duped up and was carried by the ambulance to the Ootori Hospital. It seemed that after Yasuhara called Lin, the smart boy, always dependable, but cunning, called the ambulance from the Ootori Hospital, anticipating that it will be surely needed.

"Noll…" Lin started as he walked towards his charge with a glass of water on his hand. "You were dreaming."

Accepting the offered glass, Naru didn't bother to confirm nor deny it. He had been dreaming for at least two days now after the night at the mansion. Until now he could vividly remember every single thing that happened.

"Do you want me to call the doctor to give you something?" Lin asked as he took the glass back. "You're not resting up. Your body needed it, Noll."

"I'm fine, Lin." He said before looking at the heart monitor at the other side of the bed in front of him. "Did she wake up while I'm out cold?"

"No." Was Lin's reply as he shook his head. "She didn't wake up nor stir at all. The doctor took off her mask earlier today but other than that, everything stays the same."

"She's working on her own?" Naru asked as he checked the IV on her hands. "That's better then."

"Noll… she's still in coma." Lin stated bluntly. "I'm not going to say that it's better."

"She's just sleeping, Lin." Naru countered. "She's breathing on her own. Her heart doesn't need help at all. I dare say she's better."

"Noll… you have to understand that by the state she's in, her body will start to weaken, disintegrate… and by the time we knew it, she's…"

"SHUT UP!!!" Naru snapped. "I know what coma meant! I have a doctorate at the age of 15, should I remind you? I'm technically a doctor!!!"

"Noll…" Lin tried to reason out only to be cut off.

"Enough!" He snapped once more.

Silence filled the entire room. Neither of them said a word. All that can be heard is the ticking of the wall clock and the beeping of the heart monitor. They just stayed quiet like that.

Naru gave a sigh before clearing his throat. His thumb and pointing finger massaging his temples as strain continued to attack his body. He felt like he had enough but can't do anything because it seemed to be just a prelude to everything he would be in stored for.

"Lin." Naru started as he took her hand in his, making sure that she's still warm, alive. "I'll be fine alone in here. You don't have to stay with me. I can take care of her and myself."

"I'll be in the hall then." Lin suggested but he declined.

"Could you do me a favor and check on her." Noll asked as he gave a small smile. "I would hate it if she woke up alone after all that she'd been through. I don't want her to feel alone when she wakes up."

"Ootori-san made it a point not to leave her alone." Lin told him. "Anika would be in great care and best of love. Ootori-san and the others are making sure of it."

"But I'm sure that she will be more relieved to see you there." Naru told him, finally looking at him. "It would make her be sure that we are all fine."

"And I'm not to tell that Mai is in coma." Lin confirmed.

"Yes." Naru said as he shifted his gaze back to Mai. The sleeping Mai.

"Alright." Lin said as he continued towards the door. "Let me know if you need a thing or two."

"Hn." He said, not bothering to look at him at all. After all, the very person he needed to continue seeing is right in front of him, sleeping like it's the natural thing to do.

"Mai…" He murmured. "P-please… wake up."

--------

"What are you still doing here?" A voice called from behind her. "You're supposed to be up and living your life."

"Am I?" The brunette said, a little unsure.

"You know you are."

"Sure I do."

"Mai." The man started to walk towards her. "It's not your cup of tea to talk sarcastically. That's Noll's job."

"Noll…" Mai said as she smiled bitterly.

"Mai?" Gene asked as she noticed how she sounded so bitter. "What's wrong?"

"Everything?" Mai said as she gazed out to the realm she chose, a playground in Kyoto.

The playground is located in front of a modest vacation house. It was built right in front of the most beautiful place in the world. It may not be as expensive as the other vacation houses, but it was the world for her.

"Twinkle." A little voice shouted from a distance. "Come back here, mom said it's already dinner time.'

A bark or two and she watched as a tiny white god hurried to a little girl in pig tail. The girl giggled as the puppy nuzzled his nose on her side, urging the little girl to move towards the house. It was fun to watch, very nostalgic.

"You're cute." Eugene teased as they watched the puppy and the young Mai entered the house.

"I wished I never grew up." Mai sobbed a little. "I wished I never missed them."

"Mai…" Eugene approached her but stopped before he could get to be near. Something isn't supposed to be the same as before. "The past happened for a reason. We missed something because there's reason."

"But… I still wished they never changed." Mai told him as she wiped her tears off her face. "It will be a little more overwhelming but never theless happy if I am still with them."

"We all wished that!" Eugene told her. "But that doesn't mean that it will come true or that it was meant to be that way."

"Then why does it hurt so much?" Mai asked him. "Does it mean being hurt like there's no tomorrow is what's planned for me?"

"Mai…" Eugene started but she continued as if no one's there.

"A mere name… just a name…" Mai started. "But with just that name… it shattered me. Just because of a name, my heart's aching like hell. Eugene… I can't take it anymore."

"I don't want to love him anymore." She continued. "I don't want to wake up and see how much it will hurt to be alive."

"Mai. "

"Just being with Anika, running around that forsaken void with her, killed me." The brunette honestly said as she hugs her knees close to her body. "Just knowing how much he loves her killed me. What's the use of being alive if every single day that I'll wake up I will find myself dying?"

"Why should I bother waking up if I will only see how miserable I am?" Mai said as she faced him, determination and hopelessness clearly written on her face. "Why should I bother living if that meant dying over and over again?"

"I would rather die now and stay here than see your brother loving someone else." She told him without bulking. "I want to die now!"

Slapped!

Mai found her hand on her cheek as the sting keep reaching her whole being. The last thing she ever thought of is having her face bruised by Eugene Davis', the gentle older brother, mind boggling slap.

"Have you gone back to your senses?" Gene asked harshly. "Have you managed to realize what you just told me?"

"Gene…"

"Have you finally realized what you are saying in front of me?" Gene continued to ask her. "How dare you say you wanted to die when you very well knew that I would have traded my soul to the devil just for a chance to live a lifetime with the woman I love."

"How dare you say you would rather kill yourself right at this moment just because you found some mishaps in your life!"

"I wanted to live but I died, Mai!" Eugene snapped. "I want to spend my damn freaking life with all of them, all of you, if possible, even though that meant a lifetime of pain!!! Because I know that even though it's painful, you will all be there to help me out, we will be with each other! But you dare say you wanted to die?!"

"What do you want me do?" Mai screamed as she sobbed. "What do you want me to do? Watch them be happy as I kill myself in the process?"

"Mai…"

"Even if I die… Anika will be there to make Naru happy." Mai whispered but Gene heard her. "N-no-no-norr will be happier with Anika alive. She's all he needed. She's all he wanted."

"Is that what you really think?" Gene asked her, lowering his voice, making it gentle. "Is that what you think will happen if you die?"

"What else…"

"If you die… Noll will die along with you." Eugene told her without qualms making Mai snapped her head towards him, eyeing him with full attention and disbelief. "He would be like dead man walking. You're all he's got…"

"You die…" Gene told her while looking straight in her eyes. "He dies."

------

"How are they?" Lin heard as soon as he closed the room. "I heard Naru and you had a spat."

"They are fine." Lin told the monk before walking passed them. He was about to move on when a hand grasp his arm and a cup presented itself to him.

"I flew here immediately when I heard what happened." Madoka told him with a slight smile. "Yasu-chan called me when he decrypted Travis' journals."

"You just got here?" Lin asked as he took the coffee from her. "You should also rest. You're tired."

"But not as tired as you are." Madoka said to him in a hush before facing the whole SPR team.

"Koujo and I will be taking a little walk." Madoka announced. Once they received the nods and ok's of the team, he was dragged to the nearest elevator, almost spilling the coffee in his shirt in the process.

Walking outside the hospital, in the vast and extensive flower garden located at the back of the Main Ootori Hospital wing, Lin felt weary and tired all of a sudden.

While sitting and waiting for Noll and Mai to wake up inside the private room, he never felt any sign of weariness. He felt like he had slept a thousand years before and had stored up energy for the next 100 years more.

But being with Madoka made him felt like he missed his sleep for months, it might be because his body knew that every time Madoka's around, trouble follows or was it due to the fact that he could never hide anything from the darn woman and his body just let loose as a sign of acknowledgement to the woman's prowess.

"What happened Lin?" Madoka asked as they continued their stroll. "You looked beaten up."

"I'm sure Yasuhara told you what happened." He told her. "He's a good student."

"He did." Madoka admitted as they stopped in the gazebo, taking shade under the strong glare of the sun. It's been three days since the event at the Suou Mansion occurred. Things had been haywire and undeniably hectic. The last thing every one needed is a media attention focused on Naru.

"The reporters stopped coming in the hospital." Lin mused. "I found some of them in the entrance of the compound but compared to how they marched inside the hospital asking questions, demanding to know who brought Anika in, this current situation is a relative peace."

"What did you tell the reporters?"

"We didn't say anything." He told her as he placed the cup down to his side. "Ootori Kyoya handled everything. He had given the public statement yesterday. I'm sure you have heard of it."

"_Anika Suou had been brought at the Ootori General Hospital due to fatigue and body weakening. She had been too much affected of her brother's condition, unabling her to take care of herself. I have sent a couple of nurses and a physician to the Mansion per request by the head care taker, Leon Travis, to monitor the condition of the heiress and everything had been cleared. It is just necessary to bring her in to ensure her full recovery."_

_ "Had it been informed to her that Suou Tamaki passed away?" REPORTER 1_

_ "Her current condition is very sensitive. She won't be able to take such reports or news as of the moment, hence, the precautionary measures established by the hospital. No TV, mobile phones, newspaper are allowed inside her room. That also meant that you can't have an interview with her."_

_ "Regarding the death of one of the Suou Bodyguards, is that incident have anything to do with checking the Heiress in?" Reporter 2_

_ "Yes."_

"That was the most controversial medical conference that I ever seen." Madoka exclaimed. "She doesn't know anything then."

"Nope." Lin confirmed. "Even Mai's condition, Noll specifically ordered not to let her know."

"Noll still protects her."

"He won't stop protecting him at all costs."

"But he would rather stay with Mai."

"He needed to stay with Mai." Lin corrected. "He has to be there for his own sake."

"Lin…" Madoka started as she looked at the dandelion far from where they are. "What if Mai never wakes up, what are we going to do?"

"She'll wake up." Lin grunted. "She has to be or… I'll hate myself for eternity.

-----

"So what happened after I called?" Yasuhara asked once he arrived at the waiting area. "I never got the clear understanding of how they all ended up in a hospital."

"Nobody get the clear grasps of it." The monk answered. "It was all a blur."

"But surely you could at least let me know what you thought you saw." The college boy insisted. "How did Mai ended up in a coma, a head concussion while Anika got here without a single bruise at all."

"Mai protected her." Masako whispered. "She sacrificed herself to ensure that Anika will live."

"And how is that possible?" Yasuhara asked. "How can she be sure that is what is needed?"

"You'll be sure too if you saw a surging pure chakra coming to kill Tamaki's wife but… the woman grabbed Anika before Naru's Ki even reached her." Ayako said venomously. "If Mai didn't push her out of the way… Anika will be dead by now and Mai wouldn't be in the state of coma and we won't be here at all."

"But Naru would be somewhere blaming himself for killing Anika." John piped in. "And Mai knows that."

"Mai didn't want Naru to blame himself of anything…" Masako continued. "It was just natural for her to take the blast herself if that meant Naru's chance to happiness."

"But the catch there is…" the monk trailed off.

"She never thought that if it was her safety that is compromised… Naru wouldn't just blame himself for it… he would die because of guilt."

-----

Waking up after they found the door out of the void, her eyes grew wide as she saw the woman her brother loved stared at her before picking her up by her arm.

Hate radiated from her eyes as she lifted her off the ground and hauled her between herself and something that's coming from behind her.

She knew she was just about to die when suddenly, she felt herself being hurled somewhere else. Hitting the soft cold grass of the sanctuary, as her brother would love to call it; she lifted her gaze only to find Mai taking her place as the ball fire like energy hurriedly made its way towards them.

Knowing what it will do to the poor brunette, she tried to stand up. She knew she needed to help her if she wanted Noll to be normal, close to normal, like she promised Gene but when she was just about to hurled herself at Mai, she found Mai's body flying out of the way, tumbling in the grass once before hitting the tree trunk before the glare of explosion caught her attention, enabling her to witness the woman her brother loved and the man she thought to be like a father to them disintegrate into nothing, being eaten by the white ball of energy as it grew smaller and smaller.

Shock rippled her body as she watched the woman looked at her way before vanishing. Tears started to wet her face as she fear enveloped her heart. Tremors started to shook her body as she realized once again that she got protected.

And before she could even blink her eyes, a loud thud caught her attention making looked at the object the presented itself right in front of her.

Slowly shifting her eyes from where it stayed before, looking and navigating her eyes downwards, her body shook more as burnt flesh reached her nose and before she could even object, her own body took action and made her stare directly at the man before her.

Leon Travis, with his body burnt, his head almost just a skull, stared at her with glossy eyes before uttering the words she never thought he would be able to say to her.

"I'm sorry, princess." And as she heard him say those words, a piercing scream echoed in the area not even knowing that she just let herself do just that.

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

----------

"No!!!!!" Anika kept screaming as the same thing keep on replaying over and over again.

She had been seeing the same thing for God knows how long and each time she saw it… she can't help but feel the same fear and pain she had felt.

It was just like it is happening to her over and over again. It felt like she's being punished for something she had done and it's making her crazy.

"No!!!!" She kept on screaming before she felt herself being whirled around until her voice got muffled by a black shirt.

"Shh…" She heard as she kept on thrashing and screaming.

"Anika…" She heard him, a faint voice, calming her. "Hush… it's okay.'

"No…." She sobbed. "I can't. Please make it stop."

"Anika." He whispered to her before kissing the top of her hair. "It's okay. Stop feeling guilty. You didn't do anything wrong. It's not your fault."

"Make it stop, Gene." She sobbed once she smelled the burnt flesh again. "Please make it stop."

"It will stop if you stop thinking that it's your fault." Eugene told her. "You didn't do anything wrong. You've never done anything wrong."

"B-but…" She tried to say but before she could even say a word, the whispered words of Travis reached her ears making her see how he looked like at that time. "No!!!!"

"Anika." Eugene desperately said before pushing her away from him and kissing her, muffling her scream.

Moments passed and she had managed to calm down. The continuous replay of the night of the harvest stopped. She didn't know if that is because she had come into terms with her guilt or was it because of the forceful way Gene disturbed her realm and force them out and into somewhere else but all she knows is that her nightmare stopped.

"Are you okay?" Eugene asked.

"Yeah." Her voice hoarse and low. "Thank You."

"I'm glad you're finally calm." Eugene said before kissing the side of her head. "I thought I already lost you. For a moment, that night Sakura finally awakened, I lost the feel of your spirit. I thought Sakura managed to get your soul. I thought I failed you.'

"Eugene." Anika murmured before smiling. "You will never fail me or disappoint me in anyway."

"Anika…"

"You are the gentlest guy, the most honest, the most cunning, and the most playful man in the world for me." Anika said solemnly. "No matter what you do, you will always be the most important man in the world for me."

Eugene's face contorted as he listened to her. 'Gentlest guy?' He told himself as the image of Megumi Suou flashed in his thoughts.

"Eugene?" Anika asked as he felt his hold tightened and his body stiffened. "Is anything wrong?"

"I am not the man that you used to know." Eugene told her before letting her go and standing up. Moving towards the glistening water of the lake that he conjured on this realm. Being a demon has its perks after all.

"What are you talking about?" Anika asked as she stared at his rigid back. "You are the same as before. You're still kind and loving… and..."

"I never killed a man before!" Eugene snapped. He couldn't take it, hearing all the good things she had come to love. "I've never done a terrible sin before."

"Gene?" Anika whispered as she stood up. "What are you talking about?"

"I made a mistake Anika." Eugene told her, his back still facing the woman he wanted to hold more than anything else. "I'm not the same as before. You won't be loving me if you know what a terrible man I had become."

"That's stupid!" Anika snapped at him. "Do you really think that I love you because you are some sort of a saint?"

"Don't flatter yourself and butter your ass!" In normal circumstances, Eugene would be chuckling upon hearing her say those crude words but now, any humor is gone. He had changed. "You are not perfect!"

"You are gentle, kind and honest and lot more but you are also a jerk, a brat, a bully, a schemer, a blackmailer, a prankster, a strong willed, more stubborn than a mule idiot!" She reiterated one by one. "You are bad liar but you omit facts from me when you are using the pretext of protection. You left me when I need you. You made me wait for you for two damn years."

"You…" Anika sobbed. "You… y-you died on me."

And he flinched. His eyes turning to the blood he is trying to conceal. He wanted her but he can't afford to have her. Not now… not ever.

"You leave me alone." He heard her say. "And I still love you even if you are no longer capable of staying with me forever."

Closing his eyes as his resolved continuous to harden, he felt the gash of winds picked up as his inner self screamed as he finally made his decision.

"I love you even though you continuously hurt me." He heard her say. And as he was just about to face her, a pair of arms hugged her from behind before his shirt got wet because of her tears.

"I love you and there's no sin that could change that." She murmured. "I might hate you because of what you've done but that won't stop me from loving you."

Feeling his own tears about to fall, Eugene twisted from her hold to face her before crashing his lips to her, kissing her with abandon.

Parting from her, Eugene watch as she slowly opened her eyes to stare at her. A gasp from her as she finally see the man he had become, tears fell from her eyes as she reached to touch his face.

As pain travels to his being, Eugene forced himself to push the dark side of his soul back, burying it deeply within him. He could see how her emotions on her face as the bloody color of his eyes got pushed back, being replaced by the gentle and warm once he always had.

"I love you." He told her before giving her lips another peck. "Help me. I have to stop myself from becoming someone I wouldn't want to be near you."

"What do I have to do?" She asked.

"Find me." He told her. "Take me back home."

-------

NARU's POV

I found her in a rundown building of a local high school at least a year ago. She's so thin, fragile but stubborn. She had broken my camera and injured Lin. She had been suspicious of me and that gave me an interest in her.

I thought back then; 'How can a mere girl in high school be more taken by her suspiciousness than the value of the man that I am.'

I forced her to be my assistant, aside from the task of arranging things, there's just some nagging feeling that I would be needing her. It went down a little rustic but nevertheless smoothly.

The psychics and priest the principal called became my team, but later on it became like a family. I found a worthwhile person when we took the case of another high school but then the same guy almost got her interests high. If not with my good looks he may have a chance.

It's been too long since we all started. Since we got familiar with one another. Since they made my office a café.

But as I look at her face, plain white and fragile… it made me feel like, it was just now that I have actually found her.

Whenever I got to be alone with her, I make it a point to hold her hand. I just needed the assurance that she's still warm and breathing. But as time passed, I'm getting greedy, I don't need the warmth, I need the bloody sunny bright smile.

I need her scrunched up face whenever I teased her.

I need the glare whenever I insulted her.

I need to hear the tap of her shoes whenever she waited for me to say please or thank you.

I need to hear her sing song voice whenever she tried to be sarcastic.

I need her to be awake up and greet me with her huge brown eyes.

I need her back by my side.

I need her back.

I just… need her.

That realization scared me. It terrified me to know that I let another person deep into my defenses. I swore when Eugene died that I won't feel a thing at all. That I would be protecting myself from pain… but here I am at a damn hospital room, breaking with every second that passed that she won't wake up.

I can't afford to lose her. I need her to live.

"Hmmm…"

My head snapped to her direction when I heard her. I stood up and get nearer to see how she's doing. Her heart monitor says that she's fine and her breathing indicated regularity.

I almost felt relieved. I know that just a little more I'll be having her back.

But even before I could start to be happy, her next words shattered me, made me feel the most terrible pain I ever felt. I never thought that it will happen this way. I never thought it could hurt this way. Just when I was about to swear to never leave you and never let you out of my sight, you said that things that separated me from you.

End of Naru's POV

"Love…" Mai uttered softly. "I L-love…"

"Mai?" Naru asked. "Mai?"

"Hmm… Love…" Mai whispered again. "You... G-gene."

As she managed to say those words, Mai's eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the lights that she wasn't accustomed anymore. She tried to make sense of the things around her. Everything is blurred.

Blinking twice or thrice… Her eyes managed to see clearly but… she never managed to see clearly enough before the door close behind the man she wanted to see the most.

----

Leaning on the wall outside Mai's room, a certain narcissist chuckled bitterly as his thoughts randomly roam around his mind. He wasn't even aware of the stares he's getting from the nurses and visitors that could see him; all he knew is that he finally managed to understand a lot of things.

'Gene…' He muttered on his mind. 'It was Gene.'

'You were never mine after all, Mai.'

END OF CHAPTER 34.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all those people who had been leaving me reviews. Your reviews kept me going since every time I felt a little irresponsible and lethargic in writing, the mere thought of the reviews you're leaving made me felt a whole lot guilty… it's uncomfortable… and it made me wanted to write just to ease that foul feeling of guilt.**

**But seriously, thank you for all those who are supporting this fic. I'll try to keep up with my schedule at work and hopefully get another chapter or two done before the holidays ended. **

**Please bear with the errors that I'm making and let me know if you have questions.**

**Thanks and HAPPY CHRISTMAS.**


End file.
